Link Thy Chain
by FEARFAN
Summary: The King of Evil is no more, and the Mask of Majora lies powerless forever. All seems well with Link...except that he can never see Saria again. But now...strange nightmares are beckoning him to come save her. Realizing a possibility to see someone he may love again, Link...with help from his friend Mido, depart Kokiri forest, unaware that he and Mido have left Hyrule forever.
1. Start New Game: Link

"Please help me! These dark beings have captured me and have sent me in their dungeon. I am a sage of Hyrule and are being held hostage. These people are attempting to take my soul and use it extinguish Hyrule's light! Please help me! Anyone! Somebody! Link Help me!

"Argh!"

Link woke up in his tent from his nightmare. The horrible cries of help left a ringing in his ears. He knew he wasn't going to shake that off anytime soon. He rubbed his head from the pressure the dream put on his brain.

"Hey Link!" Mido yelled at him. "What's with you!?"

Link looked at his friend. He wiped off the sweat from his head and began to lay his head on his pillow.

"Nothing." He said. He collapsed his body in his sleeping bag. His eyes began to close.

"Just a dream."

Link and Mido road on the new place Link's dreams had led him. The place looked like a vast road leading on forever. This place was unfamiliar to Link and Mido never really left the forest so he never knew any area.

"My visions are leading me here." He said under his breath. "Saria's got to be here."

Saria was Link's childhood friend. She and he did everything together. They were best buds. Until Link became the Hero of time. Then Saria and he were separated from different worlds. Even after Ganondorf's defeat, they were forced to never be able to see each other again. The thought of that put Link into dispair. Three years later, Link was plagued by terrible nightmares of a mysterious place in a world he never traveled before. Each night the dreams grew in intensity. Link after awhile and after hearing her voice in them, believed she was sending him these dreams. He grabbed his things and began to leave Hyrule.

Along the way, he ran into Mido, his old rival. Originally he hated Link for Saria liking him. Now he respected him with all of his being. When Link told him he was searching for Saria, Mido offered his assistance. Although Link didn't need it, the thought of another long journey without companionship (Except for his horse, Epona) was not a pleasant one. So Link told him to get stuff and come on. Mido and Link set off quietly in the night.

They had nothing to follow. No map, no trail, no nothing. All they could rely on was Link's dreams. Each night they revealed some sort of as they traveled, they found like a bridge that had a grove on the other side. As soon as they entered it, there was a bright flash and when they looked back, they were in a new place. The bridge they traveled on was gone.

So they followed the road that appeared when they left the grove. They found this huge plain with little trees that had a road coming out of it.

Link's dream had this particular road on it so they believed they were on the right trail.

At least they were sure five days ago.

Link and Mido road on down the path. The path was endless. No matter how far they traveled, they never seemed to get anywhere.

"Are you sure were going the right way?" Mido yelled.

"Sometimes I don't even know." Link replied.

"You mean we could be lost?" Mido yelled in fear.

"Maybe." Link said.

"Are you at least sure were going the right way?" Mido said.

"You know Mido; I'm pretty sure if the one with all the experience in traveling and such tells you he's lost, I'm almost positive that five minutes later he'll still have no idea." Link yelled.

They continued to ride on the never ending path. They stopped as often as they could to let Epona rest. Would be bad if Epona collapsed from Exhaustion. They also ate as little as they could to preserve food.

"I really wish I was sure where I was going." Link said under his breath. "I really have no clue. I mean this path looks the same everyday and I'm not sure if I'm even closer or not even half way there."

He grabbed his forehead. It still pounded from last night's nightmare. That nightmare was more intense than the last one. Each one left him more fatigue each time. The effects usually wore off, but it was already mid-day and it still hurt.

Today's was definitely different. It was pounding so hard, it made Link very tired; almost to the point where he could faint.

"Damn headache." Link said.

"It still hurts huh?" Mido said. "If Saria's trying to get you to come to her, she's doing a good job."

"If she is," Link responded. "I wish she would lighten up. I mean it wouldn't do her any good if she made me too tired when I got to where she was."

"Good point." Mido said.

A shady tree area came up nearby them.

"Let's rest there." Link said. "I need to lie down."

"Something wrong?" Mido asked.

"Nothing." Link said. "It's just I need to calm my head. This headache is driving me nuts."

They put Epona in a grassy area to graze. The shady area had fruit trees on it and a small spring. Link went over to the spring and put water all over his face. Then he retired to a small oak nearby.

"It hurts so much." Link said. "It's almost enough to cry."

Link turned over as Mido on the outside of the oasis collected food. He closed his eyes and tried to rest. The headache beat at his head continually and left him in a state of sleeping and awake at one time. He was getting rest, but not enough to calm the headache.

"Dammit." He whispered, putting his hands on his head. "Just stop already."

All of a sudden he went dark.

"Huh?" Link said. His voice seemed to echo around him.

"C'mon help me close it." Someone called out.

"Who?" Link called out.

Link opened his eyes to see three people trying to close a huge door. One was a brown haired boy with red trousers on and a white shirt. He also wore enormous shoes. There was a duck like person and a person who Link could not describe. He just looked too weird.

One of the people looked in the door and then went white.

"Stop staring and keep pushing." A duck like person yelled at him.

Then he looked in and turned white. The kid who was with them looked in. His face was instantly in fear. Link then looked in.  
In there he saw millions of dark beings coming toward the door.

"The heartless!" They all called out.

"Hurry." The duck person said.

"I can't…" The boy said.

"Don't give up." Another voice said. Link saw a arm reach out and grab the door on the other side.

A silver haired boy's head popped out and looked at the other kid.

"C'mon Sora." He said. "Together we can do it."

"Alright." Sora said.

They began to push the door in. The situation appeared hopeless as the monsters were dangerously close. Then the beings were destroyed in a light flash. Link looked and saw a mouse like person in the distance.

"Now Sora," He said. "Let's close this door for good."

"But…" He said. Link realized why he was sad. When he closed this door, the white haired kid and this mouse could not escape.

"Don't worry." He reassured him. "There will always be a door to the light."

The tall thing looked at Sora.

"Sora you can trust King Mickey." He said.

"Now!" The white hair kid said. "They're coming."

"Donald," The king started. "Goofy, thank you."

With their help, they closed the door. Suddenly a bright flash consumed Link and he was alone in darkness.

"Where am I?" He said.

He looked everywhere and saw nothing. Just a vast field of darkness.

"I'm alone." He said.

Then a glimmer of light showed in the distance.

"Huh?" Link said.

He went up to the light and saw a marble white block. In it was a peculiar object. It looked like a sword hilt.

Instinct took Link and he drew it.

When he drew it, the blade had the shape of a key on it. The hilt was solid gold and the blade itself was silver. It looked very unusual. Link saw some weird stuff in his journeys. But he never saw a sword like this.

"Is it a key?" He said. "Or is it a sword? What the hell is this?"

All of sudden Link looked up and saw the oasis.

How did he get back? Was it a dream? Was it a vision? HE scrambled to his feet and got his blade ready. His key like blade in his other hand.  
He heard voices in his head.

KEYBLADE

Link stopped and returned back to normal stance. "Keyblade?" He said. He stared at his new sword. It did not look sharp and it looked like it could only be used as a beating stick in his eyes.

Still Link had seen some pretty out of the ordinary stuff before so he knew it had a purpose.

Link went to the stream and poured more water on his face. The headache was gone. He then put his hands in the stream and drank.

"Keyblade huh?" He said.

He turned around and saw a door that was never there before. The door was marble white and had a ghoulishly appearance.

Link looked at it in awe for a few minutes. Then he got his senses back.

"Hey Mido get in here!" Link called out. "I found something!"

Mido came running in the oasis. When he saw the door, he looked shocked.

"Where did you find this?" He yelled.

"It was right here when I woke up." Link said. "Along with this."

Link showed him the Keyblade.

"Where did you get that?" He said.

"It was right there when I woke up." Link said.

They stared at the door for a few minutes. They had no idea what was going on now. Of course they had seen some abnormal things when they first got here, but this was the most peculiar.

After what seemed like an hour, Link turned to Mido.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He said.

"Oh yeah." Mido said. "I bet you Saria's behind that door."

"Let's go!" Link said.

After getting Epona ready to go, they opened the marble white door.

When they opened it, they saw a bright light consume them and they went dark.

When the darkness cleared, they saw a dark plane. It looked dark and evil. Strange enough, it left Link feeling empty for some reason. There was a castle in the plain and Link recognized it. It was the castle in his nightmares. Saria brought the door to him somehow. Whatever she did, they were there. A burst of energy that he hadn't felt for awhile came over him. After all this time, now they could rescue Saria. They're worthless journey wasn't so worthless after all.

"This is it!" He called out. "This is the place from my dreams! We're here!"  
"Are you sure?!" Mido said.

"Positive." Link said. "I'm 100% sure this time."

"Then let's go." He said running towards the place.

"Right." Link said. "I guess this journey wasn't going to be a flop after all." He ran toward the castle.

"Like it was at the start" Link thought.


	2. Castle Oblivion Floor I

Link and Mido opened the door to the mysterious castle. It was…stunning actually. The moment Link and Mido walked in, a feeling of elegance grabbed hold of their minds instantly. The entire castle was painted with a gleaming silver material. The pillars were stacked on the wall side by side. A beautiful tile replaced the elegance than that of a finely made rug. In the center at the end of the hallway, a door made with a fine brown wood stood at the end, on top a nice stair case.

"Whoa!" Mido said as he gazed upon the massive building.

"Whoa is right!" Link said who still gripped on Epona. "This place is amazing."

"Saria's living in luxury if she's here." Mido said.

"Not what my dreams say." Link said. "Either way, this is the only spot that has shown us the most clues. Might as well start here."

Link walked back outside for a minute and put Epona on the outside. He didn't know who or what owned the castle; and he had no plans on being yelled at.

"A castle is no place for a horse." He said. "Wait out here Epona. We'll be back as soon as we can."

"Yeah." Mido sneered. "Can't have you crapping all over the nice tile."

Mido thought this was amusing. Link did not. And neither did Epona. Epona put her hind legs up and delivered a powerful kick at Mido. Mido flew forward, knocking into Link and pushing both people into the castle. Link and Mido stood there for a few minutes with stars in their eyes. Eventually Link got back up to his feet. He shook his head around a bit to make sure he wasn't in some weird alternate dimension or something. He then looked crossly at Mido.

"You just had to open your mouth." He said. "Geez…we'll be lucky if she's still there when we get back."

"Not my fault your horse has feelings!" Mido shouted.

Link and Mido continued to walk forward towards the door. The place was filled with an air of mystery as Link and Mido looked around. If Saria was hiding, it wouldn't be hard to find. They searched around the area, until they made it to the door. Link tried to open it, but the door would not budge.

"Damn." He said. "It's locked."

"Oh you're not trying hard enough; here let mister muscle take care of it." Mido said.

Mido grabbed hold of the door himself. He began to fiercely pull back on the door, attempting to move the door with his raw strength alone. Tried as he might though, he was unable to barter it as of Link and sat down next to him.

"Okay." He said as he began to breathe. "That is definitely a pretty bolted down door."

"Whatever you say mister muscle." Link said. "Look…why don't we try moving the door together? If we put our strength together, we should be able to break down this door."

"Break down is an understatement to what we'll do to that door if it doesn't get out of my way." Mido said.

"Hell yeah." Link said.

Link and Mido put their strength together. After they had counted down to three, both of them pulled with all their heart and strength. They pulled and strained their muscles beyond all comprehension. However, it failed to budge. When they let go, they both slipped backwards and fell off the staircase where the door was. They got back up to see the door still in place. Not even budged in the least.

"You can't be serious!" Mido shouted.

"No way!" Link said. "Dammit!"

"Are you sure Saria is here Link?" Mido asked.

"This is the only spot which has resonated the most with Saria's presence." Link said. "She's here alright. It's just how we get in is the next question. There's got to be a way in."

"Well you know…" Mido asked as he went through the pack. "We could use your Long whatcha-ma-call-it and get to the top from there. Maybe we'll find an entrance from the roof."

"That's true." Link said. "Let's just think on this first before we do it."

"What else you got in here?" Mido asked as he foraged through Link's stuff.

Link stood there for a few minutes and tried to ponder what to do. The door held no features. Nothing that Link was able to go on to figure out how to open the door. Link stood there in the room pondering what to do.

As Link sat there, a sudden vision passed through his mind. Several images of Castle Oblivion were shown, including that of the door. Each of the visions appeared as photographs, still frames of what had happened there may be in the past or future. He could not tell. Black robed men appeared in the visions, holding cards at the entrance of the door. Visions of the door opened were revealed after that. The final image that passed through his mind was the Keyblade.

Link zoomed back up as soon as the vision was over. It had only passed as a second, but the feeling left Link as if it was all a passing dream. Link looked back up by the door. He remembered all the images that crossed into his mind, slowly drifting into his mind. The men, the room, the door, the card, the Key.

The Keyblade.

Link held out his hand. A bright flashed occurred in his hand and the Keyblade spawned into his hand. He held the Keyblade in his arms and closed his eyes.

_Please…weapon of which I have little to no knowledge of…please…take me to Saria…or set me on my way._

Link opened his eyes and began to spin the Keyblade in his hands. He pointed it at the door. Mido stopped looking through Link's bag and looked up at Link as white glowing energy built around the Keyblade. Finally, a blast of energy came from the Keyblade and touched the door. A white glow ensnared the Keyblade and the door. The energy continued to build around the door, growing brighter, and brighter, and brighter.

Until at last, a card appeared by the door.

"Whoa." Link said as he stared at the Keyblade. "That did it."

"That's it?" Mido asked. "That's freaking it!? You make that dazzling light show and all that appears is a card!?"

"That's the key." Link said as he went over to the card to take it.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?"Mido asked.

"I don't know." Link said. "It's just…I had another vision. And this card…it was there. I saw it."

"Saria again?" Mido asked.

"I'm not too sure." Link said. "Normally she left a clue for me to show me that she was alright. But I didn't hear her voice this time. I just saw these images. This card was one of them."

"Whoa; really?" Mido said.

"Yeah." Link said.

Link went over to the door with Mido. He was confused on what to do with the card. But as he walked towards the door, the card in Link's hand reacted. The card flew from Link's hand. It floated in the air and levitated above Link and Mido. With a few seconds, the card vanished over the door. The door opened up slowly and revealed an endless hallway of light. Link and Mido watched as the door opened up and stood there. They stood there for about five minutes, wondering what to do. Finally, Link and Mido both looked each other. The two ran from where they were and ran into the light.

When the light cleared Link and Mido were no longer in the castle or the place they were earlier. They were in a town. It held many buildings and many market squares. It was inside a castle wall and many of the buildings were interlocked together.

"No way!" Link shouted. "Is this Hyrule castle!?"


	3. Memories of Hyrule

It was indeed Hyrule castle. The market place was still the same as it was when Link walked down its road. The many market counters among the buildings still had the same feeling as it did when Link first passed by them those many years ago. The buildings themselves had not changed. The stone hedges and pottery nearby the Happy Mask shop was still there. The Temple of Time still lit the area with a feeling of pride as Hyrule's history still stood among them.

Now Mido, of course, never had walked through the castle before. To him, this was a whole new chapter in his life. He had never seen buildings or towers this big before. And he and the Kokiri had lived in some pretty big trees.

"This is awesome." He said as Link and he walked alongside the market place. "So this is how the castle looked. Man you have been to some of the coolest places around."

"Huh... oh yeah I have." Link said in shock.

He put his head down and his minor joyous expression return back to confusion. Mido continued to look around the area, never missing the slightest detail of the whole castle. He was most fascinated with all the stuff that was at the market place. Many of the precious stones to the well crafted arrows and bows that stood around.

"This is great man!" He said. "Why didn't we go here earlier?"

"Well…you see…I don't know…" Link said as he gripped the Gilded sword.

"Man, you seem down in the dumps." Mido said as he walked back. "What's eating at ya?"

"Mido…did you ever stop to wonder why or how we got here?" Link said.

"Well…yeah." Mido said. "But then I got to look at all of this neat stuff the castle has."

"Mido; focus!" Link said. "This is way too weird right now to get all fascinated with the sights. We need to figure out how we got here! I mean, what if we were sent back to Hyrule castle!? We made that whole trip then to find Saria for nothing. Not to mention we left Epona back at the entrance. God if we lose her, Malon is gonna kill me!"

"So what; it's not like you like the girl." Mido said. "You came all this way to find Saria so you can love her."

"What!?" Link said. "No I didn't! I came to find here because she was my friend."

Link was lying to himself. Saria and he had a very strong friendship. Lately all he could think about was her. If your only friend back then was a girl who always hung with you and the two of you grew up together, you would too become attracted to her.

"And…and…besides…" Link said. "This place is creepy."

"Why is that?" Mido said, putting his arms behind his back.

"Well for two…" Link said, remembering the earlier comment on how they got there. "If you paid attention, there's no one around."

Mido looked around the market place. Indeed, not a soul other than them moved around. Not even the shop keepers we're there.

"It's midday by now." Link said, looking up at the sun. "Probably three or four o clock. This place would be full of people by now. It'd be hard getting from where we were earlier to where we are now because of the number of people. Yet I don't see a soul moving around. Even the soldiers aren't at their paths."

"Yeah your right." Mido said as he looked around more deeply.

"Okay this is really creepy." Link said. "Where is everyone?"

"Well…I hope that counts as someone." Mido said pointing at something.

Link looked behind him where Mido was. Forming in front of Mido was a large black thing. It bore two feet in height, had the ears of a rabbit; except more floppy and more downward. The being was solid dark black, having no other color on its being other than two yellow glowing eyes. It formed from the stone itself. It popped out of the ground and stood there.

"What is that?" Link said as he went to Mido's side, sword drawn.

The being began to shake violently and leaped at the two. Mido ducked for cover and put his hands to his face. Link however showed no fear and swung the gilded sword at the thing, slashing it. The being leaped back, but Link swung vertically and slashed it. The being burst into a dark cloud and vanished from existence.

"Got ya." Link said.

When Link had said that, five more shadows appeared on the ground. A few seconds later, four more. Each one of these shadows formed into being the same thing as Link had just fought earlier.

"Correction; they got us." Link said.

Each one of the creatures moved about and created a circular surrounding tactic around Link and Mido.

"Mido, man get up." Link said. "I can't be the one always fighting."

"I don't wanna die; I don't wanna die. I don't wanna die." Mido kept saying to himself.

"Mido get up!" Link said as he felled two of the creatures that attacked him.

One of the shadows got his back and slashed at his skin. It tore open rather easy and Link gritted his teeth to fight back the pain. He turned around and slashed at the being three times to kill it. Another one leaped at Link and tried to pin him to the ground. Link threw it off and slashed at it to push it back.

"Damn it Mido; don't leave me hanging here." Link said as he drew his shield from his back to deflect blow.

Mido slowly moved his head up to see the fight. Link used his sword and slashed at another, destroying it. But then two of the remaining six attacked Link from behind. Two red marks appeared on his back as he swung his sword behind him to damage the other two. Link turned around and performed the Helm Splitter on one of them, killing it. The other tried to attack him from behind, but Link back-flipped over it and destroyed it with another slash.

One of the remaining four jumped at Link, aiming for his head. Link didn't see it as he was fighting another one. Mido sprung into action. He grabbed a rock from the ground and hurled it at the being. The being was knocked cold onto the cement. Link had just turned after he destroyed the other he had been fighting. Mido charged at the one on the floor and sent the Kokiri sword into its heart, destroying it. Mido began to fight one of the last two while Link took the other. The two fought for only a few more seconds as the creatures fell back into black dust and disappeared from sight.

"Hey Link!" Mido called out. "You okay?"

"Just some flesh wounds." Link said. "I've had worse. In fact, these aren't nearly as bad as some of the others I had. How's my back?"

"Well…" Mido said, looking at his back. "It doesn't look too bad either. Just got to patch it up."

More shadows peered from the ground. And three spheres of darkness appeared from the air. Each one of the spheres formed a small creature. Each looked human shaped, wore a small knight helmet. The body of these things were dark blue, had red claws for hands and toenails. And on their chest had the symbol of a heart like object. Each one of these things charged at Mido and Link.

Link deflected a blow from a lesser shadow and one of the soldiers being. He made a stroke at the soldier one at its head, destroying it. Mido took out three lesser shadows. One of the soldier beings tried spin attacking into Link. Link guarded the blow and jump attacked it, killing it. But more pressed on against the two. Even as Mido took out two more shadows, more poured in from the ground.

"This isn't working." Mido said.

"C'mon, give me a break." Link said as he held the Gilded sword in his hand.

"Now's the good time for a plan Link." Mido said as Link slashed at another.

"You want a plan?" Link said. "You got one!"

Link reached into his pocket and grabbed a Deku nut. He slashed at two more beings of darkness before throwing it. Link threw the nut on the floor and caused a flash of brightness to appear around the area. Each one of the creatures were blinded by the blast and held their eyes in pain. Link grabbed Mido's hand to signal their retreat. Link and Mido slashed at four more that we're in their way and destroyed them before running into the castle storage house that was nearby the Castle entrance. Link shut and locked the door. After which, they waited.

The creatures began to slowly grow in number as more began to wander the castle market. Soon they we're all over.

"Well, this is perfectly good turn for luck." Link said as he leaped off a box in the storage.

"Man, look at all these pots." Mido said as he gazed at the number.

Link made a small smile. This storage room did have an excessive number of pots. Link didn't complain much though. These pots usually had quite a bit of money in them.

"What do we do now?" Mido asked as he got back on task.

"I don't know." Link said. "Those things are all over now."

"How many are out there?" Mido asked.

"I'm not sure." Link said. "I counted about thirty. Could be more around the whole area."

"Oh this is perfect." Mido said. "You know, something told me not to go on this quest with ya. My sub-conscious told me that this was a no-no. But no! I had to be the nice guy and help you; knowing that wherever you go, bad guys follow."

"I don't ask for this crap Mido; it comes to me." Link said. "But sitting around here and arguing isn't going to make a lick of difference."

"So do you suggest mister hero?" Mido asked.

Link sat down on a box. He put his arm to his chin and began to think. He stood there for a few minutes.

"Damn." He said. "This isn't something I can think on my own with. I'll need to go and talk to Zelda."

"Who's Zelda?" Mido asked as Link got up.

"Nobody much; the princess." Link said.

"WHAT THE?" Mido shouted. "YOU MET THE PRINCESS!?"

"More than once." Link responded. "We're good friends."

"Okay…" Mido said. "You have got to be kidding me. How many people do you know?"

"A lot." Link said with a large smirk on his face.

Link went over to the door and drew his sword.

"You ready?" Link said. "We're going out there and fighting one way or another. I'd rather get this over with now than wait for their numbers to grow any larger."

"Well I am ready; but my question is do you have a plan?" Mido responded and asked.

"Well I do." Link said. "Not a very good one mind you."

"What is it?" Mido asked.

"We move forward and keep going forward." Link said. "I'll lead the way. Don't bother with all of them. Cut the ones that matter and run."

"Umm…" Mido said. "Couldn't we think of a better plan?"

"We don't have any options we can choose Mido." Link said as he turned the lock to the door. "We might as well take this problem head first."

"You're crazy!" Mido said as he got to the door with the Kokiri sword drawn. "Whatever; just watch my ass.

"Got it." Link said. "Try to keep up."

Link kicked down the door. It flung wide open as Link and Mido charged forward. Some of the beings turned and looked at the two Kokiri boys as they made a mad dash back to the market. Some of the soldier like beings got in their way. Link and Mido slashed at them and destroyed them. Link turned around to kill two shadows behind him before continuing. The two began to advance along the sides, turning around once in awhile to fight. Many of the beings attacked them. Time and time again were the beings pushed back by Link and Mido. When fifteen of their number had been downed, some of the beings retreated. Others remained behind. Link and Mido ignored those behind them and pushed forward the Castle pathway, repelling seven of the number that chased them. Link and Midos attacks were fierce and elegant. One wouldn't expect Mido to be so good with the Kokiri sword. But one must also then guess how Mido was the leader of the Kokiri in the first place. Eventually Link and Mido made it towards the entrance of the castle.

The entrance of the castle was big and elegant. Vegetation was around the area: Trees and bushes; the bushes firmly trimmed. Flowers growing all around the area. The place looked like that of the Kokiri Forest, except for the massive castle and the sufficient lack of large trees. Link and Mido ran up the hill that led to the entrance of the castle. The monsters pursued them, until they made it to the hill before disappearing off.

Link began to sit on the ground for a second to catch his breath. Mido hugged the wall and caught his.

"I think…I think…I think we lost them." Link said.

"Yeah." Mido said.

"C'mon." Link said as he got up. "The quicker we get to Zelda, the better."

Link and Mido sheathed their swords and went to the entrance where the drawbridge was to the castle. To Link's surprise, the bridge was down. But he didn't care. He wanted to find out what was going on. And he knew that Zelda would not really care if she saw him. Mido was a friend too so he was sure he she wouldn't mind. Link walked down the hallways of the castle until they made it to the outside garden of the castle.

"Zelda!" Link said. "Zelda, where are you!?"

Link and Mido walked forward into the garden, moving carefully to avoid stepping on the beautiful flowers. They searched around the area, but Zelda was not to be seen. Link and Mido looked around the area in confusion and terror.

"OKAY!" Mido said. "Earlier I was fine with the whole alone thing. But this is getting scary! I mean how do we get out of this mess?"

"Beats me." Link said.

"Link?" Somebody asked behind Link.

Link and Mido redrew both swords from their sheathes, turned around and pointed it behind them. The loud sound of metal grinding up against metal was heard. However, their fears soon turned back into a feeling of calmness.

"Zelda!?" Link said. "Thank goodness we found you."

There she was; in the flesh. The crown princess of Hyrule: Zelda. She wore a dress of fine white linen, a pink cloth around her waist and body. Most of her upper garments held symbols of Hyrule on it. She wore a headdress and had dazzling blue eyes. She had jumped back in terror at the sight of the two swords drawn. Link and Mido sheathed both swords after they saw her.

"I'm sorry milady." Link said after making a small bow. "You know I would never have hurt you; but we have been attacked relentlessly and I needed to keep my guard up."

"Who has attacked you?" She said. "And who is this?"

"I am not sure." Link said. "Oh. This is Mido. He is from the Kokiri woods; where I was first raised. We we're on an adventure together and somehow found our way here."

"Strange." Zelda said.

"Not nearly as strange as what I have seen so far." Link said. "Do you know there is not a soul around Hyrule right now? Even the guards are missing."

"Really!?" Zelda said. "What could be going on here?"

"I don't know." Link said. "I figured that you would be the best to go to; with your knowledge of the light and all. Do you think you can help us out?"

"Of course I will." She said. "Lead me to the market! I wish to investigate this matter personally."

"Yes mam!" Link said.

Link and Zelda began to run down the steps and towards the door. Mido just stood there stupefied at all he had heard.

"They like spoke another language." He said. "I never saw Link so…sophisticated before either. Either way though, they have the right idea."

Link, Zelda, and Mido continued to walk forward a little bit. All of a sudden, a hand of black darkness appeared from the sky and grabbed Zelda. It slowly began to pull Zelda away.

"EEEEKKKK!!!" She screamed. "GET AWAY FROM ME!! LINK; HELP!!!"

"Zelda!" Link shouted.

Link looked up at the top of the castle to see where the hand was coming from. There he saw him. A man with blackish skin, sickly looking gray armor, a red flowing cape on his back. The same accursed jewel on his head. The red hair and gleaming eyes. Ganondorf, the King of Evil. The hand was his own, powered by his magic. He grabbed her and then looked down at Link.

"Ganondorf!?" Link shouted, drawing the Gilded sword.

"Ganondork?"Mido asked.

"No Ganondorf!" Link shouted. "This is the man who killed the Deku Tree!"

"WHAT!?" Mido shouted, and then pointed at Ganondorf. "YOU DID THAT!?"

"Ahhh…" Ganondorf said as he stared at Link. "Long time no see Link. And a Kokiri from the Forest. Enjoying your new found freedom since I slayed your little guardian?"

"YOU BASTARD!" He shouted. "How could do such a thing?"

"Oh." Ganondorf said as he gripped tightly onto Zelda's mouth, preventing her from speaking. "The boy expects that I give a damn. How pathetic. I am evil you thick headed nimrod. I do not care about the repercussions of my actions. All I care about is what I gain in the end. The Deku tree's death was a necessity in my plans. All of which worked in the end."

"Why you!" Mido said. "All this time I thought Link did it by accident!"

"You thought Link could kill a massive tree of that size with just a little dagger!?" Ganondorf said humorsly. Ganondorf forced a laugh into his voice. "How pathetic! Leader of the Kokiri. You're nothing more than a impudent whelp! It's no wonder Saria choose Link over you, or so she said."

"WHAT!?" Mido shouted.

"Wait…" Link interrupted. "So she said. She never said that."

"Well, not until a few days ago she did when she passed by here." Ganondorf said.

"You know where she is!?" Link shouted. "I swear to God Ganondorf if you touched her!"

"I have no time for this!" He said. "Why don't we talk about this on a more personal level? Meet me by the entrance to this castle…if you can survive the Heartless."

Ganondorf snapped his fingers as multitudes of the Heartless began to appear around the castle. Ganondorf then faded out of the area along with Zelda. Mido and Link watched as the Heartless shadows moved towards them along the walls. Several of them attacked Link and Mido. Link and Mido pushed them back with their weapons. They swung and slashed. Many of the Heartless fell to their blades. But more pushed at them. New Heartless appeared too. Red and blue cloaked ones that were no more than two feet tall, had bug like legs, and wore mage hats. The blue ones fired spheres of ice at them while the red ones shot fire. Link used his mirror shield to deflect the blasts at other monsters. The ones who had their own spells deflected back at them simply healed. The ones with a different element were destroyed. Link and Mido once again ran out of the castle and proceeded towards the entrance. The Heartless continued to fight them, until the very last one was destroyed and no more we're left.

"Can't believe that bastard is back." Link shouted.

"What do you mean back!?" Mido shouted.

"I killed him." Link said. "I killed him. There's no way he's back. He's trapped in the Evil Realm."

"You killed him!?" Mido shouted. "So…does that mean he's a…gh...gh...ghost!?"

"Yeah." Link said. "It's possible."

"Oh god!" Mido shouted. "How do we win!? We can't kill something that's already dead!?"

"I don't fear ghosts." Link said. "Ganondorf though is unexpected. I'll have to bring out the big boys now."

"Huh?" Mido said.

Link withdrew the Gilded sword and put it back on their pack. Link grabbed another sword sheath with a blade in it. The blade held a blue hilt and had the Triforce symbol embed in the middle of it. Link drew the blade to reveal it crafted with a well fine silver. Link touched the sides of the blade and ran his fingers on it.

"The Master Sword." Link said. "The legendary blade of evil's bane. The blade given to my bloodline. The blade or any offspring that I have in the future can grip. The power of this blade flows through my blood as it does this steel and silver. This blade is the only known weapon that can pierce Ganondorf's dark soul."

"You waited until now to use that!?" Mido asked.

"I don't rely on this power." Link said as he gripped the blade in his hand. "You don't know much about how magic works. It's only as powerful as how you use it. If you use it too much, you rely on it. Then you can't fight without it. If you use it as a dependant, you become addicted to it. Then you become like Ganondorf. I only told myself I would use this power if I needed it. Early on we could destroy those creatures with such ease. Now Ganondorf has appeared, I need this power in order to win."

Mido looked at Link with amazement.

"C'mon!" Link said as he took the Mirror shield.

Link and Mido ran out of the castle. More shadows appeared around them. Link and Mido began to fight them. Link noticed how easy it was to fight them now. The Master Sword destroyed each one of the Heartless in single hits. Link and Mido fought back outside the courtyard and got the entrance of the castle. They reached the Castle gate, where Ganondorf was waiting for them.

And Zelda with a blood stained neck, which was very still.

"Zelda!" Link shouted. "Are you alright!?"

Ganondorf stared at Link coldly. He then threw the girl by Link. She was revealed to have a slit throat by her.

"WHAT!?" Link shouted. "No way...no…way! You killed her! YOU BASTARD!"

Link charged at Ganondorf with the Master sword drawn. Ganondorf reached into his sheath and blocked Link's upper blow. As the two kept their blades at the top, Ganondorf kicked Link back down towards Mido. Mido charged at Link with the Kokiri sword. Ganondorf simply grabbed and threw him.

"Calm down boy!" Ganondorf said.

"Give me a damn reason why!" Link shouted. "You killed the princess."

"Take a look again boy!" Ganondorf said.

Link cleared his eyes of some small tears to see that Zelda was fading away before his eyes, until she no longer there.

"What?" Link said. "What sorcery is this?"

"Zelda was never here." Ganondorf said. "She never came to this place after all. This has been nothing more than a waste of time."

"Speak sense monster!" Link shouted.

"Yeah what do you mean!?" Mido said. "She was right there in front of us."

"Just an illusion." Ganondorf said. "Nothing more. Just like this whole damn castle! All of it!"

"What mockery do you bring us now!?" Link shouted. "First you claim that Zelda never lived the castle. Now you claim the castle itself doesn't exist. Your mad!"

"Use that intellect of yours brat!" Ganondorf shouted. "The castle and princess that you see before you is nothing more than an image. You never left the castle that you were in earlier."

"Huh!?" Link said.

"Castle Oblivion they called it." Ganondorf said. "A place where memories come to life. You have come to Hyrule castle as you claim. This that you see before you is nothing more than an image projecting from your memories."

"My memories?" Link said.

"Think back: That card you held in your hand had the castle on it." Ganondorf said. "That card was linked to your memories and the Keyblade. The Keyblade created the card, and the images came to life. You saw no one else here other than Zelda cause you didn't personally know any of the people at the castle when you came here. You may have saw the Happy Mask Salesman if you checked around a bit. Him and Zelda were the only ones around to see by your memories and mine. It's just the same with Saria."

"So she's here!?" Link shouted. "Where is she!?"

"Who knows?" Ganondorf said. "And who cares? The point is this! You two are alone now! And I can finish you here! Now I will take revenge for all that you did to me! Sealing me in that accursed realm! For three years you left me in that accursed blackness. Now I will do the same to you!"

Ganondorf snapped his fingers. The Earth around them back to shake. Mido and Link looked up to see a large armored Heartless appear in front of them. Its hands and legs floated away from the body, but never far away so it would abnormal. Its face and body were also cloaked.

Link wasted no time. He grabbed the Master Sword and began to attack the creature. Mido began to swing from the legs and arms that floated around the being. Link struck the body of the body of the Heartless a couple times, but was shaken off from a swift attack from the arm of the monster. Mido continued to strike the legs. One of them pulled up and kicked Mido. Link landed on his back, but was able to quickly get back up from the attack. Mido however looked pretty bad. Link attacked the leg that Mido was attacking and destroyed it in a few minutes. He was struck though seconds later from another attack from the arm. The Heartless punched Link into the ground. Link had a hard time getting back up as the Heartless approached him. Another fist charged at Link. Link used his shield. He blocked the attack, but the attack hurt his arm still.

But then Mido reappeared. He swung at the arm. Even as it rose into the air, Mido held onto the arm and continued to stab it. Link rested in the hole as he gripped his arm in pain. Mido eventually destroyed the arm. He fell from the air and landed on his back. He was in pain, but not enough to keep him down. He tried to get up, but the Heartless punched him away from Link. Mido landed and lay motionless.

Link stood there as he lay. A voice spread into his head.

"_Use me."_ It said.

"_Who are you?"_ Link asked.

"_I am the Keyblade." _He said. _"I will help you."_

"_Why?" _Link asked.

"_The darkness is growing."_ It said. _If it is not stopped, it will destroy the worlds. I have chosen you to stop their advance, before it is too late."_

"_Why me?"_ Link asked.

"_Because you are one of the most powerful warriors around."_ The Keyblade said.

"_You must use it with me!" _The Master Sword said. _"Only with the power of the Keyblade and myself will you be able to stop them."_

Link stood there motionless as the Heartless prepared its fist for one last punch at Link. It brought its fist down on Link.

"Link!" Mido shouted.

But then the fist vanished. Mido looked up in the air to see Link high in the air. He had attacked and destroyed the hand that tried to stop him. The Heartless tried to back up and attack him with something, but Link aimed for the head with both the Keyblade and Master Sword. Link slashed at its head, creating an x shaped mark on the Heartless. The Heartless stood there for a second and began to fade out in blue energy. A large heart like object appeared over the head of the creature and flew away from the creature as it vanished. Link stood there for a few minutes as he caught his breath. Mido ran up to him to check how he was.

_It is done. I will follow you from now on. We will fight together and never be apart. Where you go, I go._

"You alright?" He asked.

"I'm tired as hell." Link said.

"Superb!" Ganondorf called out.

Both warriors turned to look at Ganondorf.

"Oh." He said. "A Keyblade. How interesting. The Master choose your bloodline, and now a Keyblade has chosen you."

"How much do you know about this?" Link shouted.

"A lot." Ganondorf said. "I know many things about that weapon you hold. But I have no interest in this little game any longer. We will meet again."

Ganondorf turned away from Link and Mido and began to walk away.

"And here I thought Sora was the only one who could use that weapon." He said.

"Sora?" Link asked. "Who's tha…?"

Before Link could finish, a sharp pain penetrated his skull. Images once again appeared of the first vision he had before he had the Keyblade. The same kid with the unusual hair style and garments, holding the same blade. The images faded after a few seconds, allowing Link to get up.

"Your hearts are merging." Ganondorf said. "They are responding to each other. They knew you would come. You have fallen into their trap."

Ganondorf turned as Link and Mido stared at him on the hillside as he vanished from view.

Minutes later, Mido had helped Link to his feet and helped him move away from the area.

"Man." Mido said. "You just have to keep finding all the cool stuff."

"Hey I don't ask for this alright?" Link said. "This stuff just finds me."

Mido rested Link on the wall of the castle. He then began to take off Link's shirt. Using some bandages from their supply and medicine, he began to work with Link's wounds.

"It's like my destiny on Hyrule wasn't all that fate had intended." He said.

"Still," he said. "It just doesn't seem fair. All I got to defend myself with is this."

Mido showed Link the Kokiri sword.

"Brings back memories that blade." Link said. "I remember when I first used it; slaying the monster that killed the Deku tree. I suppose you are right."

Link got up and checked his body to be sure no permanent damage was on him. He then thought to himself for a few minutes as he let the medicine go to work on his body.

"Hey I got it!" Link said.

Link went to the bag that they had carried and pulled out the Gilded sword.

"You can have this then." Link said.

"Whoa!" Mido said as he gripped the sword in his hand. "Are you serious?"

"Mm hm." Link mumbled. "It's not fair that I'm using two powerful weapons and you are stuck with that little dagger."

"I thought you said you weren't going to use them." Mido said.

"Not with Ganondorf around." Link said. "I have to defend myself. Ganondorf can only be killed by the Master Sword. I have no choice but to use it. But you can use the Gilded sword. That way, you can defend yourself better than with your sword."

"Gosh Link," Mido said. "I don't know what to say. Thanks."

Mido gripped the hilt of the blade and drew it. He held the sword in his hand with both arms as he stared at the Sapphire and golden sword. After a few minutes, he sheathed it. Link allowed the Keyblade to meld out of his hand and sheathed the Master sword.

"My heart is merging with his?" Link asked himself. "What did he mean? Who's Sora?"


	4. Castle Oblivion Floor II

Ganondorf was right. They we're watching him. Well…at least one was. He stayed within the library of Castle Oblivion, constantly having his mind in thought, always deep in the innumerable amounts of books that lied in the library. He was standing there, clothed in black, his hair bluish silver; and pointed mostly downwards, concealing his eyes quite a bit of the time.

He didn't know Link had entered the Castle. Well not until recently. Link's presence was compromised to him as soon as Link destroyed the Guard Armor with the Keyblade. This was a surprise. Zexion, as he was called, nearly jumped when he felt it. He was very confused at the whole thing. Sora was supposed to be the only one with a Keyblade. Since when we're there two in the castle? Sora was already losing his memories and had already made it to floor three. Riku who had shown unexpectly was in the basement level twelve. But Riku didn't have a Keyblade. And this source came from the first floor.

So who was the third?

Zexion stood there for a few minutes puzzled. Behind him a pool of darkness formed and covered a small section of the room; about large enough to fit one human. When the darkness cleared, a single man stood there. His outfit was exactly the same as Zexion's, but his face was different. His hair was pinkish and disheveled. He carried a scythe in his hand with designs representing Lotus flowers.

"Zexion." He called out.

"Marluxia." He said, turning around.

"I have felt something." He said. "Report to me what you know.

"Yes." He said. "It seems we have an uninvited guest. He just destroyed a massive Heartless on the first floor.

"Another?" Marluxia asked.

"Yes." Zeixon said. "He was at the first floor and is on his way to the second."

Marluxia began to think for a few minutes.

"Ahh…" Marluxia muttered. "So he has come at last."

"Who has come?" Zexion asked.

"I have been expecting this boy for some time now." Marluxia said. "The Organization ordered me to deliver Sora to them after his memories have been deluded. But I figured…capturing two of these fine young warriors, would be an excellent gain."

"You really want to win the organization's favor that bad?" Zexion said.

"I only wish to please the master." Marluxia said. "A little extra effort never hurt anyone."

"So was using that girl to draw him here the only reason we kidnapped her?" Zexion asked. "What happens to her now?"

"Nothing." Marluxia said. "She's no danger. Not after what we did to her anyway. If you'll excuse me, I must greet our guest."

Marluxia was incased in a portal of darkness and vanished off.

* * *

Link and Mido opened the door in Hyrule Castle. Only after they did, they found themselves on the white tiled floors on the castle they we're in earlier. Link and Mido walked in the room with both confused expressions as they walked a little further. With the confusion, they turned around to see Hyrule. Only to find that wherever they came out of earlier was no longer there. Just an endless hall of blackness. The door closed behind them automatically and made no movement to open afterwards. Link and Mido looked at each other, eyes wider than the sun. Never before had they been more confused (even with Link's knowledge of dungeons) or scared in their lives.

"I'm starting to think this was a bad idea." Mido said.

"Umm…" Link began. "This was never a good idea to begin with."

Link and Mido walked a bit forward as they continued to head to where the next pair of stair cases we're. As they approached the area, a pool of darkness appeared on the ground. Mido leapt from he was and ran behind Link. Link drew the Master Sword and kept in his hands. The pool grew to a cloud which filled a small portion of the area. Link maintained his eyes on the one spot as it grew in intensity and eventually revealed a man who stood still. Marluxia looked at Link intently as Link kept his sword out.

"Greetings; Link of Hyrule." Marluxia said as he stretched his hand out towards him. "I am Marluxia. I have been expecting you for some time?"

Link continued to hold his sword in his hands. Though seeing Marluxia reach his hand out in an act of kindness was sort of calming. However, he didn't trust Marluxia and kept the Master Sword out. Mido stayed close behind him. Link lowered the sword and began to walk over to Marluxia.

"How do you know my name?" Link asked. "And where are we?"

"I know many things." Marluxia said. "Many things that you do not even know."

Link continued to look at Marluxia with curiosity. Link lowered his sword even further allowing Marluxia to speak.

"In this place, to find is to lose; and to lose is to find." He continued. "That is the way of things here in Castle Oblivion."

"Castle Oblivion?" Link asked.

"Aye, the very castle you now wander through." He said. "And I: Marluxia; the Graceful Assassin, am it's keeper. Here you will meet people you know; people you miss."

"People I know…" Link began. "People I miss…YOU MEAN SARIA!?"

"Do you want to see her?" Marluxia asked.

"Did she come by here?" Link said.

"I do not know." He said. "If you treasure her that much…"

Marluxia turned slightly transparent and then charged at Link. Mido leaped to the side and ducked on the ground. Link pulled up his shield to deflect any possible blow that would be coming his way. However it didn't help. Fierce winds through Link off and Marluxia passed straight through him. Link quickly reacted by charging behind him and slashed at Marluxia. Marluxia dodged the vertical stroke and leaped behind Link. Link put the Master Sword back into position, along with his shield (which he should have had out to begin with).

"The hell did you do to me?" Link shouted.

"Yeah; what the hell?" Mido shouted getting up and drawing the Gilded Sword.

"I sampled your memory." Marluxia said as he stroked his hair. "And with it, I created these."

Marluxia held a deck of nine cards in his hand and threw them to Link. Link easily caught the nine strips of paper and looked at what they we're. Link looked at them. Each one was a section of Hyrule that he remembered crossing before: The Gerudo valley, the Shadow temple, Death Mountain, Snowhead, etc.

"I recognize all these places." Link said. "And this card looks similar to the one that was created back at the first floor."

"Cards determine everything in Castle Oblivion." Marluxia said. "In this castle, memories used to create these cards. These cards then create an illusion of the place that you have gone to in the past. Then you can walk the avenues of memories in the past as you find your way to the next floor."

"Oh I get it!" Mido said. "That wasn't Hyrule castle we we're at; but an illusion created by Link's memories."

"You catch on quick." Marluxia said. "It is indeed as you have said it is."

"Okay then." Link said. "I revisit these memories that I have seen before. And then I can see Saria?"

"Who knows?" Marluxia said. "You'll simply have to visit those memories. Perhaps if you do, she will see you. Or maybe not. There is a bit of luck involved with this."

Link looked at him angrily.

"Oh do not be so mad." Marluxia said. "There is another wandering this Castle right now. He is going through the same thing you will be; though it is taking a much larger toll on him than it is you. But that can change very easily."

Link looked at the cards and looked at Marluxia. Mido looked convinced at what Marluxia was saying, and although skeptical, was fine with the words Marluxia had spoken. Link however was no fool: He knew this man had no look of an honest face. He kept eyeing him, his elf eyes staring at him for the slightest slip up. He looked for anything among the lines of his eyes moving or his eyebrow standing up. He knew he wanted Link to proceed further. He did. Link continued to eye the card. He knew it would be better for him to turn around.

But the calling of Saria that echoed throughout the place made him stay.

"I'll play your game!" Link said, putting the cards in his pocket and sheathing his sword.

"Very good Link." Marluxia said. "Now go Link. Search for your lost friend."

A pool of darkness energized around Marluxia and then consumed him. Marluxia vanished in an instant. Link continued to stare at the cards that we're in his hands.

"Dude." Mido said. "What are waiting for? Let's go revisit your memories and then find Saria."

"Yeah." He said.

He wasn't convinced. Saria was here. At least he believed she was. But it was something about Marluxia. He didn't like him. He knew he was up to no good. He didn't have any real ability to rationalize this other than what he felt. But Link taught himself to trust his instincts. Tim and time before had that saved his life. He continued to think of what was going on as he climbed up the stairs. They eventually came to the top of the stairs and reached the Second floor. It looked very similar to that of the first floor. It held the same door and same designs. The exception was for this area was that there was no massive door behind them.

"This is it." Mido said.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Link said. "I don't trust Marluxia. I expected you…geez…that usually means evil wizard."

"You said it yourself Link: we don't have much to go on." Mido said. "And you're feelings keep telling you to go forward right?"

"Yeah." Link said. "But now I wonder whose feelings are they?"

Link walked forward a bit. As he did, a flash of red crossed into his mind. Link felt a sharp pain pierce into his skull. It was intense and super fast. Link began to stumble within a few seconds after it did. He dropped the Master sword and the cards on the ground as he slowly began to fade. He grasped his head tightly, trying to seal off as much pain as possible. It did no true good though.

"ARGH!" He shouted with what bits of energy he had. "WHAT IS THIS!?"

"Link!?" Mido shouted.

Link made no answer. He continued to stumble forward and back as he continued to fell sicker and sicker. He remembered falling over and then disappearing into the darkness.

He awoke several minutes on the floor, with Mido right in his face. Mido looked shocked and worried. After Link started to ruse, he began to calm down silently. The pain was still in his head, but it had subsided. Mido calmed down and breathed a sigh of relief as he reached a hand out to Link.

"What the hell happened to you?" Mido asked. "Was it the visions again? Saria?"

"I don't know." Link said. "There's usually pain sometimes, but this time it was more intense than any I have felt before. I could barely think…how long was I out?"

"About one hour." Mido said. "It only took within twenty seconds for you to fall asleep."

"Anything I should know about while I was out?" Link said as he grabbed Mido's hand and pulled himself up.

"Other than being bored and scared as hell, nothing interesting." Mido said as he got Link up.

Link went into his pack. He took a large gulp of water from his canteen, and then dumped some of the water on his head. He felt hot in his head. Although he tried to deny it, he knew it was bearing down on him. He bit into some of the bread, which to his disgust was going stale. But he needed some form of staple foods to keep him going. Link went over to his sword and picked it up. He was holding the sword when he went down. He was glad then when went down, he did not land on the blade. He would have rather not woken up then. He placed the sword back into his back and went over to the cards. But as he examined the cards, he looked shocked.

"What the…" Link said.

"What is it?" Mido asked.

"The cards!" Link said. "The emblems have changed."

Mido went over to Link to see the cards. Link was right. The cards emblems have changed. They no longer bore symbols for his land, but of different places. The once dunes of the Gerudo desert we're replaced by an Arabian palace on the card. Lake Hylia had turned into a giant whale on the card. The land of the Eastern palace in Termina had become a massive coliseum. Many others had been completely replaced with symbols; none of which Link had recognized.

"What's going on?" Mido said.

"I don't know." Link said. "This place is getting weirder and weirder. I don't recognize any of these places. Or at least from the outer symbols."

Link continued to exam the cards more closely.

"And they're not fake either." Link said. "These are the originals. I can feel the texture on this. It's the same card. But the symbols seem to have been altered. What happened while I was out?!"

"Nothing!" Mido shouted. "I made sure that you we're fine. Nothing happened."

"Are you telling the truth?" Link asked.

"Absolutely!" Mido shouted.

Link looked at Mido angrily as he stared at the cards. He kept the cards and examined them further. Eventually Link gave up with figuring out what had happened, and just put all of them, except for one, in his pocket.

"What are we going to do?" Mido asked as Link walked up the stairs leading to the door.

"We make the best of this!" Link said.

Link held the card high in his hand as a bright light consumed both him and Mido. The door opened up with a bright light at the end of a long hallway.

"I don't like this Link." Mido said. "You know…it's not too late to turn around."

"No way." Link said. "We've searched all over the land for more than seven days and never got close to finding her. Now we have a lead. Am I going to possibly leave her behind because of a little danger? Forget it. I am continuing my search, until I make it to the end."

Link continued to walk forward and into the light. Mido scratched his head for a few seconds before running into the light after him."


	5. Memories of Agrabah

The Light cleared within a few minutes after Link had walked through the door. Changes on how the area was almost instant. The fine cool air that Castle Oblivion had flowing through it was immediately replaced with a scorching humid air. The area changed from the white marble to stone walls as a desert town began to appear all around Link and Mido. Palm trees appeared around the area as sand appeared all around them. Large pillars of stone appeared out of the light to reveal many towers all around. An elegant palace all in the middle. Link and Mido we're now standing in at the entrance of a massive desert town.

And it was hot.

"Man..." Link said as he wiped the sweat that immediately appeared on his face off. "I've been to a desert before, but it wasn't nearly this hot. Not to mention I don't recognize this city."

"So this is what a desert is called?" Mido asked.

"Yeah." Link said as the two walked through the massive gate to the town. "I know...I don't like them either."

"How do people live in this!?" Mido asked while shouting.

"Don't ask me." Link said. "I'd take the Snowhead over this."

"What's Snowhead?" Mido asked.

"Meh; I'll tell ya later." Link said.

Through the gate revealed the inside of the city. The inside revealed a massive complex of markets and homes and buildings, many buildings fused together. The place bore in similarly that of the Gerudo valley, but it seemed more elegant, yet less militaristic. Many of the places bore fine stone made for each structure, compared to the Gerudo base where the stone was less fine and a bit weathered at times. Palm trees peaked out of the sand and ground once in awhile as Link and Mido walked around town.

The town bore similar circumstances to that of Hyrule castle: There was no one around, not even to maintain the shops. Yet everywhere they went to, Link always felt that he was being watched by something or someone. It was difficult to tell. Link kept his instincts under control as they walked through the city. They took breaks under the structures often for neither Link or Mido desired to be in the heat.

As they walked and continued on through the city, they overheard what seemed like to be sword clashing against steel in the city.

"What's that?" Mido asked.

"I don't know; but it looks like we're not the only ones here!" Link shouted as he charged into the city.

Link rushed into the city; his Elf ears managing to pin point exactly where the sound was coming from. It led him running through three other blocks, two north and one west. In the middle of the street was a slightly tanned man. He wore a purple vest, a small red hate, and white slacks. He was currently holding a scimitar and was fighting the same people that Link had fought when he went to Hyrule castle. He slashed at several them, destroying three Heartless soldiers.

Link wasted no time. He withdrew his sword and pulled his bow. Link lined an arrow on the string and pulled back on the bow. The man and took out another soldier. One of the soldiers attacked the man and knocked him onto the floor. The Heartless soldier went on top of the man and he tried to stop it's claws with his sword. Among the Heartless, there was the same variants that Link and Mido fought earlier, but new ones as well. Many different color mages we're also among the Heartless horde. There we're human shaped others that wore yellow Arabian warrior outfits with Red blades in their hands. There were also large fat ones. They had massive swollen bellies and wore purple vests. They also wore small helmets. Others held orange vests and wore desert like hats along with their outfits. Link took careful aim with his bow and he aimed for the head of the being.

"Mido; go!" He shouted.

The Heartless looked up at Link as Link called out to Mido. Mido rushed forward with the Gilded sword at hand. Link released the first arrow from his bow and hit the Soldier in the head, destroying it. Link rearmed his bow and prepared a second arrow. He fired another arrow in the crowd and nailed another Heartless in the heart. It didn't go down; so Link prepared another arrow and aimed for it's head, killing it. Mido got up next to some of the Heartless shadows and began to fight them with the Gilded Sword. He swung and killed two of them, while Link prepared another arrow and launched it into a Heartless shadow behind Mido him. Link turned back towards the Heartless going towards the man who was helpless and fired one into the mages, killing it. He reloaded and fired another into a soldier, finishing it.

"Hey Link!" He shouted. "Two already!"

"I have five." He shouted.

"What!?" Mido shouted. "I won't have some stuck Hylian boy outdo me!"

Mido turned around to face one of the Heartless swordsman. They clashed blades a couple times before Mido was able to get a lucky blow, stunning it. He then stabbed forward, killing it. Link fired another arrow into another Heartless that was going to attack Mido from behind.

The man who was knocked down from the Heartless attack finally got up. He tripped one of the soldiers aiming for Mido and brought his sword down upon the fell beast. He then used his sword to begin fighting some of the Heartless heading towards him. The yellow cloaked Heartless began their attacks on the man who got up. He dodged and moved in and out of the attacks, swinging his sword on another Heartless shadow, bringing it down. He quickly turned around and began to fight another who was about to attack him, but Link fired another arrow into the back of the creature. Mido charged behind the guy and smote down another.

"Link behind you!" Mido shouted.

Link turned around to see two Heartless soldiers approaching him, along with a large wave of shadows. Link pulled out another arrow and stabbed the first one in the face, killing it. Then he put the arrow on the string and fired it into the next approaching soldier, killing it. Link rearmed another arrow while Mido grabbed the Kokiri sword from his side and hurled it at another soldier who attempted to attack Link from behind. Link fired one more arrow and slayed one more of the Heartless before dropping the bow and drawing the Master sword. Mido slayed two more shadows, but he couldn't stem the tide of Heartless that we're coming now from all directions.

Link used his powerful spin attack and created a wave of energy; killing many of the shadows that approached them. Link threw his Boomerang and knocked another off of it's feet. The creatures then began to attack Link with melee. They soon however found that Link was not an easy prey. Link swung his sword with such efficient skill and technique that four of the cloaked Heartless fell as soon as they got near him. One of them swung at Link. Link moved to the side, spun around, and slashed at the being's legs. The being vanished in a cloud of blackness. Link swung his sword low and killed two more. One tried to bring his sword down on him. Link blocked the attack and kicked him off to the side. Link ducked from another attack and swung his sword at a Soldier's neck, killing it. Mido went up next to him and kicked another off of it's feet and then brought his sword down on it. Link pulled out his shield to deflect a blow from another Soldier as stabbed his sword into it's heart. Mido ducked and swung at his sword at the feet of another few Heartless that attacked him. One of them fell dead while the others fell to the floor. Link smote down another before back-flipping away. Mido himself retreated by Link and the man they had helped earlier. The Heartless continued to appear and appear from sections and approach the people who we're surrounded on all sides.

"Damn..." Link said. "How many of these things are there?"

"Beats me!" Mido said. "All I know is that there's too many. I know your good Link, but I don't know about that good!"

"Guess it's time to see if the legends are true." The man said.

The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a small golden lamp. It looked like any golden lamp one would see at a table or store. The man grabbed the lamp and began to rub it.

The lamp began to shake furiously. Link backed up to see the lamp begin to emit a blue smoke. Link watched in shock a being emerged from the lamp itself. A large round blue man, with a small beard below the chin, hair wrapped up in a ponytail, and a smile that seemed to show no worry in the world. He bore no feet on the lower half of his body, but instead a tail like object that seemed to come out from the lamp itself. The being came out and looked upon all the people there.

"MAN!" The Genie called out. "Ten thousand years will give you such a crick in the neck!"

"Genie!" The man called out. "Grant me my first wish! Make all the Heartless go away!"

"Did somebody say wish?" The Genie called out. "Well then stand back kids: Genie of the lamp coming through! There ain't nothing I can't make right as rain. Well, IF I had rain. But enough dry jokes : One Heartless be gone wish coming right up!"

The Blue Genie raised his arm into the air. A massive bright light began to enshroud the whole area. Link and Mido covered their eyes as the blast occurred all around them. When it cleared, Link and Mido looked to see not one Heartless left standing after the blast.

"Wow." Link said. "This makes things a little easier."

"Yeah no kidding." Mido said as he sheathed the Gilded sword.

After picking up his bow and whatever arrows he could find, Link proceeded to walk over where the man.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." He said. "Who are you?"

"I am Link Galadanu of Hyrule." Link said. "And this is Mido of the Kokiri Forest."

"Well..." The man said. "I'm not familiar with those places."

"I'm not surprised." Mido said. "We're not familiar with here either."

"I'm Aladdin." The man said. "You guys are pretty good fighters for a bunch of kids!"

"Who you calling a kid!?" Link shouted.

"Well you are..." Aladdin began.

"I'll have you know I'm fourteen!" Link interrupted.

"Well your younger than me." Aladdin said while laughing. "Still you definitely fight better. Where'd you learn to wield a blade like that; let along use a bow?"

"All came to me naturally I guess." Link said while crossing his arms.

"Link taught me how to fight." Mido said. "He just seems to use any weapon that he picks up. And he taught me how to use a blade."

"I was a little worried there with all that." Link said. "I've faced bigger odds before; but that was over a year ago. Why didn't you do that earlier?"

"It's not that simple..." Aladdin began.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." The Genie said. "But I will anyway: I am strictly limited to three wishes per master. And that excludes any wishing for more wishes!"

"Yeah; that would be a little cheap." Link said.

"You telling me; I wouldn't mind if that was allowed." The Genie said. "I'd be getting out that's for sure."

In a poof of bluish smoke, the Genie vanished back into the lamp.

"Only two left huh?" Link asked. "Guess those legends in Hyrule about Genies are true."

"So, Aladdin." Mido asked. "Where you heading off to?"

"I have to get to the palace." Aladdin said. "But with all these Heartless..."

"I see." Link said. "Alright then! We're going to get you to the palace!"

"What?" Aladdin asked. "Really!? You'd do that for me?"

"Why not?" Link asked. "It'd be a great way for me to take a look around anyway. But could you answer me one question before we go?"

"Uh...sure." Aladdin asked. "What is it?"

"Have you seen a girl around here?" Link asked.

"Hmm?" Aladdin mumbled.

"She'd be short." Link began. "No taller than me. Short green hair, a headband in between her ears like mine. Outfit going to look similar to mine and my friend's. She was carrying a wooden ocarina and there's a fairy floating around her."

"Man you lost me." Aladdin said. "You really know a girl who looks like that?"

"You're talking to two people younger than you that made you're sword skills cringe, pointy ears, strange garments, and or otherwise." Link said as he stared at Aladdin with minor disappoint.

"All right; all right." Aladdin said. "Sorry though; I can't say I have. Most women around here are usually cloaked head to toe."

"Speaking of people..." Mido said. "Where is everyone?"

"I don't know." Aladdin said. "I'm weirded out. By now people are usually out and about. Market owners are selling their goods to everyone, people entertaining the children, guards keeping eyes out for thieves...you think the Heartless have something to do with it?"

"Probably." Link said. "But I can't make any accurate assumptions. I don't know anything about the Heartless. Well, other than their target practice."

"That bow is the only reason you got more kills!" Mido said.

"Oh please; I outdid your score with my blade within ten seconds after I drew it." Link said. "And it's not my fault I'm a marksman. Well Heartless are going to be around one way or the other. If you want help, we're here."

"Great; let's go!" Aladdin said as he ran into the city.

And then the warriors got up from their positions and began to move further into the city. Aladdin took the boys deeper and deeper into the city. Link looked many times at the Triforce of Courage; still embed into his hand all those years ago. He continued to wonder why the crest was still there. By now it should have vanished from his hand. Yet it still stayed. Link knew that something was up and he needed to find out.

And with Ganondorf moving about in the Castle and all.

The people continued to pass buildings in the area. There we're times that Heartless appeared once in awhile as they continued. Most of the time, they did what they could to dodged or avoid them. When they had to fight however, the three would attack the enemies with unsurmountable force. Link's arrows always found their targets as Heartless rushed over and fell one by one to their deaths. Mido and Aladdin's blade brought down many of them. The Heartless we're not persistent, but they we're numerous when they attacked. Regardless of the size of the attack, the Heartless fell in droves and the people managed to get away from them each time.

"So Aladdin..." Link said as they were walking down a clear street in the city. "What are you heading to the palace for anyway?"

"It's this magic lamp!" Aladdin said as he held the lamp out with the Genie still floating above it. "I found it in the cave of wonders. I need to get it back to the palace right away! I'm lucky I made it back to Agrabah in one piece. The cave was crawling with Heartless."

"Wow..." Mido said. "You went on you're own?"

"Man you're just like me." Link said. "Hoping into a cave where treasure is face first without a care in the world and facing the problems AFTER they start coming to you."

"What; you treasure hunt too?" Aladdin asked.

"You bet!" Link said. "Where I come from, treasure can be found just about anywhere. All one has to do is look around a bit."

"I know how you feel master." The Genie said. "I've been delivering happiness for 2,000 years. And what help do I get? I keep dreaming someone will wish me outta this gig. But go figure, the odds on that."

Everyone in the party saw that the Genie was coming offly sad.

"Well..." Aladdin said. "How about if I use my third wish to set you free?"

"Doth my pointy ears deceive me?" The Genie asked, his smile returning.

"Sure as hell didn't deceive mine." Link said with a smile on his face. "You would really do that!?"

"I promise." Aladdin said.

"Oh Al!" The Genie said, giving the young man a great bear hug. "You've made this immortal one happy, happy, man!"

"There's only one thing I want anyway." Aladdin said.

"Then we'll have to do something about that!" The Genie shouted, letting go of Aladdin. "What'll it be!? Fame? Fortune? A herd of luxury camels to call your own?"

"Yeah what is it?" Link asked.

Aladdin was about to say something, but then lowered his head. Link could see Aladdin blush a bit.

"Well...there's this girl." Aladdin said. "Her name is Jasmine. She's the princess of Aragbah. And...that's the problem. It's hard for a guy like to me to get a chance to see her."

"I know how that feels." Link said.

"That's how it all started too." Aladdin said. "Jafar, the royal vizier, said he would help me meet Jasmine."

"Nice." Link said. "I met the princess once back at my home; but I wasn't as lucky as you were to get a lamp."

"Really!?" Aladdin asked.

"He did." Mido said.

"Well, I got just the package for you!" The Genie said. "You'll not only meet the princess, but you will go in style: as Prince Ali! How'd you like the sound of that!?"

"Me!?" Aladdin shouted. "A prince!? Can you really do that?"

"In an Agrabah minute!" The Genie said.

"I guess the legends we're true after all." Aladdin said. "C'mon let's go!"

Link, Mido, Aladdin began to continue their search into the city. While they walked, Link began to see the Heartless waves become lesser and lesser. There wasn't as many around as there was earlier. Everytime the party members hid, they noticed that the Heartless seemed to have developed their own agenda on things. Several of the waves we're rushing over to another location.

Link began to grow suspicious of the Heartless' movements after the Heartless stopped looking for them. Link watched as a whole group of the beings stopped going after them and just seem to be concentrated on something else. One of the groups had even stopped to look at them for a bit, before running off with the rest of the others. Eventually Link stopped moving with the rest of the group and continued to move forward. Mido and Aladdin both stopped to look at Link. Link kept his head low as he began to ponder all that was occurring around him.

"Hey Link." Mido said. "What's with you?"

"Yeah." Aladdin said. "We're almost at the palace."

"The Heartless." Link said. "There acting out of tune."

"How?" Aladdin said.

"They're not attacking us anymore." Link said.

"So?" Mido said. "That's a good thing."

"No it isn't." Link said. "There's something going on. I can feel it in my heart. The Heartless are after something. I'm going to follow them."

"But Link..." Aladdin said.

"I know." Link said. "It won't take long."

Link pulled out his bow again and put an arrow on the string. He began to slowly sneak around the area where the Heartless had run of to. Mido and Aladdin looked at Link for a few seconds as Link slowly began to appear out of view through the massive Arabian city. Aladdin and Mido looked at each other for a few seconds. They knew what Link was doing was dangerous. Too late to stop him. The two stopped moving towards the palace and slowly followed Link.

Eventually they found Link standing on top of a scaffold. Link was looking down towards a crowd of Heartless. They we're at the entrance to a large pit that led down the commoner area. Link was watching as several Heartless soldiers we're crowding over a girl. She wore a blue top and bright blue pants. She had long black hair and although not as tan as Aladdin, still had darker skin than Link.

"JASMINE!" He shouted.

"I knew it!" Link said. "Something in my heart told me someone was in trouble!"

"She needs out help!" Mido shouted.

"I can't pick them all off!" Link said with an arrow on his string.

"Then I have no choice!" Aladdin shouted. "Genie! I wish for you to save Jasmine!"

"Can do!" He said. "CCCHHHAARRGGEEE!!!!"

The genie flew straight into the crowd of the blackish creatures. The creatures stood still for a few minutes as they saw the Genie float right above them. The Genie waved his arms in the air. Again, the massive white light enshrouded the area and all the Heartless seemed to vanish. As soon as the light cleared up, Link, Mido, and Aladdin rushed over to Jasmine's side. Aladdin pushed her up to check her body for any sign of injury. Link checked her vital signs. He put his head on her chest. Her heart was still beating. He then put his two fingers on her neck.

"She's okay." Link said. "She just fainted. She still draws the breath of life."

"But now you only got one wish." Mido said.

"Yeah..." Aladdin said.

While Aladdin was trying to figure out what to do, he looked over Link's shoulder to see that more Heartless were appearing.

"More of them!" He shouted, drawing his sword.

Link and Mido turned around to draw their swords as well.

"You guys don't know when to give up." Link said.

"Not again!" Aladdin said. "Sorry Genie, but your the only one who..."

"Don't use your last wish!" Link said. "Leave the wish granting to me!"

The heartless began to crowd all around Link. Link held the Master sword in his right hand as he prepared to fight the massive wave of fifty Heartless. Link put his sword in front of his face as he walked towards the Heartless on the stone ground. The first yellow cloaked Heartless charged at Link and had it's sword out to attack. He swung to the left and Link moved out of the way and passed it. He swung the Master sword by it's feet and destroyed it. Link grunted as he began to attack the Heartless that charged at the group. Four more fell as Link assailed the many Heartless that pressed towards them. Link swung at another Heartless soldier's head and it fell dead. Mido and Aladdin fought back and back by Jasmine and fell six of the Heartless shadows that approached them. Link continued to clash blades with the soldiers and Red Nocturnes as they continued their assault on the party. The mirror shield can in handy as Link redirected the magic attacks that we're shot at him towards the mages of the opposite alignment. Link smote down all the Heartless that charged at him, until there was no more left to destroy.

"Piece of cake." Link said.

"But now he only has one wish." Mido said.

A bright flash of light consumed the entire area. Link shielded his eyes for the light was bright and blinding. When it cleared, everyone looked around to see what had happened. Nothing out of the ordinary was seen. But when they looked towards Aladdin, they noticed something was missing.

"The lamp!" Aladdin said. "It's gone!"

"Hmm..." A voice was heard above them. "It seems my plans have gone amiss."

Link and the others looked up to see a man on the top of the balcony. He was a dark skinned man, who wore a blackish elegant robe, suggesting he could be a priest. He had a staff of a snake on it, a large black hat that resembled a sphere.

"I was certain you'd waste your last wish...with Jasmine in trouble and all."

The man held out his hand and held the lamp tightly in it.

"But no matter! At last the lamp is mine to command!"

"Why are you doing this Jafar!?" Aladdin shouted. "I brought the lamp, just as you asked!"

"Don't you can fool me boy!" Jafar barked. "You we're going to use the lamp to win Jasmine! But I can't have that! You see, I am the one Jasmine will marry!"

"You snake!" Link snapped.

"If I marry the princess," Jafar said. "Nothing can stop me from becoming the king of all Agrabah! You we're nothing more than a pawn in my game, street rat! Genie! My first wish! Bring Jasmine to me!"

The Genie who was once by them earlier now moved up towards Jafar; Jasmine in hand.

"Genie!" Link shouted. "What are you doing!?"

"Sorry Al." The Genie said sadly. "Rules are rules! I got to do whatever the person who holds the lamp says."

"Precisely!" Jafar said. "Farewell Aladdin...you fool!"

"You bastard; your not getting away with this!" Link said as he armed an arrow onto his bow.

Before Link could fire his arrow, a wave of pain crossed into his mind. Link let go of the arrow and gripped his head tightly.

"NOT AGAIN!!" He screamed.

Visions of things that he had never seen before once again raced through his mind. In his visions, he saw the same boy that he saw earlier in his visions. In the vision he saw Sora running with Aladdin, fighting the Heartless. He saw Jafar being sucked into a lamp. More or less, Jafar had turned into a Genie. The Heartless moved all over as Link saw Sora destroy all of them Agrabah. After which, Link fell asleep and said no more.

_LINK! HELP ME!!!_

He re awoke an hour later to both Aladdin and Mido staring into him. Link tried getting up, but the pain on his body was still there. And it was intense. Link wondered if he should have stayed asleep. But with a few minutes of resting, the pain subsided.

"Are you alright?" Mido asked as he helped him up.

"I...I...I don't know." Link said.

"Has this happened before?" Aladdin asked.

"More than once..." Link said.

"Does it have something to do with that blade in your left hand?" Aladdin asked.

Link looked at his left hand to see that he was still holding the Keyblade. It was still there.

"What is with this sword!?" Link shouted, throwing the Keyblade to the ground. Link stood there as they Keyblade fell to the ground motionless.

Seconds later, Link felt his hand move on it's own. Link held his hand out as if his hand was holding a blade and the Keyblade returned to his hand.

"What the?" Link said. "Really, what is with this sword?"

"You didn't start getting sick until you got that sword." Mido said.

"I know." Link said.

Link didn't trust the Keyblade now. It was twice within a three hour time period that he had fallen out cold. He had headaches before when Saria was calling out to him.

Saria! That was right. She had called out to him. Link heard her voice in the confusion of images he saw. He stood up and began to look around as the hot desert wind beat upon him.

"Where's Jafar?" Link asked.

"Probably heading to the palace." Aladdin said. "Can't believe it...now I'll never see Jasmine."

Aladdin fell to his knees as he stood down in depression. Link looked at Aladdin a little bit. Finally after a minute or two, Link went over to Aladdin. He put his hand out and smacked him in the face.

"What was..." Aladdin began.

"So what; you going to lay down on the ground and mope!" Link shouted angrily. "So what if you don't have the lamp. Your still here! As long as your still here, you can still save Jasmine! Losing someone is bad. I would know! That's why I'm on this journey! To find her! Losing someone is not as bad as never seeing them again!"

"But..." He started.

"The only time you have truly lost something..." Link began. "Is when you yourself believe it is impossible to reach."

Aladdin stood there as Link stood over him. Suddenly Link saw a renewed look of courage in Aladdin's face.

"Your right!" He said. "I can't give up that easy! I got to do something!"

"But Jafar has the lamp!" Mido said. "You really think it's going to be easy!"

"I got an idea!" Link said.

It took them twenty minutes to reach the palace gates where Jafar was standing, as if he knew they we're coming. Aladdin was not present with them. Jafar stood there with the Genie, four Heartless soldiers, and two fire large bodies.

"What's this?" Jafar asked. "Has Aladdin given up on his precious Jasmine already?"

"He may have given up, but I can still kill you." Link said as he drew the Master sword and spawned the Keyblade in his other. Link rested the Keyblade on his shoulder, while holding master sword towards Jafar.

"Heartless!" Jafar called out. "Attack!"

The four soldiers charged at Link. Link did his Jump attack on the first one. After it was slain, he spun around using the Keyblade to knock down two more who charged. Mido leapt on the one charging at Link and brought the Gilded sword down upon it. Link got up and finished off the other two which laid helpless as he did.

The two large bodies began their attacks. They both unleashed a fury of flames towards them. Link leaped and flipped over the two large bodies and used both the Master Sword and Keyblade to finish both off. Link landed no more than thirty feet from Jafar and put his weapons back in position.

"All talk." He said. "Nothing to show for it."

Jafar gritted his teeth as he looked at both Link and Mido.

"Very well then boy!" Jafar said. "Prepare to meet my wrath!"

"ALADDIN; NOW!" Link shouted.

Aladdin leaped over by Jafar and landed twenty feet from Jafar's position on his side.

"What the..." Jafar began. "Genie! Remove him!"

The Genie floated over by Aladdin.

"Sorry Al!" He said.

The Genie punched Aladdin very hard in the stomach. Aladdin was knocked onto the floor. Aladdin gasped for breath for a few seconds, but then got up.

Laughing.

"You fell for it Jafar." Aladdin said. "You just blew your second wish."

"Go ahead." Link said. "Use your last wish to win Jasmine over. You still have to deal with us!"

"Or use it on us to make us go away." Mido said. "Then you can't win Jasmine over!"

"Oh I get it." The Genie said. "Al, you are so clever."

"Actually it was Link who did the planning." Aladdin said.

"What can I say?" Link said. "But enough boasting! Time to decide Jafar!"

Jafar looked at the entire party, completely enraged. Never once had he been so humiliated in all of his life. Mere street urchins outsmarting him. Unthinkable.

"SO this is the cunning of the rat?" He asked. "Very well then! I can crush you all here and make Jasmine my own! Genie! My last wish! Turn me into an all powerful Genie!"

The Genie closed his eyes and blasted Jafar with a blast of energy. Jafar began to radiate all around as the energy from all sections of the world surrounded him. Link shielded his eyes as the energy began to consume him and everything around him. Link saw the place change from a town to a lava filled room. A stone roof at the top, and a large platform for Link to stand on so the magma could not touch him. He felt the heat rise rapidly as the magma began to build up. He looked around to see that he was the only one around.

"You boy ruined my chance to make things easy!" Jafar shouted. "You perish first!"

"Bring it!" Link said. "I've brought down things mightier than you! HHHAAA!!!!"

Link leapt towards Jafar and brought the Keyblade upon his head. But the Keyblade never made contact with Jafar. It hit a barrier that surrounded him, deflecting Link's attack and forcing him down.

"Damn it!" Link shouted.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Jafar bellowed. "You cannot hurt me! I am all Powerful!"

"All powerful my ass!" Link shouted, throwing the Keyblade.

It had the same result. The Keyblade bounced off Jafar's shield and inflicted damage. The Keyblade flew back to Link's hand. Jafar them reached into the ground and grabbed a massive ball of fire.

"Oh crap!" Link shouted.

"Die street urchin!" He shouted.

Jafar threw the massive ball of fire at Link. Link put the Keyblade and Master Sword out and the ball collided onto it. Link struggled to keep the ball of flame from hitting him. He was losing strength quickly though. He was able to get the ball from hitting him by lying on the ground and moving the Keyblade and Master Sword up a bit. He forced the ball into the air and then got back up while on his back. Jafar blasted several spheres of fire at Link. Link rolled out of the way. He pulled out his bow and fired an arrow into Jafar. Once again, no effect occurred. Jafar tried swiping him. Link was able to side flip from it. Link again fired an arrow into his eye. No effect.

"Son of a..." Link began. "WHOA!"

Link rolled to the side to avoid getting hit with Jafar's hand. Link looked up to see a lamp floating above his head. Link then remembered the vision he had earlier with Jafar being sucked into that lamp. Link smiled. He dodged another flaming rock. Link pulled out his bow and then used his magic to form an Ice arrow. Link fired the arrow into Jafar's head. Although he didn't get hurt, the burst of ice made Jafar lose vision of where Link was. Link put his bow and leapt towards the lamp, being carried by a bird. Link went in front of it.

Then to his surprise, with his body moving on it's own, he pulled the Keyblade out and pointed it at the bird.

"Blizzard!" He shouted.

Link watched as ice began to form around the Keyblade. The next thing he knew, a massive ice block shot out of the Keyblade. It hit and froze the bird and the lamp fell to the ground. Link dropped the Keyblade and rolled onto the ground, catching the lamp.

"Goodbye!" Link said as the swirling energy surrounded the entire room.

"What!?" Jafar shouted. "No...IT CANNOT BE!!"

"All Genies are bound to their lamps; until they are released!" Link shouted.

The lamp began to move on it's own. He absorbed the red tail of Jafar and began to suck him in. And it continued to suck him in, until Jafar vanished completely. Link sealed the lamp up and then watched as the room he was in vanished out of existence. He reappeared next to Mido and Aladdin. They nearly shot up when they saw Link reappear.

Link just smiled.

"Jafar's gone." Link said. "He won't bother you anymore."

"Thanks Link." He said.

"Hey you still got one wish left." Link said.

"Huh...oh right I do!" He said.

"Of course you do!" The Genie said, grabbing a hold of Aladdin. "Time to make a prince out of this guy. Of course, I'd like to be free. But like I'd say: Genies can't be choosers. You probably miffed about that whole Jafar puppet thing anyway."

"I don't think so." Link said. "I don't think that would have involved Aladdin wasting two wishes in the process. But whatever; I'm not him so I can't vouch for anything."

"Go on Al." He said. "Wish for your heart's desire."

Aladdin looked up as if he was about to say something. But then he stopped suddenly. He lowered his head and began to speak in a low voice.

"Genie..." He said. "I wish for your freedom."

A bright light flashed again. The Genie began to watch as the energy flew around him. The golden bracelets that he held earlier vanished on his arms. His tail turned to that of two regular feet. He was free.

"But Al...!" He began.

"There." Aladdin said. "Now no one can use you for evil anymore."

"I'll never forget this Al!" The Genie said as he hugged Aladdin. "But what now?"

"I was wrong." Aladdin said. "If I used to win Jasmine...It wouldn't be right."

Aladdin turned around in disgrace.

"I was no different from Jafar." He continued.

"Good job." Link said going next to him. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Link." He said.

"What for?" Link asked with curiosity.

"I was about to give up back there." Aladdin said. "But when you said that one sentence, "The only time you have truly lost something is when you yourself believe it is impossible to reach." you gave me my confidence back. I'm going to go out now and let Jasmine see me for who I really am."

"Good luck out there then." Link said.

"Good luck with finding this Saria girl." Aladdin said as he ran back into the city.

"Thanks." Link shouted.

Link turned to the direction of the Genie.

"Have a good life." He said.

"I will." The Genie said. "Thanks for your help."

The Genie ran into the city after Aladdin. Link and Mido waved them goodbye and watched them disappear into the city. Mido and Link stared off with joy for the good deeds they had done.

"You know..." Mido said. "These things we're seeing are just memories. There's a good chance that none of this actually happened. Why'd you go out of your way?"

"I don't know Mido." Link said. "They be memories...but I want them to be good memories."

"Your still a good little two-shoes." Mido said.

"Maybe." Link said.

Link and Mido continued to stare off in the city.

"But..." Link said. "These aren't my memories. I never met an Aladdin or Genie before. Whose memories are these? And how come I can see them?"

Link turned around and headed towards the exit door which formed behind them. Mido followed shortly after.

**Galadanu is a Elfen name I have decided to give Link as a last name.**


	6. Castle Oblivion Floor III

Marluxia looked through his looking glass. So far, Link had completed two floors in Castle Oblivion and was making progress. Everything was still moving as intended.

But there was something wrong. According to the data that had received about Link, he should have been able to have his memories altered. Link and Sora's Hearts we're beginning to merge, so to say. They already knew that. Link was showing physical evidence of this by being able to see Sora's memories. They recognized it by the physical truma Link was going through.

But Link's heart stayed out of Namine's reach. Marluxia was not excited by this fact it all.

"Why are you delaying?" He asked. "Why can you not alter Link's memories?"

"I can't." Namine said. "Sora's Heart merging with Link's isn't enough for me to get in."

"Why?" Marluxia said. "You have said it yourself: Link's heart is merging with the sub conscious of Sora's. That alone should be enough to allow us to reshape his memories."

"It doesn't work like that." She said. "My power works in specfic way. You can't get around it no matter how much you try."

"Why do you bother with that boy?" A blonde hair girl appeared from the corner. "The Organization isn't interested with him."

"Perhaps." He said. "But the boy is a Heartless extracting machine just like Sora. I figure delievering both would please the master greater than that of one."

Marluxia stood over Namine as he continued to ponder the situation.

"But this is not as expected." He continued. "This is confusing. Link was never supposed to manifest Sora's memories. Link's journey did not take him nearly as long as Sora's. And Sora is currently on the fifth floor. We should have been able to already rewrite his memories. And if we have any hopes of rewriting them, we need to get them to come into contact."

"And then the memories switched?" Larxene asked.

"Right when everything was looking out towards our favor." He said.

Larexene put her hand on her head and began to ponder.

"You think it could be about that girl?" She said.

"Ahh…our new member." Marluxia said. "Yes…it could be. Part of her may still be reaching out to Link. Have Vexen look into it."

"What are we going to do about the girl then?" Larexene asked.

"What else?" Marluxia said. "Have Namine clear her mind further. I want no chance of her being the reason why these delays are coming up."

Marluxia pondered something for a few seconds.

"Or..." he began. "Prehaps we can give her want she wants."

Larexene turned around with an evil smile and looked at a figure behind her.

* * *

Link and Mido left the memory room that they had entered. There was a lot on Mido's mind, especially with all the new places he had just seen now. But there was more on Link. He had the Keyblade out and was looking intentionally at it. He wanted to know what else he could do with it.

"Fire!" He said, pointing the Keyblade out in a direction.

The Keyblade emitted several sparks from the tip, before launching a large fireball in the direction Link pointed at.

"Nice!" Mido said. "It can shoot fire!"

"And ice too." Link said. "Freeze!"

Cold snowflake like objects emitted from the tip of the Keyblade and launched out in all directions. Anything the bursts of ice touched instantly began to freeze up. As if the temperature of the area just went from eighty degrees to ten.

"Why do you always get the cool swords!?" Mido asked.

"I don't ask for these blades." Link said while laughing. "They just come to me. I'd just say luck is involved."

Link continued to look at the Keyblade in his hand. Link raised the blade up in the air as sparks of electricity came out of it.

"Thunder!" Link shouted.

A blast of lightning came down from the sky. Unfortunately, the blast was magnified on the fact that Mido himself was looking at the Gilded sword. The Lightning fell down and hit his blade, shocking him.

"YEEOOOWW!!" He shouted.

Link turned around to see his injured comrade.

"Mido!" He shouted, running over. He ran next to Mido and slide on the ground towards him.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"DO I LOOK ALRIGHT TO YOU!?" He shouted.

"Hang on..." Link said, going through his pack, in an attempt to find a Red potion. But then he stopped halfway through and looked at the Keyblade.

"I wonder..." He said.

Link looked at the injured Mido and then at the Keyblade. He got up from where he was and pointed the sword at Mido.

"Link; what the..." Mido shouted.

"Cure!" He said.

Instantly above Mido, green leaves sprouted from the magic of the Keyblade. These leaves glowed like that of fireflies. They stayed above him, circling him as they did. Energy seemed to fall from them and land on Mido as they spun around. Mido watched as all the wounds on his body, began to slowly, but surely, disappear. The leaves disappeared shortly after. Mido looked at Link as Link eyed the Keyblade.

"Now that...was cool." Link said.

"That's the best sword ever Link!" Mido said.

"It sure is." He said. "I wonder what else this sword can do?"

Link and Mido grabbed their packs again and began to move up from the second floor to floor number three. There they saw the same type of room as the one when they first entered Castle Oblivion.

"So who's Sora, Link?" Mido asked.

"Sora?" Link asked.

"Yeah; I heard you mention his name before." Mido said. "Who is he?"

Link stopped walking and allowed Mido to keep going forward. Mido walked twenty feet away from Link before he noticed Link had stopped moving. He turned around and looked at Link with curiosity.

"Link?" He asked.

"To be honest; I don't know." Link said. "I don't know who Sora is. Ever since I got the ability to use this sword, his name keeps popping up all around me. I've seen him before, in my dreams."

"Really?" Mido asked.

"None of this started happening until we rested at that Oasis." Link said. "And even then, we didn't find where to go until we slept there. There's something fishy going around here."

"Tell me about it." Mido said.

"Ganondorf isn't the only worry here." Link said. "It's those men in black. They know more than Marluxia wanted me to know. I want to find out what."

Link continued to walk towards the door as Mido himself stopped.

"Hey wait a minute." Mido said as he ran in front of Link. "That version of Hyrule castle that we we're at. That was all just memories right?"

Link stopped in front of Mido.

"Well...yeah." Link said.

"So!" Mido began. "Doesn't that mean that Ganondorf that we encountered in there was nothing but a memory!?"

Link stopped to think about for a little bit.

"Hey your right!" Link said. "That was probably just my memories!"

"See?" Mido said. "That means that we have nothing to worry about! And if this Marluxia wants a fight, I say give him one."

"Your right Mido." Link said. "Thanks."

Mido continued to run towards the door as Link stood there with a large smile on his face. But after a few second though, it quickly turned back into a confused glare.

"But a memory shouldn't be able to know that it's world is fake; right?" Link said.

Link ran towards the door with Mido and prepared for the next world.


	7. Memories of Olympus PART I

Once again, a bright light consumed both Link and Mido. The two shut their eyes as the light enshrouded them. When the light vanished, they we're once again in a place Link could not recognize. The area they we're in looked like a massive entrance to a temple. They're we're two gladiator type statues in front of a massive stone door. Around them we're neatly made pillars and well designed lanterns all around the area. The desert sand was on they're boots as they walked in.

"So Link...do you know this place?" Mido began.

"Not at all." Link said. "I could say this was the Gerudo encampment, but it's way too furnished and elegant for that."

Link and Mido walked towards a sign that was nearby the door. It however was written in a language they could not understand. Link and Mido looked it at for a long time. Even Link was stumped. Link had been well educated after he moved into Hyrule and being administrated into the school systems by Zelda so Link was well rounded with other languages. But this one was something he had never seen before. Link looked at closely while Mido stood there confused.

"Ahhh...it's no good." Link said. "I can't read this language...we'll have to consult the book of Mudora."

"The book of what?" Mido asked.

"The book of Mudora." Link said, pulling out an old green covered book. "This is an magical ancient book that has all the languages of the whole universe in it. I just got to do a little searching and we should be good to go."

Link opened up the book and began to read it. After a few minutes, Link stood up and began to look at the wording while translating with the book.

"Olympus..." Link said stupidly. He said it all very slowly as if he was a moron. "Coliseum...survival cup. Contenders...have...to...run an...obstacle course...battling each other...along...the...way."

"Dude you sound like an idiot." Mido said.

"I know; but I can't be too careful with this." Link said. "The...great...hero...Hercules will also...be competing...for...this cup. Huh; it's a fighting tournament."

"Sounds like fun." Mido said.

"As much fun as fighting can get." Link said. "There's more to this though...Only contenders...who finish...the....pre...limi...nary course may...enter the main...competition."

"Must be up ahead." Mido said.

"Well, then that's where I'm heading." Link said.

"What; why?" Mido said.

"Why not?" Link asked.

"You're going to get yourself killed!" Mido shouted.

"No one's going to beat me." Link said.

"ARGH!" Mido shouted. "You're so stubborn! Fine!"

Mido stormed angrily alongside Link.

_Why I put up with him I'll never know. _He thought.

Link and Mido then found the prelims at a certain station. The preliminary qualifications involved a series of Olympic type events. Link and Mido did a series of exercises, most of which to test they're physical stamina. Link competed in a series of events such as boxing, wrestling, full combat against other warriors, javelin, discus throw, and several other events that are not needed to be discussed in these fan fiction.

Link and Mido finished the prelims with flying colors. Link had topped everyone who had competed in the preliminaries. Mido had barely qualified for the event. If it wasn't Link who had trained him when he ventured out into the Kokiri forest once in awhile, he would never have made it.

Link and Mido continued to walk in the hallways to find the qualification area. They saw many things: Treasure, trophies, stone carved images of battles long past. Normally, Link and Mido would have been lost. But thanks to the book of Mudora, they we're able to navigate around the entire area. Link was fascinated with this world called "Greece." He was enjoying all the sights it had to offer. Everything and anything in it. It was all amazing to him.

Mido didn't give a damn. But he did enjoy the fact that no Heartless was found on they're entire walk through the temple was enough for him.

Eventually they came to an open field like area. It was the actual coliseum. The place people went to in order to fight. It had stands all over. Primitive, but stands none the less. Link saw what appeared to be a half-man, half faun like creature. Link went over to it. The faun turned around and saw the three. His jaw nearly dropped.

"What!?" He said. "You already finished the preliminary!?"

"Too easy!" Link said. "Me and my friend here are competing for the cup now!"

"Well, you came to the right place!" The goat like creature said with a smile. "Not that you stand a chance against Herc."

"Oh really!?" Link said with a proud look. "Why not?"

Phil looked really proud at him back and got all in his face.

"Two words my dear friend: You ain't heroes!"

Link looked at him with a confused look. Link did a face palm on himself.

"That was three you idiot." Link said. "Point being though, how can you expect that if you haven't even given me a shot yet. I'm already a damn good fighter. And if I lose...then I can come back on the next time and have a better chance then after I know my enemy?"

"He's right Phil." A man said as he walked towards the group.

He was a tall, muscular man. He wore bronze armor that covered all of his body. A shirt of chain mail was at the waist of the armor. He also wore a headband and long boots. A traditional Greek short sword on his belt.

"I'm Hercules." He said going over to Link, giving him a handshake.

"I'm Link Galadanu." Link said. "This is my friend Mido."

"You're the champ?" Mido asked as he shaked his hand too.

"Yeah; that's me." Hercules said. "I saw you in the preliminary rounds. I got to tell you: it's been awhile since I met someone so challenging."

"Yeah well I hope we get a chance to fight." Link said. "I've been dying for a challenge against my sword too."

"Same here." Hercules said.

The man turned around and then looked at his friend.

"They seem like nice people." Hercules said. "Why don't we give them a shot?"

"You may be right Hercules." Phil said. "But still..."

"Or, we could always cancel the game." Hercules said.

"Cancel!?" Link asked. "For what?"

"Old Phil's Prelim course was so hard, no one could finish." Hercules said.

"Wow." Link said, putting his arms on the back of his neck and turning away from Hercules. "Didn't seem that hard. I guess all that fighting and training I did in the Kokiri forest paid off after all."

"And I guess listening to you was a good idea." Mido said.

"Told ya." Link said.

"Alright you two." Phil said calling out to Link and Mido. "You guys have me caught in a pickle so I guess I have no choice."

"Alright." Link said. "What do we do?"

"Well..." Phil said as he twirled his beard on his neck. "Link; since yours and Herc's team are the only ones competing..."

"Hold it." A voice said somewhere nearby.

The whole group turned to see a blond haired man at the door. His hair was spiky and pointed upwards and in all other directions. He wore a large reddish scarf/cape, blue armor with many belts around it, and held a large sword that seemed to be wrapped with many bandages all over. He also had a devil's wing growing on his side. He wore fingerless gloves, and had an eye-line that was so deep, you could feel as if he peered into you're soul.

"These games have a new contender." The man said. "My name is Cloud Strife."

"Wow." Phil said. "All right; the more the merrier. Now these games we'll really be a sight to see."

"Awesome." Link said. "Ending it now would boring. Some excitement would do nicely."

"Well good luck to all of you." Hercules said. "Don't expect me to pull any punches."

Hercules left the area, leaving Phil to do all the work.

"All right you guys; here's how it works." Phil said. "One Rule #1! First one through the obstacle course wins! Rule #2! In the event of a tie, a battle will determine the winner! Rule #3! You can interfere with your opponents on the course! And finally...Rule #4! All challengers have to give it everything they got!"

"Got ya." Link said.

Link turned his attention towards Cloud.

"Good luck man." He said.

"Whatever." Cloud says.

"Oh not a nice guy I see." Link said. "Fine how about this: See you at the finish line."

Cloud turned to him. He stared at him coldly, but gave a nod of approval. For Link did not break his grin even when he got close.

"Try and keep up with me." He said.

A whistle was blown and the two ran into the obstacle course. Link and Mido ran into they're section. It was a freaking maze. Everything around the area seemed to similar to the next. Link and Mido found themselves returning areas that they had already been to. Link was beginning to lose patience with the whole section of where he was traveling.

Eventually, Link came up with a brilliant idea. Link drew the Master sword and slashed at certain sections of the area. Each area served as marker to show that they had passed that one specific area before. Suddenly after a few other trial and error portions of the temple, Link was able to use this to deduce the path they needed to go. Mido was throughly impressed with Link's intelligence as Link seemed to become smarter with each time. Eventually Link and Mido got through the puzzles and we're on they're way to Hercules. They ran outside one section in the middle of a desert field in the temple, only to find Cloud there, as if he he was waiting for them.

"It's Cloud!" Mido said. "What's he doing here!?"

Link ran next to Mido and drew his sword and shield.

"Rule #3!" Link said. "You can interfere with your opponents. You won't find me easy prey."

Cloud looked at the two with a cloud stare and then turned around. Link look confused, expecting to be in a fight.

"Put that away." He said. "I'm not looking for a fight with you."

"Really?" Link asked. "Surprising."

Cloud turned around and continued to walk away. Link knew something wasn't right. He kept the Master Sword out and began to walk over to where Cloud was. Cloud stopped as he walked and turned around.

"What?" He asked.

"What are you here for?" Link asked.

Cloud turned around and closed his eyes as he continued to speak.

"My business is with Hercules." Cloud said. "Not the cup."

"You got an vendetta?" Link asked.

"Business." Cloud said. "Today, Hercules loses more than the match."

"Loses...more...than...the..." Link began.

It didn't take long for Link to realize he intended to kill him.

"But why!?"

"I already told you." Cloud said. "Pure business. Nothing against him. Go win you're cup."

Link stood there. He didn't know what to do. Sure winning the cup would be nice. But Link did not approve of this method. It was wrong. He didn't want to compete. On the other hand, Link didn't know Hercules so it wouldn't effect him. He stood there, all confused.

_What would I do?_ A thought that was not his own crossed his mind said.

Link went and acted on it. He charged at Cloud. Cloud quickly turned around when he heard the footsteps. With a persistent speed, Link flipped towards Cloud and used both of his legs to kick Cloud off his feet. Cloud didn't have any time to react so he was unable to block this sudden attack. Cloud got back to his feet though and drew his blade to deflect three sword swings from Link. Cloud went on the offensive then and pushed Link back over by Mido.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Rule #3." Link said. "I want to fight Herc too. But if you kill him, I"m not going to get that shot. Got to go through me first."

Cloud stared at Link with confusion and pity. He closed his eyes and lowered his head a bit.

"Big mistake." He said.

Cloud then put his Buster Blade into a fighting position. Link readied his Master Sword. He at first reached for his shield, but then quickly decided not to use it. He saw from Cloud's three attacks that the sword was heavy, but Cloud swung it like a short sword. The shield that Link carried would merely weigh him down. Link grabbed the shield and tossed it to the side and put the Master Sword in a fighting position. Mido went right next to Link, but Link put his arm in front of him, forbidding him to fight.

"Just stand off to the side Mido." Link said.

"But Link..." Mido said.

"Look at Mido." Link said. "I'm a swordsman. I have the talent to know how much one is skilled. His eyes don't lie. You don't stand a chance."

"But I..." Mido said.

"Stand down." Link said.

Mido, looked at Link with a desperate look. He then however, looked at Link admirably. Link was staring at Cloud, not changing his own look in the least. Mido looked at Link with a small bit of admiration. He knew Link could do this. Link had the talents necessary to beat him. It wouldn't be easy. But Link stood better of a chance than he.

"Yeah." Mido said. "You're right. I'll probably get in the way. Good luck."

Mido backed behind Link, but he kept the Gilded sword out, just in case Cloud decided to pull some funny business. Link then at that point charged at Cloud, of which Cloud did the same.

Then a massive sword fight began.


	8. Link vs Cloud

Cloud made the first attack, charging with his blade pointed right at him. Link was surprised from the sudden attack, and was hit promptly into a wall. Link stood, implanted into the wall for a second, before falling back to the surface. Cloud grabbed his Buster Blade and leapt to where Link was to stab him. Link recovered to see Cloud approaching where he was.

Link eyed his opponent and quickly dove out of the way to the side. Cloud plugged his blade into the ground, only to find out that he had missed his target. He turned to the side to see Link with his sword out and ready to strike. Link reacted by jumping the air, and doing an aerial spin attack. Cloud was hit seven times for the sudden attack and was flung off to the side, back towards the Middle. Cloud easily recovered from the attack, and took a long enough breathing period to wipe the blood off of his outfit. Link dove towards Cloud and began to begin another attack on Cloud. Cloud and Link began to clash blades together. Although Cloud was stronger and able to break Link's guard repeatedly, he was unable to bring up a decent attack to hit him. Link's seemed to counter each attack as quickly as it was broken.

But the problem was using his quick reflexes to deflect Cloud's attacks wasn't doing him any good. He was going through his adrenaline supply in his head like candy in a barrel. To gain the upper hand in the fight, Link broke Cloud's defenses using his foot to Cloud's stomach. Cloud stumped back from the sudden attack. Link made his move by side flipping at Cloud and kicking his head in. Link attempted to attack a third time, but failed to do so when Cloud used his Buster blade, cutting Link on the leg.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Link shouted, holding his injured leg.

Cloud used the Buster blade and unleashed a three slash combo on Link. Because Link was unable to move, Link received the slash from all three attacks, making three noticeable gashes on him. Link was flung away from Cloud and attempted to get up. Cloud slowly began to walk over to him, with his blade on his shoulder.

"You're not skilled enough to beat me." Cloud said. "Give it up."

"Never!" Link said.

It was true that Link was an honorable swordsman. Although, Link knew that when the time was right, you must do whatever it takes to win. Link grabbed the Kokiri sword and threw it like a throwing knife. Cloud deflected the blade. Link once again began another on Cloud, despite injuries. Cloud and Link fought at each for a bit.

Link dodged two of Cloud's swings. Cloud swung to the side on the third. Link then pulled a gutsy, but strategic attack. He used the Golden Gauntlets on his arm to grab hold of the side of the Buster Blade. He was then able, while Cloud swung to get on the top of the sword. Cloud went to look around for Link, but could not find him anywhere.

His answer came when he turned around on his sword and heard footsteps on it. Link leapt off the sword and attacked Cloud. He cut a vein on Cloud's arm. Cloud slowly felt feeling in his left arm give out, forcing him to fight with a right arm and a limp left arm. Link also cut his legs and made two large gashes on his feet. Cloud swing his sword. Link backflipped over the first slash, but the seconded one made contact and pushed Link forward.

"LINK!" Mido shouted.

Link landed by some pots. He coughed several times as blood came out of his throat. He wiped some of the mess from his mouth and he watched a limping Cloud come over by him.

_Damn. _Link thought. _This Cloud is unlike any swordsman I've fought before. I've disarmed his left arm, but it doesn't seem like it's slowed him down. There's got to be a way to finish him._

Cloud stroke towards Link. Link again moved out of the way, but his movements were much slower than earlier. Link began to perform side step dodges and continued to dodge each and every one of Cloud's attacks; until another attack came into contact with Link and Link was once again pushed down onto the floor. Link began to cough more. As he recovered, he looked on the ground to see the Kokiri sword on the ground. He picked it, ducked under Cloud's attack, and then swung his sword at Cloud's stomach. Cloud staggered back. Link threw the Kokiri sword at Cloud, and it implanted into his shoulder. Link however, could not counter attack, although Cloud looked like he still had energy to spare. Cloud struggled to pull the Kokiri sword. He managed to get it out. Cloud looked at Link for a few seconds, while Link started at him blankly.

Cloud threw the Kokiri sword at Link. Link used the Master Sword to deflect the small knife. Cloud once again began to charge back at Link. Link knew that he would not be able to withstand another assault from Cloud.

_I got to think fast!_ Link thought. _Otherwise I'm done for._

Suddenly, an attack came to mind as he watched Cloud run towards him. Link smiled as he watched Cloud get closer to him. Link clasped his hands together and began to mutter something in ancient Hylia. Cloud continued to charge. He was now very upset after all the damage Link had to done to him. Link was by far one of the most impressive fighters he had ever seen in his whole life. Were it under different circumstances, they could be friends. But Link had ruined his pride at this point. Cloud could only think about revenge.

Link stood there, continuing to pray, until Cloud was right next to him.

As soon as Cloud was right next to him, Link removed his arms from each other and pressed his hand on the floor.

"DIN FIRE!!!" Link shouted.

A massive bubble of flame surrounded Link completely. Cloud was hit over and over from the flames of the goddess as he struggled to shake it off. Rocks from the bottom of the arena were lifted into the air from the intense heat all around Link. Link held him there for a few minutes as Cloud was rapidly burnt. Link would have kept him longer, but he ran out of power and the Goddess permitted him to use her power no further. Link sent the bubble in all directions and flung Cloud from where he was, a hundred feet away from Link. Cloud once again attempted to get up to once again to fight Link.

Link now knew the only way to beat him now was to use the Keyblade. Link grabbed the Master Sword and began to charge at Cloud. As he ran, Link used his left arm to the side and allowed the Keyblade to summon to his hand. Cloud staggered back at the sight; making his final mistake.

Link used both the Master Sword and Keyblade and wrapped Cloud in a massive combo, attacking him with both blades relentlessly. Cloud got out several time and slashed at Link many times, most of the attacks hitting him. But this time (despite the pain of all the damage Link took), Link assaulted Cloud without mercy. Link continued to fight Cloud, until Cloud was on his knees; bruised, beaten, and bloody.

Although Link didn't look any different.

"All…all…right…" Link said as he panted heavily. "Now you're going to…to…stop this madness now."

Cloud looked at Link with a face to scare a lion. Link looked unintimidated.

"I'm not…scared." He said.

"Forget this." Cloud said. "I wasted too much time and effort on you."

Cloud reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pellet. Link tried running over to him, but Cloud threw the smoke pellet on the ground; creating a cloud of thick smoke. Link tried to look for Cloud, but he was nowhere to be found when the smoke was cleared.

"Damn…" Link said.

"Link!" Mido said. "He's gone."

"He's…" Link said, still panting. "He's on his way to Hercules. Come on."

Link and Mido ran towards the gate of Olympus. Link grabbed a red potion from his bag and drank the whole thing. He threw his bottle off to the side and continued to run back to the place where Hercules was.

Link hoped he was not too late.


	9. Memories of Olympus PART II

Link and Mido began to ran through the coliseum. They knew Cloud couldn't be too far behind. The corridors of stone began to annoy Link within minutes after he entered; as the place once again became a giant maze. Link and Mido began to feel lost as within minutes after searching, they soon realized they we're going in circles.

That is until Link noticed the walls. When Link saw the walls, he realized that these we're the walls that he had made the slash marks on.

"We've been here before." Link said.

"Yeah." Mido said.

"All we got to do now is rework our way back to where we started." Link said. "After that, we can get to Hercules and stop Cloud."

"Good." Mido said. "I've been itching for a fight."

Link and Mido began to work their way through the temple. The only problem of the situation was that Link and Mido didn't exactly know which direction they we're working back to. By the time they realized they we're going the wrong way, they already had made it to where they first fought Cloud.

"Ah damn it!" Link said. "How are we this stupid?"

"I blame you." Mido said.

"Oh sure; and you did loads to help out." Link said. "Let's go."

As they turned around, they noticed that several of the men that they had competed against earlier we're standing right in front of them. They all had their arms crossed; looking blankly at them. Link and Mido looked at them as they attempted to figure out what was going on.

"Hey guys." Link said after about a minute. "Hey I don't mean to be rude and all, but we kind of need to get to Hercules."

"It's important." Mido said. "If we don't Hercules could be attacked and killed."

The men didn't respond to Link and Mido. Nor did they move to allow them to pass.

"Hey." Link said. "We're talking to you!"

A second after Link said, each one of the people formed a pool of darkness under their feet. In a moment, the pool became a small cloud which consumed each one. Link and Mido jumped back at the display. Link drew the Master sword and formed the Keyblade, while Mido drew the Gilded sword. Each one of the people after the clouds vanished became Heartless.

"Heartless!" Link said.

"Here they come!" Mido said.

The first few soldiers dove towards Link. Link used several swipes from his two swords and cut through them with ease. Mido had a more difficult time, receiving several cuts and scrapes from the soldiers. However, he was able to bring the three down on the ground with a nice sweeping stroke. He enough time to finish the two on the ground before the third got up. Promptly, Mido hacked it's head off and the body vanished.

Link had a hard time dealing with the monkey like Heartless called Power Wilds that we're attacking him. These blue monkey type Heartless with the heartless symbol on their stomachs, used their massive claws to cut Link's body. Link however fought through the pain and managed to fell them. One tried jumping on top of him, but Link shook him off and then used the Keyblade to finish it. Several Red Nocturnes casted fire spells on Link. Link back-flipped over the spells and pointed his Keyblade at them.

"Blizzard!" He shouted.

The Keyblade became cold as ice and unleashed a massive wave of snow and ice at the Heartless. Each one of the Red Nocturnes we're consumed by the ice and vanished from existence. Link jumped attacked a Heartless soldier after the spell was cast. Only one Large body now blocked the entrance.

"Just one more." Mido said. "Let me..."

"I got it." Link said, tossing a bomb.

The bomb landed right next to the Large body as it began to move closer to it.

"Link!" Mido shouted. "You didn't even light it."

"Don't have to." Link said, pointing the Keyblade at it. "Fire!"

Link unleashed a ball of flame at the small blue orb. Normally, it would have taken awhile to go down and the bomb would have exploded ten seconds later. However, the gun powder was ignited instantly from the searing flames when the sphere consumed the fire and the bomb exploded. The flaming sphere had already damaged the Large body since it was nearby it, and the bomb knocked the Large Body on it's back. Link wasted no time and leaped into the air. He brought down both the Master Sword and Keyblade into it and destroyed the Large Body. Link put the swords out and readied for a next wave.

"I don't remember any of those people!" Mido said.

"That's cause they weren't people!" Link said. "We never saw them before because they didn't exist. They we're simply Heartless in the guise of human forms. It's no wonder I didn't recognize anyone of the faces here."

"But wait!" Mido said. "That doesn't make any sense. Why do we see Hercules and Phil then?"

"I don't know." Link said. "It has to do with these memories I think. These memories that are not mine. Those people at one point must have played an important role to the person who owns these memories. I don't know anything else to think of. And there's no time! We'll talk about this when we're done."

Link ran back into the temple. Mido shook his shoulders and ran after his friend. They once again we're down the maze. Only this time, they we're lead right to where they needed to. They saw the place with Cloud and Hercules in it. Hercules still looked like he could fight. Cloud was beaten and bruised (some gave by yours truly). Cloud was on his knees and his sword was knocked away from him several feet. Link was surprised to see that Cloud was able to stagger to his feet and get up.

"You lose!" Hercules shouted. "Give it up Cloud."

"We're...not...done yet." Cloud said, reaching for his sword.

Hercules was in a fighting position. He however began to loosen his formation after he saw Cloud in his weakened state.

"I can't guarantee you're safety if you continue like this." Hercules said.

"Watch yourself." Cloud said. "Looks to me like you're slowing down a bit."

He was right. He was still keeping his posture, but Cloud was able to weaken him greatly. Link and Mido ran over to Hercules and pulled their blades.

"We'll back you up." Link said.

"Link?" Hercules said in a surprised tone.

"Why not?" Link asked. "I won't be able to fight you if you get killed."

"Get all the back up you want." Cloud said. "I'm killing you and getting my memories back."

Link was originally in a fighting position. After Cloud had said that, Link lowered his arms.

\

"Memories?" Link said. "You lost your memories?"

"Ah ah ah, Cloud." A voice out of no where said. "No need to reveal everything yet Cloud."

Out of no where walked a unusual looking being. His skin was blue, his cloak was black, and his hair was on fire. With bluish flames. Link looked at him and felt struck with awe as if he was looking at a demon.

"Hades!" Hercules shouted. "You!"

"Hades?!" Link shouted. "As in the God of death!?"

Hades ignored Link as Hades continued to speak to Hercules.

"Looks like you oversold yourself, Cloud. All you did was wear him down. This doesn't look good for your performance rating... Let me put it this way: You, my spiky-haired friend, are fired."

"But!" Cloud shouted. "We had a deal!"

"I said your through!" Hades said. "I'll take of Irk-ules myself!"

Link watched as Hades began to conjure energy all around. Link watched as the temperature began to rise all around the area. Link backed up as he braced for an onslaught from Hades. Hades then unleashed a massive wall of fire all around the area. Link and Mido we're pushed back instantly and slammed into walls, along with Cloud. Hercules withstood the blast, but then was forced to get on his knees; the pain was too much for him to handle.

"Hades!" Hercules shouted. "You we're behind this from the start!"

"Cloud may have failed to take you out, but he did break you down." Hades said. "Time for Plan B. Pack your pita, Herc, 'cause you've just won a free trip to the Underworld — paid by me!"

Hades was walking over to Hercules. However he turned around to see the Keyblade whirling right at him. Hades was smacked right into the face with the Keyblade. Hades was knocked right off his feet. He began to stagger up, but Link knocked him back down from a slash from the Master Sword. Hades then teleported some feet away from Link and then looked at his foe.

"I'm not out yet." Link said.

"Link; no!" Hercules shouted.

"Ahh c'mon Herc; I can't fight you if you go to the Underworld." Link said.

"Good point; guess you're joining him." Hades said.

"Yeah; sure." Link said as Mido ran next to him and he recalled the Keyblade. "Let's go with THAT!"

Link charged at Hades. Hades started his assault using a blast of fire at Link. Link stepped to the side and dodged the attack and continued his charge. Hades missed Link three other times as Link jumped and attacked Hades with the Keyblade and Master Sword three consecutive times, making six. Hades staggered back. He fired another sphere of flame at Link. Link used his Keyblade to deflect the sphere away from him. But then Link saw why Hades did that. Hades began to form a massive sphere of flames in his fists that began to build up in his hands.

"Feel the heat!" Hades said.

Hades fired a massive beam of fire at Link. Link rolled out of the way, but he saw the beam was still there. Link began to run away as Hades directed his attack towards him. Link was unable to escape as was caught in an explosion of fire. Link staggered to get up. Hades charged at him and used his fiery arms to beat down Link. Link was beat down into the ground with searing flames until he was unable to defend himself. Link looked at Hades with anger as Hades looked at him and prepared to fire a sphere of fire at his head.

But them Mido returned. Mido swung his sword at Hades and made a gash on his back. Hades looked at Mido with anger and began to fight him. Mido dodged the flames that was shot at him and deflected spheres. Hades continued to fire attacks at Mido, unaware Link had got up and began to walk towards him, both weapons ready. By the time Hades turned around to see Link, Link leaped in the air and then made an "X" shaped mark on Hades. Link then put his swords and charged through Hades, cutting him in half.

Hades staggered back from the attack. Suddenly, the slashes began to glow white. Hades began to look around everywhere as he saw his existence fading out. Slowly by slowly, Hades watched as the light consumed him as he screamed in pain.

"Son of a bit..." Hades began.

Hades exploded in a array of flames. The only thing left of him was a small pillar of smoke, which vanished quickly. Link went over to Hercules and helped him up. Hades looked surprised when he did.

"You know..." Link said. "I think our fights out of the question. But hey...maybe one day...if we see each other again...maybe we can fight."

Hercules looked at Link confused.

"Look..." Link said. "It's like this. I like fighting my opponents when they're at the full skill range. If not, then there's no point in fighting. How about that?"

Hercules looked a little confused, but then got to what Link was saying.

"All right; I'll hold you to that." Hercules said.

"Hey Link!" Mido shouted. "He's coming to."

Link ran over to where Cloud was. Cloud was shaken, but still alive. Link ran up and got him to his feet using his strength.

"You okay?" Link asked.

"Yeah." Cloud said as he picked up his sword. "Sorry I messed up you're games."

Cloud put his sword away and began to wander to where the exit was. Link watched him walk for a few minutes. Before Cloud left, Link said something.

"Hey!" He shouted.

Cloud turned around.

"Don't worry about your memory." Link said. "Memories never go away. They're always there. If it is important, it'll come back. Sometimes even the smallest of things can bring it back; just the same as the smallest actions in the world can change the outcome of a whole battle."

Cloud stood still for a few minutes. He then threw a card at Link. Link grabbed it and looked at it. It was a blue card, with a similar design to his world cards. It had Cloud's face painted on it.

"Call me if you need me." He said, before leaving.

Link looked proud as Cloud went away. He turned to his left to see a bright glowing light beginning to consume the area. He put his weapons away and began to pat Mido on the back, signaling it was time to leave. Mido and Link turned around and made a last wave at Hercules and Phil as the light consumed them. Eventually the whole area faded into nothingness.


	10. Castle Oblivion Floor IV

Link and Mido began to walk out of the door that lead him to the world of memory. The area behind them was simply a hallway full of light. Mido and Link walked out, both of them exhausted. The room they we're in was no different than the last few times they left back to Castle Oblivion.

"Are you kidding me!?" Link shouted. "This looks the same as the last few floors!"

"Do all the places here look the same?" Mido asked.

"Probably; but I've never been here before." Link said. "I have no real idea."

"We could be going in a complete maze for all we know." Mido said.

"Yeah...that's true." Link said. "Still, Saria has to be here. We can't quit now."

"Are you sure she's here?" Mido said.

"Yeah." Link said. "And if not, it looks like the Marluxia guy would know. I'd like to ask him some questions."

"What makes you think Marluxia knows?" Mido asked.

"Because he is a man of great power." Link said. "You can tell simply by his appearance. There's an aura of an energy surrounding him. There's something about him that makes me want to find out who he is. And what he knows about Saria. After all, it looked like when we first entered that he knew we would arrive. That's always suspicious."

"You really did pay attention to all the Great Deku's stories didn't you?" Mido asked.

"Heh heh!" Link laughed, putting his hand on the back of his neck. "I lived one of them."

"Yeah." Mido said.

Link and Mido laughed for a bit. After which, Link and Mido began to yawn. Link looked at Mido to see that he was exhausted Link could only assume that Mido noticed the same thing with him.

"Tired huh?" Mido asked.

"We've been moving for more than eight hours by now." Link said. "What do you say we take cover behind those stairs and take a nap?"

"I'm with you on that." Mido said as he walked towards the staircase.

Link and Mido went on the side of the staircase. If anyone we're to come down, they would miss Link and Mido (prior that they missed the snoring too). Link and Mido opened their packs and began to spread out sleeping bags on the side. It was a little weird as they we're setting up a camp site...inside a castle. But Link had adjusted to weirder scenarios. Link and Mido pulled their bags over them, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Unaware that a figure was walking near them.

Link woke up during the night. He was still exhausted. Based on how he felt, he had got five hours of sleep so far. The halls of Castle Oblivion had now become dimmer. Link assumed that the people who we're in the castle (wherever they we're) also slept.

Link decided to get up and move around for a little bit. Link began to walk around for a little bit, trying his best to figure out more about the castle. So far, he had no avail and could not figure out anything about the castle. Link began to walk towards his sleeping bag.

On his way there, he heard a laugh of a girl. Link turned around to see a bright light behind him (where they left the previous memory floor). He saw the figure of a small girl there. She was standing in front of the door, looking at Link. Link stared at her for a few seconds. However, his eyes and mouth widened. He couldn't tell exactly...but her appearance looked like that of Saria.

"Saria!" He shouted. "Is...is...that you!?"

The girl simply laughed. She turned around and ran into the light. Link got excited and ran after her.

"Wait!" He said. "Is it really you!?"

Link ran into the light and continued to run forward after the figure. Link shielded his eyes, for the light was burning to his eyes. Eventually, the light cleared.

Link was in a marble arena like place. All around him we're black-purple-red-and bluish clouds all around them. The arena itself had the symbol of the castle that was seen before entering the castle. There we're also several pillars around them.

But that's not what Link was watching.

He was looking in the middle of the arena. In the middle, there was a girl standing there. She looked like that of a child, wore a green blouse, shorts, green boots, and had short green hair. Link's eyes widened with brightness and joy as he ran up to her. She kept her back to him though.

"Saria..." Link said. "I found you...at last."

"Oh Link." She said. "I knew you would come."

"I saved you before." Link said. "When I used the power of time. And I promised you if you we're in trouble, I'd do it again. I'm so happy. I can't believe this."

"Me too." She said. "I've missed you so much. The Sages. It was nice to help Hyrule. But the position itself was a curse. I can't believe how much I missed."

"Yeah." Link said. "You missed a lot. But you're here now."

"Oh Link..." She said. "Hug me."

Link wasted no time. He ran over to her quickly and embraced her. She didn't turn to him, but she held his hands when they reached around her. They stayed like that for a minutes. They lost count and track of time. Eventually, Link released her.

"Let me see you're face again." Link said.

"Are you sure?" She said.

"Of course." Link said as he turned her around. "Why wouldn't I..."

As Link turned her around, Link saw something that shocked him. Saria began to fade out as Link turned around. Disappearing out of existence. But in her place, someone else formed. It was a girl of similar size, except she was much older. Both in terms of height and physique. She wore a black Organization robe, and her hair was the same as Saria's, except it was pink and longer. Link backed up a few feet as this new being appeared in front of him.

"Physke!" She shouted.

The girl formed a bow and arrow in her hand. This bow was made out of emeralds and marble. The bow was big enough to fit her size. There we're blades attached to the bow and the string was solid gold. The girl used her bow and slashed at Link, knocking him a few feet, back to edge of the arena. Link got up to where he was and drew the Master sword and Mirror shield. Before he could try and counter, the girl created an eruption of flame and ice below him. Link screamed in pain as he was slashed and burnt in midair, before landing with a large thud. Link staggered and grunted to his feet as the girl approached him, with an arrow on the string. The girl began to laugh at him, in a very sadistic tone.

"You're so easy." She said. "All I needed was someone important to you. That was it. So predictable."

"Bitch." Link shouted. "Who are you!?"

"Me!?" She said. "Why...I'm No. 15. Ariasx! The Force of Nature!"


	11. Link vs Ariasx

"Who are you people?" Link shouted. "What do you want with me?"

"What o we want with you?" Ariasx asked. "A lot of things."

"Like what?!" Link shouted. "Where's Saria!? What have you people done with her?"

"Saria?" She asked. "Saria? Where have I heard that name before…OH! You're talking about the prisoner huh!? Green hair, green outfit, likes to play that noisy flute all the time?"

"Yeah!" Link shouted.

"Ooohhhh." She said.

Ariasx looked at Link for a few seconds and then began to smirk.

"She isn't doing too well hun." She said with a very sadistic look on her face.

"WHAT!?" Link shouted. "What have you done to her!? I swear to the Goddess if you harmed her in any abusive way, I'll murder your entire organization!"

"HA!" Ariasx laughed. "You wouldn't five minutes against Marluxia! Let alone me!"

"Oh yeah!?" Link shouted. "You think you're so tough with your bow and your powers! But I bet you if you fought me like a true warrior, the outcome would be so much different!"

"Says the boy who uses the power of the Master Sword all the time and now uses the Keyblade along with it." Ariasx said, running her fingers down her face. "You're completely hapless."

She turned around with her bow in hand.

"But I'll humor you and myself." Ariasx said. "There hasn't been a damn thing to do since I arrived here a few days ago. And besides, Marluxia will be taking the Triforce for himself; one way or the other."

"What!?" Link shouted.

"Oh." She said. "Didn't you hear? Marluxia is very interested with this so called Triforce. If we can defeat the bearers of Courage, Wisdom, and Power, and obtain the energies they give for us, we can all restore ourselves to our former self and then take Kingdom Hearts without even making any effort."

"You're making no sense." Link said.

"Sug." Ariasx said as an arrow materialized on her string. "You're not going to be around long enough to find out what it is either."

Ariasx pulled back on her bow and fired an arrow. Link rolled to the side, but Ariasx quickly created another. Whenever she fired an arrow, the arrow became clothed in light and power and flew at Link with great speeds. Link however was a born natural archer and was able to see past her shots. He quickly managed to dodge each and every arrow, moving constantly to the left or right.

Link drew the Master sword and began to fight Ariasx. Ariasx used the blades on her bow to deflect each one of Link's attacks. Link swung his sword over her head, but she ducked and tripped him. Link used his arms to restabilize his posture and get right back up. She tried to slash his arms while he got back up, but she missed when he backflipped away from her. Link then used his sword to try and cut her at her waist. She moved to the left, dodged Link's attack, and fired an arrow, piercing his side. Link flew from where he was at and got hit into a wall.

Link struggled to get up from where he was. Ariasx jumped into the air and tried to slice him in half using her Bow's blades. Link saw her attack and rolled to the side to dodge. Link then used his sword to slice her. Ariasx though bent her body back and managed to dodge Link's attack. She then charged forward and sliced Link in the arm, before turning around and firing an arrow at Link's other arm.

Link managed to grab the arrow and pull it out of his arm, though it was painful to do so. Ariasx used her bow blades to begin another few attacks. Link used his sword and deflected several of the blows. After Ariasx realized she couldn't break through Link's guard. She leaped back away from. As she did, Link watched as her arm began to glow white and snow could be seen floating around it. Saria put her hand on the floor and caused a wave of ice to appear on the ground.

"Whoa!" Link said as he dodged the trail of ice that was on the floor. When Link got up, he saw that everything in the area that Ariasx sent her blast was frozen over in seconds. Link then turned to see her with fire building up in her hands. She then pointed her hands out and began launch flaming spheres at Link. Link began to run with the fire usually inches from his head.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" She laughed. "Fire is part of nature, and therefore is my power as well. Fire, wind, forest, water, earth…it's all mine big man!"

Link stopped in his tracks. As the next sphere approached him, Link swung his sword and deflected the sphere back at Ariasx. Ariasx couldn't see it due to her launching spheres at Link so she took the sphere directly in the head and was knocked into the air. Link wasted no time and uses his sword to attack Araisx. Link made three successful hits and knocked Ariasx into the walls. Link landed in the middle of the marble arena while Ariasx was on the sides. She wiped the blood from her mouth and looked at Link.

"Guess you're not as powerful as you portray yourself." Link said.

"Oh please." Ariasx said as she got up. "Are you really that clueless? Do you really think that's enough to kill me? You're more brainless than I thought; little man."

"Hey!" Link said. "Don't call me little!"

"I'll call you whatever I want." Ariasx said. "I bet you're little in more than one place to."

Link shot back with his face red. Ariasx simply flicked her hair and made a seductive wink in her eye. Link grew angry with this woman and threw his shield off to the side. Link summoned the Keyblade into his hand and began to charge directly at Ariasx.

"So he does have the Keyblade." Ariasx said.

Ariasx formed three arrows and fired them all at once. Each one of them flew off in split directions. Link rolled out of the way and flung his Keyblade right at Ariasx. Ariasx leaped over it and went on the marble pillars that we're on the arena. Link used this opportunity to attack Ariasx. He charged his sword and swung it, unleashing a burst of energy that spun over to where Ariasx was. Ariasx was hit directly in the face and fell off the pillar. She managed to balance her weight so that she wouldn't fall into the endless abyss before her.

Link then charged right next to her and began to attack with renewed fury. Ariasx thought managed to deflect his renewed strikes with her elegant blocks. She almost appeared to be dancing when she deflected his strikes. Link continued to build up his rage as he tried to defeat his taunting opponent. Ariasx during the fight then used her feet to trip Link during the fight. She tried to use her bow blade to cut open Link's heart, but Link rolled out of the way. As he did, he stretched his leg out and kicked Ariasx in her face, knocking her to the ground. Link used his athletics to jump right back to his feet. Link then used his hand and smacked Ariasx to the ground. Link then leaped into the air used his sword to come down and stab her. Ariasx simply formed an arrow and fired it at Link, hitting him in the leg. This in turn knocked Link off balance and he fell to the ground, limping as he did.

"What's the matter hun?" She said. "Can't beat a girl!?"

Ariasx walked over to Link, in a very slow and preppy manner. She went over to Link, collapsed on top of him, and began to run her hand through his golden locks. Link stood there, angry as he was as the girl continued to tease him (or seduce; he couldn't tell what).

"You look good boy." She said. "Very good. What's say you hand over that Triforce piece to me? I might…be inclined to give you something. Oh but what to do?"

"Bite me." Link said.

Link forced some energy into his body and rammed his head straight into Ariasx. Ariasx held her head in pain as she began to laugh manically about the whole ordeal. She continued to laugh as Link got up and looked at her.

"Your resistance is cute." She said. "But you can't hope to defeat me."

Link looked at her as she took her hand off her head. Lightning began to build up in her fist. She then pointed to the ground and Link saw a lightning bolt rain from the sky towards him. Link dived out of the way. He then looked up to see another heading towards. Link began to run around the entire arena as Ariasx continued to rain down hell all over the place.

"This is so fun!" She shouted. "Dance puppet! Dance for your master!"

"Dance to this!" Link said, throwing the Keyblade towards Ariasx.

Ariasx was too busy conjuring lightning to rain from the sky towards Link, so she didn't have any clue what Link did. By the time she did, Ariasx was already hit in the face. Her body jerked in the direction the Keyblade was thrown as if invisible strings held her in place. Link did not recall the weapon and ran towards Ariasx. When Link got next to her, Link unleashed an air spin attack. Link continued to spin and slashed at her body, seven times, before sending Ariasx flying towards the pillar.

Once Link landed on the ground, he recalled the Keyblade and unleashed a blast of fire from it at Ariasx. Ariasx took the blast directly and became weak. She fell on her knee and looked at Link as she tried to recover. Link just stood there, panting from all the damage he had taken. Ariasx looked at him with anger. After a minute, she got up and snapped her fingers. The area they were in returned to normal and they we're back where Link and Mido had camped.

"Fine." She said. "I was going to make you offers a man couldn't refuse, but I guess you're not up to it."

"I don't care." Link said. "I won't let such an evil woman take advantage of me."

"Fine." She said.

Ariasx turned around and began to run upstairs. Link got up and began to look at her.

"Where you going!?" Link shouted. "Are you running from me!?"

"You want to find Saria?" She said. "Better keep going."

"WHERE IS SHE!?" Link shouted.

"That's our secret." She said. "Maybe if you get to her first, I might be inclined to let her go!"

Ariasx turned around and made an evil laugh. Link got the edge of the stairs and looked at her as she ran up.

"I'll get you for this!" Link shouted.

Link was about to run up, but then remembered about Mido. Link ran over to where he was and kicked him. Mido groaned at the sight but quickly got up after a few other kicks.

"Wake up! " Link shouted.

"Wha…Link it's only been five hours." Mido said. "Couldn't we sleep a little longer…?"

"You idiot!" Link shouted. "They have Saria…and they are going to do something bad to her!"

"Wha…WHAT!?" Mido said as he sprung up to life. "Who has Saria!?"

"The Organization!" Link said. "The people in black! They have Saria! C'mon we have no time!"

Link quickly ran up the stairs while Mido began to pack up the stuff. With his quick movements, he managed to get all the stuff packed up within a minute. After which, he followed Link up the stairs. Link was busy trying to hit Ariasx with his bow and arrow. Ariasx was able to jump around and dodge each one of his shots, before disappearing behind a door that closed behind her.

"DAMN IT!" Link shouted, throwing the bow on the ground.

"Damn." Mido shouted. "Who the hell was that!?"

"That was Ariasx." Link said. "No. 15 as she's called. She must be one of the most powerful members. She was an incredible fighter. I guess I'm lucky to be alive with this entire battle."

"You fought her?" Mido asked.

"While you we're asleep." Link said. "She has blades on her bow, and she can form arrows out of nothing. She's powerful. And she controls all the elements of nature. She's not someone we can screw around with."

"Damn." Mido said. "A girl who can give Link a run for his money."

"Yeah you're not helping my self-confidence there buddy." Link said. "C'mon we got to catch up with her; she says if she gets to the top first, we lose Saria."

"Let's go then." Mido shouted.

Link and Mido began to run towards the door. As soon as Link got up the stairs to where the door was, he pulled out a card from his pocket at random and held it at the door. The card disappeared in a flash of light, and the door in front of them opened to reveal the next floor.


	12. Memories of Monstro

The light that had surrounded the area of Mido and Link subsided seconds later after it appeared. Link took his hands off his eyes and looked around. The area they we're in was a lot of different than where they we're earlier, or any place they had seen while at the Castle Oblivion. The ground and the area around were most purple. And squishy. Very squishy. There was ship remains all around them and ruins all around them. Everything appeared moist and humid…as if they we're inside of something.

Or someone.

"Ewww." Mido said as he stepped in water (at least that's' what he hoped it was). "What is this gunk!?"

"Gross." Link said. "Where the hell are we?"

"I don't know." Mido said. "I'm more concerned about what the hell is on my foot!"

"We better start taking a look around." Link said. "C'mon let's go; before the Heartless start approaching our position."

Link and Mido nodded their heads and left the area, as quickly as they had appeared on it.

Link and Mido walked for about an hour, moving through the purple flesh like land. The area was confusing to look through. Everything seemed to be the same. Nothing looked any different. The entire structure was purple and blue, with many assorted colored spots around them. Nothing Link and Mido saw looked any different; unless they looked very thoroughly. When they did though, they deduced that they we're running around in mere circles.

And the Heartless. It took some minutes after they entered, but the Heartless began to appear sometime while they traveled. Link and Mido stopped at many points of their travel to fight off the repetitive waves of the foul black creatures. Link and Mido's swords swung in all directions as Shadows, Soldiers, Ghosts, and Barrel Spiders attacked them from all sides. Link and Mido continued to fight them off as they ran through the purple field.

Link and Mido stopped to catch their breaths. A single shadow from a group that they had slain leaped at Link. Link swung his sword with a massive wide slash, cutting the Shadow in two.

"There's no end to this accursed abyss." Link said.

"Where are we?" Mido asked.

"How the hell should I know!?" Link asked.

_I have no memory of any of the places we have visited other than Hyrule castle. _Link thought._ These memories are not my own._

"You're the adventurer!" Mido shouted. "Sometimes I think I'm following someone who has no idea what he's doing…"

Link ignored Mido as he ranted on. Link looked on the ground and began to look around. He began to feel the exterior of where they we're. His ranger skills went to work. It was moist. Very moist. Link looked at the fluid that was left on his arms and gloves as dripped down. He went over to smell it. It was foul. Very foul. He took his nose away. Mido continued to yell at his direction. Link grabbed an unlit bomb and threw it at Mido, hitting him in the head, and knocking him on the ground.

"Quiet." He said. "I'm trying to think here."

"What!?" Mido shouted.

"Mido…" Link said. "I'm trying to figure where we are exactly. To do my work, I need silence so I can concentrate. Please…be quiet for a minute."

Link again returned to feeling around the entire cave like area. Link resumed what he had done several times. He got back up and put rubbed his chin with his hand, trying to interpret the entire area. Next, he began to rub the surface of the ground where it was moist. To his surprise, more fluid began to retract to the surface. Link was curious as he got up. He went around the area, doing the same motion. Eventually he got up and ran to the right to the nearest wall. Link drew his sword and slashed at the wall.

The moment he did that, the area they we're shook, knocking Link and Mido off their feet. Link scrambled to the wall and gain his balance as the earthquake continued. Mido ran around the screaming with his hands on his head. Link stayed on the wall, knowing this was the best way to do it. The process continued for about five minutes before it finally called down. Thick warm blood came from the wall that Link had caught.

It was from that where Link was able to deduce where the two were.

"This is no cave." He said. "We're inside of a monster!"

If Mido hadn't been screaming before, he was now. He ran around in circles around Link. Link had a very annoyed expression as the scared Kokiri ran around him.

"Should have done this on my own." He said.

Link reached out his hand as Mido passed him and grabbed the Kokiri. Link dragged him as he went around the place.

"C'mon!" He said. "If we find the month, I can get us out of here."

"HEARTLESS!" Mido shouted.

Link turned around to see several Soldiers and Large Bodies heading right towards him. Link reached on his back and pulled his bow. After loading it, Link fired an arrow at the first Soldier. The first one went down as Link loaded another arrow. Link downed three Soldiers before he had to drop the Bow and draw the sacred blade of Light.

Link moved to the side to dodge the claws of the Heartless Soldiers. Link swung the large sword to the left, severing the heads of the first Heartless attackers. Soldiers pressed at him as Link used his shield to dodge the claws. He then backflipped away from the first wave of attackers. Link charged forward. He slashed three attackers near their heads, disorientating their movements. Link ducked and spun around; bring his sword upwards from their thighs to their shoulders, destroying them. The Large Bodies tried to punch Link. Link rolled under the first one and got behind him. He plunged the blade of Light into its back, destroying it.

Link immediately held his hand out and formed his Keyblade and deflected two Heartless Soldiers as they attacked him. He pushed them off as they we're clay figures. He pointed the Keyblade forward.

"Freeze!" He shouted.

The Keyblade shimmered with energy and unleashed a bolt of freezing ice at the Heartless. The Ice shards smashed into them and destroyed them. Link turned back around and slashed up two Large Bodies with the weapons. Link slaughtered the last few heartless before standing still, Keyblade in left hand, reverse blade style; Master sword in right.

Link looked at Mido. Mido stared at him with his jaw down to his neck.

"Dude…" He said.

"What?" Link said. "Easy. Just takes a minute."

"A minute!?" Mido shouted. "You killed them all in ten seconds!"

Link's eyes widened at that sound. Link looked at him with a confused look.

"What?" He asked.

"I was barely able to see you!" Mido shouted. "You we're in one place, then another, and then ANOTHER!"

Link stared at Mido for a few seconds and then put his hands to his face.

It was true. Link was feeling stronger. Abnormally stronger. It had been only ten hours since he acquired the Keyblade. Lately he had been feeling a lot more powerful. Very powerful. He felt it when he threw the bomb at Mido. After thinking about it a bit, Link recalled that he didn't see the bomb after he threw it. He also remembered that Mido went down. Not a small grab the head and lose footing and; or slip. Mido went straight down. Link had never been able to do that; even with a firmly aimed Slingshot pellet. Link went over to a large puddle of fluid. He stared at for a few seconds. He saw that his arms had a much better tone to them. They're we're more smoothed out, more muscular. His arms and legs muscles had increased, abnormally.

Lately, even the pack started to become lighter. Link picked it up right now and it felt as light as a stone. He knew something was up. Link stretched his hand out and formed his Keyblade. He looked at it intently.

"What are you?" Link asked.

In a split second, Link's mind flashed. His body turned into something different for a split second. He looked up into a mirror that suddenly appeared and saw the boy named Sora's reflection in it.

The problem that the Reflection was supposed to be his body. He jumped back and suddenly returned back to his place at Monstro.

Monstro. That is where they we're.

"Monstro…" Link said. "We're inside of the Great Whale Monstro."

"A whale?" Mido asked.

"Yeah." Link said. "Best to be calm about this. Remember…we are in a floor of memory. None of this is real. C'mon, let's find the exit."

A small sound echoed behind Link and Mido that sounded like wood and feet. Link reached to his side and grabbed the Kokiri sword. He flipped it up slightly by his ear, grabbed it by the blade without cutting himself, and threw it with unimaginable speed. The small knife instantly went from Link's hand to towards the sound, cementing itself in the wall. Mido again appeared shocked; even Link was too at the pure speed he had thrown it. However, that was a concern for another time.

"Hey!" He shouted. "Who's there!?"

A small boy looked up over the pile of wood where Link had thrown the Kokiri sword. When Link realized it was a small boy that he had thrown the knife at, Link became overcome with fear.

"Oh Goddess." Link said. "I'm sorry!"

Link ran over to where he was. He was scared, but he had calmed down a lot. Link ran over, got the Kokiri sword, and put on his side.

"I'm sorry about that!" Link said. "I thought you we're a Heartless. You okay?"

"Yeah." He said.

Link looked at the small boy. He didn't look normal. Link felt his arms. They we're cold and hard. Like wood. He was wearing a shirt and overalls.

"Sorry about that." Link said again, hoping that reassuring him would help. "There's just been a lot of Heartless around here. Have to be careful. Who are you?"

"I'm Pinocchio." The small boy said.

"What are you doing inside of a giant whale?" Mido asked

While he waited for the boy to respond, he went over to Link and whispered into his ear: "And could you clarify exactly what a whale is?"

"I'll tell you later." Link whispered back.

Link and Mido sat down on the ground and listened to the wooden boy's explanation about how he got there. While looking for his father, he was swallowed by the great Whale Monstro. He had been wandering inside ever since. In addition, his father was swallowed up sometime later. Pinocchio lead Link and Mido away from the place where they had been swallowed into.

Link and Mido saw a ship that was wrecked on the shore. An old man wearing similar clothing to that of Pinocchio was there. In addition, there were old clockworks along the area. The old man approached Link and Mido and shook Link's hand like no tomorrow.

"Thank you good sir!" he said. "Thank you for rescuing my son!"

"It's no problem!" Link shouted as he tried to keep his feet on the ground. "You can stop shaking me like a rag doll!"

The old man stopped shaking Link's hand and let him down. Link readjusted his skull cap as the old continued to talk.

"Allow me to introduce myself." He said. "I am Geppetto. I am Pinocchio's father."

"My name is Link." Link said. "This is my comrade Mido. We we're on an adventure looking for someone and we ended up here."

"I see." Geppetto said.

"How did you end up here?" Link asked.

"Well…" He began. "It's a long story…"

The old man began to talk to Link and Mido about his life as a carpenter. He explained to them how he got Pinocchio, how the two had become separated. Eventually, while sailing, the old man ended up being swallowed by the Great Whale, trapping him in here probably forever.

"So you got swallowed?" Mido asked.

"Yes." The old man said, running his hand through his white hair. "But it was worth it because I found my son."

"But now you can't escape from here." Link said.

"It doesn't matter." He said. "I couldn't live without him. There's nothing better than being reunited with someone you care about. I don't care what happens as long as I have Pinocchio."

Those words hit Link in his heart deep. Slowly, memories of his dead parents seemed to rush to his heart. Sorrow was literally tugging at Link's heart. He couldn't control himself. Already he was breaking down. He kept his cool long enough to get away from them.

"Hey…Geppeto." Link asked. "You got a bathroom on this ship?"

"Over there." He said.

"Thanks." Link said, quickly running away from the group.

Link burst inside and locked the door. After it was locked, he just burst into tears. The memories of everything that had happened to him were just too much too bear at this point. First, he had never known his parents or even had a chance to enjoy everything that Pinocchio could. Link stayed in the bathroom for a good five minutes, just letting everything in his heart come out. After that, he splashed water on his face and began to calm down. He looked at his bloodshot eyes in the mirror.

"Man…" He said. "I haven't cried about that in years now."

"Hey Link!" Mido shouted.

Link turned around and got out of the bathroom and saw Mido looking at him.

"What took you so long?" He said. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Link said.

"Good." Mido said. "Look, that puppet went missing again. His dad wants to know if we can find him. There's still a lot of Heartless moving around."

"Alright." Link said.

Link and Mido left the area of the boat and began once again to exploring the giant whale. They moved around the fleshy cave. Mido relied on Link to find out where the puppet had run off to. Link's skills that he acquired while surviving on the field went to work. Link identified the puppet's tracks and continued to follow them. The two once in awhile began to fight off Heartless that came in waves after them. They continued to search and fight, until they made it to the area of the stomach. Mido and Link we're on the safety of flesh pockets that we're all around the acidy area. They found the puppet, examining the area of the stomach for something.

"Hey!" Link said.

Pinocchio turned around to see Link and Mido by the entrance.

"Don't you know it's dangerous around here?" Link asked.

"I know." He said.

"What are you doing around here?" Link asked.

"Uhh…" Pinocchio said. "Looking for treasure."

As soon as Pinocchio said that, his nose grew. Link and Mido we're utterly stunned when they saw that.

"Did his nose just grow?" Mido asked.

"I'd say no, but I'd be lying." Link said. "Is something the matter kid? If you're hiding something, you can tell us. It's no problem."

"Well…" Pinocchio said. "Father says he's happy here, but it's my fault we got here."

"You're trying to find a way out huh?" Mido asked.

"Yeah!" The puppet responded.

"That's a coincidence." Link said. "So are we. Why don't we work together to find a way out."

"That'd be great." The puppet said.

"Alright then." Link said. "We'll work together to get ourselves out of this mess. Go back and tell Geppetto about this. Then we'll come back and think of a way out of here."

"Alright then…" Pinocchio began.

Before he could even finish his sentence, the ground all around them began to shake. Link was caught off guard and landed on his behind, but he quickly regained control. Mido pulled out the gilded sword, while Link duel wielded his Keyblade and Master Sword.

"What's going on?" Mido asked.

"Beats me; stay frosty." Link said.

Link and Mido heard rumbling coming from above. Link and Mido looked up to see a giant Heartless descend from the ceiling. The thing had two heads, one on the bottom for its body. The teeth of it resembled teeth like a cage. It also had another head on the top, where there we're two tentacles connecting from it. The thing landed nearby Pinocchio, and swallowed him.

"AAAAHHHHH!!!" He screamed. "Help me!"

"Pinocchio!" Link shouted.

Link already ran forward towards it. His new found strength allowed him to easily get over to where the Heartless was easily. The Heartless was on another flesh pocket, so Link had to leap on a series of them, avoiding the deadly acid. Link ran up one of the tentacles when it tried swinging at him. Link continued to run up its tentacles and began to slash at the Heartless with the Keyblade. Link made several consecutive slashes at the beast. The beast grabbed Link with a tentacle and wrapped around him. Link began to struggle as he tried to get out of the grip of the beast. The Heartless grabbed Link and dragged him down towards the Acid. When link saw struggling was futile, he grabbed the Master and sliced off the tentacle. As the Tentacle split apart from the beast, Link pushed himself out of the tentacle and managed to leap away before it hit the acid.

Mido used the slingshot and pumped two pellets right in the eyes on the creature. The beast fell back in pain. It swung its tentacles rapidly. Link managed to dodge a few strokes, but was eventually smashed into by one and flew from his spot in the air and landed next to Mido.

"Damn it!" Link said.

"You alright?" Mido asked.

"Look out!" Link shouted.

The Heartless moved its tentacles straight up and began to bring a crushing blow down on Link and Mido. Mido leapt out of the way, while Link rolled to the left. The blow created a dent in the flesh pocket. The tentacle rose up again to smash Link. Link simply pulled out the Keyblade and used the freeze spell on it. The second Tentacle was frozen solid. Mido moved from the side and kicked the frozen tentacle off, after slicing it a couple times.

Link reached for his bow. He activated the power of the Triforce in his hand and created the one arrow capable of destroying all creatures of darkness. The arrow became wrapped in a golden aura of energy as the Light Arrow came into existence.

_Goddess…_ Link thought. _Give me the aim I need._

Link unleashed the bright arrow. The arrow smashed into the head of the creature. The Heartless began to rile up in pain as the painful light waves began to consume it. Slowly, the Heartless began to vanish bit by bit as the Heartless eventually was destroyed completely. Link sat down to take a small breather while Mido was laying on the ground, totally exhausted (even though he had done little in the terms of battle this time).

"Link!" Pinocchio shouted from where the Heartless was. "Your okay!"

"Forget about me." Link said. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Pinocchio said.

Mido and Link looked at each other and nodded their heads. It was their sign of "Good work", which they had been using a lot before they arrived at the castle. Link made a small laugh as Pinocchio leapt his way from where he was towards them. Pinocchio helped the two to their feet and Link and Mido we're back and ready to move.

"Man." Link said. "That was…pretty good actually."

"Hey Link!" Mido shouted. "I just thought of a way to get this thing to get these two out."

"Really!?" Pinocchio said.

"Yeah!" Mido said. "Hey Link, remember all those days you stood by fires and you always used to cough because of the smoke."

"I still do; and yeah!" Link said.

"Well…" Mido began. "Why don't we light fires inside of Monstro? If we light enough in the stomach, the smoke will go up from there…"

"Towards his mouth." Link said. "Smoke irritates anyone. If enough smoke goes to his nose, he'll probably end up sneezing them out. Mido that's brilliant. And we have everything we need too: Oil, my Fire arrows, and all the wood we need is all around us."

"Told you I'm smart." He said.

"Great; now you have to get out of your house more." Link said.

"HEY!" Mido shouted.

"Alright then." Link said.

"I wanta help!" Pinocchio said.

"No it's too dangerous." Link said. "I wouldn't be surprised if there's more of those Heartless around. Head back to where Geppetto is. No use doing anything if you get separated again."

"I guess you're right." Pinocchio said. "Good luck."

The small wooden boy began to run off and vanished from sight. Link and Mido looked at each other and nodded.

For the next hour, Link and Mido gathered up wood from all the fish's body. They gathered them up in large piles and grouped them all together. As soon as they had seven massive piles, Link doused them all in all the lamp oil they had. By the time he was done dousing, the only oil they had was the oil already in the lamp. Link and Mido got to a higher elevation. As soon as Mido gave Link the okay to fire, Link used his power and created the mighty Fire arrow. Link fired seven of them at the piles. The piles of wood ignited almost instantly. By the time they we're all burning, there was a massive column of smoke rising up in the air towards the mouth.

It didn't take long for Monstro to be irritated by the smoke and fire burning inside of him. Within minutes, the entire area appeared to be in an earthquake.

"It's working!" Link shouted. "Brace for impact!"

Seconds later, a force of air pushed Link and Mido into the air. Link and Mido blacked out while they we're in midair.

When the two awoke, they we're in the area where Geppetto's ship used to be.

Only it was gone.

Link and Mido got up and looked around. The family was gone. They had escaped.

"Nice." Link said. "Now they can go home."

"Yeah." Mido said.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Visualize the song "Not alone" by "All that remains" playing here.**

"I can't help but feel jealous for that puppet." Link said. "I was alone my entire life. I never had family, never had a place to go…"

"Never had friends." Mido said.

Link looked at him with an angry expression. But he quickly changed back and resumed talking.

_**No more are the days that I will**__**, **__**Fear for I have found a strength that**__**, **__**None can match and I'll push forward**____**  
**__**  
**_"But that boy has all of that." Link continued. "I can't help but feel jealous. I never knew my parents. They we're killed by Ganondorf. Hell…my only family was you guys and Saria. Never had a true home. I was always alone."

Mido looked at Link. While Link was talking, he came to regret a lot of the things he had said about Link. He never knew how much Link hurt inside.

_**Never has the blood in my veins**__**, **__**Flowed so fiercely as when I feel this around me**_

"You're not alone anymore." Mido said, putting his hand on Link's shoulder.

Link almost felt like his was going to cry when he heard that. Mido had been his enemy the whole time. Now he was his friend. Link looked at his Keyblade and saw the light that would take them back to Castle Oblivion approach them.

"Thanks man." Link said, as he turned around and walked towards it.

_**I AM WHOLE!**_

_**I'm not alone!**_

_**With a touch of your hand, I AM WHOLE AGAIN!**_

_**I'm not alone!**_

_**With a touch of your hand, I AM WHOLE AGAIN!**_


	13. Castle Oblivion Floor V

The door in Castle Oblivion opened once again, taking Link and Mido right back to the marble white palace. Link and Mido looked straight forward to see that Ariasx was standing in right there, waiting for them. Link ran forward towards her. Once he got within at least twenty feet of her, he drew the master sword and pointed it right at her.

"We meet again, handsome." She said. "Did you miss me?"

"Shut up." Link said.

"Playing hard to get, huh?" She said. "That's fine by me. That's how I do it all the time anyway."

"You're annoying." Link said.

"Who is this?" Mido asked.

"That's Ariasx." Link said. "She's one of those Black occult guys. She's the one who has Saria captured here."

"Wow…" Mido said.

"What?" Link said.

"She looks a lot like Saria." Mido said.

Link looked forward at Ariasx a little closer, but carefully stayed at the distance he was at. Then again, Araisx was a master with her bow, which she was currently holding. As he looked, he noticed a vague similarity between the two. Both her face and hair style seemed to match Saria's.

But the issue that Link had from all of this was that her body was much older than his was. In fact, Ariasx's slim tender body was at the same age as his. Her legs we're perfectly sculpted her arms extremely smooth and tender, her breasts…

Link cut his train of thoughts there. He was not about to fall victim to temptations such as those. Link extended his other arm out and summoned the Keyblade. He now had both weapons out and ready to do battle against her. Ariasx simply laughed.

"What an idiot." She said. "You really have no idea what that blade is doing to you."

"I know it's making me stronger the longer I wield it." Link said. "That much I know for a fact."

"Yeah!" Mido shouted. "As far as I have seen, Link's strength has doubled since we got in here."

"And yet…" Araisx said. "You've become a lot sicker, haven't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Link said. "I'm not…"

A flash of memory passed through Link. Instantly again, he saw the boy named Sora walking into the Castle. He saw the beings known as Goofy and Donald walking in. He saw Sora fight a man with long gray/silver hair, wielding two blades that we're black as night. He saw several images of Sora pop into his mind. Link fell down on the ground in pain from the sudden outburst.

Araisx took the opportunity and charged forward. Link tried to defend himself, but he couldn't raise the sword from the pain. Araisx grabbed Link and threw him into a wall. Link hit the wall with a thud, forcing blood to his mouth from the impact. Link fell to the ground with another thud and stood there limping.

Mido tried to defend his comrade. Araisx simply moved to the right and dodged his slash. She then tripped him, and forced her boot on his stomach. Both fighters we're now limping. Araisx went over to Link laughing manically.

"Fool." She said. "That blade is making you powerful, but it's trading your health and sanity for strength."

Link looked up at her.

"That blade was owned by a boy named Sora; who's in the castle right now." She said. "Right now, your heart and his are fusing together by some unknown phenomena. And the reason your sick is because of the fusion. Your hearts and memories are becoming one. Sooner or later…your hearts will become one. And when it does…you'll never be the same again."

"…Why…?" Link said weakly.

"Because…" She said. "Your memories and his will be in the same mind. As you try to live, hallucinations of Sora's life will always occur. You'll never be able to live a normal life without a hallucination occurring. You'll never be able to tell reality from fiction. And then the Heartless…they long to consume the ones who wield the Keyblade. They will hunt you for the rest of your life."

Link suddenly realized why the Heartless we're chasing him on each of the floors he was at. They wanted him.

"The Keyblade is a weapon of great and terrible power." Araisx said. "One brought the light to the land, the other brought chaos. I wonder what would happen if I took the heart of the man who has it? How much power would I be able to obtain!"

Araisx summoned an arrow and pointed it at Link. Link closed his eyes as she aimed for his head. As she was about to kill him, he heard another voice in his head.

_LINK, STOP HER!_

If what Ariasx said was true, the voice he heard may not have been real. But it felt real enough to him. Link used both blades and deflected the arrow. Link used Blizzard and blew energy in her face. Ariasx screamed in pain from the attack. Mido then came quickly from behind her. He used the Gilded sword and knocked Ariasx away from Link. Link got up next to Mido and had his weapons out.

"If that's the case…" He said. "Then I'll finish you first!"

Araisx got up and looked at Link and Mido. She smiled and then built a sphere of energy. She shot it into the air and let it consume the entire area. The place glowed white until it vanished, leaving Link and Mido and Araisx in the same marble arena that Link was in the first time he fought her. She held her bow to her face and looked at the two.

"Suit yourself." She said.


	14. Link vs Ariasx Battle 2

Link charged at Ariasx as she armed several arrows into her bow. Ariasx fired several of them at the two middle aged boys armed with swords. Several of her arrows hit Mido in the arms, knocking him down. But Link kept going. He moved in and out of the arrows as they passed by his head. His reactions and agility was so much faster now. As soon as Link got within striking distance of Ariasx, he pulled back the Master Sword and swung hard to the right.

Ariasx deflected the strike with her bow. She swung his weapon to the side to hit Link, but Link learned from last time. He knew her bow had spikes on it. Link ducked under the bow. He swung to Keyblade, but Ariasx pulled her head back and dodged the strike. She spun around and kicked Link in the face. Link spun in the air and landed hard on the ground. Link shook his head as Ariasx charged at Link.

The Hyrulian boy quickly recovered from the sudden attacks and began to counter attack the youthful girl. She flew and used the blades on the front of her boy to continually assault Link. Link jumped in left and right and back flipped to avoid being hit by her attacks. Although she was herding home over towards a cliff and Link realized this.

Link back-flipped over her next attack and pointed the Keyblade at her.

"Freeze!" He shouted.

Instantly a ball of blue cold light came from his Keyblade and smashed into Ariasx. Ariasx jerked back from the attack...watching as the freezing ice gripped on her hand and was working its way up to her hand. Link then jumped in the air, spinned in the air, and held the Keyblade high in the air.

"Thunder!" He shouted.

Instantly from above…a massive lightning bolt came from the ceiling and smashed into Ariasx. The electricity covered her body and spread all around her. Ariasx shook as her body attempted to recover from the attack.

Then Mido returned. He went up behind Ariasx and used his Gilded sword to slash Ariasx in the face. The blade made contact with her face, but, to Link's surprise, it didn't go any further than that. There was a burst of energy from her face, but no blood. Even as Ariasx got up when she flew to the side from the attack, she seemed to have received no physical damage. No cut. No open wound. No nothing.

"Wha…what are you!" Link said. "Are you even human?"

Ariasx gasped as she tried to get some air into her lungs. After she regained her balance, she went up and smiled at Link.

"Took you long enough to notice." She said. "Your even more dunces that you intended to be."

Ariasx formed another armor…but this one was different. It was shimmering with an unholy green light. Araisx fired the arrow near Link and Mido. Instantly all around the area…there was a massive explosion in cased the entire area. Link and Mido we're thrown in all directions. Mido rolled on the ground of the marble arena more than fifty feet away from the location he was originally at. Link was thrown only twenty feet.

Link got up…only to see Ariasx charging right at him. She fired several areas as she charged, laughing manically as she did. Link used his Keyblade to deflect the blows, almost completely disregarding his shield. He didn't need it anymore. He was quick enough with his blades to deflect attacks. Link and Ariasx continued to fight using the Keyblade and her blades bows.

Link deflected one of her attacks and then spun around to slash at her. Ariasx jumped on top of the Keyblade that he used in order to attack. She tried to kick him. Instead, Link dropped the Keyblade and let it hit the ground, making her lose her balance. While she was on the ground, Link leaped up in the air and tried to bring the full force of the Master Sword upon her. She however, rolled out of the way and dodged the stab. With the Master Sword plunged into the ground, Link was unable to pull it out.

Mido covered Link by reappearing and blocking several of her attacks. He was doing fairly well to fight against her. Most of her attacks missed. Of course, Mido did not have significant skill. Therefore, none of his attacks made contact. Araisx eventually shot a sunbeam from her hand and sent him flying with a massive burn on him. She then tried to swing at Link.

Since Link now was unable to use the Master Sword, Link resummoned the Keyblade using his outstretched hand. He deflected a blow from Ariasx and pushed her off. He then held the Keyblade in a stance he never used before. He held the Keyblade with both hands, the blade pointing behind him, and it was arching towards the ground. When she looked at him wielding that, she saw an image of Sora. She then blinked and the image vanished.

"Wow." She said. "The fusion is accelerating faster than usual."

"What?" Link asked.

"Nothing." Araisx said. "It doesn't matter. Soon you and Sora's heart will be one. Then we will have two Keyblade Masters to take. Once we have Sora…we can overthrow the organization. And then with you…we can obtain the Triforce. Then all of us will be complete."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Link shouted. "But I'll stop your plans here and now!"

With the battle getting nowhere to the end, Ariasx touched the ground and created an eruption of flame all around her. Link had mistakenly charged at her, receiving massive burns from her attacks. Link flew from his position and then was flung far from Araisx. Arasix equally didn't waste time after that. She had ice float in her hand and then smashed it into the ground, creating a trail of ice towards Link.

Link was barely able to get up as he saw the trail approaching him. There wasn't anything he could do to stop it from hitting him. He then remembered though a couple things he had gained from the Keyblade after experimenting.

"Defense!" He shouted.

Link was immediately in cased in a barrier. The ice from the floor hit it, and then traveled up and around the barrier, completely incasing Link in ice.

"Link!" Mido shouted.

The sphere of ice stood motionless for a few seconds. After that, a massive explosion came from the ice, shooting it everywhere. Araisx covered her eyes as the ice shards flew in all directions. As she did, she felt the massive force of a metal rod hitting her in the stomach. In slow motion, she saw Link with the Keyblade hitting her right there…in a supernatural speed that even she didn't see.

Araisx flew from her position a second later. She flew up in the air…hitting the space and arena. The entire world they we're in seemed to crack and fall apart all around them. Shards of the world flew and vanished into nothing. Ariasx hit the floor with a massive thud and rolled several feet from where she crashed at. Ariasx stayed their motionless for a few seconds. Link kept his two blades armed…ready for anything new.

It took the woman about twenty seconds before she reacted. She flipped from where she was and got back to her feet. She then winked and proceeded to run up the stairs.

"Get back here!" Link shouted as he ran after her…while Mido slowly limped behind.

"Wait for me…" Mido said.

The two ran up the stairs hoping to find the woman there. Sadly, she had already left through the door by the time they had made it. Link kicked the ground as he saw the empty room.

"Man." Link said. "She runs quick."

"This is getting dangerous Link." Mido said. "We should leave now while we have a chance. I mean look at us, if we keep going…we're bound to get killed."

"I know." Link said. "But this quest got personal."

Link held up his Keyblade in his hand and looked at the blade.

"Not because of Saria…but now because of me." Link said. "They want me for something. I'm not sure what they want…but I know it ain't good."

Link put his hand to the side and the Keyblade vanished.

"And I won't find out by standing around." Link said.

And with that, Link stretched out his hand and used the next card to progress on. The light from the door consumed the place and Link walked forward.


	15. Memories of Wonderland

After the light and brightness had vanished, Link and Mido discovered that there we're in a massive forest.

Of course, that's what they had originally thought. The plants that we're growing we're not natural. The flower stalks at least over three meters. The flower petals themselves we're also huge and gigantic. Mushrooms had grown several times bigger than Link and Mido himself. Link himself had seen many things in his adventures. Even Link had a sense of wonderment simply walking around the entire forest.

"Whoa." Mido said. "Check this place out."

"I have never seen a forest even look remotely like this." Link said.

"Kokiri Forest can't top this." Mido said.

"Hey at least our home makes sense." Link said. "That Mushroom I am sure is way too big to be normal."

"…Hey Link…want to inform me what would be considered normal around you?" Mido asked.

"That…" Link said. "It also a very good point."

Link and Mido left the area where the light had spawned them at. From that point on, the two began to search around the forest for where they needed to go.

The place began to get even more confusing as time went on. Link and Mido often found themselves defying physics, walking upside down, and suddenly shrunk down several inches. Link and Mido and we're extremely confused at where they at. Eventually, it got the point where they took no cave for granted.

There we're Heartless there. Lots of Heartless. There we're no civilian people among the forest, which worked for Link and Mido as they did not have to worry about anyone getting in their way. The Heartless came at them in hordes and continued to fight against the waves that came at them. The Heartless gave them reprieves, but nowhere near as often as they did before.

While Link and Mido we're wandering through the forest, Link decided to talk to Mido.

"I miss home Mido." Link said.

"I do too." Mido said. "This place gives you nostalgia; I know how you feel."

"It reminds me of the time that you tried to peck me in the eye with a Slingshot to make me look stupid in front of Saria; and I ended up hitting you to show off to…" Link said.

"Let's not go into detail." Mido said. "I couldn't see out of my eye for a week when you hit me."

"Hey my bad." Link said. "What do you say we let by gones be by gones huh?"

"I'm down for that…" Mido began. "But first, I think the Heartless want to have a round 2 with us."

Link saw several shadows form out of the ground in the clearing that we're in. Link formed the Keyblade and drew his Master Sword. Link clinked the two weapons together as he made his attack. The first two Heartless we're destroyed as they we're hit twice by the magic weapons. Mido slashed at several that came at him. Mido was unable to destroy the Heartless that came after him because his sword carried no enchantments. Mido destroyed one as he swung his sword. However, the sword couldn't destroy the other six as they charged on his position. Six Heartless shadows dropped on top of him and prevented him from getting up. Link destroyed three as they came by and saw the ones on Mido. Link threw the Keyblade at the Heartless. The Heartless on Mido we're destroyed.

Mido got up and grabbed the Gilded sword. He combo attacked a Soldier seven times and it charged. The Soldier was destroyed. Link went to his back and took out two other Heartless soldiers as they got nearby him.

"I got your back buddy." Link said.

"I got yours." Mido said.

Mido looked around to watch as the Shadows and Soldiers continued to inch their way closer to Link and Mido's position.

"But frankly," Mido said. "I don't think we're in a good spot right now."

"Don't bother with all of them." Link said. "Cut the ones that matter and run."

Link jumped in the air and casted Blizzard. The massive ball of ice flew straight forward, destroying many of the Heartless as it flew by. Link ran in the direction that the Heartless we're destroyed in. Mido closely followed behind him. Link and Mido slashed from front to back, cutting any and all Heartless that went remotely near them. They destroyed them with zero tolerance. By the time Link and Mido had run out of the area, they had destroyed the equal vent to more than a hundred Heartless. Link fired several thunder spells at the approaching ones and then proceeded to run out of the area.

They ran for what seemed like hours. After more and more Heartless fell to their blades, the creatures stopped appearing. Link and Mido rested at some trees and began to look around the green field now that they could rest.

"So…" Mido began. "Where do you think we are now?"

"Lost woods?" Link asked.

"Sure looks like the forest." Mido said. "But I'm not sure If we're home or not."

"It's just a memory." Link said. "Even if we did manage to find the forest, there would be no point. It's just memories. We're still in Castle Oblivion."

"I know." Mido said. "It's just that girl. Ariasx. I don't want her to actually send us to the forest. If she did…"

"Oh I get it." Link said. "You mean that she would use our pasts against us. I see what you're saying."

Link got on his feet.

"Well…" Link said as he grabbed Mido's hand and pulled him up. "We're not getting any farther by standing around. Let's get going."

As Link and Mido got up, they saw a very peculiar thing walk by. They saw a giant white rabbit hop by. The rabbit was only half the size of Link, wore a red garment, had glasses, and had a golden clock in its hands.

"Oh my fur and whiskers." It said. "I'm late! I'M LATE! I'll never make it. The queen will roast me for dinner. She'll have my head for this!"

"Whoa!" Link said. "What's going on?"

The rabbit ignored him and kept hopping off in a direction in the forest.

"I'M LATE!" It shouted.

Link and Mido kept staring at the rabbit as it kept hopping off in one direction.

"Umm…Link…" Mido began. "Did we just see a rabbit with a outfit, and a clock, and talking, and…"

"Yeah." Link interrupted. "Yeah we did."

Silence was around them for a few minutes.

"Let's follow it." Link said.

Mido looked at him awkwardly.

"See…" Mido began. "This is how we get in trouble."

In the end though, Mido and Link ended up following the rabbit. They had to crawl through trees and bushes; and once in awhile a massive house. Eventually, they ran into a place that looked like a court room. Link and Mido stayed off to the side; avoiding any confrontation as they didn't want to be caught up in any more ordeals that they have had already been through in the last 48 hours. None of it was real of course, but Link still felt he shouldn't get involved.

Then again, how was he supposed to return to Castle Oblivion?

A girl was brought to a red wood stands in the middle of the courtyard. A overweight woman was in the middle of the whole stands on a throne. There we're soldiers that we're literally shaped like playing cards that Link saw when he had traveled to Hyrule.

"Okay…" Link said. "I'm lost."

"Who's that?" Mido said, pointing at the girl.

Link didn't reply, but looked in the direction of the girl. As he did, he saw all the people in the stands get together.

"This looks like the trial that White rabbit was talking about." Link said.

The White rabbit spoke as Link said that, but luckily, the rabbit didn't hear them.

"Alice." It said. "Do you understand the charges brought against you?"

"Of course not." She said. "I've done nothing wrong."

"Feigning ignorance are we?" The woman in the stands said. "You are charged with aiding the Heartless who have invaded my kingdom."

"How?" Alice said. "Where's the evidence?"

"The evidence is…I forgot!" The Queen shouted. "Because you Alice…are the one who stole my memory."

"We can't get rid of the Heartless until the Queen gets her memory back." The rabbit said. "This is a serious crime."

"Bullshit." Link said as he observed the situation.

"Fiddlesticks." Alice said. "You shouldn't go around blaming people just because you can't remember things."

"Such insolence." The woman said. "You are talking to the Queen of Hearts. And I would have let you go if you had apologized right away. What a brazen thief."

"Who's the brazen one!" Link said as he ran out of their position.

"Damn it Link." Mido shouted as he ran after his friend.

"The court has decided." The Queen of Hearts said. "The verdict is…"

Link lost it. He summoned his Keyblade and threw it at the Queen of Hearts. The Keyblade cemented itself in the wall right by the Queen. The Queen jumped out of her seat when she saw the weapon being thrown at her.

"This trial is a farce." Link said.

"Who are you?" The Queen of Hearts said. "Are you saying that Alice isn't the real thief?

"I…err…" Link said.

"Speak!" She shouted. "Or the sentence will be carried out. Who is the thief?"

Link was confused. He didn't know what he should say. With the amount of stuff running through his mind, Link didn't know how to prove this girl, who he never met before, innocent.

Then out of some random bit of stupidity, he just shouted what came to mind.

"I'm the Thief!" He shouted.

Everyone gasped around them.

"What…really!" Mido shouted.

"Of course not." Link said. "The hell was I supposed to say!"

"Guards!" The Queen shouted. "Seize them all!"

The first few card soldiers around the area attacked Link and Mido. Link re-summoned the Keyblade and jumped right at first two. The Master Sword and Keyblade easily cut through the defenses of the first two, slicing them into two. Mido clashed blades with the soldiers as they came by, but they we're so much stronger than him. Mido was easily knocked down by three soldiers.

But Link appeared again. He jumped and clashed with them who came right at Mido. Link deflected the first weapon from the first soldier and slashed it in two. The other was knocked back from the Keyblade in Link's hand. When it was confused from Link's attack, Link sliced off its head. He then used both weapons to deflect an axe attack from a soldier from behind. He pushed the axe back up and then round house kicked the soldier away from him. Link and Mido got up, with four of the card soldiers dead, and the others itching for a fight.

"We're outnumbered." Mido said.

"Psshhhh…" Link said. "I can take them."

Mido looked up to see that Alice was no longer on the stands. He looked behind him to see Alice running into the forest.

"Link." He said. "She got away."

Link turned around to see she was gone.

"Really now?" Link said. "Guess that's our time to skidoo!"

Link pressed his hands together and activated the power of Farore's wind. A massive green wind tunnel incased him and Mido. The people needed to cover their eyes as the wind came up. When it was gone, Link and Mido we're long gone.

Link and Mido reappeared somewhere in the forest. As soon as they materialized, they immediately ran as fast as their legs could carry them. They figured the Queen would be hard on their trail after the whole ordeal at the chamber. Link and Mido eventually got far enough away to the point where they would be able to rest easy.

As they walked, they eventually caught up to Alice, who seemed to waiting for them.

"Things got crazy there." Link said. "But it looks like we got you out safely."

"Charmed." She said.

"I'M MIDO!" Mido said as he ran forward to Alice with his hand out. "Nice to meet you Alice."

"Oh my." She said.

"You must forgive me for us running out like that." He said. "Leaving you all alone and unable to…"

Link grabbed Mido by the ear and pulled him away from Alice.

"What the hell!" He said.

"Please control yourself." Link said. "Remember where we are. Besides, it was she who did the running; not us."

Link walked over to her.

"I don't mean to be ungrateful." She began. "But are you really the thief?"

"Me?" Link said. "Heck no. I'm too kind for that."

"Is that so?" She said. "Well, you saved me all the same. Thank you Link."

"No problem." Link said.

As Link and Alice looked at each other, they saw in a tree a weird looking cat appear in it. The cat had a large smile on its face that went from one side of it to the other. It had purple and pink stripes over it and yellow eyes.

"Feeling better after that mad dash? You're not out of the woods yet! The queen's stickler for justice! She won't forget you till she remembers! She won't stop hounding you till you get her memory back! Did she forget because she remembers? Does she remember that she forgot? Doesn't matter, I suppose."

"If that's the case." Link said. "Leaving forest doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"But what about Alice?" Mido said.

"We'll get her out too." Link said. "I'm sure if he gets her out of the Queen's land, she won't go after her. It wouldn't be in her jurisdiction so the Queen could get in trouble herself."

"You should do something." The cat said. "But you don't have to do anything."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Link asked.

The cat's entire body faded out, but it's month remained floating in mid air.

"If you can't remember something, it's like it never happened." It said. "Likewise, if something never happened, you can't remember it. Try too hard to remember and your memory might lie to you."

"Lie?" Link asked.

"That's all from me." It said. "The rest is up to you."

The cat vanished, leaving a confused party behind.

The three youths began to walk again through the fields of Wonderland. The forest was thick and confusing; especially since the forest had other things that made it seem out of place. Giant mushrooms, furniture randomly in area, everything about the forest was just strange.

Heartless still appeared to come after them. Link and Mido had to fight them off every once in awhile. Thus, the party was beaten, bruised, and disheartened.

Eventually, Link, Mido, and Alice made it to a Kitchen. This Kitchen in the middle of the forest had furniture far above that of Link's stature. The table and stove was at least twenty times higher than Link.

"This has got to be a good place to lay low for a bit." Link said.

"Let me take a look around." Alice said.

Link and Mido used this opportunity to drop their heavy stuff and then relax their arms. They we're just about to get something to eat when they heard Alice scream. Link and Mido got right on their feet and ran towards Alice. They saw Alice surrounded by card soldiers and the Queen of Hearts right next to her.

"Now I found you." She said.

"You again!" Link shouted. "Don't you ever give up!"

"Never!" She said. "Now…you will tell me where my memory is…or off with you're…"

A bright flash occurred around the area. Link and Mido looked around to see that nothing had happened. They turned at the Queen of Hearts, who seemed to be dazed.

"I'm going to…to…to…" She muttered.

Link and Mido looked surprised.

"Shoot." She said. "I just forgot what I'm doing here for."

The room around the area began to shake. Mido looked up to see a giant Heartless above them. It had eight heads on it, its arms we're like that of paper, it had disfigured looking feet, and it juggling eight fire sticks in its hands.

It was heading right towards Link.

"Whoa!" He shouted, rolling out of the way.

The Heartless, which was known as Trickmaster, landed in the spot that Link was at earlier. It began to juggle the fire sticks in its hands.

"This must be the real thief!" Link shouted.

The Trickmaster threw several fire sticks at Link. Link rolled out of the way and began to run towards Trickmaster. Link jumped as soon as he got next to it and began to attack it. Trickmaster just swatted him away. Link flew from the spot he jumped at into a wall somewhere off to the side.

It then eyed Mido. Mido looked at the thing in complete fear. Trickmaster was at least a story tall. Fighting it was almost impossible. The Trickmaster used its hands to swat Mido off of his feet. Mido flew off the side and rolled several feet away. Trickmaster used its arms and pointed it in the direction of Mido's heart.

Link then returned at Trickmaster. Link leaped onto its back and stabbed the Keyblade right in it. Trickmaster flailed its arms in all directions as it tried to throw Link off. Link stayed on as long as he could. Eventually, Trickmaster threw him off by shaking him off.

Link landed hard on his arm, but despite the pain, got right back up. He forced the Keyblade to return to his arm. Link held it above his head.

"Cure." He said.

Several glowing green leaves appeared around Link. This energy seemed to restore Link to good health again. Trickmaster threw several more sticks at Link. Link sliced them to ribbons as he continued his charge towards Trickmaster.

He leaped on a giant table that was in the battlefield. The table was high enough to the point that allowed Link to get right at Trickmaster. Link jumped at Trickmaster and did a three combo attack before being thrown off from Trickmaster's fire.

Link got up to watch Mido slice at the leg of Trickmaster. This action appeared to do nothing as the blade just seemed to bounce off. Trickmaster just kicked Mido away.

"Mido!" Link shouted.

Link ran at Trickmaster, sword out and anger rising. He spun the Keyblade in his hand and threw the mystical blade at Trickmaster. The blade cemented itself into Trickmaster's head. Link ran up Trickmaster's arm, which was now on the ground because it's other was trying to get the Keyblade out. Link jumped on its arm, and then attacked its head with the Keyblade.

Link landed somewhere a bit off. Trickmaster was able to pull the Keyblade out by now. Link simply recalled the blade. Trickmaster slowly inched its way towards Link. Link looked right at it.

"Geez." Link said. "This thing doesn't quit."

Link watched as Trickmaster walked up to him, raising one of its arms. Link looked at the Keyblade as it resonated.

Then he remembered the magic the Keyblade had in it. He pointed the Keyblade at Trickmaster. With a powerful burst of energy, he unleashed a massive blizzard from it.

"Freeze!" He shouted.

The Blizzard shot straight into Trickmaster. Eventually, the thing was frozen solid.

"Just as I thought," Link muttered. "It had the power of fire. Ice defeats fire."

_Well not really what I thought. _Link said. _It was more like a fracking guess; I was just hoping I was right._

Link spun both weapons in his hands and leaped at Trickmaster. Link made a cross X slash on Trickmaster's head and landed somewhere behind it. Link rested both weapons behind as Trickmaster broke into pieces; the pieces vanishing before they hit the ground. Not looking to watch Trickmaster being destroyed behind him, Link ran over to Mido and casted cure on him. He brought the Kokiri to his feet before running over to where Alice was. The Queen had just now recovered from all the commotion that had occurred within the last few minutes.

"You there!" She shouted. "All of you. What is the meaning of this? Where did that Heartless come from?"

"Not sure." Link said.

"So your refusing to answer is it?" The Queen of Hearts said. "Your hiding something! They're plotting against me! Seize them immediately!"

"How the hell did you get that conclusion!" Link shouted.

The card soldiers began to encircle Link and the others. Link was about to slash up all the card soldiers when Alice began to speak.

"Please your majesty." She said. "It was you who commanded us to destroy the Heartless."

Link looked confused.

"You see, in her prudence, your majesty didn't trust us at first." Alice continued. "And at our majesty's command, we fought the Heartless to prove ourselves. Didn't we Link?'

"We did?" Link asked.

It didn't take Link long to catch on to what she was planning.

"Oh yeah." Link said. "We did."

"I…ordered you to do that?" She asked.

"Surely you remember?" Alice asked.

"Of…Of course I did!" She shouted. "I never forget everything. Link, you did splendidly."

And with that, the Queen of Hearts walked off.

"Quick thinking." Link said.

"It's as the Cheshire cat said." Alice said. "Try too hard to remember and the memory might lie to you. The Queen would never admit she forgot so she remembered something…that didn't happen. She fooled herself."

"That was sweet." Link said.

Link looked in front of him as the realm seemed to be torn apart. They had accomplished what was needed to move on. It was time to go.

"See you later Alice." Link said.

With that, Link and Mido walked towards the light as the realm began to return from its forest to the same marble white room was before. Floor 6 awaited the two adventurers.


	16. Castle Oblivion Floor VI

Marluxia watched Link as he ran through the halls of memories. A sinister smile appeared on his face as he watched the Hyrulian boy move towards his control.

Ever since that girl had appeared in the castle, Marluxia had lusted for the Triforce. At first he didn't think he could get it with Ganondorf trapped within the Realm of Darkness. But Vexen drew up theories after studying the girl's memories. She had encountered Sora on her journey to find Hyrule and return to Link. With that, Namine had been piercing her memory. Vexen had theorized that if a consciousness had matched Ganondorf appeared within the realm, and if enough darkness was around, resurrecting the King could be possible. Namine saw through Saria's heart that everyday darkness from the evil realm leaked out that belonged to Ganondorf.

Their needed to be a way to speed up Ganondorf's resurrection.

It took weeks of planning, but eventually it laid out to lure the Hero of Time to the Castle Oblivion. They lure him into anger and cut him off from his friend with promises of seeing his friend again and making it look like they had her. Namine used her power on Link and Sora's heart to begin the fuse the two together. Saria before she arrived had ran into Sora and the two chatted for a bit. Her heart was connected to Sora's now. Link was connected to Saria. Link's heart was almost exactly the same as Sora's heart as well. After that, Link explores the castle and loses his memory. Then he becomes the puppet of the castle.

The problem is though that the fusion is not enough. Marluxia hoped that it would work, but it didn't. According to Namine, as long as Link's heart stayed stalwart, she couldn't touch it. Not to mention the fact the appearance of a Keyblade. Link should not have been able to wield one, even with Sora and his memories and Heart fusing together.

Something needed to be done. Either way, Link was no threat to Marluxia. Link continued to search for Saria, unaware that Saria in some form was long destroyed by now.

* * *

Link went out of the glowing room behind him to return to the marble white castle that they we're in before them.

To see Ariasx on the other side; waiting for him.

Link let out shriek and ran right at her. He drew the Master Sword and Keyblade and jump attacked right on top of her. The pink haired girl moved to the side and blocked the blow from the Master sword. She then ducked under the Keyblade. Ariasx backflipped away from Link and then formed a sphere of ice and threw it at the Hylian boy. Link deflected it by swing ing at it and jumped towards her. Link hit Araisx in the stomach and pushed the girl off of her feet. Ariasx flew back and landed by the stairs leading up. Link landed a little farther away from her, both weapons out. Ariasx easily recovered from the attack and looked up at him.

"You're getting stronger big man." She said.

"You better take me to Saria!" Link said. "I may not hold back next time. Don't make me kill you."

"Yeah; right." She said. "I'm going to lose you. Sure."

"Hey!" Mido shouted. "I wouldn't mess with him! He defeated the King of Evil; and he was definitely stronger than you."

"Even so," she said. "That doesn't mean I fear him. I'm a Nobody. Fear is an illusion to me; an emotion that I don't need."

Link kept his eyes right on her. She in turn looked right back at him.

"Still…" She said. "You have been entertaining me for a good while. I suppose I can make a deal with you. Saria's on the floor next up. You need the card that looks like a town in the night in order to reach. If you can reach her before I do, I'll let you go."

"How can I trust you?" Link said.

"You really can't." She said. "But even if I was lying, you can't risk it can you?"

Link looked at Ariasx. No matter what, this was a trap for sure. But he couldn't risk Saria being harmed by this Organization.

"All right then." Link said. "Even if you are lying Ariasx, I can still defeat you no matter what trap you placed."

"That's more like it." She said. "Use the card I told you about to get to this event. See you around Hero of Time."

Ariasx quickly ran up the stairs. Link was quick on her heels and moved at an unnatural speed, quickly forgetting about Mido. The Kokiri boy struggled to keep up with Link's now unnaturally strong legs.

"Hey!" He shouted. "Link! Wait up!"

Link ignored Mido and continued to go up on his own. By the time Ariasx made it to the door and shut it, Link was already three fourths of the way to it. Link ran over to it and pulled out the card Ariasx described to him from his pouch. Link grabbed the card and raised it above his head. The card glowed softly and the door opened up in front of Link. The bright light appeared from the door. Link ran into the light without a second thought. Mido was trailing slowly behind him in the castle.

Before Mido could get to the door though, it suddenly shut on him.

"WHAT!" Mido shouted.

Mido used the hilt of the sword and began to bang on the door. He tried to open the door, but to no avail.

"Ahh great!" Mido shouted. "This was a trap! And Link doesn't realize it yet. What could get any worse?"

Mido turned around to see three Dusks behind him.

* * *

The Organization watched with joy as Link ran through the brightly lit hallway. They watched him from their glass ball in their private room.

"That kid is so attached to that forest girl." Larexene said. "What a pity. By the time the fool finds that his poor dear Saria kicked the bucket, he's going to be long ours. Oh. It gives me goose bumps just to think of his expression."

"Quiet Larexene." Vexen said. "I want to see the success of my experiment unveil before us."

"You really think that doll can lure him to our trap?" Larexene asked.

"She is trained to do so." Vexen said.

"Success or fail," Marluxia said. "Make sure you terminate the doll after this. The power you gave her has limits; and she's using it more than anticipated. If she runs out, that doll may get her heart back."

"Meh." Axel said. "Have Larexene do it. I'll fill in for her if she screws up."

"Just cause I lost to Sora doesn't mean I can't get the job done." Larexene said.

Axel roared out with laughter.

"What's so funny?" She shouted.

"A few hours ago you said you threw the match to Sora." Axel said. "I was right wasn't I?"

"Ahh!" Larexene said. "How dare you! You tricked me."

"You did that to yourself." Axel said.


	17. Memories of Traverse Town

The light cleared all around Link as the place he was at was fully created. Link at the entrance of a town at the middle of night. The small society was glowing with neon lights around a majority of the places. Lamps and street lights lit the area around Link. The door closed behind Link as he went inside.

"Man…" Link said. "This place doesn't seem like a bad place to be a night. Saria has got to be here…now…where to start looking?"

Link looked around the place. Right now there was no way to determine where to go. Only option right now was to go forward.

"Alright Mido; let's do this!" Link said.

Link turned around; but to his shock, his friend was nowhere in sight. Link was all alone in the middle of a town square.

"Mido?" Link asked. "Mido! Where are you…ahh geez…I must have entered the door without him…Man am I stupid!"

Link hit a wall with his fist. He breathed heavily as he did.

"I guess Saria's been on my mind a lot more than I thought." Link said.

Link looked around the massive town one last time.

"Where to begin then?" He asked.

Link moved forward and headed towards the direction of the Accessory shop. Although he didn't bother to go in. There was no point. He didn't know anyone here…his heart made him feel that way. No one was here other than Heartless.

Speaking of Heartless, it didn't take long for the black creatures to appear after Link got inside. As Link walked, no more than three hundred feet away from the accessory shop, the first wave of the creatures appeared before him. Link looked to check who he was up against. Promptly, he summoned the Keyblade to his hand, and then Master Sword from it's sheathe.

"C'mon." Link said. "Just try me."

The first shadow from the wave charged forward as Link predicted. Link moved the right and slashed the critter with his swords, destroying it instantly. A Soldier attempted to spin into Link with its claws. Link simply jumped to the left and used the Keyblade to clothesline the poor creature before finishing it with a stab.

To the Heartless's surprise afterwards, Link charged forward to the left side of the circle and swung both weapons. Several Heartless we're pushed back; the rest we're destroyed from the result.

The Large Body Heartless then lunged forward. Link rolled forward to avoid being hit. He then turned as the Large Body stood there, watching him.

Link swung the weapons in his hands and charged forward. The Large Body attempted to attack Link with its arms. Link ran up the Large Body's arm and leaped over. He then made an "X" shaped slash on the monsters back with the two swords. The result was the Large Body exploding into darkness and vanishing from behind Link.

Wasting no energy, Link ran forward and destroyed the final two Heartless. The Heartless did nothing to resist the two incoming attacks. They we're destroyed and vanished into existence.

Link looked around to see no other Heartless around him. He put his blades away and moved from where he was to the next part of town.

Link now entered the second district of the town. The place appeared to be a large park with several shops on both ends on the upper level. On the left side, there was a large inn as well. Link paid no attention to these stores.

"There's nobody here other than me and the Heartless." Link said. "I may have just walked into a trap."

Link stopped for a moment and grabbed his sword hilt. Behind him, darkness formed and several Heartless began appearing. Link just sighed as the creatures once again surrounded him.

"This isn't fun anymore." He said.

All the Heartless charged right at Link. Link waited until the Heartless got close to him. Using the Master Sword, Link jumped in the air and spun around using his mighty spin attack. The Heartless got caught in the combo and we're sent higher and higher from the attack, until they eventually destroyed and vanished from existence. Link landed on the ground and sheathed his sword.

"How many will they throw at me until they realize how futile this is?" He asked as he continued to walk into the park.

The Park again brought Link only solitude. No one was there other than Heartless, either attacking him, or walking around. There didn't seem to be only other life signs there. Link continued to move on, knowing that the Heartless could attack at any moment. He sighed as the wind from the town carried through his hair and skull cap.

Link went inside the red room of the inn and then fully acknowledged the situation he was in. He had to slay a few Heartless in order to get in safely, but that is besides the point. Link laid down on the bed and began to ponder the situation.

"Okay." Link said. "What am I going do? Town full of heartless; no help in sight; Mido's not here; Saria may not be here; got a psycho after me and Saria. Geez."

Link laid back down on the bed he was sitting on. He relaxed himself and dropped the Keyblade and the Master Sword. It took him this long to realize that he was tired. In fact it took seconds after he relaxed for him to start to lose consciousness.

"I think…I'll…rest my eyes for a bit." He said.

Without realizing it, Link fell asleep for several hours.

"_Wow. A Fairy finally came to you." _

"_I know! I can't believe it."_

"_Finally, a fairy has come to you. Now you're a true Kokiri Link. Hehe!"_

"_Thanks Saria! I'm glad you're here for me. But I can't stick around today. The Great Deku Tree wants me."_

"_Really? The Great Deku summoned you? It's quite an honor to talk to the Great Deku Tree. I'll be waiting right here. Go see the Great Deku Tree."_

"_I'll be back."_

Within seconds after he had seen this image, Link's dream had focuses directly on when the Great Deku Tree died.

"_Yes, I will pass away soon. But do not mourn me. This was nesscary for me to tell you all that I have said. This is Hyrule's final hope."_

"_You can't…die…not here…not after all the sweat and blood I shed to save you!"_

Link's mind once again focuses on Saria.

"_Oh your leaving?"_

"_Saria!...yeah…yeah. I have to go."_

"_I always knew…that you would one day leave the forest. Because you are different…different from me and all of my friends."_

"…"

"_But that's okay. We'll always be friends. Won't we?"_

"_Of course. How could I forget you?"_

"_I want you to…"_

Before Link could finish what he was dreaming on, his mind was drawn into something unknown.

"_LINK! HELP ME!"_

"_You won't be able to help her."_

"_Why did she pick you over me!"_

"_You can't destroy me with that young body of yours back then and you can't now._

"_STOP IT! SOMEONE! ANYONE! FREE ME FROM THIS!"_

"_She's long gone now."_

"_Why is it always you!"_

"_I've been sealed in the Evil Realm too long!"_

"_I CAN'T BEAR THIS! ARIASX! You must free her!"_

"_I am all that there is. Or maybe. I'm all that ever was._

"_I hate you Link!"_

"_Your wretched bloodline will end by my hands._

"_I left the Sages to find you."_

"_I exist to fight for Kingdom Hearts."_

"_I have no purpose."_

"_I want to be King!"_

"_Link."_

"_Link."_

"_Link."_

"_Link."_

"_Link."_

"_Link."_

"_Link."_

"STOP IT!" Link shouted as he sprang from the covers.

Link looked around to see he was still in the Red room at the inn. Link breathed heavily as he looked around. He laid back down for a little bit to recover from the dream.

He fell back asleep for another hour to recover from that ordeal. After which, he got back up and looked around.

"Get a hold of yourself will ya?" He said to himself.

Link looked at the door to his room to see darkness leaking out of it. Link looked through the looking glass to see Heartless out there waiting for him. Link grabbed the Master Sword and summoned his Keyblade to his hand.

"All right." Link said. "Lets see how they like this."

Link swung both weapons in his hand and charged forward at the door. The door busted open as he did so. Several of the Heartless on the other side we're crushed as the door flew open and busted from the hinges. The Heartless who survived back up.

Link swung his Keyblade behind him and then in front, destroying both sides of Heartless from there. Link around to watch the stragglers retreat and vanish into the dark. He checked himself to be sure there wasn't anymore and then returned his weapons to their resting places.

He left the inn shortly afterward. He left the district he was in all together and headed for the next. He passed by a single house and went down on a ramp. At the end of the ramp, he found himself in the middle of a town square. The lights on the walls hung brightly, the fountain sprayed the water high. Bright blue walls made the place like the perfect meeting ground.

Mido was in the middle of it.

"Mido!" Link shouted as he ran towards the Kokiri boy.

Mido stood there motionless.

"How'd you get here?" Link asked when he got near him.

"So here we are." Mido said. "Here. In the bring of our minds. Crossed together. Who would have guessed this is where we settle our differences?"

"Huh?" Link asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Tell me." Mido said as in his hand darkness appeared. That darkness formed the Gilded sword, although it looked disfigured and corrupted. "Why did Saria want you?"

Within an instant, Mido swung at Link. Link with his quick reflexes drew the Master Sword. Link grunted as Mido pressed down on him with amazing strength.

"Mido!" Link shouted. "What the hell? We're supposed to be friends! Why are we fighting!"

"Don't give me that friends crap!" Mido said as he pressed with amazing strength on Link. "You don't really care about me. You only brought me along simply to show me up when you see Saria! Just like you always were. Your so arrogant. So cocky. Well, I'm going to make sure that Saria chooses me over you!"

"This makes no sense!" Link said. "We came here to rescue Saria. Not fight over her."

Link pushed forward and pushed Mido away from him.

"But if you want to act like a child and fight about her…" Link said. "I'll be willing to oblige!"


	18. Link vs Mido

Link charged straight at Mido. Mido held the Gilded sword tightly as Link ran towards him. Link and Mido clashed with their blades together. Sparks flew out from the blades as Link and Mido blades we're stuck together. Mido and Link became locked with a power struggle as Link tried to push on Mido.

Mido in an unexpected turn began to show amazing resistance. Link gritted his teeth together as Mido placed on amazing pressure.

"Mido!" Link shouted. "Where did you get this strength!"

"This!" Mido shouted as Link pushed back a few steps. "This is the light of my heart. These are my feelings for Saria put into form! I will have her!"

"What's wrong with you!" Link shouted as Link tried to keep the Gilded sword from falling into his chest; sparks hitting his body, burning pieces of his flesh. "We have to save Saria! Killing each other does nothing!"

Link then with a sudden surge of strength, pushed Mido straight off. Link and Mido began to swing their blades at each other. Link blocked Mido's first attack by putting the Master sword near the top. Link spun around and attempted to hit Mido with his Keyblade. Mido to Link's immediate surprise backflipped almost twenty feet in the air. Link's mouth dropped as Mido landed nearby him.

Link didn't have time to react as Mido charged at him with amazing speed.

"What!" Link shouted.

Mido clashed his blade with the Keyblade. Link blocked the strike and then attempted to stab Mido with the Master Sword. Mido moved out of the way and then ducked under Link's next strike. Link used his sword to try and smash it on Mido. Mido rolled out of the way and then jumped over Link's next strike and then side flipped over his attack. Mido back flipped several feet away from Link. He then resumed a fighting stance and began to charge again at Link. Link pointed the Keyblade at Mido as he charged.

"Fire!" Link shouted.

A massive fire ball was shot right at Mido. Mido simply ran towards Link. Mido slashed the fireball away from him. The blast from the fire hit a wall and exploded. Mido charged at Link. Link jumped towards Mido. Mido held his sword out towards Link. Link landed on the blunt side of the sword; immediately flipping off of them behind Mido.

Link turned around to stab Mido with his Keyblade, knowing the fact that the Keyblade would injure him.

However, the Keyblade hit nothing. Mido had vanished.

Link looked around to find Mido, but could not see him. Link ran to a corner and held his sword out.

"Where is he?" Link asked. "This isn't right. Where is he getting this strength and skill from?"

Link continued to move along the walls and kept a eye out in all directions. As he did, he heard a swing of steel nearby his head. Link ducked to see the Gilded sword get implanted into a wall. Mido was right there by holding the sword.

Link rolled back and kicked Mido away from the blade. Mido got on his balance. Link jumped in the air and spun around once using both weapons to attack. Mido ducked under the swords and backflipped away from Link. Link stabbed forward, but Mido ducked under it.

Mido rolled under Link's legs. He then sweeped his foot around and then grabbed the Gilded sword. Link grabbed his Keyblade and used "Reflect" to block Mido's slash. Mido's slash hit the energy around Link. A ripple of energy went around the entire sphere. Link spread his arms out far and wide as a small explosion of white energy burst out from the sphere in all directions.

Mido was flown from where he was into the wall of the third district. He laid still for a few seconds as Link turned around. Again, Link was shocked to see Mido get up from the attack. Link kept the Master Sword and Keyblade in his hands. Mido grabbed the Gilded sword and held it out in his hands.

"I don't get it." Link said. "We both want the same thing. So why are we fighting each other?"

Mido charged again at Link. Link used both the Keyblade and Master Sword to deflect his attack. He jumped off to the side to avoid the next slash. He then ducked under and side flipped in order to avoid the next attacks. Link deflected two more sword slashes. On the third, he grabbed Mido's arm and put his hand on his chest. Link completely threw Mido over his shoulder, slamming him right on the concrete.

Link backflipped away from the area and moved back farther from Mido.

"Mido; C'mon!" Link shouted. "Let's stop fighting and save Saria."

"You…and me…together!" Mido shouted. "Fat chance! Why would I help you! It's your fault that this all started anyway! You should never have come to the forest."

"Mido…" Link said.

Mido ran towards Link with the Gilded sword grinding on the ground. Link swung at him when he got close. Mido ducked, spun around and made a long red wound on Link. Link staggered back far as blood and sweat poured down from his face. He pointed the Keyblade and used Fire, blowing Mido back. Link placed his hand on his chest to try and stop the flow of blood from falling to the floor.

"Why Mido…" Link said. "How could you?"

"Once Saria sees how much skill I have, she'll want to be with me!" Mido shouted.

"This is a contest you idiot." Link tried to say.

"It is now!" Mido shouted as he leaped in the air.

Link saw his attack and backflipped over Mido's attack. This time he hit Mido was the blade portion of the Master Sword. Mido staggered back, but to Link's surprise, there was no wound.

_What? No wound…wait a minute…something doesn't seem right…_

"So that's how it is!" Mido shouted. "Now you want to kill me? So much for your preaching! Die!"

Mido ran forward towards Link with the sword grinding on the ground. Link looked into his eyes as he did. They we're cold. They we're cruel.

And they were not Mido's color.

Link opened his eyes and then grabbed the Master Sword. He ducked under Mido's slash and swung his sword into Mido's body, from the stomach to his left side. Link slid forward a bit, the Master Sword pointing forward. Mido grunted and moaned as he stood there, clutching his side.

Link looked emotionlessly as he saw Mido stand there. Then he uttered three words from his blood soaked lips.

"You're not Mido."

Mido's body collapsed and seemed to fade out. What was replaced was a silver being that hand no hands or feet. It seemed really stretchy…it's month was a zipper…and it had a strange symbol on it's head. It didn't stick around long though. It eventually exploded into a burst of white energy and faded out of existence.

Link got up after the battle and attempted to stagger towards where his bag was to get a red potion. A cure spell would heal his outer injuries…but not internal.

However, before he got there, he heard a whistling sound come from the top of a building. Link turned around to see a bright green arrow head towards him.

There was nothing he could do, the arrow pierced his side and forced him on the ground. Link groaned as he tried to pull the arrow out. However, he soon began to lose feeling in his arm. Link looked at the arrow to see it covered with a green looking liquid. He had been paralyzed. Link tried to pull the arrow out even faster, but it was too late; his arms lost feeling and he was just lying there.

Ariasx came walking over towards Link with her bow in hand.

"Well…this was easier than expected." She said.

"Witch…" Link shouted with his slightly numb mouth. "What do you want from me?"

Araisx winked at Link and then walked over to his numb hand. She turned his right hand so Link would be able to see the Triforce of Courage.

"We need the power that lies within." Araisx said. "Marluxia would have never expected getting yours so easily. Maybe Ganondorf should have tried to bargain you with someone else before attempting to take your power."

"You guys…are after…the Triforce?" Link said.

"Not just the Triforce…" Araisx said. "Sora."

"Sora?" Link asked.

"He's in the castle right now." Araisx said. "Having his memories being stripped away and made into our puppet. But as he did, she came around too. Your precious Saria. She met Sora on her journey…so we took her in…and did the same thing to her as we're doing to Sora…until we got what we needed. We don't need someone who can't even use her own power. So we disposed of her."

"WHAT!" Link shouted.

She laughed manically as she looked at Link.

"And now look at you!" She shouted. "You can't even do anything! This is so much fun!"

"You...monster…" Link said.

"It don't matter now." Araisx said. "Once we connect you to Sora…you'll lose your memories too. Sit tight and enjoy the ride."

Link tried to move, but the arrow continued to pump in more venom into his system. Araisx grabbed his arm and began to drag him away from the Third district.

But as she did, a lightning bolt roared in the sky. She looked up in surprise and saw a huge Lightning storm blow in. Dark clouds covered the entire area…until the sky was completely black. Araisx looked around in confusion. Rain drops began to fall down on Link and her face. Link's blood began to become washed away from the massive rain storm that fell.

"What the hell!" She shouted. "What is this! There's no storms here!"

Araisx turned around and saw Ganondorf behind her.

"What!" Araisx said. "You…you worthless creation of Vexen. What are you doing here?"

Ganondorf merely grunted at her.

"Ignorant child." He said. "Though I owe the scientist for what he has done, sadly, working with you was never the plan from the start. Now that I know what Marluxia is after…there is no longer any sense to hold my charade any longer."

"You challenge me!" Ariasx shouted. "I'm No. 15…and your just a doll…if you think you can defeat me…"

She never had time to finish. Ganondorf rose higher in the air and held his hands above his head. A dark black sphere began to form in his hands. Eventually as the energy built up and balls of lightning went into his hand. He shouted in grand power as he unleashed the energy at Araisx. She held her bow to defend herself, but the energy came in stronger than her defense. Six massive electrical dark spheres crashed into her. She stood through it all until the last one. She then looked up to see Ganondorf charge at her and use his fists to punch Araisx. Ariasx was flung from where she was and smashed into a wall. Araisx screamed in pain as she smashed into a wall.

She fell on the floor…knocked out.

Ganondorf walked over towards Link's bag and grabbed a red potion from his bag. He walked over to Link and pulled the arrow right out of him. Link grunted in pain as the green arrow was in Ganondorf's hands and vanished.

"Stop whining." He said. "Be glad it's not serrated."

He dropped the red potion by Link and stood there.

"I'll wait." He said.

It took a little bit for Link to get over the effects of the contents of the arrow. After which, he popped open the cork to the red potion and drank the contents. Eventually, managed to recover and get up. As soon as he did, Ganondorf began to walk away.

"Hey!" Link shouted.

Ganondorf stopped in his movement.

"Why'd you save me?" Link asked.

"Simple." Ganondorf shouted. "I can't allow you to die yet. I need you to survive if I want to the Triforce."

"So you really haven't changed." Link said. "This is all for you huh?"

Link got up and grabbed the Keyblade and Master Sword.

"But what did they mean by creation?" Link asked.

"None of your concern." Ganondorf said. "They killed Saria right? You should go kill them. We can work out our problems another day."

"You're not leaving until I know your stake in this!" Link shouted.

"Unless you want to die, I suggest you leave me be." Ganondorf said.

Ganondorf continued to walk away from Link. As he did, a burst of light came towards him. Ganondorf moved his body to the side and turned around to see Link pointing the Keyblade at him. Ganondorf looked at Link with disappointment.

"Let me get this straight…" Ganondorf began. "I saved your life…and gave you a chance to get revenge, and this how you repay me!"

"I can't let you live!" Link shouted. "You threw Hyrule into seven years of darkness! If I let you go like I did at the castle those years, something bad will happen just like before!"

"Let me go!" Ganondorf shouted. "Arrogant child! You didn't stand a chance those years ago!"

Ganondorf rose into the air as Link looked at him.

"Very well child!" Ganondorf shouted. "I suppose I'll have to teach you a lesson!"

Link readied the Keyblade and Master Sword as the darkness gathered to Ganondorf.


	19. Link vs Ganondorf Battle 1

By the time Link was fully recovered and able to move at his fullest, the entire area of Traverse town had undergone a startling transformation. The walls of the third district had become a sickly purple color, the fountain had begun to spew blood. A massive rain storm poured down from overhead, soaking Link to the bone. Link stood there as the rain fell and the lights slowly died out.

Link held the Keyblade as high as he could. A massive light shined forth from it, revealing every area within the walls, but no more farther from it. Ganondorf took no notice of it.

Then the fight began. Ganondorf started by floating away from the Hyrulian boy and lobbing several spheres of dark energy at Link. Link weaved in and out of the magic, the spheres exploding behind him into nothingness. Link got under Ganondorf and leaped towards him. He was directly above him when he decided to strike, bringing the Master Sword down upon the Gerudo, knowing full well that the Master Sword was the only true weapon that could defeat him.

That is, if Ganondorf did not have his own defense at the time. Link quickly remembered that Ganondorf was invulnerable, even to the Master Sword, until he was paralyzed by a Light arrow. The Master Sword made contact with his skin, but went no further than that, or even inflicted any damage to his skin. Ganondorf raised his foot up and kicked Link directly into the stomach. Link spat out blood as Ganondorf kicked him and flew into one of the purple walls, breaking most of it as he did.

Link got back on his feet, but quickly became weak. Not only had Ganondorf kicked him with a powerful strike, but Link's internal organs had barely time to fully recover yet. Ganondorf had already did internal damage right after Link had got healed. Link wiped his mouth and casted Cure on himself, hoping to cure what aliments at the time he could.

Ganondorf again charged up his dark energy and flew several more spheres at Link. Link gasped and rolled out of the way. The sphere exploded behind Link, spreading rock and rubble in all directions. The several other spheres continued to charge at Link. Link serpentined to avoid the barrage. As he ran, he quickly looked for anything that he could use. He needed a bow, and an arrow.

The problem was while the light revealed most of the area, Ganondorf's barrage on the ground had blown his bag somewhere within the darkness.

Link rolled and avoided another attack by Ganondorf's dark magic.

"I grow tired of this game!" Ganondorf shouted. "I will deal with you personally!"

Ganondorf descended from above and landed softly on the ground. He stretched out his hand and formed a massive Two-handed sword from dark clouds. The sword was mighty and long, and at the end of the blade, almost looked like an axe head. Ganondorf grabbed his sword in both hands and charged at the boy in a frenzy. Link whirled the Keyblade between his fingers and the Master Sword in his hand and put the swords up in a defensive position as the mad King brought his sword down upon Link.

Normally, someone of Link's size would have expected to become crushed under the weight of the sword. However, Link to Ganondorf's surprise, held the blade up remarkably well. Link spun around and attempted to hit Ganondorf with the Master Sword, hoping to wear down his defense and inflict a mortal blow. Ganondorf simply back flipped over the attack. Link pointed the Keyblade at Ganondorf.

"Freeze!" He shouted.

A massive ball of ice spawned from the Keyblade and blasted into Ganondorf. Ganondorf's arm was hit directly by it. The King of Evil watched as his left arm began to freeze over, beginning from his hand, and leading up to his shoulder. He looked at Link who began to charge at him.

Despite apparent freeze damage, Ganondorf maneuvered through each one of Link's strikes. The boy fought as if he was in a frenzy. But Ganondorf was right under each strike.

He put his hand out to the side and built up some of his own dark energy into it. Ganondorf charged forward at Link. Link was unprepared and Ganondorf upper-cutted him into the air. Link was stunned as he flew for a few seconds, but eventually recovered and flipped down behind Ganondorf. He was in fatigue, but he had to endure it, or he would die here.

Link turned around and threw the Keyblade at Ganondorf. The King swung his sword behind him and deflected the Key off to the side. Link stretched out his hand and the Keyblade recalled into his hands.

"Impressive weapon." Ganondorf said. "I should expect nothing more than the carrier of Sora's heart."

"What are you talking about?" Link shouted. "I'm me! I'm the Hero of Time!"

Link put the Keyblade in his left arm and the Master Sword in his right. He lowered his arms and let the Keyblades stretch out to the sides.

"Nobody else!" Link shouted.

Ganondorf took a step back when he said that. For in that moment when Link said that, in Ganondorf's mind, a flash of memory happened. Link's form for a fraction of a second appeared to be that of someone wearing a black organization robe, with orange spikey hair, and wielding Two Keyblades. He shook his hand and moved to the side as Link charged right at him. Link quickly pivoted around after Ganondorf did. Link struck with the Master Sword hard on Ganondorf's left arm. Ganondorf felt as the Triforce of Power's shield broke in that one section, cutting his hand deeply. Ganondorf flew several feet from the slice and got on his knees.

"Blasted boy!" He shouted. "You are lucky that this body is not used to pain yet!"

"How many times do you have to fight before you realize it's useless?" Link shouted.

"You underestimate me Link." He said. "You obviously have no idea how much energy that scientist actually gave me. Allow me to demonstrate!"

Ganondorf after summoning enough will and strength, plunged the sword of his into the ground. Link watched as several eruptions of darkness spawned from the ground all around. The eruptions felt as if fiery napalm covered Link's skin. Link flew in the air as several explosions occurred around him. Link landed nearby the King of Evil, in complete agony. He tried to cure himself, but he could not raise the Keyblade. Ganondorf began to approach him as he did.

"You have been troubling me for too long." Ganondorf said. "You should have taken my advice and left this floor. Instead, you choose to fight me out of some pure stupidity."

Link looked up as he saw Ganondorf get closer to him.

"Now…" Ganondorf said as he raised his sword in the air. "I will take your Triforce from you. And YOUR LIFE WITH IT!"

Link watched as in slow motion Ganondorf raised the sword. Link watched in horror as the blade came towards him.

"_Link!"_

With a sudden burst of energy, despite his wounds and pain, Link suddenly got up from the floor and blocked the attack. Ganondorf was surprised to see that Link was able to do so. No matter how much pressure he put on the sword, Link matched it. And soon overmatched. It was as if two people we're holding the sword together.

"Forget it!" Link shouted. "There's no way you're taking the Triforce of Courage!"

Link pushed Ganondorf back. But it was strange. In Link's eyes, Ganondorf no longer appeared to be Ganondorf. He looked like a fifteen year old boy, wearing a dark outfit, with the heartless symbol on it. He had a white spiked garment on his backside that stretched down to his knees. He also had red boots and gloves. He was wielding a dark black and red Keyblade. In Ganondorf's eyes, Link appeared to be that of Sora. To both of them, they we're not even in Traverse town, but in a large castle. They we're fighting on a balcony with a bronze railing. A massive door was in front of them spewing darkness from it, shaped as a heart.

_I see now…Sora lost his heart here._

_I see…so now I see how the scientist made my body._

_If what Ganondorf said was true, then I am carrying not one, but two hearts in me. Sora's heart. And my own._

_If what Vexen said was true, then my body is made of that of combat data from his imitation of Riku._

_Our hearts are connected._

_Me and Riku are one._

Their returned to normal. Link looked to his side and saw Ariasx's bow nearby her unconscious body. Link knew if he wanted to finish off Ganondorf, he needed to do this with her bow. He just hoped it worked.

Ganondorf stretched his hand out and fired a blue sphere of dark fire at Link. Link remembered then his battle the first time he fought Ganondorf. He used the Keyblade first and threw that at Ganondorf. He then swung the Master sword and sent the sphere back at the King. After which, he sprinted to Araisx's bow.

Ganondorf did not have the time to react after Link threw his Keyblade, he threw that off only to be hit by his own attack. He couldn't move for the seconds that he was stunned at. Link slid by her body, grabbed her bow. As Link pulled back on the string, an arrow spawned on it.

Link closed his eyes and focuses his power from his Triforce. The arrow quickly changed from a plain old arrow to a Light arrow. Before Ganondorf could recover, he fired the arrow into the King. Ganondorf could do nothing expect watch as the Sacred light penetrated his body and destroyed his defense.

"This Ends now!" Link shouted.

Ganondorf looked up to see the Hyrulian boy charge right at him with the only known weapon able to defeat him. However, Ganondorf refused to die here.

"Don't mock me!" He shouted.

Ganondorf swung his blade to the side and then swung it forward just as Link charged. Link got hit with the blunt side of it, but was projected from where he was into the wall. Link hit his head hard on the wall and fell into darkness and remembered nothing more.

Ganondorf staggered to pull the arrow of Light out of him. The arrow burned his hand from the inside out as he pulled it out. He breathed heavily as he started at Link.

"This body…is…not ready…yet." He said desperately. "My spirit…has…not receded…into…my being…yet. You are lucky…that the damage…you did…from your arrow…was severe. I'll admit defeat for now…but this…not…the end."

Ganondorf's body seemed to fade out as the darkness began to disperse from the area. Traverse town returned to normal.

It took Link an hour to wake up after the fight. Link grabbed his head as a massive headache pounded into him. He looked around to see Ganondorf nowhere in sight.

"Ganondorf…" Link said. "Riku. Riku. Why is that name now so familiar? He looked like him…wait…why am I saying that? I don't know who Riku is."

Link looked at saw his bag in front of him. It was a severe waste, but he really needed it. He drank his second to last Red potion and recovered his entire strength. After about a minute of sitting down, Link recovered fully and got up.

As he did, Ariasx herself began to rise up too. She saw Link looking through his stuff to make sure he everything in account. Ariasx quickly staggered away from the area. She went to the massive door of the third district and opened it up, revealing a bright light from it.

Unfortunately for her, the light caught Link's eye. Link turned. As soon as Araisx saw that he did, she desperately began to limp away. Link looked at her in anger, remembering what she told him.

"This organization will pay for this." Link said. "For killing Saria, you're all dead."

Link grabbed his bag and charged forward.

* * *

The Organization met as they watched everything between Link and Araisx happen. Axel and Larexene giggled with delight as Vexen stared at them in anger.

"What's wrong Vexen?" Larexene asked. "Where is your little Riku? Wasn't he supposed to go out and attack Sora? What's he doing?"

"C'mon Larexene." Axel said. "He's in the castle deeper to lure Sora in. Trust me on that."

"Oh really?" Larexene said. "I had no idea. So sorry Vexen."

"Silence!" Vexen shouted. "Both of you."

Larexene looked at him with disappointment.

"Predictable response." She said. "Forget it. Men without hearts are boring."

"You should be silent." He said. "As if you have a heart to speak of yourself."

"That's enough." A voice said behind him.

The Organization turned around and everyone looked to see another appear from the darkness. It appeared to be that of Marluxia, the leader of the castle. Marluxia opened his hood up as several rose petals appeared from it. Marluxia went over to Vexen as Vexen began to back up.

"The simple fact is that your projects we're failures." Marluxia said. "Don't disappoint me again."

"Disappoint you!" Vexen shouted. "You cross the line! In this Organization, you are a number 11 and I am number 4 and I will not stand for this…"

Vexen stopped abruptly as Marluxia pulled his scythe and pointed it at Vexen. Vexen looked in fear from the scythe.

"I have been entrusted by our leader with Namine and this castle." Marluxia said. "Defying me will be seen as treason against the organization."

"Traitors are eliminated." Axel said. "I believe that's what the rules say."

"Who needs a half-baked good for nothing anyway?" Larexene said.

Vexen looked at the scythe. He however calmed down and looked at Marluxia with a sly smile.

"Pity to be so ignorant." Vexen said. "As you have begun to grasp my full potential."

"Oh." Marluxia said. "Is that so? Well then, show us."

"What?" Vexen said.

"None of us wish to be suspicious of a comrade." Marluxia said as he turned around.

"Your insecurity is comforting." Vexen said as he teleported from the room. Marluxia waited for Vexen to leave. When he was gone, Axel spoke up.

"You give a challenge like that to Vexen and he'll seriously want to eliminate Sora." Axel said.

"That would be an unfortunate denouement." Marluxia said.

Marluxia turned away from his comrades and walked over towards a young blonde girl in the corner.

"Your hero is soon to be wiped away from existence." Marluxia said. "What to do?"

Namine only gasped and resumed her usual pose. Head lowered on a chair and refused to look up. Marluxia drew a sinister smile and turned to Larexene.

"Larexene." Marluxia said. "Go to the seventh floor and terminate Araisx."

"Vexen's other doll?" Larexene asked.

"His plan to use Saria's essence in hopes to lure Link has failed." Marluxia said. "Now his Ganondorf is running rogue throughout the castle, free of our bonds. Terminate Araisx for Vexen's failure."

"What about Ganondorf?" Axel asked.

"We'll have the Hero deal with him in time." Marluxia said.


	20. Castle Oblivion Floor VII

Ariasx opened the door and began to slowly move away from it as she clutched her side as she departed from the glowing door behind her. She was barely awake, but she knew Link was right behind her. She had no choice but to run.

As she did, she saw a pool of darkness open up in front of her. A black cloud poured out from the cloud and out of the cloud was Larexene. Araisx at first was scared but then calmed down when she saw her.

"Thank Goodness." She said. "He's right behind me. Quick, let's get out of here."

Ariasx walked over towards Larexene. As soon as she got close though, Larexene used her power and summoned a massive lightning bolt on her. Larexene watched as the electricity surrounded Ariasx. Ariasx gritted her teeth from the shock and then collapsed on the ground.

"Larexene…" she said. "Why?"

"I don't know what Vexen even saw in you when he decided to create you." Larexene said. "That old coot isn't even worth the all the effort we spent into his little experiments."

"Vexen…is a genius." Ariasx said. "He's worth far…more than some…wicked temptress who sits around…and mocks everyone while doing nothing herself."

"HA!" Larexene said. "That's what I always liked about you Ariasx. Too bad you're not worth anything now."

"I'm…worth…MORE THAN YOU!" Ariasx shouted.

She jumped at Larexene summoning her bow. The blades on the bow extended out and she attempted to slash at the blonde Nobody. Larexene moved out of the way for all three slashes. After the third slash, Ariasx pointed the bow at Larexene and fired two arrows at her. Larexene jumped out of the way. Once the attacks by Ariasx we're complete, Larexene herself charged at her. Normally, Ariasx would be able to dodge her attacks. However, her body felt weak and heavy. She only dodged one kick before Larexene pummeled her on the ground.

Larexene laughed manically as Ariasx attempted to get up. She kicked Ariasx in the face and Ariasx stayed down.

"How worthless." Larexene said. "It doesn't matter now what you think. You're fired."

"What?" Ariasx shouted. "Impossible! You…all said I was one of the most powerful Nobodies around!"

"Yeah." Larexene said. "That's what we wanted you to think. It was the best way to buy your loyalty."

Unknown to Larexene, Link himself had just entered the room. He saw the commotion and carefully dropped his things behind the other half of the door that was still closed and ran behind one of the sculptures. He peered his eyes from behind it to observe it. So far, he had managed to hear most of what was going on.

"Don't even start me with that fellow Nobody crap." Larexene said. "You're not even a real Nobody."

"Wha…what!" Ariasx shouted.

"Yeah." Larexene shouted. "Surprise right? Why do you think you're so different? You get hungry. You get thirsty. Hell, you got to take a whiz once in awhile. Why do you think Vexen had to invest in those things for the castle…I mean…other than because Namine needs them too."

Ariasx anger within her began to build. She jumped up at Larexene, but it was weakly. Larexene grabbed her and slammed into her a wall. A burst of energy came from Ariasx's back. A portion of the wall had a pointy tip to it and some of it dug into Ariasx's skin. Ariasx screamed in pain. Larexene took her off and revealed to Ariasx blood that came from her back.

"Nobody's don't bleed girl." Larexene said. "You we're nothing more than a tool to lure that Hyrulian boy here…simply because you we're created…from that other girl's power. That's why you carry the power of nature. You're just using the power that you got from her."

"You mean Saria?" Ariasx shouted.

"That's right wench." Larexene said. "As for why you don't bleed, well…that's just synthetic power that Vexen gave you to make it seem like you're a Nobody. You're existence is even less of that than a Nobody. And we're the lowest of the low."

Link himself was now becoming angry at Larexene.

"I don't know why Vexen likes making these little puppets of his." Larexene said. "They're so worthless. Just toys that are easily broken by force of will or words. Just like that Riku…and that other girl…and his Ganondorf. Hell, his Ganondorf decided to carve his own destiny. They don't even obey him! What a laugh!"

Ariasx tried to do something, but she couldn't move. For her this was it as Larexene picked her up and summoned her knives.

"Alright." Larexene said. "I'm done with this. Time to die."

"…Piss…off." Ariasx shouted.

"I'll miss ya babe." Larexene said. "You worthless Hyrulian girl."

That was it for Link. Link ran from behind the sculpture and charged at Larexene. At the time, Larexene did not see Link so she was surprised to watch the Keyblade hit her arm away from Ariasx as she attempted to run her knives through her. And even more surprised when the Master Sword sent her flying to the other side of the room. Larexene got up to see Link in front of Ariasx.

"You." She said. "Where we're you…"

"What did you mean by Hyrulian!" Link shouted.

"Don't you get it?" Larexene shouted as she got back on her knees. "She was created with Saria's energy. She's almost exactly like you worthless people."

"Worthless!" Link shouted. "How dare you! I don't care what happens to me; your dead!"

"No one makes me look like a fool!" Larexene shouted.

Electricity appeared all around Larexene as she put her knives into her hand.

"I've already been defeated once." She shouted. "I'm not losing to you!"

Ariasx looked up in surprise as she saw Link.

"After I deal with Larexene, your next Ariasx." Link said. "You better stay here and think of your excuses now."

And with that, Link and Larexene jumped at each other.


	21. Link vs Larexene

Larexene came at Link extremely fast. She ran with both of her knives drawn and charged right at Link. Link was unprepared for this sudden speed burst and before he knew it, he had several knife slashes all over his entire body. Link staggered back, but Larexene didn't give him a chance. She threw several knives at him. Link simply backflipped over them.

"Lightning!" She shouted.

Link saw several lightning bolts over his head begin to charge. Link quickly reacted by remembering what would Sora do.

"Defense!" He shouted.

A small white sphere surrounded Link. The lightning bolts hit the sphere, but no contact was made on Link. The aura of energy protected Link for a second and then the sphere made a massive white explosion. Larexene backflipped over the burst to avoid getting hurt.

_Damn…she's fast! She isn't going to be easy._

Link ran on Larexene's side as she ran on his. She leapt forward and then threw more knives at Link. Link used his signature roll to escape the blades. Larexene tried to teleport behind him and strike, but Link heard her footsteps and moved his head under her attack. However, she managed to kick him and send him flying in the room. Link got up though and just barely managed to dodge another slash that came from her.

Finally, Link decided to go on the offense. When Larexene's next slash missed his chest, Link grabbed her arm, used the Master Sword's hilt and hit her in the face. Then he swung the Keyblade forward and knocked her off her feet and several feet back. Larexene however landed on the ground safely.

"Lightning!" She shouted.

Link looked up to see the lightning bolts forming, but he had already used reflect and he could feel that the power to summon his shield was not there. He began to run and avoid several of the bolts that crashed on the ground, but one hit his leg, tightening his muscles. He fell on the ground.

He turned to see Larexene go for his neck. He used both the Master Sword and Keyblade and held her hand in place. Although he was not able to hold it and she put several of her knives in his side. He gritted his teeth in pain.

Link used his feet and propelled Larexene from where she was over his head. When she got up, Link spin attacked her and knocked her even farther. However, that spin attack made Link lose several bits of blood. He quickly casted cure and restored what was lost to him.

Just in time. Larexene came back. And she was mad! She had already lost to Sora and had no intention of losing to Link. She began to assault him using her knives. Link pivoted his feet and jumped back, dodging the majority of her attacks. Equally tiring him out though. And he had no Mido to back him up.

What was he thinking? Mido would never have been able to fight her. Unlike Ariasx and the Heartless, she was very fast and skilled. In some way, the two becoming separated was a good thing.

Still, where was he?

Link had to cut his thoughts because Larexene began throwing a large amount of kicks at him. He used his hands to guard her attacks. One kick though made contact with his face and then was followed by a round house kick. Link flew from he was and landed several feet back.

"Give it up kid." She said. "You can't defeat me. I'm the savage nymph. You're way too slow for me."

"You'd be surprised what I can do." Link said, holding his arm.

"Well then show me!" She said.

Larexene teleported behind Link. Link however, heard her footsteps and saw her. He side jumped and dodged her strike. However, she teleported again and tried a second time. Link again dodged. She did it again. And again. And again. Finally, Link made a mistake and he got slashed. He did this several times and eventually she wrapped him up in a full combo.

Link went on his knees. Larexene charged at him for a finishing blow.

But he wanted her to think that. Link grabbed both weapons and did a Jump Spin Attack. He propelled Larexene into the air and slashed her several times. The final time, he smashed her with Keyblade and sent her flying. Larexene landed nearby the wall. She staggered up and looked at Link.

Link looked back at her with confidence. But he was lying. That attack alone physically drained him. He was losing both blood and breath. He only wanted to keep an illusion of strength.

"You can't be serious." She said. "I refuse to lose to you. I can't dishonor Marluxia."

"Don't worry." Link said. "I'll finish him. Then when you won't have anything to worry about when I kill you."

"You think you can take on Marluxia!" She shouted.

Larexene laughed manically.

"Marluxia is far above that pansy ass Ganondorf." Larexene taunted. "He's a blade hidden in the mist. You wouldn't even know what killed you until it's too late."

"You talk too much." Link said.

"And you don't!" Larexene said.

"Heh." Link grunted. "Some people would agree to that."

Link grabbed the Keyblade and threw it at Larexene. Larexene deflected the Keyblade, but Link charged with the Master Sword. He jump attacked Larexene, his new leg muscles propelling him high in the air. Larexene was unable to deflect the slash and she received a major hit. Link slashed her a second time, but she teleported and threw knives at Link. Link got several knives in his back, but he tool no notice. He ran away from Larexene's attacks and then took each one out, knowing that if she hit him and knocked him on his back, one of the knives was bound to pierce a vital organ, thus killing him.

Unfortunately, that scenario did happen.

Larexene teleported in front of Link and kicked him. While running, he got three knives out, but the two others still remained. He landed on his back and they went deeper in. He got on his feet and managed to dodge another strike by Larexene. He pulled the other two out, which we're now dripping with blood.

_Damn it! I'm losing too much blood!_

Link hit Larexene with the Keyblade. She swung at him and Link dodged her strike. Link was running out of breath. He couldn't keep this up. He needed to finish her and he needed to do it quickly.

Link jumped in the air and fired a Blizzard spell. But not at her; he aimed for the feet. Larexene's feet quickly became frozen.

"What?" She said.

"Now!" Link said as he ran right next to her. "Din's Fire!"

Link built up what mana he had in his body and focused it all into one final attack. The massive wall of fire consumed Larexene. Her body jerked as if she was receiving multiple blows at one time. The purifying flames of Din went all over her body. When the flames extended off and faded out, Larexene was sent flying forward. Larexene landed nearby the door. She tried to get up but found it hard to. Link was now running out of mana and could not focus. She got back up after a minute and fought at Link. Link and Larexene went at it again. But just when Link, thought he couldn't raise his sword for one more attack, Larexene leapt by the stairway, and went on her knees.

"Damn you!" She shouted. "How could I lose to you…a…a…loser!"

"I fight…for…somebody." Link said. "Nothing…more."

"Why would you do that!" She shouted. "Everyone betrays you in the end. There's no sense to it!"

"You abandoned everyone in your…mind." Link said. "You have no true person to fight for. You cannot succeed."

"Shut up!" Larexene shouted. "We'll fight again! Then we'll see!"

The dark cloud from below Larexene appeared and covered her whole body. She then faded out of the room and disappeared. Link had lucked out.

He sat on the ground and began to breathe heavily. He waited for the mana in his body to build back up. After it did, he casted Cure and restored to him what damage was done. He got up and then began to ponder what had happened.

Why did she attack one of her own? Was Ariasx really one of these…nobodies? What happened to Saria? Mido? Who was this…other female creation? Riku? And what was Ganondorf's stake in this? Why did they call him a puppet?

Wait, Ariasx!

Link turned around to see that she was still there. Still where he left her. Link got his composure up and walked over to her. He now decided to deal with her personally. Although he kept on guard because he knew Larexene could attack at any moment.

Lucky for him, Larexene would never go on her words she uttered. She would meet her end two floors later.


	22. Ariasx

Link walked over to Ariasx, who was weakly sitting upright. She was messing with her hair the entire time, looking at the blood she had lost. She looked in shock. Link took no notice of her pain and walked towards her emotionlessly. He was still mad. Mad at her. Mad the things she had done. Mad at her for the stuff she said about Saria.

But he was mostly now mad at himself for not being there for Saria when she needed him. He wanted someone, something to blame now. His emotion was truly getting the better of him. His arms shaked as he walked towards this helpless girl.

Ariasx could do nothing. Nothing but stare at her pink and the blood on her hand. Link walked over to her and placed the Master Sword on her head.

He was crying. Crying because Saria was now gone and this girl basically carried her essence. He didn't want to do it. But he was so angry at her. He didn't know what else to do.

"Tell me…" He said, his voice shaking. "Tell me…what the hell are you!"

"I don't know." She said.

Link's anger began to rise. Ariasx was giving him no answers. He needed something to comfort him, or he knew he would bring his sword on her. And for some reason, he didn't want to do it. But she deserved it.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now!" Link shouted.

"I don't care." Ariasx said softly. "Do it."

Link was surprised when he heard that.

"Why?" She said. "I've hurt you. I've done unforgivable things to you. Hell, I even killed Saria…basically. Look at me. I've now come to realize that I never even existed in the first place. How do you think I feel?"

"You don't feel anything!" Link shouted. "You Nobodies don't feel emotions!"

"I'm no Nobody." Ariasx said. "Words hurt me."

Link was even more angry that before. When Ariasx said that she killed Saria, Link was becoming enraged. He gripped both hands on the Master Sword.

"I'm going to kill you!" Link shouted.

"…Go ahead." She said. "I kind of want to die now."

Link brought the sword higher and held it above his head. He looked at her.

She was crying. Tears we're falling from her shoulder. Link saw that she had emotion from this. The bloody tears as the salt and blood mixed together. She was broken. Sad. Depressed.

Link brought the sword down on her.

And stopped a milli second before it touched her head.

Ariasx had braced for this as the sword came down. But when she did not feel her face become slashed in two, she became surprised. Link held the sword there. After a few seconds, he fell on his knees, using the sword to support him. Ariasx watched as his tears fell.

"I…I..can't do it." He said. "I want to do it so bad, and I can't."

"…Why?" she asked.

**Image Namine's theme playing here.**

"I don't know." Link said. "I…I feel sorry for you."

Ariasx looked up.

"I mean…" Link said as he wiped his eyes. "I'm mad because of what you did to me, but now…when I think about it…it wasn't even your fault. I mean you we're rude, despicable, and downright evil to me. And look…your crying right now too. So…I realize…I can't be mad at you."

"You're…not?" Ariasx said.

"No." Link said. "I guess…I needed someone to blame. Someone to get rid of all that rage. But when I tried you…I hurt myself more. I don't even know why. When I was about to hit you…my heart was throbbing. Like…it was about to burst. I couldn't do it. If I did, I might have did more damage to myself than good. So…I'm not going to hurt you."

"Re…really?" Ariasx said.

"Yeah." Link said.

Link got back up and grabbed the Master Sword. He then held the Keyblade over Ariasx and casted Cure on her. Her wounds went away. Ariasx looked at herself and saw her strength returned. Link held out her hand.

"Need some help?" He asked.

Ariasx looked at him. Suddenly, a flash of memory of the Kokiri forest appeared in her mind with Link standing there in the same pose, a fairy floating above his hand. She felt as if this itself…was the most true thing to ever happen to her. She smiled and gave a hand to him in return. Link pulled her to feet and she got up.

"You're too soft Link." Ariasx said. "Most people are going to take advantage of you."

"That may be." Link said. "I can expect that. But I'm not going to change. No matter what."

"Somehow…" Ariasx said. "In some way…I knew you would say that. Thank you."

"It's no problem." Link said. "Go. Go to the world and find yourself. They said you had no life beforehand. Maybe they lied. Just like you did to me. Maybe somewhere out there, you'll find your place in this life."

"What about you?" She asked.

"I'm going further in." Link said, looking at the staircase. "I have to avenge Saria; and find Mido. I can only assume they have taken him higher up."

"But!" Ariasx began, as if Link's safety was now her lifeline. "You could die!"

"I've risked my life once." Link said as he went to the door where he dropped his bag.

"Link!" She said.

"Go." He said. "Find your life. Don't walk my path."

Link grabbed his bag and walked up the stairs. He left the pink haired girl to herself.

Ariasx was now alone in a room. No one there. No one to guide her. She was dismissed by the only one who seemed to care. What was she to do? She walked to the door that led to the sixth floor. She didn't know what to do or who to talk to. She felt the loneliness already grip her. She went to the door.

The door's surface was like glass so she was able to see her reflection. In her reflection, she saw a fourteen year old pink haired girl in an organization robe. Yet, with the revelation of her existence revealed, it no longer felt like that. She felt…different. Something was throbbing on her own heart now. She knew something was there.

She closed her eyes and began to look into herself. As she did, she saw Link beside her. A massive forest in the background. She was happy. Very happy. The tow laughed and played. She herself even felt happy.

But then she felt sour. These we're memories. But not hers. She now felt sad. She had no real memories of her own, yet she clearly remembered her doing this. But how?

She then looked at herself in the reflection to see that her hair had changed color. A greenish color at that. Her reflection looked right at her. Ariasx was confused. She didn't look like this. In fact, where was her robe in this reflection? Her robe was replaced by a Green forest tunic. She hated Tunics. Why would she wear this?

Link. Link. Why we're her feelings so strong towards him? She had no idea why. Once all her hate was peeled away by Link's intervention, she now began to have an immediate interest in him. She had nothing to block her fears now. But now she became even more confused. Why did she feel Link this way?

Wait. This wasn't her. This was Saria. Was she still alive?

Ariasx put her arm on her chest and began to stretch her feelings out. She could feel Saria. In the castle! But where! She was here! She became excited. She knew Link would be happy. She had to tell him.

She ran from where she was and saw reflection in another statue. She saw herself and her robe she wore. She looked intently at the robe that she had. She became angry at the robe. She knew now this was not her anymore. A change was needed. It was time to stop following orders and do what she wanted. After all, she was as much a target as him now.

She grabbed the lace of the robe and summoned her bow. She grabbed the top part of the robe and ripped it off. The robes feel down on her feet, revealing a small black tee that covered some of her stomach and most of her chest, and dark black jeans, fingerless gloves, and her shoes. Ariasx summoned her bow and ran to where Link was. She ran up the stairs and saw the Hyrulian boy using another card to open the next door.

"WAIT!" She shouted.

Link turned around in surprise. Ariasx ran over to him. Putting her hands on her knees, she caught a quick breather before talking.

"Saria is still alive." She said.

"Really!" Link asked. "Your sure!"

"I don't know." She said. "I can feel her. She's here."

She stood up and put her hand on her chest.

"I was made with Saria's power." She said. "So In some way or form, we are connected. I can feel her heart somewhere in this castle."

Link looked at her as a godsend.

"I want to help you." She said.

"Why?" Link asked.

"Because…" She said. "You comforted me in my time of need. And you spared my life. So…I'd like to return the favor. And who knows…maybe I can find out who I am as I do. All I know is I want to make up what I did for you."

"You don't have to." Link said.

"I want to." She said.

Link looked at her. He couldn't believe this. His enemy had became his friend. And she confirmed Saria was still alive. He acted on his instincts and embraced her. She squeaked when she first received his hug. Sooner or later, she wanted him to hug her tighter. She put her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you." Link said.

"Thank you." She said.

He let her go and the two went to the door. Link used his card and activated the door. The bright light appeared and Link and Ariasx walked forward, into the light.


	23. Memories of Halloween Town

The light cleared away from the around Link and his newly acquired partner Ariasx. When the light had been erased from Link's eyes, they we're in what appeared to be in what looked like a graveyard. It was a town square; at least that's what it looked like. There we're buildings off to the side, a green pool in front of them, a guillotine somewhere off to the side. An eerie brown overcast hovered gently above the two. Ariasx looked around to get a clear view of where she and her new found friend we're.

"Looks like a graveyard." She said.

"A creepier than usual graveyard." Link said.

Link stood still and summoned the Keyblade to his hands. Ariasx summoned her bow a second later.

"Let's take this carefully." Link said as he began walking forward. "If some ghost tries to hurt you, I'll protect you."

"I can defend myself." She said.

"I'm a man." Link said. "It's natural instinct to protect women."

As Link walked forward, a being popped out of the well that Link walked next to. A skeleton who wore a black tux with a spider. He popped out so suddenly that Link nearly jumped out of his tunic.

"WELCOME TO HALLOWEEN TOWN!" The ghost shouted.

"YYYYAAAAHHHHHH!" Link shouted.

He fell on the floor and backflipped to where Ariasx was; both weapons drawn. Ariasx who didn't jump at all looked irritated.

"And you're going to protect me?" She asked.

"I didn't expect that!" Link shouted with his Keyblade and Master Sword drawn.

"My," The ghost said. "That's the best shriek I've heard in ages."

"What do you want!" Link shouted.

"Just to scare you." It said.

"Sounds like it worked." Ariasx said.

Link lightened the grip on his weapons.

"That's it?" Link asked.

"Why yes it is." The Ghost said. "Sorry, I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Jack Skellington! Halloween Town is my town. I'm the king of nightmares and the master of terror! If you want chills and horror, you've come to the right place!"

"Sounds like a breeding ground for evil if you ask me." Link said. "But what would I know other than Ghosts usually have been trying to kill me almost all my life."

"I can assure I only meant to scare you." Jack said.

"Really now?" Ariasx asked. "And we're supposed to believe a Skeleton huh?"

"Look out!" Jack shouted.

Link and Ariasx turned around to see several Heartless flying overhead. They almost resembled Ghosts, Gargoyles, and skeletons. Two of the ones that looked like skeletons leaped at Link. Link pivoted to the right and slashed the Heartless twice using his weapons, destroying it. Ariasx backflipped over to where she was at safety. She fired a single arrow at the first Ghost, destroying it instantly. Link recalled the Keyblade and pulled out a Boomerang. He threw it, re-summoned the Keyblade and then used Fire on the creature on which the Boomerang had stunned.

Suddenly, Jack entered the picture. He jumped in front of Link to take a hit from a sphere that was coming at Link's back. Link watched Jack shake off the hit. Of course he could; he was already dead. There was no more real damage that could have been done to him. Jack then stretched his arm out and casted a massive Ice ball at the enemy. So he knew Blizzard spells like Link. Or at least Link recently learned.

Link nodded in approval and jumped at the Heartless. He front flipped in front of two gargoyles heartless and used his swords to destroy both of them as he landed. Ariasx summoned bits of her power and plunged her hand into the ground, creating a trail of ice. The ice froze two skeletons Heartless. She then charged forward and swung her bow, breaking the Heartless into bits and destroying it. Link slid behind her and slashed the last Ghost Heartless with the Master Sword. Ariasx turned to Link and Link gave her a thumb up.

And she just smiled.

Jack turned to the two. Link actually smiled at his former foe.

"I guess we owe you an apology." Link said. "I mean…you did try to protect us."

"Thanks Jack." Ariasx said.

"No problem my friends." He said. "This has been becoming a massive problem for a few weeks now."

"Really?" Link asked.

"Yes." Jack said. "I'd love to get rid of them. All they do is go around attacking people instead of scaring them."

"So that's the point of this town." Link said. "No wonder the name sounded familiar. Just like Halloween back home. Of course, the majority of the time at Halloween, a cult always took the time to cause trouble back at the castle."

"Some people take things too seriously." Ariasx said.

"Exactly." Jack said. "Lucky for this town, we have the famous Doctor Finkelstein. I was about to go and ask him why the Heartless are here."

"At least someone is on the job to deal with this." Link said. "Hey why don't we tag along to help? Wouldn't be that bad of an idea."

"Why not?" Jack said. "The more the merrier. Let's go new friends."

"By the way, name's Link." Link said. "This is my lovely partner Ariasx."

Ariasx could sense a bit of sarcasm for Link's tone, probably used in the context of how much she insulted him and attacked him. She had an anger flare up, but she quickly calmed down when she saw Link making a stupid face at her. She knew then it was a joke.

The two departed and moved to a building North of the district. Actually the walk didn't take long at all. They arrived right within a few minutes. What they saw was a small dark lab that with many shelves of potions, books, a large bench in the middle with a giant machine anchored above it, and a desk with a light on used to lay books on.

The lab seemed too owned by a small man who got around by a wheelchair. There we're maimed people in Hyrule, but Link had never seen a chair that seemed to move on its own.

"Link, Ariasx, allow me to introduce Doctor Finkelstein." Jack said. "A world famous genius!"

Jack spread his hands to point in the direction of the maimed man, but Link was already right next to him, eying the chair. Ariasx face palmed.

"How does this device work!" Link asked.

"Get off!" Finkelstein said, pushing Link away with his cane.

"Sorry." Link said.

"Anyway," Finkelstein said. "I'm smart. Perhaps too smart. I think I have created something terrible."

"What?" Ariasx asked.

"My dear lads, have you ever thought about true memories?" Finkelstein asked.

"What is true memories?" Link asked.

"Well," The Doctor began. "Our hearts are full of memories-but not all of them reflect the truth. The heart isn't a recording device. Even most important memories. They warp or fade, leaving us but with a shadow of us to remember."

"Could that be happening to me?" Link asked.

"Not possible." Ariasx said.

"It happens to everyone." Finkelstein said. "Some memories grow more ugly, some more beautiful. If we could recover our true memories, we could see something completely different. So I devised a potion to reveal those true memories."

"Did it work?" Link asked.

"That's…the problem." Finkelstein said.

"After the Doctor sniffed it, Heartless began appearing." Jack said.

"Wow." Link said. "Could the potion have failed?"

"NONSENSE!" Finkelstein said. "My research is flawless. I just need to look at the potion more. Unfortunately, it's vanished."

"Maybe someone took it." Ariasx said.

"Sally!" Finkelstein said. "It must have been her. Jack, go and find her."

"I'll come too." Link said. "I want to learn more about these true memories."

"Sounds like an idea." Jack said. "Let us go!"

So the three left the lab and began to head out towards the Graveyard. They left the square. Jack opened a barred gate and they entered a spooky graveyard. Although now the clouds had cleared up so the town looked less spooky. Although Halloween decorations we're all abound everywhere. Link felt as if it was October already. As they did, Link walked over to Ariasx.

"Hey Ary." Link said.

"What is it….Ary!" Ariasx said.

"Well…Ariasx is a really hard name to pronounce." Link said. "Would…would it be alright if I called you Ary?"

"Uhh…" She said. "Sure…why not?"

"Cool." Link said. "So…when I said that maybe true memories may be happening to me, what did you mean by not possible?"

"Oh that?" She said. "Well…you Link…your memories are all true. They haven't been altered by time or other sources. It's because of Sora why your memories are what they are."

"Who is Sora?" Link asked. "I hear his name so much, but I don't know who he is."

"Sora is a boy like you." She said. "He's only a year older than you, but he's so similar to you. Like everything you do or would do, he would do. It's like looking at a reflection of you, and seeing yourself, only with a different body."

"Is he really like me?" Link asked.

"Yes." Ariasx said. "He's the original carrier of the Keyblade. He's the one who somehow gave his weapon to you. Although it's weird…"

"What?" Link asked.

"Every time I look at that Keyblade, I don't see Sora." She said. "I see another. Someone else crosses my mind when I see it. But when I see you, I see both Link from Hyrule; and Sora from Destiny Islands. You're becoming a strange person to look at now."

"But, Sora's not me." Link said. "I'm Link."

"Maybe Namine can help us." Ariasx said.

"Namine?" Link asked.

"She's a powerful witch who lives on the top of this castle." Ariasx said. "She's the one who luring Sora into this castle; although I want you to know she's a prisoner of the organization…not because she wants to do. She's only being told what to do. Anyway, if we can rescue her, she might be able to help you with your dilemma. I wouldn't be surprised if she knew where Saria was."

"Really!" Link asked.

"She says Sora and Saria met while they traveled in the wilderness." Ariasx said. "So she can mess with Saria's heart. If she knows where Saria is, it's got to be her."

"Then what are we…LOOK OUT!" Link shouted.

Link pushed Ariasx out of the way and blocked an incoming shot from a Gargoyle Heartless that swooped from over a tombstone. He pushed the Heartless back and threw his Boomerang at it. When it got stunned, Ariasx fired a golden arrow at it and destroyed it. They both turned to Jack who was slashing multiple Heartless with his hands. Several Heartless vanished into darkness. More however appeared and then began to attack Jack

"Fellas!" Jack shouted. "Assistance is required!"

Link drew his weapons and charged towards the Heartless. He used his Master Sword and Keyblade and destroyed three Heartless. Ariasx charged with her spiked bow and began to help the fight.

Link received a slash to his back when they got tangled in the mess. He turned around and slashed a Heartless in the face, destroying it. Link then jolted in front of another and pointed his sword behind him, stabbing the Heartless in the back. Ariasx covered him with two arrows, taking out two Heartless. Jack then used a Blizzard spell to destroy two more. They eventually managed to fend them off.

"Not bad Link." Jack said. "If we gave you a makeup and a black tunic, you'd look like a good ghost."

"Nah." Link said. "I used to hunt ghosts. It'd just be contradicting my personality."

Jack's jaws dropped.

"Jack?" A voice said behind a tomb.

The party turned to the tombstone and saw a zombie like girl come out from behind it.

"Hello Jack." She said.

"Sally." Jack said. "Do you have the potion?"

"I am surprised you didn't go and attack her Link." Ariasx said.

"Ummm…" Link said. "We are being lead by a skeleton. I'm cool now."

"Who are your friends?" She asked.

"Oh yes." Jack said. "Sally, this is Link and Ariasx."

"Hey." Link said waving his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Sally said.

"Their interested in the true memories." Jack said. "Can you give the potion back?"

"Well…if you insist." Sally said. "But…I'm afraid. All the doctor did was just smell it and Heartless appeared. What if someone drinks it?"

"I don't think it can be that bad." Jack said.

"Ehhhh…." Link muttered, trying to form words.

"Isn't there another way?" Ariasx asked.

"I can't think of one." Jack said.

"I can!" A voice said behind the party. "Give me the potion."

Link, Ariasx, and Jack turned to see a giant bag run straight towards them. No seriously; it looked to be a giant a burlap sack running at them. At the time, Link didn't know what to think so he just grabbed Ariasx and pushed her to the ground. Jack jumped out of the way. Sally was hit by the giant burlap sack and the potion was dropped somewhere nearby her. The burlap sack picked it up and laughed manically at the catch. The burlap sack was of course none the less Oogie Boogie, a wicked prankster who lived in Halloween town. Link got up and drew his weapons.

"Oogie!" Jack shouted.

"Now Jack, where are you manners?" Oogie said. "I'm just helping you put the potion to good use! You should thank me! Well, well. Just one sniff and the Heartless appeared. What would happen if I chugged the whole thing? THAT would be scary! Poor Jack! You can't hold a candle to Oogie Boogie. Halloween Town is going to taste pain and despair beyond any nightmare!"

"I'm seeing a pattern here with these floors." Link muttered with the Keyblade in one hand and the Master Sword in the other.

Oogie ran off towards the moon.

"That monster!" Jack said.

"C'mon!" Ariasx said. "Let's get him."

Link and Ariasx ran straight after Oogie. Jack paused to help Sally up. After that, he ran with them.

The three ran on for a good few minutes until they approached a large land mass below them. It looked like a massive tower made up of dead organisms and other oddities everywhere. At the same time, there was also a massive bridge that led from where they we're to the tower.

"Looks like Ganondorf's tower." Link said.

"Ganondorf?" Jack said.

"He was an evil man who tried to destroy the peace of my Kingdom." Link said. "Luckily I stopped him with own two hands."

"I'd laugh and say you we're lying; if I didn't already know that was true." Ariasx said.

"Is that so?" Jack said. "Well then, this should be easy for you then. You did say you hunted Ghosts before right?"

Jack was looking at him with an angry face.

"Hey, they did attack me first." Link said. "I never directly hunted them. They at first came to me…and you really can't chase a ghost to where it is lives right?"

"I suppose." Jack said. "I guess the Ghosts from your place aren't as friendly as they are here."

"Not at all." Link said. "Let's go!"

Link, Ariasx, and Jack slid down from the hell they we're on and ran right on the bridge. Heartless began to materialize around the bridge. Link slashed the first two skeletons heartless as he approached the bridge. Ariasx stayed behind the ground and lobbed her arrows into the ghost heartless before they could right after the party. Link threw his Keyblade and cut five Shadows as they ran on the bridge. Jack kept Ariasx safe from behind by slashing any Heartless who got near her. They continued to do this process. More and more Heartless continued to come, but Link's party inched their way up to the door and got in.

When they did, they entered a giant room with plenty of bar gates. It looked like a gambler's room. There was a roulette on the ground too, although the shapes we're all Halloweenish and not numbers. Oogie Boogie was at the other end of the room.

"Oogie!" Jack shouted. "Hand over the potion."

"You fools don't know when to quit." Oogie said. "Speaking of that, all this running had made me thirsty."

"No!" Ariasx said.

Oogie didn't listen. He grabbed the whole vial and downed it all in one gulp. He wiped his lips and threw the vial away.

"Lip smacking good." He said. "Now I can awaken my true memories."

Suddenly, Oogie stopped. He began to twitch and shake violently. He looked like he had become paranoid. He looked weird. His fearless expression had changed drastically.

"Wha…what's this?" He shouted. "I feel something…weird…something is welling up inside of me…something…SCARY!"

"Oogie!" Jack shouted. "What's wrong?"

"No!" He shouted. "Stay away from me! Your scaring me!"

Oogie grabbed his dice from his pocket and hurled them at Link. The Dice grew in size and became like boulders. Link dove out of the way to dodge the attack. Link landed nearby and charged at Oogie. He jumped in the air and threw his Keyblade at Oogie. The Keyblade whirled and smacked Oogie directly in the face. Oogie spun around three times when he got it. Link then got next to him and began to slash at him. Link hit seven times, before Oogie grabbed him and threw him back in the arena.

"Link!" Ariasx said as she ran over to him.

While she went to console her injured teammate, Oogie grabbed a switch and then pulled a barbed fence around him.

"You can't touch me scary thing!" Oogie shouted. "Take this!"

Oogie threw more dice at the party. Jack however stopped the dice using his magic. Oogie then decided to activate a flame thrower. The flame thrower was projected nearby Ariasx. Link went to try and help her, but he forgot she could manage herself. She summoned gallons of water to protect her, erasing the flames as they approached her. Link saw her protected and went to the gate. He tried to work with it, but could not do anything to it. In fact, he hurt himself more than the gate.

"I got it!" Oogie said.

Oogie pointed his arm and casted gravity spell, forcing the switch down. The bars rose down. Link ran forward and jumped on top where Oogie was. He then used his swords to slash Oogie more. Oogie pushed him off and reactivated the gate.

"Jack!" Link shouted as he dodged a whirling blade. Oogie had activated a mass of traps everywhere. Ariasx jumped off of a scissor device herself. "When can you do that again!"

"I can't!" Jack said. "I don't have enough mana in me."

"Dammit!" Link shouted.

Link jumped back and almost got slashed up by another blade. A second blade made a red streak on his back. Link gritted his teeth to avoid pain, but the streak was pretty massive. Link turned to see Oogie cowering in fear.

And then jerking up in pain. An arrow penetrated straight into his body. A second arrow was fired on him, but Oogie dodged it. Ariasx was firing arrows, and standing still in the fire zone. She also did not see the whirling blade coming right at her.

"Ary!" Link shouted.

Ariasx looked up and saw the blade. It hit her right in the head. Link ignored the pain and blood loss in his back and slid under the blade to see Ariasx. However, when he got to her, she was completely fine. All she was in was in a little shock.

"What!" He shouted. "How are you still alive!"

She looked at Link when she had recovered from the shock.

"Idiot!" She shouted. "Look out!"

She pushed Link down, making Link lose more blood. Alas, she saved his life as a flamethrower trap was activated. Link regained his control and casted cure. He then sat up to see Oogie. He got really angry at him. He saw the switch and wished that it had gone down. Suddenly, the Keyblade began to glow with purple energy. Link looked at his Keyblade and saw the energy. With his hand and voice moving on its own, Link casted a spell he never knew before.

"Gravity!" Link shouted

A purple burst of energy burst above the switch and pushed the switch down. The cage went down. Link looked at his arm with confusion.

"How did I…" He began.

"Go!" She shouted.

He shook his head and remembered where he was. Link ran towards from where Ariasx was and charged at Oogie. With one cruel slash, he slashed Oogie open.

Oogie backed up. He took his arm off, only to see bugs falling out of him. He in fear began to hold onto his body. However, more holes began to appear. Oogie could not hold it all in. He screamed in fear as he collapsed into himself and all the bugs that made up him vanished from view.

And eventually Oogie himself vanished too.

The traps turned off. Things we're back to normal. Link grabbed the vial and threw it to Jack.

"Good news." He said. "There's still some juice in there."

"That's good." Jack said. "We need to get this to Doctor Finkelstein ASAP."

Link jumped down and went to Ariasx.

"How did you survive?" He asked. "That blade would have skewered a wild boar."

"Hey." Ariasx said. "Remember, I do have a small shield. I'm meant to simulate a Nobody. I guess my energy came back on its own. "

"Oh right." Link said. "Sorry…I guess I got worked up."

"Don't worry about it." Ariasx said. "I'm fine on my own. I kept up with you at Castle Oblivion. I'm fine."

A blade was discharged from where it was hoisted at. It almost hit Ariasx in the head. She ducked though in the nick of time. Link was shocked to see her adrenaline. She stood up and smiled.

"See?" She said. "It just so happened Larexene was stronger. Nothing to it."

Ariasx held her hand high in the air. As she stood still, the straps to her shirt fell off, revealing her bare chest in front of Link. Link felt the blood rush to his head and sweat pour out. Ariasx looked at him with confusion and then looked at her chest. Her face became beat red. She looked at Link with anger. Link could do nothing except just stare. As if he was completely stunned.

"Awe…awesome." He said.

_DAMN IT! ABSOLUTE WRONG THING TO SAY AT THE TIME! DAMN HORMONES!_

"YOU PERVERT!" She shouted.

The last thing Link remembered until they got to the lab was Ariasx's hand and her boobs. The three wandered back to town, Ariasx using her hands as a bra. When they got there, Sally went to re sow her shirt from behind a screen. Link stood there and talked to Jack…hoping to take the image out of her mind.

"Confound Oogie." Finkelstein said. "Oogie nearly drank all of the potion."

"Sorry." Link said.

"Why don't you drink it?" Jack asked Link. "You said you always wanted to see your true memories?"

"Nah." Link said. "Actually, there's some I want to forget right now…or remember."

"Forget!" Ariasx shouted as her head peered from the curtain. "You are only to forget what you saw!"

"I said I was sorry!" Link shouted.

"No; you said it was awesome!" Ariasx shouted.

"I'M SORRY!" Link shouted.

Link shook his head and looked at Finkelstein.

"Actually; I think it's better if I start moving on." Link said. "Memories are great to know, but I'd rather find the truth by uncovering the veil myself. I don't want to change right now. I like me as I am now. If I we're to change…well…that wouldn't be me."

"Wonderful." Finkelstein said. "Go and seek your memories then."

"I will." Link said. "Ary, you ready?"

Ariasx walked out from the curtain with her shirt weaved back together.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She said.

The two friends left opened the door. The door no longer had Halloween town in it, but a bright a light. Link turned around and waved bye to all his new found friends and began to walk with Ariasx.

"You going to rape me now?" She asked.

"Where the hell did that come from!" Link shouted as the light took them over.


	24. Castle Oblivion Floor VIII

"Say it." Ariasx shouted.

"What's wrong with you; I did!" Link shouted.

That was only a taste of the conversation that came from Link and Ariasx. Since her shirt had fallen off back at Halloween Town, Ariasx had not left the Hyrulian alone. He was utterly embarrassed about it too, since he had the utmost stupidest thing when it happened. Couldn't help it now though. He was now fourteen years old and girls had been a particular interest with him lately. It was nice to be traveling one.

Yet the headaches that came with it we're…annoying.

Ariasx and Link walked from the light that came from the door and back at Castle Oblivion. Link and Ariasx continued to walk forward. Link went into his pocket and pulled out the remaining cards in his pocket. He had started with eleven. Seven of them had been spent; six of them memories that we're not his own. Six useless memories.

"How much more of these memories must I deal with?" Link asked.

"As much as Marluxia wants you to deal with." She said. "I'm sorry."

"Marluxia isn't my only worry." Link said. "Ganondorf is too. I still don't know how the bastard is alive! He's trapped in the Evil Realm."

Link walked away from where Ariasx was. Araisx stopped moving though and let him walk a few more steps. She wondered if it was time to tell him. Of course! Why not! She needed to earn his trust further. She was his friend.

"I know why." She said.

Link turned around and looked at Ariasx. The girl went right next to statue and sat down.

"My creator, Vexen." She began. "Saria was the first one to come in here. Since she had met Sora, her memories we're exposed to Namine. Naturally, the organization learned about Ganondorf and your world the Triforce. Marluxia theorized that if they obtained the Triforce, they would be able to take over the Organization without even trying. And still be able to capture Sora."

"So?" Link asked as he sat down next to her. "That doesn't explain…"

"Let me finish." She said. "Anyway, Marluxia had Vexen begin to experiment with the Evil Realm through Saria's heart. With the knowledge from the Sage Saria exposed to the organization, they learned how to manifest a link to Ganondorf through the Realm of Nothing."

"The Realm of Nothing?" Link asked.

"It's where we are now." She said. "You saw it yourself when you first arrived here. An empty realm with nothing in it."

"Castle Oblivion." Link said with astounding realization. "A Realm or Castle that does not exist, but is still there."

"That's what Nobodies are in essence too." Ariasx said. "They are those who do not exist, but linger still."

"But…how can they be alive then?" Link asked. "How do you fight something that does not exist!"

"Beats me." She said. "You did defeat Larexene; so I guess in theory they can be defeated…anyway. Going back to what I saw saying; this Realm is in between all realms. Which means it connects to everything; including your Evil Realm. Vexen located Ganondorf's consciousness using Saria as a beacon; but you had destroyed his body. Ganondorf's spirit was the only thing remaining. His Heart was all that was left after you defeated him. Vexen returned with the Heart and crafted a synthetic body for Ganondorf."

"Vexen…created a synthetic body for Ganondorf?" Link asked.

"Mm hmm." She said. "Now...of course they used Namine to suppress his heart until his Heart had fully linked to his soul in the Evil Realm. But a problem arised during the creation. He regained his memories too quickly. Eventually, he broke loose and began to wander the floors of Castle Oblivion."

"They had a Dark Lord who they fully controlled under their reigns and they let just let him wander?" Link asked.

"Well, they tried to stop him; but apparently…he gained some of Vexen's intelligence as well." Ariasx said. "He absorbed the data from the Riku Replica that Vexen created also and gained Riku's abilities as well. Eventually they just gave up. His power was not fully absorbed into his existence. Until it was, he wouldn't be able to use his full strength against Marluxia. And you we're already extremely close to the Castle. Instead, they wrote him off as a minor inconvenience and ignored him."

Link sat down to contemplate all that he had taken it.

"Hehehe…" Ariasx giggled, before she burst out laughing. Link looked confused as Ariasx began to laugh manically from the top of her lungs for a good minute; before she calmed down and caught her breath.

"That's rich!" Ariasx said. "If they had pulled Ganondorf in earlier, they might have had you in their reins right now; and the Triforce of Courage in their hands already. Instead, they lost the chance to control you, Ganondorf, and Zelda. Marluxia probably had to scrape his entire plan with the Triforce because of that!"

Link himself began to laugh along with his new found friend. The two sat there for a long time just staring at the other. Sooner or later, it led to the two talking about personal interests, goals, chemistry, everything. After three years of being depressed without Saria, he was finally smiling again. Everything had taken off his shoulders.

And Ariasx. Link couldn't deny that she was quite cute. He was becoming noticeably attracted to her; although he was fighting the urge as much as possible. He came here to find Saria…and now another girl had taken her place. One who looked extremely similar to her.

While they talked, Ariasx stomach rumbled. Link looked at her and laughed.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"Famished." She said.

Link opened his bag and pulled to pull out food out of his pack. Ariasx was surprised on how much food he had. There was fresh vegetables and fruit, loaves of bread, rice cakes, and several sweets that we're all baked in honey. There was also plenty of fresh water along with Link. Link handed her a canteen and took his. After that, the two divided a ration of food amongst each other. Then they enjoyed a small picnic. Inside of a castle. Ariasx hadn't eaten anything since yesterday so the food tasted so good to her.

As the two ate and drank, Link thought back to the days when he used to do this with Saria. There was a day when Link and her went to her special place and had a lunch there together. Link remembered sitting by the tree with the same food as before. The two ate, laugh, and we're merry the entire time.

_What do you suppose is out there?_

A shock came to Link when he looked over to Ariasx. Ariasx looked like Saria. In one instance, he had looked away from her, she instantly looked like Saria. Her hair, outfit, and hair band. Everything was there. And he wasn't in Castle Oblivion anymore. He was at the forest. But wait…that was impossible. How had this had happened? He continued to look at Saria, but she never looked back.

_I don't know. But one day I'm going to find out. I'm going to be the greatest adventurer of all time._

Saria turned to him now. She looked still as lovely as ever. Slowly as the image in Link's mind, the background began to fade and that was there was Saria. Saria and Link. Stared into each other's eyes.

_If you we're to leave, would you forget about me?_

And then…a sudden weird thing happened. As the background faded, so did Saria. And yet, she was also fading in as well. When Saria had faded out, another image had replaced her. It was still Saria; but older and more mature. She was a foot taller, now rivaling Link's height. Her tunic had been replaced with a White Tank top and a short green skirt. She also had socks up to her knees and dark green boots. Golden bracelets on her arms and green earrings. Shoulder pads and gloves we're now on her persona as well. Saria looked like what Link would expect her to look if she was his age of fourteen.

_Never._

"Link?" Ariasx asked.

Link shook his head and realized he was back in the castle. Ariasx had been shaking her hand in front of his face. Link grabbed his head and as he bit into more food.

"Sorry." Link said. "I lost track of where I was."

When they had finished, they put all of it back in Link's pack and got back up. Link and Ariasx walked from where they we're and went to the next floor of the Castle. Link grabbed one of the cards that was in his pack and the door once again opened. Link was now lost in a trail of light with Ariasx.


	25. Memories of Altantica

Another flare of light had cleared up. Link and Ariasx removed their hands from their eyes. To their shock, they realized they we're underwater. Bubbles came out of their mouths and the two reached for their necks. However, seconds later, the two came to understand that they we're able to breathe underwater. Even stranger, the water did not feel like water, but air. Bubbles still moved when they swung their hands. They we're now stationed at a huge reef and a mass series of caves all around it. Reefs and air jets we're seen everywhere. Link looked at Ariasx and she looked at him.

"I thought we we're done for." She said.

"Same here." Link said.

"Where'd the wardrobe change come from?" She asked Link.

Link looked at her confused and then looked at his tunic. To his surprise, he was not in the Kokiri tunic, but somehow had switched for the Zora Tunic. He felt the shirt portion of his tunic and looked back at her.

His mouth dropped. Ariasx was wearing a dark black swimsuit bikini. She looked at Link.

"What?" She said. She obviously hadn't noticed her wardrobe change.

"I…uh…I…uhh…umm…ehh…" Link muttered, trying to form words.

"What?" She said.

Ariasx looked down to see she was in a bikini.

"AHHH!" She shouted. "Have you been staring at my breasts the entire time!"

"NO!" Link said. "I…uhh…its just…its not what it looks like…"

Ariasx reached her hand around and swatted Link in the face. Truth be told, he deserved it. All he did he stare at her chest the entire time. They we're very well out there in front of him.

"Stupid pervert." She said. "This is now twice in a row that I caught you staring at me."

Link just looked down. He was in a pretty bad spot. Ariasx glared at him for five minutes. A few seconds later, she began to laugh manically and grabbed Link's head, putting him in a armlock. She began to rub his head with her hand balled into a fist. And she knew Link would be unable to fight back as his eyes we're directly at her chest. She wanted him to stare. She was already falling for him anyway.

"I'm just messing with you, man!" She said.

"OW!" Link shouted. "Ary, stop it!"

She laughed for a little bit and then swam up above Link. She flipped in the water and then stared at Link.

"C'mon up here." She said. "Afraid to escort a girl?"

Link looked at her confused. Then he smiled.

"No way." Link said as he began to swim towards her. "Heck, I'm probably better at this anyway."

"Really?" She said as Link and she began to swim among the reef. "What else are you better at anyway?"

Link blushed. She was now flirting with him. It was only six hours when he met her and the girl was already teasing him. He wanted to girl to be with him to be Saria, but Ariasx was really becoming a real second choice.

"Uhh…" He said. "A lot of…other things."

"Can you show me one day?" She asked.

"Sure…I guess." Link said. "I…GET DOWN!"

Link dove behind a rock. Ariasx was still floating by. Link grabbed her by a shirt strap and pulled her down. Link summoned the Keyblade and looked off into the distance.

"Yo Link." She said. "I know I'm hot, but doesn't that seem a little…"

"Shhh." Link said.

Link looked over the rock that he was behind. Over the rock, he saw a mermaid coming his way. She had long red hair, purple shells to cover her breasts, and a green tail. Link shook his head in disbelief. A real live Mermaid right in front of his face. Ariasx saw her too, but more importantly, she saw the disbelief in Link's eyes. Her face became red with jealously.

"Hey!" She called out to the Mermaid.

The Mermaid looked towards Link and Ariasx. She jumped up when she saw the two. She then looked at Link and Ariasx as the two waved there. Although they didn't receive the response they had intended.

"If you see anyone, tell no one you saw me." She said.

"Why?" Link asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing. " She said.

Ariasx was looking at her. As she did, she noticed something sparkling behind her.

"Hey." She said. "What's that you got there?"

The Mermaid shot up even further.

"It's nothing." She said. "Remember, you didn't see me."

The Mermaid hurried off. She had claimed that she was not doing anything, but it only made Link and Ariasx suspect her even more. Link floated by Ariasx.

"She's hiding something." Ariasx said.

"Yep." Link said. "C'mon, let's keep tailing her."

Ariasx nodded in agreement. She and Link continued to then swim towards where the Mermaid girl was. They stayed down in the reefs and kept a distance behind her. Link and she stayed down behind the reefs and the many ruined junk all around the area for cover.

"What do you think she's up to?" Link asked.

"I don't know." Ariasx said. "I don't know anything about Mermaids. You?"

"Nope." Link said. "I've heard about Legends of them, and I always wanted to see one in my life. "

Ariasx and Link kept quiet for a few minutes.

"We're losing track of her." Link said. "Let's keep going on."

Link and Ariasx jumped into the air (or water) and began to swim again. But it didn't take long before the Heartless appeared. Link and Ariasx nodded their heads and swam downwards. These Heartless we're shadow with an octopus body. Another variant was that looked similar to a mermaid with two feet and a spear. Ariasx got on Link's back. Link swam on his side and Ariasx's body was now looking towards the ocean surface. Ariasx summoned her bow. With her quick hands, she fired four arrows and took out the first few Heartless. The Heartless all dove towards Link and Ariasx.

Link landed as soon as the two managed to get on their feet. Link used the Keyblade and took out the first two Screwdrivers (the spear wielding Heartless) that attacked Ariasx. Ariasx used an arrow and stabbed a screwdriver in the face. She then fired a Light Arrow to finish it off, along with the Heartless type behind the one she just killed.

Link took out two more octopuses Heartless. He then activated another power from the Keyblade. He formed a sphere of fire, and kicked it up into the air. The sphere soon exploded into the air and spread several fire spheres all across the ground. The majority of the Heartless we're destroyed in the assault. Ariasx fired three more arrows and wrapped up what remained of the attack.

"Good fighting Ary." Link said.

"You too hot stuff." Ariasx said.

_Damn, she's not even hiding her attraction._

Link blushed a little bit. He turned around and saw Ariel was no longer in sight.

"Damn." Link said.

"We lost her." Ariasx said. "Sorry Link."

Link sighed. He continued to swim next to Ariasx.

"Let's keep looking." Link said. "Maybe we'll find her later on."

"It always seems that the first person we run into is the one we needed to leave these memories."Ariasx said as he and Ariasx swam through the bowels of the reef.

Link and Ariasx continued to swim through the caves. Eventually, she and Link saw a strange glow emitting through one of the caves. There we're three Heartless there, but Ariasx's eyes and bow took them out. She and Link continued to swim forward. When they swam deep enough, they reached what looked like a magnificent palace in the water.

"Check it out!" Link said.

"It's so beautiful." Ariasx said. "I've lived in Castle Oblivion all my life. I've never seen such a beautiful thing before."

"Is that so?" Link said. "Well then, I guess you haven't seen Hyrule."

"Well…" She said. "I've seen the pictures and certain things that came from your memories. But I never physically have been there."

"Well…" Link said. "Maybe one day when this is all over, maybe I will."

"You…" She said. "Take me to your hometown?"

"After that," Link said. "We'll look for your home."

"Link…" She said.

"C'mon." Link said. "We're wasting time here."

Link began to swim towards the glowing palace. Ariasx put her hands to her heart. Link was becoming an intoxication to her. Even while she was the enemy and teasing him, she had a growing attraction to the Hyrulian man. She swam close to him and stayed close.

Link himself though felt very uncomfortable around here. Ariasx was bloody cute that was for sure. But he didn't know how he felt about her. He was becoming more uncomfortable as she moved ever closer.

The entrance to the palace was just a straight walkway with golden bars on the side. They went in the entrance. Inside the palace was a single throne made out of a clam. Link grabbed Ariasx and moved her behind one of the pillars. He had spotted an occupant within the fortress.

"Who's that?" Link asked.

"Not sure." Ariasx said. "Looks like a Lobster."

"Everything's wrong." The Lobster said. "Someone stole the King's magic Trident. The Castle is defenseless. And to top it off, princess has vanished. The King is worried sick. He won't leave his chambers."

"Who is that?" Link said. "I mean, not the lobster, this Ariel person?"

"Maybe it's that Mermaid we saw." Ariasx said.

"Maybe." Link said. "Hey! She was carrying something wasn't she?"

"She was." Ariasx said. "Maybe it was the Trident."

"But why we should take it?" Link asked.

"Let's keep listening." Ariasx said.

Link and Ariasx moved in closer and continued to listen to the Lobster.

"Oh Ariel." It said. "Where have you run off this time? Oh Sebastian, you are the worst guardian. What if she ran away from my nagging? I'm the worst guardian ever."

"He'll pop a cork if we tell him about Ariel." Link said.

"Let's investigate this on our own then." Ariasx said.

Quickly and quietly, Link and Ariasx swam away from the area. The exited the cave and began swimming in the direction of where they had last seen the mermaid moving.

"We last saw her moving in this direction." Ariasx said as she gazed over the endless sea. "We're just going to have to keep moving in this direction until we manage to find her."

"How will we know where to go?" Link asked.

"Good question." Ariasx said.

Link stood there silent continued to float up. Many air bubbles floated up around Link and Ariasx. Ariasx stood there next to Link with her arms crossed, while Link put his hand on his chin, trying to figure out what to do.

And then it happened, a tail passed by Link's vision through the air jets. Link wasted no time. He began to swim directly towards it. Ariasx followed Link without question after he began to move. Several Heartless spawned behind the two. Ariasx saw it. She turned around and fired three arrows into the Octopus Heartless, destroying it. Link carved the two Screwdrivers with his Keyblade and Master Sword. He withdrew his weapons and entered into the vent.

The steam covered both Link and Ariasx and the two we're able to hide within. There they had saw the Mermaid once again. She was alone and holding the Trident.

"This is all my fault." Ariel said. "I wish I never had taken daddy's trident. I should have known things would turn out this way."

"She did take it." Link said.

"Somebody's coming." Ariasx said.

Someone was. Link turned in a direction and saw what looked like a woman on a Octopus's body. Her lower side was completely black. The top portion of her was purple; her hair was silver and spoofed up. Finally, she had very large red lips.

"No need to worry." Ursula said. "You did the right thing child."

"But daddy needs the Trident to defend Alantica." Ariel said. "I need to think about this."

"Whatever you say." Ursula said. "Just remember…your little friend is dodging fishhooks right now."

The Sea witch departed Ariel's presence. Ariel stood there dumbfounded, not knowing what to do. She stood there for a little while. Link and Ariasx nodded their heads and then began to swim towards Ariel. Ariel still didn't notice Link and her.

"What am I going to do?" She asked herself.

"Don't trust her." Link said.

Ariel turned around in complete shock.

"She doesn't look trustworthy at all."

"Oh!" Ariel said. "How…long have you been listening?"

"Long enough. " Link said.

Ariel sighed.

"I know I shouldn't have done this." Ariel said. "But I don't know where Flounder is. Ursula is the only one who can."

"Then let's go." Link said. "I know what it means to have a friend in need."

Link, Ariasx, and Ariel began to swim towards Ursula's home, based on the directions that Ariel gave the two. Ariasx was jealous the entire time, even though Ariel made no advances towards Link. The two just talked to each other.

"So…where do you come from?" Ariel asked.

"I come from a place called Hyrule." Link said.

"Where is this Hyrule?" Ariel said.

"Somewhere far from here." Link said.

The two continued to talk for long periods of time. Ariasx continued to stare at Link with terrible jealousy. Link didn't notice until he caught her at one instance. As soon as he saw her and the fact she looked jealous, he blushed and turned away. Ariasx did not stop looking at him.

Eventually, Link couldn't stop staring at Ariasx, even though she was willing staring at him in anger. Link got caught hypnotized by her body.

They eventually made it to a cove that seemed to resemble an undersea skeleton. They arrived to what looked like an undersea house. There was a mirror and a large cauldron in the middle of the room. As Link's party went in, Ursula was right there.

"My, my, my." Ursula said. "I have so many guests today. What will the decision be?"

"I will give the Trident to you." Ariel said. "But I need to assure you can give me back Flounder."

"But of course." Ursula said.

Ursula moved somewhere off to the side. Right next to her was a small yellow flounder fish that fluttered nearby her right.

"See?" She said.

Link and Ariasx drew their weapons.

"I knew something was fishy." Link shouted.

"If you want your precious flounder back, give me the Trident!" Ursula shouted.

"Like we're going to stand there and let you get away with this!" Link shouted with his Keyblade in hand.

"But if we do anything…" Ariasx said.

"But if we don't do anything…" Link said.

"Okay Ursula." Ariel said. "You win."

"Ariel…" Link said.

Ariel swam over towards Ursula. She then turned around and winked at Link.

"I trust you." She said.

She floated over towards Ursula and then handed her the Trident. To Link's surprise, the witch actually released Flounder, something that Link's band of villains' would normally never do.

"YES!" Ursula shouted. "The Trident is mine!"

Ursula began to laugh manically at the whole ordeal. She then looked towards the entire group.

"By the way dearest," She said. "I heard you wanted to travel to other worlds. Well, I'll be willing to grant that. Except this is a ONE WAY TRIP!"

Ursula held up the Trident high and began to activate its power. The area where Link was began to glow all around, eventually consuming the entire area. The light flashed and Link was in a giant cove with a single stone pillar surrounded by huge cliffs.

"Seriously!" Link said. "This again!"

Ursula rose from above one of the cliffs. She had grown twenty times her original size, had a golden crown on her head, and was holding the Trident. Link and Ariasx who we're there kept their weapons in their hands, knowing that the time to fight was now.

"The Sea and it's denizens will grovel at my feet." Ursula said.

"Not if we stop you!" Link shouted.

Link charged forward at Ursula. He leaped over where the cliff and was and attempted to strike at her. Ursula's tentacles slapped Link back down. Link grunted as he pulled himself to his feet.

"Ahahahahaha!" Ursula laughed. "You won't be able to stop me!"

"I'm not dead yet." Link said.

It was Ariasx's turn. She formed an arrow with her hand and placed it on the string. She aimed the arrow at Ursula's head and fired. Ursula flinched back from the strike, but made no real movement to indicate pain. Ariasx loaded another arrow and fired, but this one was deflected by Ursula's tentacles. This happened three consecutive times.

Link charged again, but Ursula used the Trident's magic and blasted him back.

"We're getting beaten out here." Link said.

"We need to keep fighting." Ariasx said. "We can't hope to defeat Ursula otherwise."

Ursula began to open her mouth. Energy seemed to be building up inside of it. Link and Ariasx saw the energy and leapt back, avoiding a blast from Ursula's mouth.

"I know that; but we need a way through her defenses." Link said. "We'll just get keep getting pushed back otherwise."

"The water here doesn't technically exist right?" Ariasx asked.

"Right?" Link said.

It seemed true. There was something there, but it did not feel like water was lapping up against their bodies.

"Hold on then." Ariasx said.

Ariasx swam forward towards Ursula. Ursula responded by grabbing Ariasx with one of her tentacles.

"Foolish girl!" She shouted. "Now you'll never escape!"

"Who's the real fool?" Ariasx asked.

Ariasx's entire body sparked. Ursula watched as Ariasx became an entire lightning rod. Ursula was consumed in a barrel of electricity as she held onto the girl. With Ariasx becoming a power pylon, Ursula's defenses became lowered. Link took the opportunity and jumped right at Ursula. He made four thick slashes on her face and then jumped down after she managed to throw Ariasx straight into the concrete.

Link ran to the girl's aide, faster than ever before. He succeeded to grab her limp body and roll, just before Ursula's Trident stabbed into the ground of where she was. Link put Ariasx somewhere down, then jumped onto the Trident and ran up it. Ursula tried to shake him off, but Link casted Blizzara on her. The thick frozen ice spikes flew from the Keyblade and punctured multiple portions of her face. Link landed on the ground.

"I hurt her." Link said. "Now I got to find a way to finish this!"

Ursula managed to regain her composure and looked at Link.

"I need to hit her with a blast she can't repel." Link said. "Something even she can't block against without dying."

Link looked in his bag and saw a glowing piece of metal in it.

The Mirror shield!

Of course.

"That reflect spell only works in the area around me." Link said. "The Mirror shield could bounce the whole spell back, two fold."

Ursula began to charge up the Trident for the most deadly spell she ever conjured. Link ran from where he was to where the Mirror shield was. He dispelled his Keyblade and picked up the shield.

Just as Ursula attacked.

The bolt of lightning smashed straight into Link. At first, Ursula thought she had claimed victory. But then the entire yellow bolt redirected back towards Ursula. The bolt smashed into her and went straight through her.

She began to gag. All of her vitals had been torn into pieces. The energy of the Trident was collapsing on her. She began to scream as her body began to drop down into the cliffs. Dark clouds consumed her existence.

And then she was gone.

Link and Ariasx opened their eyes from the darkness only to see they we're back where they we're earlier. Ariel was still standing there. She looked confused.

"Where did you two go?" She asked.

"I don't know." Link said. "But it doesn't matter. Ursula's finished."

"Please don't be mad." Flounder said. "Ursula tricked me."

"It's alright." Ariel said. "As long as I know you're safe."

"What are you going to do if your dad finds out?" Link asked.

"I'll probably be grounded for ages." Ariel said.

"Why don't you say Ursula took the Trident?" Ariasx asked.

"I could." Ariel said. "But...I can't do that. I don't want to get in trouble, but I can't lie. Not about this. I know I haven't made the best decisions lately. It was a mistake to take the trident. But I made that mistake because I wanted to help you, Flounder. I'm proud of that. Blaming someone else would mean giving those feelings up. So, I'm going to tell the truth."

"I was just joking." Ariasx said. "I'm with you the whole way."

"Take care." Ariel said.

Ariel began to float off. Link and Ariasx turned around to see a glowing light ahead. The area itself looked like it was collapsing now. Link and Ariasx did what needed to be done here. She and her began to walk towards the Light. As she did, Ariasx turned to Link's gaze.

"Are you still staring at me!" She shouted.

"What!" Link shouted. "No…I…"

"It's alright." Ariasx said. "I want you to stare."


	26. Castle Oblivion Floor IX

Ariasx and Link walked outside of the glowing door. The Zora Tunic and Ariasx's bikini had vanished and returned with their normal clothing. Link was wearing his Kokiri tunic, and Ariasx had her black tank top and jeans back on. As they walked from the glowing light, the entire castle shook. Both Link and Ariasx grabbed their weapons. But Ariasx soon lowered hers.

"Marluxia." She said.

"Huh?" Link asked.

"Marluxia…he's…" Ariasx said. "Disappeared. He's no more. Sora destroyed Marluxia."

"You're kidding!" Link said in amazement. "That's amazing! We can keep going without having to worry about the Nobodies."

"I know." Ariasx said.

Both she and Link grabbed each other's hands and jumped and down for joy. She then stopped at looked at Link.

"You know…" She said as she backed away a little bit. "It's funny. I used to think Marluxia cared about me. Always looked out for me. Now that I think about the stuff he said when we're together…he was making fun of me. For me being less of a Nobody…I was a better off without him."

"You're with me now." Link said. "If anyone tries to hurt you, I'll stop them."

Link grabbed his Master Sword and raised it high in the air.

"It's like I always say." Link said. "If a friend needs me to be there, I'll be there."

"Link…" Ariasx said.

She walked closer towards Link. As she did, she saw the Fairy Ocarina in Link's bag. Her eyes widened.

"An Ocarina!" She shouted.

She jumped on top of Link's shoulders and got where his bag was. Link struggled to get her off, but she kept her balance. She grabbed the Ocarina and flipped off. She then began to look at it. Link looked at her stunned.

"I didn't know you could play music." She said. "That's amazing."

"Really!" Link asked. "You can play Ocarina?"

"Not really." She said. "I don't really play the Ocarina. But I love how it sounds. Can you play something?"

"Sure." Link said. "What do you want to hear?"

"Whatever you can play." She said.

Ariasx stepped back a bit from Link and then sat down. She put her arm on her chin and looked intently at Link. Since Link was now put on the spotlight, he couldn't refuse her. Since she had a similar appearance to Saria, the first music piece that popped in his head was the song Saria taught him all those years ago. He put the Ocarina to his lips and began to play. Ariasx sat down quietly, memorized by the soothing melody. Link played the song for a good minute. Ariasx let out a giggle and began to clap.

"My god." She said. "What a particular melody…"

"It was Saria's song." Link said. "She wrote it many years ago in the Lost Woods. She taught it to me as a sign of friendship. Whenever I play it, her voice would echo from across the field to mine…until this happened. Until these Nobodies took her…do…do you like it?"

"I do." Ariasx said. "Actually…it seems…familiar."

"Really?" Ariasx said.

"Yeah." She said. "I can't put my finger on it, but…I think I heard it before. It might have been from the times I met Saria…but she never played it or even hummed it."

"If you never heard it, how is it familiar then?" Link asked.

"I don't know." She said. "It just is. When I heard the song, I imaged a forest. Secluded far from society. I pictured a temple, growing in the middle of it. A forest child, sitting alone in the woods, humming a melody away."

Link stood there stupefied. Ariasx, a girl who had never seen Hyrule before, mapped out the environment of the Sacred Forest Meadow. Ariasx noticed his facial expression. She looked worried, hoping she didn't say anything wrong.

"What?" She asked. "What did I do?"

"How…do you know that!" Link asked. "Nobody knows about the Meadow other than me and Saria. You said it yourself; you barely knew the girl. Hell, the whole time you taunted to her as you said. How do you know all about the Sacred Forest Meadow?"

"What's that?" She asked.

"It's the place where Saria wrote the song." Link said.

"Interesting." Ariasx said. "It's funny I imagine a place like that when I heard it."

"Yeah." Link said. "We better keep going. There's still a lot more ground for us to cover."

Ariasx nodded.

"Your right." She said. "This is slowing us down."

Ariasx sat back up and the two began to walk up the stairs towards the next door. Link grabbed his next card, and held it in the air. The card vanished, and the door opened with more light pouring into it.


	27. Memories of Neverland

The light continued to fade as the two wandered in the next area created by the castle. Link and Ariasx found themselves inside of what appeared to be a structure made entirely of wood. Cannons and boxes we're lying on the ground, with many cannon balls among them. Warm sloshing water could be heard down below. They stood around for a few minutes to look at the area.

Link looked around initially to get a feel for the environment. He remembered being on the ship back in the Termania. Ariasx walked in a little bit. The gentle motion of the ship though soon began to catch up to her. Since Link was used to it, he didn't feel it. After all, once you turn into a Zora...you get used to it. He always tried to hide the whole "I'm puking from the water" thing whenever he was in a Zora body. Getting embarrased by the Zora's was enough for him to play the "Song of Time" right then and there.

"I think we're on a ship." Link said.

Link didn't hear Ariasx respond. He turned around to see her on a wall clasping her stomach.

"I feel terrible..." She said.

"Ariasx!" Link shouted as he ran towards her. She went over to the wall and began to sit down. Link walked over to her. He picked up her face and looked into her eyes. Her skin almost looked green.

"Your looking green." He said. "Your probably getting sea sick."

"How would you know?" Ariasx asked.

"Because I'm used to this." Link said. "Now tell me...are you queasy at all?"

"...Yes..." Ariasx said.

"You feel like your gonna throw up?" Link asked.

"Don't say that..." She said. "It'll make it worse."

"Okay." Link said. "Stick around for a bit. I'll look around."

Link pondered what to do for a few minutes. Then it hit him. He reached over to where Ariasx was and turned around. Then he picked up Ariasx. Ariasx began to rest on his back.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"You won't feel as sick if you rest on my back." Link said. "We'll get you to a place where the ship isn't tettering and you should be able to get your wits back then."

Ariasx was very shocked at first with Link's sudden grab, but then her eyes and muscles relaxed and she began to rest on his shoulder. Link, wasting no time in dealing with his current situation, and with full desire to finish this memory quickly, began to run throughout the ship. Ariasx just relaxed as she allowed Link to carry her through the confines of the ship.

"Your amazing." She said.

"Me?" Link asked.

"Yeah." Ariasx. "Your so nice. Even after I did all those terrible things to you, all you've done is help me.

"Thanks." Link said as he turned around. "You really think I'm a great guy?"

"I would want no one better as my friend." Ariasx said. "I've never had a friend before. Just associates."

"No friends?" Link asked. "You never have a friend before?"

"No." She said.

"This is nothing." Link asked. "Any friend who cares for their friends would do the same to help someone. That's what friends are for."

"I don't know if I want to be friends with you." Ariasx said.

"Huh?" Link asked.

Link stopped walking when Ariasx had said that. Link had done everything to help this girl. Why would she want to not be friends?

"Why?" Link asked.

"Because..." She said.

Before she could finish, Heartless began to appear around them.

"You have to be kidding!" Link shouted.

Link calmly put down Ariasx. He then summoned the Keyblade to his hand and blocked a stroke from the Pirate Heartless before it could hit him. Link then grabbed the Master Sword and deflected the second stroke. Link charged forward and destroyed the first Heartless. The ten others began to rush Link. Link back flipped and dodged another stroke. Link destroyed the first two new attackers.

The difference though between these Heartless and the others we're they we're more skilled. Link deflected another stroke, only to be slashed twice in the back. The two others began to overrun Link and push him back.

But Ariasx, not willing to see Link (who was she was madly attracted to now) get hurt, summoned her bow and and fired an arrow into the Heartless. The Heartless disappeared from existence. Ariasx then loaded up three arrows and fired them. The three heartless we're destroyed.

Now with the ability to fight back, Link slid forward and slashed the two Heartless that we're still attacking him. Link easily fought back the remaining Heartless and destroyed them. He breathed for a little bit to relax. Ariasx however became ecstatic. She looked at Link's wounds with horror.

"You got injured!" She shouted.

"Ugh..." Link muttered as he looked at the wounds. "I guess I did. It's no problem."

"No problem!" She said. "It is a problem! I mean...you could bleed out, get an infection...I'll help you...let me clean it."

"Whoa..." Link said as he backed away. "It's alright. I've had..."

He couldn't finish. Ariasx began to reach for his shirt.

"Whoa!" Link shouted. "Stop messing with my..."

"I need to see the wounds." She shouted as she tried taking off Link's shirt.

Link and Ariasx struggled to keep her from taking off his shirt. Link had no idea what had come over her. She continued to fight against his attempts to resist. Eventually as they kept moving in a disorganized fashion, Link and Ariasx tripped and fell down with Link on top of her.

Link at first was shocked. It was extremely awkward between the two. Link saw that his shirt was ripped open. And in addition, his hands we're on Ariasx's breasts. The two looked at each other in the eyes, overcome with too much hormones and adrenaline to even notice what had happened.

As the two looked each other, Link saw dust on the ceiling fall towards him.

Although, it wasn't regular dust. It was sparkling and glowing. Link looked up to see that a fairy in a green dress with blonde hair was staring at them. Link looked at it and looked back at Ariasx and realized the fairy was extremely confused on what Link and Ariasx looked like they we're about to do. He jumped off her.

"YAARR!" Link grunted. "I swear we weren't about to do what it looked like we we're going to!"

Araisx didn't say anything in her defense. She would have loved if Link and stripped her down right there and have sex with her right there. She became disappointed, but then reassured herself that this was not the place to be worrying about such desires. And...she didn't want Link to think of her as a total slut. She got up and readjusted her shirt. As she did, the fairy began to shake its head in disgust. She then began to point in a direction.

"You want us to follow you?" Link asked.

The fairy nodded.

"C'mon." Link said as he looked at Ariasx.

"...Right." She said.

The fairy led Link and Ariasx through the confines of the whole ship. Heartless activty was higher than usual, but it was no different than before. Anytime more Heartless appeared on the ship, Link and Ariasx's weapons easily disposed of them. Eventually she led them to a a room that looked very similar to every others in the area.

"This area is just starting to look the same." Link said.

Ariasx looked a tinkerbell as she came by.

"Do you even know where your going?" Ariasx asked.

The fairy nodded it's head in agreement.

"Are you sure?" Ariasx asked. "Cause right now, I feel like we passed this area up multiple number of times."

"Honestly..." Link said. "Every area looks the same. This ship is huge."

"What are you doing Tink?" A voice shouted behind Link.

Link immediately turned around with his swords drawn. Ariasx turned around with her bow and readied an arrow. What Link saw was a boy in the air wearing a similar garment than he was.

"Who are you?" Link asked.

"Name's Peter." Peter said. "Peter pan."

"So..." Link asked. "What are you doing on this Pirate ship?"

"Well you see..." He said. "The pirates here captured my friend Wendy. Although I didn't expect nearly these many watchman."

"There's more Heartless than there are watchman." Link said. "I can see why you took this stealthly."

"Oh my stomach." Ariasx said.

Link and Peter turned around.

"Again?" Link asked.

She nodded. Link picked her up and let he rest on his shoulder. She nuzzled between Link's neck and his hair.

"Well Peter..." Link said. "I can help you find Wendy. After all, I got nothing better to do. And I need to get off myself. Think you can help me with that?"

"Sure." Peter said. "Let's go."

Link and Peter got along really fast. First of all, they both liked to fight evil. They both wore green. They both we're swordsmen. And they both liked to have fun when the situation called for it. Peter and Link talked to each other for what seemed like hours. Tinker bell battered at the two, forcing Peter or Link to swat at her. Link and Peter got along very quickly.

Although between the two, Link was clearly the superior.

And the reasons for why was this. Link knew how the fight much better than Peter, and he was far more aggressive than Peter. In a usual war philosophy, the one who plays defensive generally is the one who loses.

A wave of Heartless descended upon them while they walking. Peter did not nearly as quick as Link, who put down Ariasx gently and drew both blades. Peter's sword didn't do nearly enough to destroy Heartless that descended on them, forcing him to repetitively stab at the Heartless multiple times. Link took out his Heartless in one or two slashes, if it came into contact with them. Between Link and Peter, there was no competition.

And then there was Araisx...anytime she tried walking, all she did was begin to feel sea sick. She finally voided her stomach twice after searching the ship another half-hour. She couldn't take it. It got to the point where she needed Link to carry her, or she'd be puking everywhere.

_This is weird...her endurance to illness is just the same as Saria's when I was 10 years old..._

Link and Peter approached a large from one of the hallways. Link stood behind crates and looked up to see several Pirate Heartless guarding the door. Peter was going to charge right in, but Link held his hand out.

"Me and Ary can handle this." Link said.

"I hope so." She said.

Link and Ariasx got into position. Link stepped to the side of the barrel and angled an arrow carefully to the guard on the left. Ariasx angled one to the guard on the right.

"3...2...1..." Link whispered.

Link unleashed his arrow, followed by Ariasx. The first Heartless didn't see it coming and was destroyed. His buddy only got hit the arm.

"Opps..." Ariasx said.

As if calling out to fellow troops nearby, several other Pirate Heartless we're summoned to the location. Link dropped his bow and destroyed the first one with the Keyblade. Ariasx fired an arrow at the injured one and finished it off. Peter charged like a madman directly into the fray. His quick knife stroked many targets, but never killed them. Link, Araisx, and Peter we're pushed to the wall as more and more Heartless kept spawning. Link swung his sword and destroyed another, giving Peter elbow room, and the ability to withdraw. Link took out two more before they pushed him to a wall.

"Geez." Link said. "There's a lot out today."

"They're going to back us into a corner." Ariasx said.

"Maybe you guys...but not me." Peter said.

Peter began to rise into the air to Link's immediate surprise. Peter then flew over the Heartless and went to the door they we're originally guarding.

"That's unfair!" Ariasx said.

"Okay; enough of this!" Link said.

Link grabbed the Master sword and then held to the side as his sword arm stretched out. When the Heartless made a jump after the two, Link used his mighty spin attack and destroyed all of them. The whirlwind of energy made short work of the remaining Heartless.

"Haven't used that one in awhile." Link said as he spun the sword in his hand and sheathed.

"You are amazing." Araisx said.

"Thanks." Link said.

Link and Ariasx ran from where they we're and went to where Peter had run to. The room Peter ran into looked similar to that of a dungeon. In the room was a brown haired girl wearing a blue night dress. Link and Ariasx ran into the room to see Peter talking to the girl.

"Wendy!" he said. "I found you."

"Peter!" She said. "Peter pan!"

"I've come here to rescue you with my three assistants." Peter said. "C'mon Wendy. Let's get out of here. Let's go back to Neverland. We'll never grow up."

Never grow up. Link shuddered at such an idea. He loved the body he had when he first drew the Master sword. He wanted to get back there as soon as he could. Sure, his responsbilities would increase upon becoming one, but he already was destined to kill the King of Evil, and he slayed the Demon Majora.

What else was there to prove he was a man?

"Peter." Wendy said. "There something I must tell you. I want to go back to London."

"Why would you want to go back!" Peter argued. "If you stay here, you can remain a kid forever. Every day will be an adventure. But if you go back to London, you'll grow up, and we'll never see each other again."

"But why would you want to remain a kid?" Link asked as he leaned on the wall. "Sure its nice and all, but at some point you have to take responsibility. I mean how else did my culture advance without those thinking in power."

"I came all the way to rescue you, and you don't even care about me?" Peter shouted.

"No that's not it!" She argued.

"Suit yourself!" Peter shouted. "And while your at it, rescue yourself. I'm leaving."

"What!" Link shouted.

But Link didn't get time to argue. Peter flew off along with Tinkerbell and left the area. Ariasx ran to the door as he sped off.

"COWARD!" She shouted.

"What a buzzkill." Link said. "Not very thoughtful huh."

"Peter..." Wendy said.

"Forget him." Link said as he walked over to her. "You still got two people willing to help out. My name's Link."

"Wendy." The girl said.

"All right Wendy." Link said. "We'll help you out. Ary...let's go to the deck and cause some ruckus. I'm sure the pirates and the Heartless should get distracted enough for the girl to have enough time to escape."

"Perfect plan." Ariasx said. "I see no reason to say no."

"Let's go!" Link said.

Ariasx and Link then began to run off.

Instead of taking the main route to the Deck, since they still had little to no idea where they we're going, Link decided to take an easier route. Link reached inside of the bag and pulled out the Longshot from years ago. He had Ariasx fire a special arrow into the wall, causing a small portion of the ship to explode. Link then had the girl grab onto him and Link fired the longshot into a wooden part of the sail. Link and Ariasx we're projected straight up onto the top of the deck.

There we're several Pirate Heartless on top of the ship. Link charged at the surprised Heartless and slashed down three of them. Ariasx got on her knee and fired a arrow into the head of one, killing it. When the pirate Heartless tried to slash her, she summoned a wall of ice and pushed the Heartless into the air. She then loaded three arrows into her bow and fired them into the flying Heartless, killing them. Link spun attacked the last few remaining Heartless and the deck was clear.

"Too easy." Link said.

"There you are you scallywags!" A voice shouted behind them.

Link and Ariasx turned around to see a man in a finely furnished red coat. He wore a pirates hat, a hook for a hand, and a small rapier. Link was a bit surprised, since this was the first "actual" pirate on the ship, and not a Heartless. Link then regained his senses and summoned the Keyblade to his hand.

"Friends of Peter pan I wager?" He asked.

"Not even." Link said.

"Your letting us off this ship now!" Ariasx said.

Ariasx grabbed her bow and pointed an arrow at Captain Hook.

"And if you know what's good for you, you'll listen to us!" Link shouted, both the Keyblade and Master sword in his hand."

"Think again you scallywags!" Hook shouted. "Captain Hook is one step ahead of you."

Hook pointed to their lefts. Link and Ariasx looked to their left to see that Wendy was standing on a plank. Link's eyes widened as he saw this.

"You wouldn't..." Link shouted.

_How did he do that...that wasn't even humanly possible...do these memory worlds follow a program?_

"Believe me, I'd rather not." Hook said. "I need the wench to lure Peter out."

"Then I guess I'll have to take your bait Hook!" A voice shouted.

Link looked up to see Peter fly and pick up Wendy. Peter floated there and watched as Hook became enraged.

"Isolent pup!" He shouted. "Today is the day you pay for taking my hand!"

Hook tried to slash him, but it didn't work. In fact, he almost fell off himself. Peter floated by Link and Ariasx and stood there. Hook regained his balance and looked enraged at the others.

"Fools!" He shouted. "I'll skewer the lot of you."

"I'll handle him!" Link shouted.

Hook tried to get at Peter, but Link blocked his strokes.

"Don't worry about the small fry." Link shouted. I"m much worse than some ten year old!"

Link pushed off Hook and sent a few feet back. Link then used his sword to strike at Hook. Hook used his rapier to deflect Link's stroke. Link then used his other hand to strike with the Keyblade. Hook blocked that and then moved away.

Link himself back-flipped away and threw the Keyblade at him. The Keyblade flew at blinding speed and hit Hook in the face. Hook became confused from the ordeal. Link then charged again. He caught the Keyblade and then swatted hook in the face. Hook backed up from the attack.

"Blasted pups!" He shouted.

"Oh, you are so dead!" Link shouted.

Hook tried to slash at Link. Link with his supernatural muscles, jumped onto Hook's sword and kicked him in the face. Hook startled backwards from the attack.

Link then overran him. Hook was right by the plank. With a final kick, Link pushed Hook off the plank and into the water below. He grunted with satisfaction and returned back to the group.

"Thanks for the help." Link said.

"I thought you could handle the situation." Peter began. "But when things got out of hand, I couldn't stand there and watch as things went. So I flew in."

"Right." Link began.

"Peter," Wendy began. "I'm sorry. But I really want to go home."

"I was afraid of that." Peter said as he flew to Wendy. "Everyone grows up — and grownups always forget. First you'll forget what it feels like to be a kid, and then you'll forget about me."

"How can you say such a thing, Peter?" Wendy shouted. "I'll never forget you."

"Sure, that's what you think now." Peter said. "But when you try to remember me, the memories will be gone. You'll forget — little by little, one memory at a time. Once you're grown up, there won't be a single memory left."

"Don't say that!" Link shouted. "Memories — even important ones — don't come back to us whenever we want them to. But that doesn't mean the memories are gone. It's more like...like they're sleeping. So when the right thing comes along and wakes the memory up, we can remember it. The memories engraved in our hearts never go away. I'm sure of it."

"He's right, Peter." Wendy said.

"Never, huh?" Peter said. "It's funny. Grownups shouldn't be able to see me anymore...But I have a feeling you guys just might be different. Okay, Link! If you say we'll meet again, then I believe you!"

Peter picked up Wendy and began to fly away. They flew towards to the stars and vanished from sight.

"You know..." Link said. "I think they'll be alright."

Link turned hoping to see Ariasx by him. But she wasn't. She was over the stands, puking into the ocean. Her wrenching was loud enough to wake the Redeads from Hyrule...from here.

"I'm sorry..." She said. "Can...we go now?" She asked.

A bright light appeared behind both of them. Link nodded and picked up the fragile girl and walked into the light.


	28. Castle Oblivion Floor X

The light cleared again where Link and Ariasx was. Link had now cleared ten floors of the Castle now. He was becoming restless with the whole Castle, especially since each of the floors we're looking the same. Ariasx had managed to clear her entire stomach by the time she and Link exited the next floor.

"Ten floors." Link said.

"Only three more to go." Araisx said.

"Yeah." Link said.

Link continued to walk towards the next floor. Ariasx in her mind, began to think about what would happen if Saria reappeared in the in the picture? She knew Link liked her, but she liked him as well. What would this do to her status if Saria reappeared in the picture? She walked up to Link and grabbed his hand and rested her head on Link's shoulder.

"Huh?" Link muttered.

"Link..." Ariasx said. "If you find Saria...what'll happen to me?"

"Where did that come from?" Link asked as he reached his arm around her shoulder in response to her moving closer to him.

"I know you like Saria..." She asked. "Will this be the end of out friendship?"

"Of course not." Link said as he went in front of her.

Link stopped in his tracks. Ariasx walked a few feet further before she turned around.

"I mean...I do..." Link said. "But now...I'm not sure anymore. But one thing is for certain; Saria is my friend. I can't leave her. And I can't leave you here."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I care about you." Link said. "I want you to come back with me. Come back with me to Hyrule...you're presence has been so helpful for me over the last two days. Please...come back with me."

Ariasx was surprised to here Link say this. She didn't know if he liked her, or if he wanted to be her friend. She didn't mind the friendship.

But she wanted more.

And because of that, she had to try.

"Ary?" Link asked.

"Link." She asked. "I like you."

Link's eyes widened when he heard that. He knew she was making advances towards him, but psychologically, he only thought she was teasing. But now that he had reassurance to know that she liked him, it made it all the more harder on him.

"I've never known a guy like you." She said. "Or even...a guy at that. Everyone in the organization is just like talking to a blank statue. You care about me. You say nice things. Your the only thing on my mind now."

"Ary..." Link said.

"I want to...know you better..." She said.

Ariasx perked her head and went in front of Link. She put her hands on his waist and put her head next to his.

"I want you...and only you..." She said.

Link didn't try to resist her. He was too tantalized by her appearance to even notice. Her lips glistened from the lights in the Castle. Her breasts through her shirt seemed to be almost ready to pop out. She looked directly into Link's eyes, keeping his gaze caught with his. Her hot breath reached Link's. Link began to sweat, turning her on even further. She reached for her shirt and began to pull down the straps, almost exposing her breasts to him. She was trying to seduce him.

But could he blame her? Her personality that the Nobodies programmed her with centered around acting flirty. And he was the first legitimate guy who actually cared for her.

"Forget about all of this." Ariasx said. "Please...let me open myself up to you..."

Ariasx put her crotch next to Link. Link could feel himself on the verge of losing himself to his hormonal desires.

But this was not the time. He had feelings for Ariasx, but they we're not strong. He had to lose this. He pushed Ariasx off. She looked at him surprise.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I know your probably confused." Link said. "It's just...I don't think I feel the same as you towards me...I know this isn't the response I wanted...but I can't do it...I'd feel like I'd be betraying her..."

"You mean Saria?" Ariasx asked as he put her shirt back on. "Do you even like me?"

"I don't know." Link said. "I don't know anymore."

"You don't find me attractive huh?" Ariasx said with a huge bout of anger. "Fine! I see how it is! Let's go!"

Ariasx summoned her bow and began to walk up stairs.

"Let's go get your precious Saria!" She shouted.

"Ariasx...wait!" Link said.

But she ignored him. She continued to walk in a rage away from Link. All Link could do was stand still and contemplate.

"I blew it big time." He said.

He began to take steps forward to continue. As he did, the area around him turned black. Link could swear he heard Saria's voice in his head.

_You need to choose soon. The closer she gets to me...the more she begins to fade._

The more she begins to fade? What did that mean? Link looked at Ariasx who was walking away. As Ariasx turned around. She began to look at Link with a cheerful expression. As she did, Saria's image appeared to her side, with her eyes closed. But as they slowly opened, Ariasx began to disappear. When Saria's eyes we're completely open, Ariasx faded away.

"You would choose me or her?" Saria's image asked.

"Huh?" Link muttered.

"Hey are you coming?" Ariasx shouted.

"Uhh...right." Link said.

Link walked towards Ariasx. However, whenever he got close, she would look away from him. It's obvious Link did damage that was unable to fix at this time. He would have to talk to her later.

Besides, he had another vision to interpret anyway.

Link and Ariasx got to the top of the floor and to the next memory lane. Link pulled the next card from his pocket and held it into the air. The door opened and the walked inside.

And Link could swear as he walked, Ariasx seemed to disappear for a sec before reappearing.

Was she fading? And if so, why?


	29. Memories of Hollow Bastion

The light cleared around Link and Ariasx again. They ended up in a huge castle that carried hundreds of mechanics. Pedestals of electricity, stacks that spewed steam, platforms that we're floating all covered Link's eyes as he and Ariasx walked through.

"Whoa." Link said as he began to look around.

He sprinted forward a bit to get a better view. The sight of the massive tower was overwhelming. Link was always a dungeon seeker, always looking to jump into the next temple and solve the traps within. And this tower by no means Link believed was going to be any different.

Of course, small keys and large keys we're a non-factor now that he had the Keyblade. Almost took the thrill away.

"I think I'm going to like it here." Link said.

"More than me I guess." Ariasx sad madly as she walked off.

Link looked at her. She was still angry at him for turning her down. But what could he do? He was in a very confused state right now, and he had no clear direction in what he wanted to do, or where he wanted to go. He knew the answer would come to him as he explored the castle and rescued Saria.

But he was worried now. Every once in a while as he and Ariasx traveled to the castle, Ariasx seemed to turn transparent and slightly fade. But then she would return solid. This went on for several minutes before the phenomena seemed to cease. But Link never forgot about it. Something was wrong with his friend and he knew it.

But he didn't know if she knew it.

He needed to talk to someone soon. Was there still time to help his friend? And What was wrong with her more or less?

As the two ran towards the castle, Ariasx's quick eyes caught something of interest.

"Hey traitor." She said. "Get down."

Link looked forward. Somewhere meters up ahead, a giant beast was nearby. It seemed to be conversating with someone. Instincts took over and Link grabbed Ariasx and pulled her to the side.

"Don't you dare touch…." She began.

Link ignored her. He put his hand on her mouth and began to listen in on what the Beast was saying. He was able to make out everything that he was saying. Luckily, his ears we're strong enough to hear exactly what he was saying.

"But I don't understand Belle." It said. "I came here to rescue you."

"I already told you why." Belle said. "And you wasted your time. I am not returning to you.

"Have you lose your mind?" The Beast asked. "How long do you plan to stay with that witch?"

"I have nothing more to say." She said. "Now leave before she finds you here."

The Beast, according to Link, was talking to a girl in a yellow dress that covered her entire lower body. Link was confused on what was going on. Was this girl related to this…Beast is some way? Link was also surprised on the fact that the Beast talked, and had a voice of sincerity in his tone.

Well it wasn't attacking Link so Link didn't have any right to fight back.

The Beast turned around in sorrow and walked away. Link and Ariasx waited behind the rubble and watched as it passed by. Even if this Beast was calm and non-feral, Link took no chances. He waited for it to be a safe distance away before getting up. The girl had disappeared herself.

"Let's go." Link said.

"You're going to go rescue the girl huh?" Ariasx said.

Link stopped. She was still mad.

"How long are you going to stay angry with me?" Link said.

"Probably forever." She said.

"Look," Link began. "It's not that I don't like you and you know that. One of my friends is still captured in this castle. I'd feel bad if I took the time to get…physical with you and leave her where she was."

"It's about her huh?" Ariasx shouted, even louder than before.

"No it's…" Link began.

"Forget it!" She said. "I'm going on my own."

Ariasx ran from where she was and headed towards the tower. Link tried to stop her, but she used her power to summon steam to rise in between her and Link. By the time Link could move on, Ariasx had disappeared from sight.

"What the hell is she doing?" Link asked as he walked onward.

Without thinking, Link charged into the castle like a mad man.

The entrance to the castle was huge. It led to a room with a balcony leaning over to it. A fountain was in the middle of the room, positioned right next to the stairwell. But Link, for the first time, ignored the sights he saw and just concentrated on finding the girl.

Several Heartless appeared from portals as if to bar his way. Link's anger built up against them as the Heartless soldiers charged to bar his way.

"I don't have time for you!" Link shouted.

The first Heartless soldier was cut down easily by Link's Keyblade as he swung to the left and spun around completely. As Link came down, he spun the air and used his spin attack with both of his magic swords. Three more Heartless soldiers disappeared into nothingness from his powerful attack.

Not even worrying about the others, Link charged forward to the stairwell. He swung the Master Sword only once to dispose of a Shadow that moved to close. He did turn around also to throw the Keyblade at approaching enemies that got closer. But Link ignored the rest of the Heartless who spawned there.

Except for a new breed that barred his way to the stairs. An armored Heartless that stood on the stairs. This armored Heartless was covered from head to toe with metal and carried a shield on it that held an alive dog face.

Link swung at the Heartless, but as expected, the shield deflected his attack.

"Man, you're pretty strong huh?" Link joked as the Heartless swung its shield at Link. Link flew in the air and landed back on the first floor of the room he was in. More of the Heartless jumped up to dogpile Link.

Link watched as they came down and activated reflect at the right moment. The Heartless all touched the invulnerable barrier created by Link. Link then caused a mighty explosion around him from the energy created when the Heartless touched the barrier, destroying all of them. Of course, as Link expected, the Heartless replaced their numbers by spawning more around Link as he leapt to his feet.

"Their more numerous than ever." Link said.

The Heartless who was at the top of the stairs stared at Link. Link who had now believed that Ariasx was on the top of the stairs, charged forward. He moved in between Shadows and even took the time to attack and destroy three of them and burst towards the stairs.

"I won't lose her!" Link shouted. "You can't stop me!"

The Heartless prepared to guard again, but Link choose not to give it a chance. Purple energy built within the Keyblade.

"Force!" Link shouted, casting the same gravity spell he did when he used it at Hollow Bastion.

The Heartless was strong, but not strong enough to deal with the forces of gravity crushing on it. The Heartless went to its knees, giving Link the chance he needed to get behind it. In a stunning new stretch of athletics, Link flipped over the Heartless and used a Keyblade/Master Sword version of Helm Splitter. The Heartless fell apart and vanished from existence, but there was no time to celebrate as more Solider Heartless we're summoned towards Link.

"As I said before, this isn't fun anymore." Link said.

Link used Fire and summoned a fireball to blow the Heartless that we're charging from the stairs away. Two of the Heartless we're destroyed, the other damaged. Link commenced a coup de grace on the injured one and then charged. Now on the second stairwell, Link had the option to go left or forward. While he could go right, there was no door at the end of it. Link choose the left as the center door was full of Heartless. He ran on the carpet towards the door at the end of it balcony until finally making it to the door. He sealed the door shut and hoped the Heartless would not follow.

And for some odd reason, they didn't.

Link himself was now in a massive library where shelves of books seemed to form the hallways. Even the libraries of Hyrule never concealed this many books. He was tempted to take one, but then his mind refocused on the task at hand: Saving Ariasx and getting out of here.

As he walked, he suddenly found it odd that Saria was no longer on his mind. The forest girl now seemed to be a second priority in Link's mind.

_But I thought I liked Saria…_

Link's mind couldn't get off Ariasx now. Everything about her was becoming an addiction. Her body and breasts seemed to be on Link's mind as he wandered through the library. He couldn't tell anymore if it was hormones, or genuine attraction.

It was clear what he needed to do. First, he had to find her.

Link heard footsteps above him. Searching further, Link discovered a ladder that led up to a balcony. Link walked up the stairs, keeping his body below the railing.

It was the same woman from before. The one in the yellow dress. Link stayed behind the bookcase, listening in.

"Oh, what am I going to do?" She said.

Link was confused; surely, no more than twenty minutes ago, she said she didn't want to leave. Now she said she did. Link got up and walked towards her to begin an interrogation.

"Hey." Link said.

"Oh." The girl said. "Have…you been kidnapped also?"

"Not exactly." Link said. "So…I hear you want to leave. I thought you said you didn't. What's going on?"

"You heard all of that?" She asked.

"I know how to sneak around more than my share of castles before." Link said.

"I see." The woman said. "I've wanted to leave her for so long now. Books are the only thing I have to ease my loneliness."

She stopped for a second, before resuming.

"And then there's him." She said. "Oh how I missed him so much?"

"You mean that beast?" Link asked.

"Don't call him that." She shouted.

"Sorry." Link said. "I…I didn't know anyway else to say that. But it doesn't matter. You really hurt his feelings. Why?"

"I can't show him how I feel." She said.

"And?" Link asked.

"It's just…" She began.

But before she finished, she began to trail off. Link looked behind her and say a shadowy figure approaching from the hallway. The light within the room seemed to be choked out from the approaching shadow.

"Oh no." The woman whispered. "It's her! Quick. No time to explain. Make yourself hidden!"

Link was curious of what was going on, but took no time to obey. He was sure he could take the witch on, but he needed to wait for a better moment. He made himself hidden by hiding behind the same bookcase as before. He kept his eye out to watch the situation unfold.

When the figure had entered the room, it appeared to be a woman with pale skin. She wore a massive cloak that produced two horns on the top. Her cloak stretched down her legs and concealed them. Link watched the area as the event unfolded.

"Hello Maleficent." The woman said.

"He was here, was he not?" Maleficent asked. "He came here to rescue you. Why do you reject him?"

"I won't ask for his help." The girl said.

"Why?" Maleficent asked.

"Because I won't fall into your trap!" She shouted.

"Then I will force you to call for him!" Maleficent said.

The witch raised her staff high. Corrupting green flames sprouted all around the two, but never burning anything. Link shielded his eyes and watched as the woman vanished with the Witch. Before he could do anything further, the two had vanished, leaving no trace.

"Damn!" Link shouted as he ran to where they were. "I got to help her!"

Without waiting, Link sprinted to the door that opened earlier where Maleficent had walked out. The darkness of the place was eerie, but it didn't phase Link at all. By the time he got into the light again, he was back where he was earlier.

Luckily, that's where he needed to be. When he looked over the balcony of where he was at earlier, he saw both Maleficent and the woman on the same floor.

"Well, what are you doing?" Maleficent said. "Call to him."

"No!" She shouted.

"Then I will make you scream!" She cackled evily. "Yes…the brute will come running here once he hears your screams!"

Link had just about enough of this, plus he wanted to end this memory as soon as he could. He drew the Master Sword and waited for the right moment as he snuck along the balcony railing. As soon as he found the best point to attack the witch without harming Belle, he receded and readied.

And then leaped.

He moved at blinding speed towards Maleficent. But before he could get close, the witch casted a spell and summoned Ariasx by her shirt's straps to her hand.

Link managed to stop his blade inches from Ariasx's face. He withdrew his blade and backed off after he had managed to get near her.

"Ariasx!" Link shouted.

"Yes dear boy." Maleficent said. "I have your little friend. I knew there was more than one rat who was wandering about. I just needed to have the right bait."

"I'm…sorry Link." Ariasx said. "Looks like I'm nothing more than a burden to you."

"Don't say that!" Link shouted. "You were never a burden to me! I'll get you out of this! I promise!"

"We'll see." Maleficent said. "Now…where was I…now that I have the boy in check…"

Maleficent began to wave her wand in order to cast a spell on the girl. But a thundering roar which echoed throughout the castle caused her to stop.

"Hold Maleficent!" The Beast shouted. "Do not continue. I am here."

Link saw the massive beast walk in. He walked until he came within the light of the fountain.

"No!" The girl shouted. "I told you not to come back! I never want to see you again!"

Link shuttered. Even though he believed her to be acting, her declaration seemed to make him think otherwise. But Link had bigger problems to deal with. Ariasx was still the witch's prisoner.

"How terrible…" Ariasx said.

"I know." Link said. "Listen…Ary…I'm…sorry…I shouldn't have rejected you like that…"

"I know…" She said. "I was stupid. I should never have thrown that on you. If I really cared about you, I would let you rescue Saria…I shouldn't force you to feel guilty for things I've done…"

"Ary…" Link said.

The Beast huffed in sorrow and then began to speak again, drawing Link and Ariasx away from each other.

"All right." The Beast said. "If that's how you feel, I understand. My hideous form is punishment for being selfish and unable to love. Transformed into a monster, loved by no one, I only became more selfish. And then I met you, Belle. You're the only person who accepted me. Little by little, you warmed my cold, selfish heart. The memories of our days together are my most precious. I won't cast them aside. So I'm sorry, but I can't leave you here...even if you hate me for it."

The Beast roared again and stretched its claws, ready for battle.

"Consider it my final selfish act!" He shouted with a loud booming voice.

Link was now even madder at the Witch for what she was doing to the Beast and Belle. Maleficent cackled even further.

"Well well." She said. "I had no idea something so foul could conceal such a heart. This calls for a change of plans. I shall take your heart Beast instead of Belle's."

"No!" Belle shouted. "Please!"

Maleficent paid no attention to her and fired a bolt from her staff at Beast. Without thinking twice, Belle ran from where she was directly into the blast's path.

"NO!" Link shouted.

Belle stood there silently. Slowly, her body began to fade out until all that was left was a glowing pink heart that flew into Maleficent's staff.

"Well…I guess not." Maleficent said. "Now I have Belle's heart. Ahhh…her cold words held little truth to them Beast. I can feel her love for you burning inside."

"You fiend!" Beast shouted. "Return Belle now!"

Maleficent didn't respond. She instead casted a spell on herself and faded out. Link, wanting to save his friend, tried to stop her. Sadly, he wasn't fast enough. Maleficent faded out before he could do anything.

"Damn!" Link shouted.

"Link!" Ariasx's voice sounded throughout the area. "HELP ME!"

"Don't worry!" Link shouted. "I'm coming! And you better believe I am! I will find you! I WILL SAVE YOU!"

Link's eyes caught a suspicious shadow moving on the ground going to the balcony. Link watched it quickly depart the area without being seen.

"There!" Link shouted. "She's using the shadows to escape! Let's go!"

"You'd help me?" The Beast asked.

"Why not!" Link shouted. "We both have lost something! Let's work to save Belle and Ariasx!"

"Right!" The Beast shouted.

Link leapt from where he was the second floor balcony. Link was shocked at what he did. Never in his life did he ever leap that far. He wondered if the Keyblade was making even stronger than what he was. But his thoughts of Ariasx cut off any further thoughts. He and the Beast immediately ran from where they we're into the room.

And the room was full of Heartless.

Link showed no quarter to the Heartless. He let the Beast charge first. The mere speed of the Beast and force he produced forced most of the Heartless who we're standing onto the ground. Link ran at full speed, using the Master Sword and Keyblade to dispose of Heartless who we're trying to recover. Link spared none of them. Soon the hallway that was full of the distasteful creatures was just a hallway.

But that was only the beginning. As they continued to run, more and more Heartless began to form. Including more of the shield kind and the Large Body variants. They guarded the next door that led to the next room.

The Beast tried to slash at the Shield ones, but could not penetrate their defenses. As it bounced off his attack, the Shield Heartless' living shield awakened and blew a blast of freezing air at the Beast. The Beast muttered in pain as his arm froze over. Link disposed of a large body by reaching behind it. He soon saw the Beast in peril. He pointed his Keyblade at the Beast. The energy around it shimmered white and Link unleashed a new spell.

"Defense!" Link shouted.

The spell Link activated was called Aero. With it, Link caused gusts of wind to surrounded the Beast, dispersing the Ice spell. With that, Link charged forward and leapt on top of the shield. Swinging the Master Sword in one hand, Link stabbed it into the Heartless head, destroying it without mercy.

The Beast regained his strength and charged forward. He pushed the Large Bodies out of the way, allowing Link and him passage into the next room. Link then used two massive Ice spells to destroy the Large bodies. As more Heartless appeared, Link choose this time to escape. He casted Gravity in order to ensure that the Heartless would be unable to follow and fled behind the Beast.

After all the perilous trouble he ran into, they finally were lead into a massive chapel. Maleficent stood off to the side and waited for Link and the Beast.

"Well well." She said. "You all made it."

"Fiend!" Link said, pointing his Keyblade at Maleficent. "Give me back Ariasx! And give Belle back too!"

"But why battle yet?" She asked. "Allow me to show you why I couldn't take Belle's heart to begin with. I'll tell you why Belle rejected you. My dark magic requires hearts of utmost beauty. Belle was perfect. Deep in her heart, her love for you shone with uncommon radiance. But she guessed my plans. By denying her love for you, she put her heart beyond my reach."

"But she protected me." Beast shouted.

"Her heart couldn't hold her feelings in." Link said.

Link drew the Master Sword in his other hand and prepared for battle.

"I've heard enough of this!" Link shouted.

"Yes!" Beast shouted. "Give me back Belle!"

Maleficent did nothing but laugh.

"What is so funny!" Beast shouted.

"Don't you realize why I am telling you all this?" Maleficent said. "Did you think it was out of kindness? I did it to erase your doubts. Now your heart is beginning to shine with love for Belle. The perfect fuel for my dark magic! I shall have your heart, too, monster!"

"Not if I destroy you!" Link shouted.

"You challenge me!" Maleficent shouted. "Pitiful fools."

Maleficent waved her staff in the air. The same green fire sprouted from the ground and consumed her. By the time it was clear, Maleficent turned into a massive black dragon. At first, Link was put into total fear. But then he smirked.

"What are you happy about?" Beast shouted.

"This fight is my specialty." Link said.

The room had been completely changed when the transformation began. The entire room was consumed in green flames, which turned it into destroyed ruins, which formed into an arena. Link dropped his bag and let go of his shield. He didn't need them for they would weigh him down.

"All right!" Link shouted. "Let's do this!"

Maleficent in her dragon form charged first. Link and the Beast leapt out of the way. Link ran to her side. His first objective right now was to find where Ariasx was. He could feel her somewhere around him. Just where?

He cut his thoughts off because Maleficent swung her tail at him. He flipped over her tail and began to glide slowly down. Normally, he would have been scared or somewhat confused. Now he didn't seem to notice anymore. Any new traits that he gained he believed was natural just by holding the Keyblade.

Maleficent turned to face Link. She charged again, using her claws to try and slash him. Link, in a sudden surge of reflexes, leapt away from the slash by leaping on the wall. He moved so fast that was able to stay suspended on the wall because gravity had yet to catch up to him.

Link pushed off the wall and slashed Maleficent in the face. The Dragon yelled in pain. Link then leapt off and continued to look for Ariasx. The dragon form swung around, trying to sweep Link off his feet. Link rolled under the tail, and kept running. The Beast then caught up to Link and ran on Link's side.

"How do you suppose we defeat her!" He shouted.

"Taking out the head seems the best!" Link shouted. "Play distraction and I'll sever it off."

"Got it!" The Beast shouted.

Link used his new reflexes and new strength and jumped on top of the Beast. Link then jumped off the Beast and charged at Maleficent's head. The dragon tried to breathe fire all over Link. Link used Reflect and absorbed every bit of flame and embers that touched him. After the fire and the flames we're done, a massive explosion occurred in the air, spewing white energy and ripples in all direction. With the spell now canceled, Link took the time attack. He brought the Master sword down on Maleficent's head, causing her more pain.

Link looked up after he watched what he did to Maleficent. He saw a cage suspended above the whole arena.

"Ariasx!" Link shouted.

"Link!" She shouted. "I'm up here!"

"Don't worry!" Link shouted. "I'll get you down!"

Link leaped up towards the cage. He was now starting to get used to these massive feats and being able to do the things he never thought he could ever do before.

But his enjoyment came to an end as Link was knocked down by Maleficent's tail. Link tried to get up but the Dragon smacked him down with her claw. Link grunted as pain surged throughout his entire body.

"Oh God!" Ariasx shouted as she covered her eyes. "Link!"

But Link kept going. Using his new found strength, Link began to lift up Maleficent's claw. But even with his strength, he couldn't hold her down.

But then the Beast ran towards Link and began to help him.

"Get up!" He shouted.

"Thanks!" Link shouted.

Link rolled out of the way and the Beast then began to hold the claw down. Link jumped and landed on the claw and then leapt towards the cage. He almost got hit again, but he managed to pivot to his side and dodged.

Link made it up to the cage and then with two swift strokes, cut the bars in pieces.

Of course, Maleficent saw this. She stretched her head and fired a burst of fire from her mouth at the cage. The energy hit the cage and burst in all directions.

"LINK!" Ariasx shouted.

Link caught his balance and then shifted his weight directly towards the bottom. With this, Link was able to fly towards Ariasx. He grabbed the young girl with his hand and clasped her.

"Trust me!" Link shouted. "I won't leave you again!"

"Really?" She said.

"Yes." Link said.

Link used his new found abilities to float gently down and land safely without trouble. Maleficent took her strength off of Beast and then tried to swipe at Link and Ariasx. Link used the Keyblade and Master Sword and blocked the attack, but at the cost of being thrown away. Ariasx summoned her bow and then fired a light arrow into Maleficent.

That really made her mad. Maleficent swung her tail and knocked Ariasx into the wall. Araisx fell down on her face and laid their completely unable to defend herself.

And that ignited emotions within Link that he didn't know he had.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Link screamed, running full burst at speed.

Link ran towards and grabbed Ariasx, forming Reflect around her and Link.

Maleficent's foot never went through Link's shield.

"Link…" Ariasx said. "Are you really sorry for what happened?"

"I am." Link said.

The energy burst all around Link and Ariasx.

"Stay here." Link said, as the dust concealed Link and Ariasx. "I'll be back."

Link jumped into the air and charged right towards the Dragon. Link flipped into the air and then threw the Master Sword at her.

The sword went through her head and out the other hand.

Link landed and watched as Maleficent began to fall apart. Her body began to disappear and the green flames sprouted all over her body. Maleficent vanished from existence. Link walked up and collected the Master Sword. As he did, a pink heart fluttered above everyone. It floated down, reforming Belle.

"Belle!" Beast said.

"I'm sorry." She said. "But I had to mask my feelings for you."

"I'm the one who should apologize." Beast said. "I began to doubt you."

"Then…" Belle said. "Let us replace our memories with happier ones."

Link and Ariasx looked at the two and they decided to walk off. They continued to walk down hallways until they saw the light appearing. The two looked at each other very deeply. Emotions that Link never felt before ran through his head. And Ariasx's never felt any different from before. Link walked up to her and stroked her hair gently.

Then she walked over to Link and gave him his first kiss as the light consumed them.

**ATTENTION FANS: This will be the last Disney World for this Fanfic. All other worlds are now Zelda based and story based.**


	30. Castle Oblivion Floor XI

**WARNING: Sex scene is in this chapter. I warned you there was a lemon scene in this story. I have taken steps to reduce as much of the description of the sex to keep it at T. I'm just giving you the fair warning here.**

Passion went to kissing.

Kissing quickly gained in intensity.

The intensity soon became making out.

Making out then moved into feeling her up

He didn't know how long he and Ariasx we're standing there, making out, but by the time he came to his senses, he and Ariasx we're back at Castle Oblivion, in the middle of the hallway. The light shown from the previous floor was still there. Ariasx and Link sat down, sweating profusely from the release of passion that they just had. This was the first time that Link held feelings such as that towards another girl.

And could Link blame himself? Seeing the memories of Beast and Belle run through his mind made him second-guess his feelings towards Ary.

But the problem now was Saria. He had come here to save her. And honestly, the feelings he had for her were the same for Ariasx. Exactly the same. He neither liked nor disliked the other any less.

What was he going to do?

"That…" Ariasx said. "Was wonderful."

"You're welcome." Link said as he reached his hand around her.

"I never knew you could be such a passionate lover." Ariasx said.

"Me neither." Link joked.

Ariasx laughed heartily and then put her arms around Link's chest and back and then began to kiss his face repeatively. Link responded to her by putting his hand directly on her breast. She squeaked in delight as she tightened her grip harder.

Both of them nearly stopped as the lights in Castle Oblivion went out. It was now nightfall, or considered to be around that time in the World of Between. Link and Ariasx took a second to recover as the dimmed castle now lay eerily silent.

"For a minute." Link said. "I thought something bad was going to happen."

"Same." Ariasx said.

And for the first time since the last few floors, Link and Ariasx began to notice how tired they we're. Link yawned loudly along with Ariasx.

"Want to get some sleep?" Link asked.

"Mmm hmm." She muttered.

Link went into his bad and pulled out the two sleeping bags that we're stored in there. Link laid the two bags next to each other to the left of the whole castle, hoping that if a Nobody was still wandering the castle, they wouldn't notice.

Besides, Link and Ariasx we're tired to post a watch anyway. And now that Sora had destroyed all the Nobodies in the Castle, worry was the last thing on their mind.

Link curled into his sleeping bag and closed his eyes. Ariasx unzipped her jeans and went to the sleeping bag directly next to Link. Her black panties we're directly exposed in front of Link. Link could feel the surge of hormones run to his head. Normally, he would have been offended by this. But after releasing himself to Ariasx, he now wanted to see her in less clothing.

But that was up to her now.

Ariasx fell into her blankets and fell asleep instantly. As Link heard her small draws of breath, Link himself fell asleep.

Sleep didn't stay long for him. At some point during the night, he began to hear ruffling around him. He opened an eye to take a look around him.

Something was moving around the area, but he couldn't see it too well. It was dark, but there was enough dim light to see the general area of the Castle. He turned to his side to see that Ariasx who was sleeping where she was earlier had disappeared.

Link's eyes widened as he tried to get up.

He was knocked down by Ariasx's body appearing right in front of him.

"Link…" She said.

"Ariasx." Link asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I…want you." She said.

Link looked at Ariasx and was surprised how he didn't notice this. She was naked. From head to toe. Her breasts, directly exposed to him. Any energy or ability to fight back against her now was torn simply by looking at them. They kept him from moving or from doing anything.

_I'm so addicted to_  
_All the things you do_  
_When you're going down on me_  
_In between the sheets_  
_Or the sound you make_  
_With every breath you take_  
_It's unlike anything  
When your loving me..._

"I already undid most of the work to your clothes." Ariasx said. "Don't worry…I'll be gentle. This…is…my first time…too…"

Link at first tried to make one last stand against Ariasx, but it was too late as his hormones kicked into overdrive as soon as he felt him enter Ariasx. The wench had undid his tunic and shorts while he slept, exposing his own shame to Ariasx. She only woke him so that he could have sex with her.

He could deal with it.

_Oh girl lets take it slow_  
_So as for you,_  
_Well you know where to go_  
_I want to take my love_  
_And hate you til the end_

He let Ariasx get him aroused first by letting her hump the Hyrulian in a repeating motion. Each time she moved in and out, he felt was losing himself to primitive desires. As in the tension between the two increased, Link began to run his arms directly onto her breasts. Ariasx began moaning as she continued the motions up.

Link then with a sudden surge grabbed Ariasx and then assumed control by placing her on the bottom. The two laughed and giggled in pleasure. Link, who was the one on top of her now, began to continue where Ariasx left off.

_It's not like you to turn away_  
_From all the bullshit I can't take_  
_It's not like me to walk away_

Each of his thrusts into her made her respond one of her own. Both youths we're exploding with ecstasy, especially Ariasx. Despite the many sexual advances she had given to Link as an organization member, she was in fact a virgin.

Well, not one anymore anyway.

_I'm so addicted to_  
_All the things you do_  
_When you're going down on me_  
_In between the sheets_  
_Or the sound you make_  
_With every breath you take_  
_It's unlike anything_  
_When you're loving me_

It didn't take long before Ariasx erupted into an orgasm as Link filled himself into her. The two broke apart and began to pant endlessly.

"…Wow…" Link gasped after what seemed like minutes. "…That….was amazing."

"Just like yourself…" Ariasx said. "I love you Link."

"I love you too Ariasx." Link said.

Wait. Love her? Who was he kidding? He just met the girl no more than three days ago. How could he already have fallen in love?

Well of course the most logical answer was that he was still in heat from the whole "having sex" ordeal more than an hour later as Ariasx slept on his chest. Link lay there, pondering what to do now. How could he save Saria and kiss this girl he just met days ago in front of her? What was he going to do to tell her? Ariasx said she specifically left the Sages to find him.

Now what was he supposed to do?

It was rough, but sleep returned to him about one hour after having sex for the first time. He slept for 8 hours before he woke up. Ariasx to his surprise was still asleep and had no indication of waking up anytime soon. Link on the other hand was ready to go.

_It's been so long...since I have walked among the living_

A voice. Link began to quickly move out of the sleeping bag, being careful to avoid waking up the young girl. Link got back into his tunic and shorts and grabbed the Master Sword.

_It's been a thousands years since I have wandered the pathways of the Realms of Light and Dark...and now...I have returned_

Link summoned the Keyblade to his hands and looked around. The voice was dark and eerie. It wasn't Ganondorf's. Link would have recognized it otherwise. Link looked around to find any unusual effect on the area.

"Who are you?" Link asked.

_You have forgotten..._

"That's rich." Link said. "How do I forgot someone if I don't even know who they are?"

_I was there when you fought Majora._

"Wait a minute." Link said suddenly. "How do you know I fought Majora?"

_I was there._

"You we're there!" Link asked. "Where? All I saw was me!"

_Where you were._

"Where I was?" Link asked.

Whoever this voice was, it knew about Link and Majora. Link began to search around more.

His answer on the voice's location came as he looked up the stairs. Blue, black, and purple clouds of dark energy seemed to be pouring directly out of the floor above him. Link looked with shock and surprise as this was not there before.

A figure stood in the darkness. It was mostly transparent. Most of it seemed to be blacked out by a strange black covering around it. It looked like it was a cloak, but it…sort of seemed like part of the creature itself to. Or maybe it was cause the being had not been formed yet. The only thing that was indefinable from it was the fact a white skull cap was on it. But that was all that Link could see. Bluish waves of lightning covered the being from head to toe, making it impossible to accurately see.

_I have been sealed away for too long_

Link stood there and drew the Keyblade and Master sword in an offensive stance, ready to fight.

"Who asked you!" Link shouted.

Link ran from where he was and charged at the being.

Link didn't remember what happened, but the next thing he remembered was being knocked onto the floor several feet back. The Master sword and Keyblade fell nearby the injured Hyrulian. Link struggled to look up, seeing a teal double helix sword in the hand of the warrior.

_Fool. You couldn't hope to stand against Majora without my power...and now you challenge me?_

Link wiped his mouth, grabbed his two blades and prepared to fight again.

_And yet...you wish to fight still?_

Link stood where he was, arming his sword and Keyblade ready for a duel.

"I don't give up." Link said.

_...so it would seem...you are different than other Hyrulians and Termanians after all..._

"How am I different?" Link asked.

_Perhaps another time...now boy...I wish to challenge you...to a duel..._

"You're going to fight me?" Link asked.

_Yes...I will even manifest a physical form so that is possible for you to damage me...after all...I have wanted to test the Hero of Time...and the heart of Sora within him..._

"Sora's heart?" Link asked. "Wait…So Sora is inside of me?"

The figure lightened its grip on the double helix blade. The blade slowly turned into a cloud of darkness and dissipated out of existence. The being turned to Link, showing its face to him. It looked exactly like him, but his eyes. His peered right into his soul almost.

_Sora lost his heart at Hollow Bastion...his heart then came to you...thus enabling you to wield the Keyblade..._

So…that's where the Keyblade came from. Sora's heart. Link was already able to inference that the blade would not be permenant. Just as the Master sword was not intended to be perfect. The being turned back around and slowly floated its way to the top.

A flash of light went into Link's pocket. Link felt something hard fall into it. Link reached into it to see that a card had been left in there.

A card of Termania.

_Come._

Not sure on what to do, Link decided to meet this being in the duel. He walked up the stairs as the darkness dispersed as soon as the being left the area. The eleventh floor was completely fine. As if the being had already passed from here. Link walked up to the door and raised the card. A bright light opened from the door. After swallowing hard, he walked in.

**I used Japanese Kanji from Google translate. The reason it is done in this manner is to reference all the secret fights in Kingdom Hearts, such as in KH1 with Xemnas and KH2 with Terra. This scene is built to be similar. This is to make the situation more mysterious. This scene will be more prominent in a possible sequel for this fanfic so try to remember this chapter and the next as well as possible. If you want to know what the being is saying, use google translate.**

**EDIT: So apparently the bastards at Fanfiction (love you guys) say I can't use Kanji...so I rewrote everything in english...with tweaks there and here.**


	31. Memories of Termania

Link reappeared in the middle of Termania field when the light cleared away. The familiar air and smells returned to him. It was three years since he had crossed these fields, but it felt like only days upon taking in a breath. Link recalled the Keyblade and walked towards Clock town. As he approached the entrance from the Western Ocean, he went in between the fountains and looked towards the tower. The nostalgia was unbelievable.

_Feeling nostalgic?_

"Who asked you!" Link shouted. "You wanted to fight me! Come on!"

_Not yet. Come, I have more to show you._

"Like what!" Link shouted.

The voice did not respond to Link. It left Link in the middle of the field in wonder and confusion. Still, if the creature wanted Link to investigate something and learn from it, might as well see the sights again.

Link walked in the Clock town. It seemed to be setting up for the Festival that Link had witnessed the first time he went to Clock town. The construction crew we're setting up the tower of time, the guards we're on high alert for the whole terrain.

Now Link was used to these sights. He ran to the entrance nearby the Clock tower and sat down. The music of the town was playing all throughout the town. He stood on this platform for a good hour before he decided to move onto the next.

From the part he was at, he moved onto the Eastern part. He saw the shooting gallery that he went to when he first trying to get a bigger quiver. Link himself admitted that he had a much more difficult time with this shooting gallery than Hyrule's. The man made it difficult to do, and it required precise accuracy and precision. While Link was skilled with a bow, that was only when he had his older body four years ago (or three years from now).

He went to the Stock pot Inn. He met Anju and KAfei, the couple that he had helped bring back together from the brink of breaking apart. He felt real proud of himself that day. More proud than ever. His surge of pride resurfaced now since he had made it with a woman himself (no more than an hour ago too as well.)

He went to the Milk bar to watch Indigo and the owner rant about good times. The band from the Great Ocean, playing their tunes to the patrons.

He visited the mayor's house. Pictographs of Anju and Kafei we're now lined all over the Mayor's bedroom. The Mayor now seemed to have a much easier time adjusting to the job, especially now with the whole moon not crashing thing in order.

To this day, no one knew what Link went through to save them.

Link saw the Bombers wandering around the town, doing what they could to help people. It really wasn't much though. Link actually felt cheated as when he joined the Bombers, he did more work than they ever possibly could.

But the meaning that they held was there. That was enough.

He wandered from the West part of town, all the way back to the Southern part of town. He encountered people from there, many of which he recognized. He conversed with them, if they spoke to him. But Link limited his conversations.

There was no point.

From that area, he went to the Northern part of town. The Garden had must say still felt as comfortable as ever to lie in. Link went to the bushes where he had first met Keaton and began to lay down.

"I don't know what this voice has in store for me." Link said. "But I could do this all day."

Link felt a surge of exhaustion and relaxation from his body as he stood there to lay in the small groove.

Would he want to talk to everyone in Clock town that he helped? Well of course he did.

But it would it really matter if he did? These we're just memories. They we're no more real than the floors had been to earlier. Talking to the people here…would be a waste of time.

Besides…he was too tired to do anything anyway.

He closed his eyes and let the darkness take him

_Now, let me strip the illusions away._

Link was still able to hear some of enviormnment while he slept. As soon as the voice finished its sentence, he felt different. The whole fell of the area did.

And when he opened his eyes, he saw that it wasn't just the feel for the area had changed.

The land was completely altered. The afternoon clouds had turned into a sickly purple. The clouds looked depressing; and evil. The once plentiful grace that was around him was dead. The bushes stumps had been burned to dust. The stone slide was in ruins.

In fact, the whole town was in ruins.

Link leapt to his feet and the summoned the Keyblade.

"What happened here!" Link shouted.

_Follow the orb…and seek the truth. Of the human heart._

A sphere of white energy appeared above Link and began to move back into the Eastern district. The sphere first went towards the Stock Pot Inn. The Inn had been destroyed. There were no walls. The outline of the store was still there. Furniture such as the counter, stove, and even the staircase was still there. The rest of it was in ruins.

_Your people claim that the darkness is the only reason why human suffering exists. But, that is not truth. You humans are the ones who created that darkness. From that darkness, lays your own faults. From there, lies your doom. Behold the lovers who risked everything to be with each other._

And then he saw them. Anju and Kafei. Dead in each other's arms.

But wait…where was the attackers wounds?

To Link's horror, the answer came swiftly. He looked at Anju and saw she had been stabbed in stomach. When Link examined Kafei, it seemed he had actually took his own life. Link became horrified when he further examined the knife to see that it matched exactly the wound that Anju had.

Kafei killed Anju!

"What the fuck!" Link shouted. "Voice…explain this! What did you do!"

_The marriage that these two had was happy…for a time. It was Kafei's in-ability to…how you say…perform that original sowed the seeds of failure. With a child's body, Kafei could not become aroused by her…but she desired everything within the bedroom. Frustrations and fights began between the two not even two years in. Desperate to deal with this situation, Kafei sought the use of a Dark mage who restored his form. Kafei owned him servitude in return. Of course, this man was…shady. He was a ganglord that used magic to sow his ilk. Kafei's restored body saved him for the time, but soon Anju became aware of the illegal activity. She tried to stop him, and he accidently killed her in defense. He promptly took his own life. _

"Why didn't he go the Great Fairy?" Link asked.

_This man found him before he made that decision. Kafei, who was desperate at the time to restore himself, ate his words and agreed to the offer. Easier than to do than to go on a quest for the light to exchange for a new body. But…generally the easy way out also is the one more damaging. Come, there is more to see._

Link looked at the mangled bodies, and walked out in sorrow. He never wanted to see an image like this again.

But he believed that this was only the beginning that this ghost had planned.

The next thing that Link saw was the swordsman academy. The place was burned down to the ground, only a few scaffolds remaining. Link saw the body of the man on the floor.

_This poor fool was discovered to be a coward by the townsfolk. Promptly which, they hurled insults and made him the laughing stock of the town when they found out. With the constant berating, the man's mind broke. He decided to show the people what he was made of, becoming a serial killer of the night. When they found out it was him, they put his swordsman ship to the test, killing him without losing a single member. A fitting end for a fool._

The ball moved on. Link bit his teeth in anger.

"Enough of these images!" Link shouted.

But he received no answer. The voice did not respond. Link was now left with no choice but to continue onward.

The Bombers headquarters was the next on the list. All five of them we're dead on the floor.

_The Bombers bit off more than they could chew. They grew inspiration from your deeds and wanted to be just like you. They then trained to become swordsman. As the Bombers grew in more skill than each other, a challenge to the hierarchy came down. One by one, with dreams of leadership and control, they cut each down. When the last one finally realized what he had done, he destroyed himself; as you see._

"I'm getting sick of tired of this!" Link shouted "I didn't come in here to see a place of my past be destroyed by you."

_There is more to see…_

"Never!" Link shouted, drawing the Keyblade. "I demand to fight now!"

The voice did not respond and moved the sphere onward. But Link had run out of patience.

"Do what you want!" He shouted. "I refuse this anymore!"

With that, the Hyrulian ran out of the town. But the voice was smarter than it appeared to be. Link's first ideal location was to run to the Romania Ranch. As he passed by, he saw the disfigured bodies of Romania and Cermania. Link's eyes widened…and almost teared at this sight.

_Driven by hate by their inferior, the men of the Indigo Ranch attacked and killed the two farm girls. They soon reaped the rewards when they claimed the ranch. But their deeds did not go unpunished. The aliens returned a year, and ensnared the ranch for themselves now. They took the brothers in with them, mentally scarring them for life._

"SHUT UP!" Link shouted. "Just stop it!"

…

"I'm not going anywhere, anymore!" Link shouted. "I demand for you to fight me! Go through with your challenge!"

…

"I don't know what this is even about." Link shouted. "Why show me this! Why show me images like this? Are you trying to demoralize me? Are you trying to break my spirit? Because if so, its not working. This floor, memories, and even world: It doesn't exist! Nothing here is real!"

…

Suddenly, Link felt as if we as being pulled towards the Clock Tower. A column of air and wind ensnared him and dragged him to the top of the tower in an instant of a second. Link looked around to see the same familiar top. The moon, which was not there earlier, had reappeared in the sky.

And the black figure with the dark clouds around it there.

Link ran towards it a bit and drew the Master Sword and Keyblade.

"Why did you show me these?" Link asked.

_To reveal to you something._

"And that is?" Link asked.

_You people claim that the darkness is where true evil resides at. But it is humanity that makes the final call. They are the ones who choose whether or not evil enters them. _

The figure turned around and walked towards the edge.

_Come._

Link was hesitant to come. He kept his weapons at a standstill.

_I am unarmed boy. You could strike me down here. I must teach you something before we duel. Come._

Link looked at the spirit. He was indeed unarmed. If he wanted to fight Link now, he would have done so; at least that's what Link believed. Link kept his weapons out and looked over the edge, gazing at the destroyed Clock town below.

_This place in this vision destroyed itself in the darkness of their hearts. Their hearts filled with shadowy thoughts, trying to gain what they want._

"In this vision?" Link asked.

_These events and images I have spoken of have not taken place; but are outcomes for the future. It is set in stone. Hearts are weak by nature. Very few keep track of their own heart. Because of this, all people are doomed to fade in the darkness. What does not happen today, may happen tomorrow._

"You think people are going to be consumed by their own hearts!" Link shouted.

_All worlds begin in darkness. And all so end. The Heart is no different: Darkness sprouts within it. It grows. Consumes it. Such is its nature. In the end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came._

"Your wrong!" Link shouted.

The being looked at Link with a sinister gaze. Link, sensing hostility, backflipped over away.

"Maybe mankind is a dark creature. Maybe all the darkness we create comes from own hearts. But that's why we are human. We're not perfect; I myself don't even claim to be. I slept with a girl not in marriage, and I don't even think I love her. One little mistake after the other."

The being looked at Link emotionlessly.

"But that's their mistakes; no matter how big! No matter what dark stain we make, our hearts can always be made clean. We just have to learn from those mistakes. And I think we can learn from those mistakes. If we follow our hearts, we'll find the answer to those things. And maybe even find a way to erase it all together."

_Fool. In the deepest light, darkness lives, waiting to sprout. _

"That may be." Link said.

As Link spoke the next sentence, Sora's transparent image appeared over Links.

"But I learned, that deep down there's a light that never goes out."

Sora's image disappeared and Link resumed a fighting pose.

"I'm sick of your lies and I'm sick of you!" Link shouted. "If you're here to fight, let's do it!"

The being stared at Link emotionlessly. A second later, a massive pillar of light encircled the entire area. After the white light consumed the entire area, a blue flash occurred, blinding Link. The Light formed a pillar of light-bluish clouds; dark black chains clasped the entire area. The entire area was surrounded by the energy. The being reached its hand out, forming a Double Helix blade from dark black clouds. It grabbed it with both hands, and prepared to fight.


	32. 激神：死の神

The battle between Link and the being erupted quickly. The being charged forward, it's shimmering blade glowing brighter and brighter. Light blue spheres fell off the blade as the being ran forward. The Double Helix sword grinded on the floor as Link and this dark warrior came into range.

The being's sword was twice its own height, so it was able to attack Link first. Link simply side flipped over the sword. Link landed right next to the being and jumped into the air, unleashing his devastating spin attack.

"Take this!" He shouted.

Link jumped into the air as he spun, propelling the being into the air. He slashed it, again, and again, and again, until the fifth time where he sent it flying. Then Link surged forward with the Keyblade and struck the being in the face, sending it flying.

It didn't seem to even phase it. The creature landed on its feet and continued to charge. Link landed, but none too late to stop the sudden attack. The creature surged forward and slashed Link several times, causing severe burns and cuts. The being slid behind Link and attempted to slice the boy into two. Link reached for his Keyblade and Master Sword and blocked the strike, using both the blades to keep the Double Helix blade from hitting him.

Link wrestled for control. The creature's strength was beyond anything Link had fought before. Many times did Link almost lose control and be cut in two. And while the world they we're in was fake, the creature itself felt real. Link could not afford this time to lose.

Link, while fending the blade further as blue sparks nipped his skin, pulled the blade to the side using his new found Keyblade strength and pointed the Keyblade's end tip at the being's face.

"Fire!" He shouted.

A burning ball of flames poured out from the Keyblade and smashed into its face of the creature. It staggered back as Link leapt to his feet. A white energy came from the Keyblade.

"Time for you to slow down." Link said.

Link reached out his hand forward. A shimmering white energy came from it and made his hand glow. The creature charged again, but Link unleashed a small ring of energy. Around that ring were images of clocks and time. Then it stopped moving. Link grabbed the Keyblade and made several slashes into the creature's transparent body. The creature did nothing until the final slash. It staggered back until it reached the end of the stage.

"Yeah." Link said. "Just picked up that move."

The creature rose to its feet, but did not acknowledge the attack. It fact, it again shook both attacks off.

"What!" Link shouted. "What are you?"

It didn't respond. Its dark body moved towards Link at a blinding speed. Link slashed Link's stomach with the Double Helix Blade. Blood rushed out his body as the attack hit. Link screamed in pure agony and held his stomach as he tried to prevent organs from falling out. He collapsed on the floor, blood leaking out still.

The being did nothing but stand over him. He brought his sword up and tried to finish the job. Link saw it in advance. Despite what pain he was already inflicted by, he casted Reflect on himself, blocking the attack. The eruption of energy that resulted from it, pushed the being back. But the being took no real damage. Link looked at his wound on his stomach. Blood continued to pour out his body. Link raised the Keyblade in the air.

"Cure." He shouted.

The green petal energy surrounded him, healing the massive slice wound caused by the being. Link managed to get to his feet, but he had significant trouble. The blood loss was already bad enough. Link casted cure a second time to alleviate the rest of the pain.

Just in time to be attacked by the being again. Link jumped to the left, then right. Then he ducked. Then the two clashed blades. Link was unable to break the monsters stance. Whatever he would try, the monster would either take it, or block it.

Link backflipped far away and threw the Keyblade at the creature. The creature simply cut it away and continued its charge at Link. Link was now only armed with the Master Sword. Link stretched his hand and casted a Fiagra spell. The ball of fire crashed into and exploded on contact with the being, but it ran straight through it. The being brought the sword up and brought it straight down on Link. Link used the Master Sword to block it, holding it in place as the being put more weight on the sword.

Link pulled himself to the side and he kept the sword in place. As soon as he had stepped away far enough, he let go of the Master Sword. He then surged forward and casted a mighty spell on the being.

"Guard!" Link shouted.

A massive wall of white energy appeared, pushing the being back. It fell on its back, but rolled off to the side and returned to its feet. Link rolled towards his sword and grabbed it. Then he reached out his other hand and summoned the Keyblade back to his hand.

The being got back and looked at Link curiously. Then it grabbed the Double Helix sword and raised it above its head.

Then it swung. Out of the sword came a massive blue bolt of pure darkness. Link, who did not expect this, was hit by this bolt. He flew off to the side, crashing into the blue energy that surrounded them. The blue energy pushed Link right back into the ring.

His strength had been sapped. He couldn't move his arms, or his legs after that attack. The being turned to dark clouds and then blinked towards him. It reappeared before Link and stood there, waiting.

Link didn't know what to do. He was running out of options. He threw some of the mightiest magic he had learned while in the Castle, yet very little of it was effecting this being. Not to mention the fact that he couldn't move right now.

Despite that, Link decided to continue the fight. He may not have been able to use his arms, but he still held the Keyblade.

"Cura!" Link shouted.

The green energy consumed Link, restoring his viatality. Link rolled to the side to avoid a finishing blow from the creature. Then he grabbed his Keyblade and swung into the face of the creature. The being staggered back, but not effected.

But Link's barrage didn't end there. He continued the assault by slashing it with a four combo attack. Then he casted a powerful Blizzard spell on it. The being got it, but again did not seem to be affected by it. Then Link jump attacked it, forcing it to fall backwards.

Link had done more damage to this being than he did to Ganondorf, but the being was still alive. How was this possible?

The being melted into darkness wisked toward Link. The being popped out of the darkness while Link backed up to increase the distance. It tried to cut Link in half. Link jumped backwards, but still got cut in his arm. The being then melted back into dark clouds and swerved behind Link. This time, Link ducked and avoided the attack. The being swerved to the side. Link back-flipped and dodged its low sweep attack when it reappeared again. Finally, Link back-flipped and casted a Magnet spell. When the creature reappeared, it was drawn into the white energy Link summoned from the tip of his Keyblade.

Link jump attacked then. The creature felt the full force of Link's attack, but only staggered.

But wait…his divine magic. Link had inherited powerful spells of the Gods. Why haven't he used it yet? The three sacred magics of the Goddesses.

Dins Fire. Nayru's Love. Farore's Wind.

Link decided he needed to first break the being's defenses. If regular magic was ineffective, then Divine magic would work more efficiently. Link stood there as he summoned Farore's wind.

The being staggered back, as if surprised at what magic Link could conjure. How could a mere boy use such power? Link then decided not to keep the being waiting. Link casted the spell and blinked towards the creature, now in front of it.

From there, Link casted a new spell he had learned from the Keyblade. It was called Magnet spiral. With it, Link summoned white energy in the shape of a diamond around him. The being was caught in it, unable to escape. With that, Link then broke the spell by spin attacking in the air. The creature was again propelled upwards. Then Link focused his remaining power to conjure his last divine spell.

"Din's FIRE!" Link shouted.

With that, the divine flames of Din appeared around Link, encasing him in the protective flames. The being landed inside the fire, bursting on top of the aura, over and over, as it kept landing on it. Finally the sphere disappeared. Link back-flipped away, and prepared to fight, in case the being wanted to go again.

The being again got to its feet, taking almost no real damage. Link was flabbergasted at this, as he had unleashed all of his mighty spells against the creature. He wondered how he was going to win. Still, nothing more to do than redraw the blades and hope for the best.

But then something strange happened. The being stopped fighting. It relaxed its sword and set it off to the side. The sword disappeared into dark clouds. Link was shocked. Was it giving up?

よくやった。あなたは、彼らが言うように強い。

"Wait…" Link asked. "Are you giving up?"

話し方のように、私は、あなたが私が言うことができると思います。私はまだない完全されて...私の復活は避けられない、私は単に私が返される前に、あなたの力を見て思ったけど。

"What?" Link shouted.

あなたは機会がなかった。あなたが私をここに敗れていたとしても、それは良いことができただろう。我々は、ハイラル再びヒーローに適合します。

The being turned around. It's body began to dissolve into dark energy and begin to fly away.

そして、我々が出会って、次回、私はあなたの本質を駆除します。

"Who are you!" Link shouted.

The clouds flew off into the blue energy. It flew farther and farther, until Link could not see it with his eyes. When it reached this threshold, a white energy encased Link, making him leave the pillar.

私は...

Termaniaの神クエスト。

激神

The bright light had faded. Link had been transported back out of Clock Town. He was left, battered and bruised.

But he was alive.

Wherever the being had left to, it was gone. It's dark presence was no longer felt among the room. Which meant Link had no purpose to stay here. He wiped off the blood from his mouth, picked up his weapons, and walked away.

"Link!" Ariasx shouted.

Link turned around and saw Ariasx walk up to him. She had gotten dressed and had his bag in her hand.

"Where we're you?" She asked. "Why did you leave me?"

"Sorry about that." Link said.

Link looked off to the side, gazing where the being had left to. Ariasx noticed he was staring there. She walked up to his side and looked.

"What's up Link?" She asked.

"…Nothing." Link said. "Nothing at all."

Link…who know realized his new girlfriend was next to him, wrapped his arms around her and moved his head towards her.

"Nothing that you need to worry about." Link said.

"Ahhh…" Ariasx said. "My big sexy man left to make the pathway safer for his sexy girlfriend."

"You know me…" Link said. "Can't help but protect the ladies."

"Oh you…" She said.

Link and Ariasx closed their eyes and kissed again. They held their lips and tongues together for a whole minute before they broke.

That's when the darkness returned.

A massive earthquake began consuming the area. Link and Ariasx looked in confusion as the earth shook and the rocks split.

A whip of dark energy wrapped around Ariasx. The girl looked in confusion before she was propelled upwards in the air. Link screamed in fear as Ariasx flew upwards.

She floated in the air as a silhouette of dark energy appeared where the rope was attached to. It then began to take shape and form the figure of a man.

And then Ganondorf reappeared. He burst from the darkness and grabbed Ariasx with his right hand.

Link looked at Ganondorf with terror as he held Ariasx in the air. He looked at Link with utter joy as a sinister smile formed on his face.

"Ganondorf!" Link shouted.

"Link!" Ariasx shouted

"We meet again Link." He said. "I see you have become stronger since I last saw you. I'm sorry if what I'm doing appears dark in anyway…but I require this girl's undivided attention."

"How dare you!" Link shouted. "Leave her out of this Ganondorf! This is between you and me!"

"On the contrary…" He said. "This girl needs both of our attention. You see…after Marluxia was slain by Sora on the thirteenth floor…I took my time and effort to study what these…"nonexistent" beings had learned. My…what interesting things they have created…even I never conjured such…"

Ganondorf with his offhand rubbed Ariasx's chin and gently stroked her air.

"Abominations."

Link lit up with anger. He pointed the Keyblade forward.

"Ah ah ah." Ganondorf said, putting Ariasx in the way. "If you attempt to fire any spells on me, I'll be sure your friend takes the blunt of it."

"Damn you!" Link shouted.

"Forget about me Link!" Ariasx shouted. "Blow him straight to Hell!"

"Oh…how he wants to." Ganondorf said. "Beg to die all you want; he won't do it."

He was right. Link had the Keyblade pointed at Ganondorf…but he was not conjuring any spells. He just couldn't risk hitting Ariasx. Ganondorf laughed. He then began having purple lightning move around his body as transparent dark flames sprouted on top of him.

"It is done." Ganondorf said. "After all this time….my heart has finally fully surfaced onto this body. I am no longer a mere puppet…but the True Ganondorf. I HAVE RETURNED!"

A massive explosion of darkness surrounded him. The force of it was strong enough; even though Link was on the surface below to be pushed back.

"And now…" He said. "My first act for my full resurrection…is to extract my revenge against you…as I promised you three years ago…If you want your precious Ariasx back…come to the Thirteenth Floor! I'LL BE WAITING!"

And with that, Ganondorf disappeared in a dark portal. Link looked at him with hate as the being disappeared, his dark laughter cackling throughout the land.

Wasting no time, Link sprinted forward to the glowing light that was forming in the fields.


	33. Castle Oblivion Floor XII

Link didn't even bother with the sights on the next floor. He simply ran through the light and kept going at his full speed; which mind you, was considerable at this point. Link was running twice his own speed now, and still gaining. Link ran up the stairs to the next floor.

"Gotta…rescue…Ariasx…" Link said. "Ganondorf will PAY FOR THIS!"

Could you blame Link? Ariasx by technicality was his first girlfriend. While they're relationship was weird and very difficult to describe; especially for Link…it seemed to work. The two managed to get along for the entire time. And even if she wasn't his girlfriend, Link knew he would still protect her.

As he ran up the stairs, he bumped into a being wearing a black robe.

Another Organization member.

Actually, the Nobody himself seemed surprised to see Link. Link gasped and back-flipped backwards, drawing his weapons to fight.

"Nobody scum!" Link shouted.

The Nobody looked curiously at Link. To answer your questions, the Nobody was taller than Link, had red spikey hair, and carried to bladed disks on his sides.

"Now…that's just plain rude." Axel said.

"Funny coming from the guy who trapped my best friend; and you're the one calling me rude…" Link shouted.

"Now…I'm forgetting…who are you again?" Axel asked.

"The name's Link!" Link shouted. "The Hyrulian Hero of Time."

"Hyrulian…Hyrulian…" Axel muttered, putting his hand on his head. He stood like that for a few minutes, before snapping his fingers and pointed.

"Wait…" He said. "I remember now. You're that guy who Marluxia wanted kidnap by using Ariasx and get the Triforce?"

"Huh?" Link asked.

"Yeah; you're the guy!" Axel said. "How did I forget about that part…Allow me to introduce myself…the name's Axel…got it memorized?"

"What?" Link muttered.

"What; c'mon…its so simple." Axel said. "A…X…E…L. Axel."

"Yeah; okay." Link said, now becoming thoroughly confused.

"Good; you're a quick learner." Axel said.

Axel walked off to the side and began examining a wall. He knocked on it several times, looked closely at it, and even pulled a magnifying glass out.

"Are we going to fight!" Link shouted.

"Why so hostile…" Axel said. "Fine…you want a straight answer…the answer is no. I'm looking for something."

"Like what?" Link asked. "You lose something?"

"More like trying to find something that's missing." Axel said. "Where could that room be?"

"What room?" Link asked.

"Why are you still here?" Axel asked. "You should be looking for your friend."

"You mean Ariasx?" Link shouted.

"Wait…she's still alive!" Axel shouted.

Link was confused. He was a member for this Organization. Why was he so ignorant of what was going on with Link?

"Aren't you guys trying to kill me or something?" Link asked.

"No…" Axel said. "There's no one left in here other than me; and I don't care less what you do…Hell…I didn't even know you we're there at times."

Link suddenly remembered Ariasx mentioned that Marluxia had been defeated…and the rest of the Nobodies.

"I thought all the Nobodies here we're eliminated." Link said.

"Nope." Axel said.

Axel continued to look around the room. He didn't even really acknowledge the fact Link was in the room. He glanced at him occasionally, but made no hostile movements what so ever.

"So you we're serious?" Link asked. "You're not going to fight me."

"No; but I would like it if you left." Axel said.

Link looked at Axel.

"Why?" Link asked.

Axel turned to Link.

"Look kid…" He said. "In all honesty, I don't really think care if you're here or not. And I bear no hostility to you or your friends. Because you should never have been here. You've should not have been taken out of your world and cross into ours. And quite frankly…we're messing with power of which we have little to no understanding with. And you have friends here that you need to save. But…the Organization has more members at its true base. And if they find out you're here…and what you carry…they'll come after you…and they'll do what it takes to get that power from you…if I we're you…I'd high tail it out of here…and get your friends as far away from here as possible."

Axel went back to the wall. As he did, he shrugged through a fold that appeared to be his pocket and slipped a card towards Link. Link hesitated, but caught the card with his hand. The card's painting showed a high tech lab with a symbol of a shield in the background. The card felt cold to touch.

"What's this?" Link asked.

"It's a card." Axel said.

"I know that; but whats it for?" Link asked.

Axel turned around.

"One of your friend's is trapped in Vexen's lab." Axel said. "Vexen experimented on him to see if he could the child power and make him useful for the Organization. So…if you want to save him…use that card to get into the lab."

"Ariasx?" Link asked.

"Man; I thought she was dead…" Axel said. "I didn't realize she was still here. It's that Kokiri."

"Mido!" Link shouted.

Link suddenly remembered that Mido was not there. He had been so worked up about Ariasx he forgot his actual buddy.

"Great…" Link said. "Now I feel terrible…ARGH…I got to save him!"

"I agree." Axel said.

Link looked up at Axel.

"Hey…" He said. "Why are you doing this?"

Axel perked up at first, but then he slowly lowered his head. He turned around.

"Because…" He said. "You remind me of someone I know."

Axel turned to the side and headed towards the stairs. He didn't look back or anything. He walked on. Link stopped to stare at him. As he did, Axel stopped. Link looked at him curiously.

"Do yourself a favor." Axel said. "Don't get attached to Ariasx."

Axel continued to walk. Link didn't turn back around until Axel was gone. Then Link turned around and held the card high above his head. The card glowed brightly and then the door opened. Link walked inside of Vexen's lab.


	34. Vexen's Lab

**This chapter was somewhat rushed near the end...but this chapter will be providing the framework for the conclusion of the story. All the aces are high now.**

The room when it appeared was not a normal room. Unlike the last few rooms where a bright occurred when Link summoned it using a card, the door just opened normally, revealing a room that looked like a modern day lab. To Link, who had never seen technology all his life, this room was confusing as it was intriguing. The multiple computers, the steam pipes in all directions, bellowing out thick steam as Link walked. The many LED lights that hung overhead. This room was overwhelming to Link the mere moment after he walked into it.

"What is this place?" Link asked. "So bizarre."

Link took some steps in and began investigating the area. He drew the Master Sword and summoned the Keyblade to his hand.

"Mido!" Link shouted. "Mido where are you!"

There was no response. Link had already anticipated that this would happen. He took a few steps and began to walk in.

If anything, Link kept looking off to the sides to gaze at the sights as he came by. There we're plenty of times while he walked that he jumped in fear as steam came out of a pipe, or a computer suddenly turned on. But it didn't stop him from keeping the goal in mind. He had to find Mido.

And rescue Ariasx.

The first obstacle was a massive door that was at the end of the hallway. Link looked at the door, and did many things in order to open it. Pushing it, pulling it, touching it, looking for the knob, hitting it with the Keyblade, and even to looking around the area for the slight chance a key was nearby. Of course, Link lacked the concept of modern day doors so he had no idea how to get through. He stared at it for many minutes at a time, contemplating what to do.

Of course, that all changed when he looked at the Keyblade a bit more.

"I've never used you like this often…" Link said. "I wonder if you work the same way?"

Link pointed the Keyblade in the direction. He closed his eyes and projected his thoughts into the Keyblade firing a beam of light at the door.

And to his surprise, he worked. Stars appeared and began forming into the Keyblade. Then in fired a beam of light at the door. A clicking sound appeared and the door opened. Link looked at the Keyblade in awe.

"Where we're you when I was in the Water Temple?" Link asked as he kept walking in further.

Link walked further in. The hallways we're far more compressed than what they we're as they kept going, but Link wasn't stopping. Not now at least. As he continued to walk in further, he came by another door. As Link pointed the Keyblade at it, a camera came from the ceiling. Link jumped out of where he was and looked at it.

"ALERT!" The camera said. "Unauthorized personal detected! Does not match require criteria. Please submit verification!"

"Huh?" Link asked.

A part of the door opened up, revealing a console. A person in our day and times would have had an idea of what to do, but Link was not that person.

"Please submit 6-digit character password." It said.

"What are you talking about?" Link asked.

The computer did not respond. It was not programmed to answer certain questions such as that. It waited for thirty seconds before continuing.

"Please insert 6-digit character password." It said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Link said. "What does 6-digit character password mean? And what I am supposed to do with that feature of the door anyway?"

Again it didn't respond. Frustrated by this, Link simply turned his head away from it. He pointed the Keyblade at the door and repeated the same process he did before. As the door opened, the area that Link was in began to glow red and flash repeatedly. Link jumped out of the air and fear and began to look around the area. The computer screens closed out and turned black, with the words WARNING written in red.

"INTRUDER ALERT!" It shouted. "Terminating subject immediately!"

Two laser guns opened from the ceiling and began to fire on Link. Now Link, to your surprise, was actually used to lasers because of the Beamoes monsters Ganondorf had created. So when he saw the blue plasma hit the ground nearby his feet, he knew he had to run. He ran and backed into a corner where the plasma could not hit and waited.

The turrets began a suppressive fire on where Link was, keeping him from moving. Link stood by the corner. These things we're far more persistent than Beamoes…keeping Link from moving. What to do? He couldn't throw bombs that far…and even if he could, it wouldn't do anything.

The Keyblade was Link's best option. Link rolled out of the way and used Reflect. The first few shots we're deflected. Then after the explosion. Link threw the Keyblade, cutting one of the turrets. He moved back into the corner to avoid the next one. The next one he decided to charge. He ran through, dodging the searing plasma. Then he jumped into the air, and sliced the turret in two. Then he jumped up and cut the camera. Link had bypassed the next obstacle, but the room still had the red warning lights.

"Who built this place?" Link asked.

The next hallway had no computer screens, but the red warning lights continued to ring all throughout the area. Link was severely annoyed with these lights, as they messed with his eyes, but he paid them no mind after a few minutes. There we're other doors in his path, but he opened them each with the Keyblade.

As soon as he got into the fourth room, Link was then attacked by the Nobodies. As Link walked into the next room, out of the ground three dusks appeared. The same three that had ambushed Mido earlier.

"What?" Link asked. "What are you guys?"

The creatures did not respond. They stood there, emotionlessly looking at Link. While Link monitored the two in front of him, the one charged from behind. I got on its head and kicked Link off to the side. Link rolled nearby a wall and hit it on his back. Link got to his feet and looked at the Nobodies.

"What the hell are you things!" Link shouted.

They did nothing but walk closer to Link.

"Fine then!" Link shouted.

As the creatures charged at Link, he held his sword off to the side. A blue aura of energy built up into the blade. When the blade had charged for a few seconds, it turned orange. Then Link as soon as the creatures got close spun around and unleashed his whirlwind of energy. The creatures flew back from the aura.

Now it was Link's turn. Link grabbed the Keyblade and threw it at the first creature hitting it. Link then charged forward at the one who he didn't throw the blade at. Link attacked it three times with the Master Sword. The being burst into white energy and disappeared. The creature who was hit the Keyblade was then easily finished as Link charged into it and slashed once.

Link then turned to the unaffected one. It stood there, moonwalking as it waited for Link to move. The being compressed its body into a ball and then rolled forward.

With a sudden burst of reflexes, Link charged forward and then swung behind. The creature looked everywhere for Link. With two swift strokes, the Nobody was destroyed, disappearing in white energy.

Link spun the Master Sword around his fingers and returned to walking in the lab.

At last he came to the last room. This room had the warning sign on the computers, but no red flashing lights. The room said "Number VI" on the door. Link used the Keyblade and caused the door to open. In the room there we're five tanks full of blue liquid. One of them was occupied by a person. This person had a green tunic, a teal cape, red under shirt, long orange hair, brown boots, and bluish jeans. The other three we're empty. The one next to the occupied ont was broken. Off to the side, there we're tanks full of purple liquid, each containing floating hearts and/or Heartless. There was computer consoles on each tank, course Link had no idea how to operate them; or even what they we're. There was also a personal computer off to the side and a journal.

Link strolled over by the tanks they had/or may have contained people at one time. There were personal inscriptions on writing by each one:

Subject: Number XIV: Xion.  
Date of creation: 5/2/2004.  
Purpose: Replacement for Roxas if emergency arises.  
Efficiency: Below expectations from last report.

Subject: Riku Replica  
Date of creation: 7/2/2004  
Purpose: Experiment  
Efficiency: Average…needs improvement.

ALERT: Combat data has been stolen by Subject 4.

Subject: Ariasx  
Date of creation: 6/20/2004  
Purpose: Lure Link; Extract Triforce of Courage  
Efficiency: Exceeded expectations…thought exceptionally weaker than predicted.

Link looked at the tank with Ariasx. Why was her name written on this tube? Link knew she was in some way shape or form created. This of course, only made him want to

But if this was true…what was she?

Link was still intrigued by the area, and he still wanted to save Mido. He began to scan over the tubes more.

Subject: Ganondorf Dragmire  
Date of creation: 6/21/2004  
Purpose: Extraction of Triforce of Power  
Efficiency: N/A

ALERT: Subject has broken loose of tank.

Ganondorf! So they did bring back the King of Evil. The fools. Ganondorf had the Power of Gods on his side. Whatever they we're planning was doomed to fail as Ganondorf had massive power on his side. There was no sign that Ganondorf was still here. He skinned over to the next capsule.

Subject: Mido  
Date of creation: N/A  
Date of alterication: 7/3/2004  
Efficiency: Untested

"MIDO!" Link shouted.

Of course, it didn't look like Mido. This Mido looked older…about Link's current Hylian age.

"What did they do to you!" Link shouted.

Mido did not respond to him. It left him with its comatose stare. Link looked around the room, hoping to find something.

His attention turned to the personal computer…well not the computer…but the book. Link had no idea what the computer was…but the book had more possibilities to him. He opened it up. It was journal. It seemed to be recalling important events of the last few months. Link opened it to the month that was the farthest back on the tank, hoping to find a way to get Mido out of it. There was a lot of writing on the book, but there we're also various sketches and drawings…giving Link a more visual idea of what each entry was about.

_May 2__nd__, 2004._

_Here holds the account of Vexen; The Chilly Academic; Number VI of Organization XIII._

_Roxas was an astounding find for Organization XIII…but many questions are being asked about him. Like…what if we lose him? Well…if we lost him…it would be a grave losee for the Organization. We rely on him to gather hearts for the creation of "Kingdom hearts." Losing him would halt our collection entirely. I put forward the plan for a replacement a day after Roxas joined. So far…I seem to have everyone's approval._

_I just completed her today with the leaked memories from Sora given to me by the Master. I'll give her the name…Xion. _

_She'll be a great replacement if we lose Number XIII._

The drawings around this entry had a crude drawing of one of the Organization XIII member, though the hood was down so no indication of who it was there. There we're also a heart drawn off to the side, with many numbers that connected to it…but Link understood nothing from it.

_May 21__st__, 2004_

_I've gotten the reports already about Xion's progress, although the results are below expectations. While Xion can use the anima magic I have given her in her creation, she is unable to use the Keyblade unless Roxas is asleep. This I have tested on numerous occasions, both with Roxas awake and asleep. Her fighting skill is also nearly pathetic compared to his._

_No matter. Her purpose will be recognized when we lose Roxas. People will then appreciate their elders more._

…_Ugh…I something more intriguing. Waiting for Sora like this is becoming a burden._

_June 1__st__, 2004._

_I was running through the library and discovered interesting things about the Realms. It turns out there was a guiding force that created Kingdom Hearts. I discovered by descending to the land of Hyrule who are creators we're. There we're three guiding forces that created the Realm of Light long before we Nothings even existed. Based on the ruins…and if my Hylian is within accuracy…I believe the names of these guiding forces are "Din, Farore, and Nayru." And unlike many other bogus religions out there, this was backed up by factual evidence. The energies that flow around Hyrule indicate it to be the place where the Realm of Light first appeared. Upon further scale of the known worlds…I found Hyrule directly in the center. _

_As a scientist…you believe coincidence will happen…but…I am willing to think otherwise for this one. _

_The Hyrulians worship something called the "Triforce." He who touches it are granted one irrefutable wish. I told this to Xemnas._

_He gave me permission to further study this…Golden Power._

"That's weird." Link said. "This guy also knew about the Triforce. Where'd he get this info about the Triforce from?"

Link looked back towards what he believed was Mido. He was hoping the journal would have more information on how to release his friend. Still, books we're all he knew. He had to keep reading. The entry Link had just read had the drawing of the Triforce. There was also two circles (one marked Realm of Light, the other Realm of Darkness. Where the circles intersected was marked the Realm of In-Between), and in that circle we're many black dots, each with names.

The center dot had the name Hyrule in it.

Link looked at it curiously…but because he had no idea what the worlds we're like, he could not understand. He continued on after a few minutes.

_June 3__rd__, 2004._

_I have discovered that the Triforce exists within Hyrule, but at the same time not in Hyrule. Hyrule has its own Realms that cannot be traveled too…even with our corridors of darkness ability. The entrance to the "Sacred Realm" as it is called seems to be through something called the Temple of Time. I tried to enter…or bypass the seal. But alas to no avail. The corridors of darkness let us go to the Realm of Darkness and Light. When I try to use this power to go behind the door…I just revert back into the Temple of Time._

_It's like there's another realm in there._

This entry nearby it had the same model as the last one…but there a circle drawn off to the side. A line was written off of it that connected a question mark.

_June 4__th__ 2004_

_It seems the door to the Temple of Time is only accessible by collecting the Three Spiritual stones. Unfortunately…the stones have been scattered._

_Currently trying to establish their whereabouts._

_June 5__th__, 2004._

_Discovered further information of the stones and what they look like._

_Still no idea where they are._

Off to the side of this drawing we're three accurately drawn Spiritual stones.

"Man…" Link said. "Despite the fact Vexen has no idea what he's getting himself into, he is sure really skilled at researching information."

_June 8__th__, 2004._

_Today I met with an unusual person. The Princess. How strange._

_And what fortune. I impersonated a historian who was seeking knowledge of the Triforce. I convinced her through clever word manipulation, and a fancy speech or two to reveal to me the knowledge of the Triforce._

_There are seven sages who manage the Sacred Realm. Each one of them represents the power that overlooks Hyrule. Each of these Sages is chosen by fate to serve Hyrule's Gods…for a time when darkness is strong. But…they cannot marry or interact with the people of Hyrule…UNLESS…they leave the order. And in all honesty…this has happened many times. It mostly involves personal relations with people. A Sage who leaves the order loses immortality and the majority of their powers…but still keeps the power given to them at birth._

_The misfortune that occurred was that the Triforce also requires the Ocarina of Time and the Melody of Time in order to open. I'll have to get Demyx later to open the door for us._

_I thanked her for the tea and left. _

"So this is how he discovered the Sages." Link said.

Link looked at the words. Nearby them was a drawing of the ocarina. It didn't match the Ocarina of Time…but it was still significant enough to reveal that Vexen was learning about Hyrule…and at an alarming rate. There we're also very crude drawings of the Sages nearby.

_June 13__th__, 2004._

_Good news and bad news._

_I'll start with the bad news first. The Bad news is that the Ocarina is no longer in Zelda's possession. A boy named Link took it over two years ago…and he somehow got transported to another world. I'm afraid I have no way of backtracking where he was now._

_Now the Good news: The Good news is while looking around the Kokiri forest…the last known location of Link, I found a girl who matched a stain glass painting of the Forest Sage. However, she looked older…and more mature. She was talking to herself about the Sage order and leaving to find Link. This is normal as some people with hearts will mumble to themselves when they think no one is around. She has been looking for Link and cannot find him. She was a bit of depression. The most logical reason was she was into Link…romantically. And of course…since he is no longer in this world…I guess you can say she was sad she would never see him again._

_I tried to convince her to come with me…but she must have sensed my motives. She opened a portal and escaped through it. _

_I didn't want to do this…or get him involved…but I sent Marluxia to find her. He's the best at tracking. _

_June 14__th__ , 2004. _

_Marluxia returned with Saria. And with that fortune too. She had encountered Sora on the way. By encountering him and imprinting him onto his heart…we we're able to lure her to Castle Oblivion…according to Marluxia. Namine is such a powerful tool._

_With Namine, we scanned her heart and discovered more and more of the Triforce. But this lead to disappointments. It turns out the Triforce was split three years ago. It was carried now by three people. We managed to get the names of those people: Link, Zelda, Ganondorf. Zelda is Princess so she is not going anywhere…anytime soon. The real concern was Link and Ganondorf. I had no idea where Link is…and Ganondorf…was destroyed by Link. This lead to a major setback in obtaining the Triforce. We need all three individuals converging on one location if we are to summon the Triforce._

_But not entirely. Ganondorf's heart still exists. It's only sealed in the Realm of Darkness. Without a vessel…it cannot go anywhere. All I have to do is build a shell in his form…and the heart will inhabit. I'll begin construction of the body today…it should take me a day or two to complete._

_June 16__th__ , 2004_

_I managed to successfully rebuild the shell. I went to the Realm of Darkness. Using the wench's abilities, I was able to track Ganondorf's heart. I have allowed the heart to fuse with the vessel. I've put the shell in the tube and used a massive amount of sedatives. Hopefully he'll stay asleep._

_Now we need to collect Link._

Link burned with anger when he heard Vexen refer to Saria as a wench. If he was there, he would have given Vexen a piece of his mind.

But Sora had already destroyed him according to Axel.

_June 19__th__ , 2004_

_Damn that girl! Saria used her magic and attacked me without me noticing. Her power represents that of nature. Thus, she can command almost all the elements of magic. A blast of fire connected to my back. If I hadn't drawn my shield, it would have been it for me._

_I've used Namine to put her into a coma. That'll teach her a lesson._

_Still, might as well see what other uses she could have. I'll have placed in containment on floor 13 for now._

_June 20__th__ , 2004_

_With Sora still months away…I have to find something to do. I have tried extracting Saria's heart to create a Nobody…but the heart will not budge. I cannot understand why._

_I have a theory on why this happening. If it is correct, then there are not two kinds of hearts, but three. There is first your regular heart. Full of darkness and light, wrestling constantly for control. Then there are the pure hearts. A pure heart of Light or darkness…in which none of the others exist in. Then finally…if the theory is true, then there is a third kind. This I have dubbed the "Divine Heart." This Heart is given to those created by that of the Gods themselves. These hearts are…locked in place…just as the Gods are. A divine heart…whether it be from darkness or light…cannot be taken or extracted. Which means a Nobody is not possible._

There was a drawing of three hearts…each marked with the criteria Vexen gave it.

The next entry shocked Link. While he knew Ariasx was created, he could not believe his eyes still what he read.

_June 21__st__, 2004._

_2:34 AM_

_I have an idea on how to create a Nobody for Saria…but it's unorthodox and difficult as hell. But I am a master scientist. My theory is that I can create a Nobody by extracting all of Saria's power with Namine's abilities and compress it all into a shell. Then…I supply a synthetic heart, giving it sentience. It is an interesting idea…I will be beginning testing now._

_10:23 AM_

_Success! I have extracted all of Saria's power…and the shell is all ready to go. I have laid this ethereal energy into the shell and have activated her._

_For some odd reason, Saria fell into a coma the moment all of her power left her. She is now unable to be woken according to Marluxia. While it is interesting that she has fallen asleep, it is irrelevant. _

_The shell is now moving and thinking freely on its own. She does not act the same as Saria though. I believe the essence that was extracted also contained Saria's darker emotions. This makes sense. We Nobodies are born of darkness anyway. I can see the resemblance almost. She is like Xion though; unlike us, she still lacks bodily requirements simply because she is not a real Nobody. Still, she might be useful…especially in drawing in Link. She has the ability to use Saria's forest sage magic…and she can even take on Saria's form at will._

_2:21 PM_

_The fake Saria just created a weapon similar to that of how Nobodies take their weapons. It's a bow and arrow…although the arrows are made from power…not wood. I'm not sure where the bow came from…but I believe it has something to do with Saria. An ancient treasure called the Fairy bow was stored in her temple. _

_She is so similar to that of us. I must say…I outdid myself._

_So be it. From here on out until a termination order is given, she will be number XV. I will call her Ariasx. Yes…a rearrangement of Saria's name and adding the X. Just as all of us Nobodies are called._

Link shook the pages! Ariasx was nothing more than a clone of Saria! At least that's what Link was comprehending.

"It can't be…" Link said. "It just can't…"

_June 23__rd__, 2004._

_Personal note to self: Do not let Ariasx interact with Larexene. That girl is becoming a total bitch and whore._

_June 24__th__, 2004_

_My first roadblock occurred. One day while Ariasx was cleaning out the area around Saria, a flash of energy occurred around her. Ariasx began fading. Disappearing. I immediately suspected Saria was responsible and ordered Namine to purge her heart. _

_Namine couldn't do it…are these Divine hearts powerful enough to keep Namine from erasing her memories?_

_I got Ariasx out of the area. As soon as she was far enough, she stopped fading._

_I guess it is too risky to have the two intermingle._

_July 25__th__, 2004._

_Saria started waking up. She began to slightly open her eyes. I was astounded on how her heart can resist such power. Regardless, another issue. Ariasx, even though she was on the other floor, significantly farther away began fading again. And this time it was serious. She even fell asleep._

_I implemented Namine to force Saria's heart to fall back asleep. We cannot destroy her heart, but we can sure adjust her body with it. Ariasx stopped fading after Saria fell asleep._

_This is bad. It seems that Ariasx and Saria cannot exist in the same world. If Saria awakens, Ariasx will vanish._

…_It is of no importance. She is only a temporary vessel anyway._

_We searched Saria's heart a bit more today. We felt Link on Hyrule. He had returned. Now that we had him where we wanted him, it was time to begin. We have ordered Namine to send visions to Link's heart through Saria's. Since the time-zones are different, there's no telling what time or date it is on Hyrule._

_He'll come to us though. Ariasx will then lure him to us._

Link was rapidly shaking the book after he read this entry. Ariasx will die if Saria awakens.

"No…" Link said. "It…it can't be…"

Link put his hands on the bench. Sorrow filled his heart as the thought of Ariasx vanishing after Saria awoke would be terrible. Now he had to choose what he wanted. He wanted Ariasx to live, not because he slept with her, but simply because she was a friend; and she had a terrible life. But he couldn't let her live cause that was not fair to Saria.

What was he going to do? He continued to read the journal, hoping to find answers.

_June 27__th__, 2004._

_This is bad! Ganondorf woke up prematurely. He's broken out of the tanks and is now wandering the Castle. _

_We're having a hard time tracking him. The energy of the Triforce of Power seems to make him immune to Namine's power of breaking people's heart. It's like he himself now has his own divine heart._

_He's wandering it somewhere, but he's been difficult to trace. As much as we would want to continue searching, we're running out of time. _

_Sora is almost here._

_June 28__th__, 2004._

_I AM XEMNAS! ME BAD!_

_MANSEX._

_June 29__th__, 2004. _

_Note to self: NEVER LET XIGBAR MANAGE THE LAB!_

_July 2__nd__, 2004._

_As if it wasn't weird enough already, now Riku has appeared in the Castle Basement. Right between our noses. I just battled the boy today and collected his combat data. I've used that data to create a Riku Replica. It'll help with the Organization's plan to lure Sora…if they approve. Of course they will. I am the Elder after all._

_No luck with finding Ganondorf yet. Saria has tried waking on multiple occasions now. Although suppressing her finally seems to have caught up to her. Anytime she wakes now, she just goes back to sleep. Ariasx fades for a little bit, but she doesn't even notice now._

_In any case, Link just walked in. Time to get the Triforce._

The journal entries stopped there. There was nothing. No indication on how to free Mido. Nothing.

And nothing to help Ariasx.

"What I am supposed to do!" Link shouted. "I can't choose both of them! There's no way around this! GOD DAMN IT!"

Link used the Keyblade and struck one of the consoles on the tube containing Mido. The console flashed. Link backed up and saw the screens running wild. Link watched as the fluid drained from the tube. Unbeknownst to Link, he had hit the release command on the tube. Mido slipped out of the tube and fell on the floor. Link gasped and slid over to his friend.

"MIDO!" Link shouted. "MIDO! SAY SOMETHING!"

Mido gargled a little bit. He coughed a bunch of the fluid in Link's face. Link shuttered as he wiped the blue goo off of him. Mido opened his eyes. His vision was hazy, but he was able to recognize Link's form.

"Link?" He asked.

"It is you!" Link exclaimed. "I can't believe…you look so…different."

"Huh?" He said.

Mido got to his feet and looked at himself. He was shocked on the fact he felt muscles on his arms and body. And his current appearance at that. He ran to a mirror and looked at himself.

"What is this!" He said. "Why do I look like this?"

"Beats me." Link said. "You look as old as I am…and you sound like it too."

It was true. Mido's voice had deepened, which Link could not understand why.

"Yeah." He said. "You're right. I guess the old coot did go through with it."

"Go through with what!" Link shouted. "What did he did to you?"

So Mido explained to Link what had happened. After he was brought in by the three dusks (which Link had destroyed), Vexen decided to use him for random experiments. He was basically a test monkey at this point. Vexen first added what he called an age accelerating formula. He wanted to see the results of what would happen to an ageless boy. The results we're Mido aged four years in four hours. Then he was given further drugs. One of them was magic, thus unlocking the ability for Mido to cast spells. He couldn't do anything about it because Vexen would kill him otherwise…and Mido could not defeat him. Mido proved his abilities to Link by conjuring several spells.

Link then reiterated by telling him what happened through the last few floors. Mido was surprised Ariasx betrayed and joined with Link.

"That's some story." Link said. "I tell ya…that Vexen…he's one sick bastard. I'm glad he's gone. But…I guess his results went for some good."

"I guess so." Mido said, sitting down. "You know…I thought being a kid forever would be cool. But now that I see how it feels to be big and strong like you…I'm mad you we're the Hylian and I'm the Kokiri. He would have done more things to me; he was trying to make me a powerful weapon. But then he had to leave about business with his…replica he said. Then he never came back. Those dusk creatures shoved me in here and I guess forgot about me."

"Yeah; I killed them." Link said.

Link sat up and saw a door in the back. Link walked towards it. It had the words "Floor XIII" on it. Link turned to Mido.

"Stay here." Link said.

"Huh?" Mido asked.

"I have business to attend to." Link said. "Ganondorf issued me a challenge. And…he has Ariasx and Saria kidnapped."

"Saria's on the next floor!" Mido shouted. "Screw waiting; I'm coming with you!"

Mido got up and ran to the door. Link pointed the Master Sword at him. Mido backed off.

"Link…" He said. "What's wrong man?"

"Mido…" Link said. "I'm doing this for your own good. Don't follow me."

"Why?" Mido said.

"You don't get it." Link said. "Ganondorf isn't just a regular Dark wizard. He's the King of Evil. Only the blade of Evil's bane can even inflict true harm to him. If you follow, you'll just get in the way. So…for your sake…and mine…don't follow me. Stay here…I'll get Saria and come back for you."

Mido was flabbergasted at this, but Link was true in what he said. Link turned around and opened the door. Before he went through, he uttered one final sentence:

"Then we're going home." He said.

Mido could do nothing except watch as his friend walked into the light. As Link did, he decided to make one final check of his inventory. He recalled everything from his hookshot, to his bow, boomerang, masks…

Wait…the mask section felt lighter. Link looked and noticed the White mask he used against Majora was gone.

"That's weird…" Link said. "The Fierce Deity Mask is gone."


	35. Castle Oblivion Floor XIII

The door to the final floor opened up. Link walked out of the room. His heart was heavy with all that he had learned from Vexen's journal. He did not know if he could even face Ariasx now. As long as she was alive, Saria would stay asleep. But if Saria woke, she would disappear.

Her power was Saria's power. Her power made up her existence.

When Saria woke, she would have to give it back.

"What am I going to do?" Link asked. "I…I don't know if I can do anything now. Can…can I really strike her down…ask her to give up her power so Saria can wake?"

Link stopped moving and sat down. His gripped his head, hoping to alleviate the pressure of the situation. But nothing helped. His mind always ventured back to Ariasx. He had no real strong feelings to her…but he could not help but think about her.

Maybe because she was made of the same essence of Saria, his heart was attached to her more. She was still Saria in some way or form. This realization though, did not help the situation one bit. Tired, confused, and somewhat hurt, Link got up to his feet and continued to walk.

One thing he did know was Ganondorf could not be allowed to leave the Castle.

As he walked up the stairs, he heard noises from above the stairs. It sounded like steel clashing into the ground. Curious, Link made a full sprint up the stairs.

As he got the stairs, he saw a man cloaked in red and black at the top. His body was shrouded by a black robe, and a red cape. His face was wrapped in red bandages, making no distinguishable features on his face. The other was a young girl, in a small white dress, blue sandals, and blonde hair.

They we're being attacked by two Stalfos.

Link's mind focuses away from Ariasx, and moved into Hero mode. He drew the Master Sword and summoned the Keyblade. He leapt into the air, screaming in holy fury. The first Stalfo, who was about to put its sword through Namine, looked to the side. That was the last thing it ever saw though. Link's Master Sword went straight through the next, cutting it's head off. The Stalfo collapsed into pieces, burning away into blue fire.

The other, became more aware of Link. It put its shield and blocked Link's attack. But Link was not worried. He knew how to fight Stalfos. The two went into a stare off, moving around the room. The two patrons looked on Link confused. Link ignored them as he fought the Stalfo.

The Stalfo, believing it had an opening, tried to strike at Link. Link rolled under the attack and then swung the Keyblade and Master Sword forward, slashing its bones. The Stalfo backed up, but Link side stepped and kept on its trail. Link inched up closer to it.

As the Stalfo kept its guard up, Link made a bold move and leaped straight into the air. Link got to where its head was and spun with the swords on it. The Stalfo's skull was sliced. Link then landed behind it, slashing it into two pieces. The Stalfo fell on its knees as the body and legs disattached from each other. Again, the Stalfo fell apart and burned away from the blue fire.

Link sheathed the weapons and walked towards the girl, who had fallen over from fear from the attackers. He reached out his hand to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Ye..yeah." She said.

"His darkness is now filling the hallways of the Castle as we speak, Namine." The man said. "Ganondorf, has indeed returned."

"Ganondorf has returned?" Link said. "Who…who are you people anyway?"

"Oh…" The man said. "Yes…We forgot to introduce ourselves. My name is DiZ."

"I'm Namine." The girl said. "We've been expecting you, Link."

"You know my name!" Link asked in surprise.

"Yes." She said.

"Namine…Namine…" Link said, knowing he heard that name recently. It struck him when he remembered the journal.

"Wait a minute." Link said. "You're the girl that Vexen mentioned."

"Yes." She admitted, calmly.

"You…you knew I was going to ask that?" Link asked.

"Of course." Namine said. "I have the power over Sora's memories, and those connected to him. Through Sora, I can see into you're memories. So I pretty much know everything about you."

She turned away from Link, her hands behind her back.

"You see…" She began.

Namine then began to explain the whole situation of what happened to her to Link. She knew if Link did not know what was going on, he might attack her, thinking she was a full Organization member. Link sat down, listening to the detail of the story. From altering Sora's memories, to Marluxia's fall, to Riku's decision, and to Sora's slumber. Link learned everything about Sora, almost to the point that he would know him if he ever met him.

"Quite a tale Namine." Link said.

"Yes." She said.

"We we're going back up to the Thirteenth floor to move Sora and his friends to a new location." DiZ said. "It would be much too dangerous for us to stay here. The Organization members here may all have been eliminated, but there are still more of them somewhere else. We have to move to a safer location, before they arrive."

"On our way up there however," Namine continued. "Ganondorf's minions ambushed us. We we're chased from the Thirteenth floor, and almost killed. Until you showed up. We can't move Sora to a safer location, until Ganondorf is taken care of. But Sora was asleep, and Riku left the Castle awhile ago. We put our trust into you."

"I don't get it." Link said. "If you have power over memories, why can't you alter Ganondorf's?"

"Namine's power only affects those who are tied to Sora." Namine said. "Ganondorf only knows Sora from the data collected from Vexen. He has no real connection to him. My power is worthless against him."

"So…" Link said. "I have to face Ganondorf once again."

"Don't take this so lightly." DiZ said. "Ganondorf is not just himself."

Link looked up at DiZ curiously.

"He has absorbed the data that was collected by Vexen from the Replica Riku." DiZ said. "Riku's darkness has given the evil King many new powers. And he is no longer in the Realm of Light, but the Realm of In-Between. The Gods, who created the Light World, have no dominion there. Ganondorf can freely absorb the darkness from the realm, making his power amplify by magnitudes."

Link remembered that he was not in the same realm where Hyrule was located at. Ganondorf, of course was going to be more powerful.

"It's alright." Link said, summoning the Keyblade to his hand. "I think I can match him with this Keyblade."

Namine and DiZ looked blankly.

"Since I started wielding this…" Link began. "MY power has been increasing by folds I never thought possible too. I can match Ganondorf."

"You sure are confident." Namine said.

"This blade has given me unheard of power." Link said. "I'm even stronger than I was the first time I fought him."

As Link spoke, he began to look at the blade. He was curious on how it came the first time, but now the curioursity struck him harder than ever. He began to wonder what was the blade, and how did it come to him. Odd of him to feeling this now after he used for it so long.

"And yet…" Link muttered. "I can't help but wonder how it came to me?...Its weird…but suddenly…I'm wondering what is this blade."

"You wonder because you and Sora are connected." Namine said.

"Me and Sora…connected?" Link asked.

Very strange for Namine to be saying something like that. How would she know anyway?...Well…she had power over Sora's memories…as she said…but how could she know Link's memories?

"It's a little long to explain…" Namine said. "So I'll start here. Sometime ago, Sora sacrificed himself to save a friend."

Link was surprised to hear that. And for some strange reason, he felt she was telling the truth. But why? He never knew this girl, yet it slowly started to feel like he's always known her.

"Sora sacrificed his heart and body to save Kairi." Namine said. "But…somewhere in the form he took after falling into darkness…he still remembered who he really was. And through Kairi's light, she brought him back into this world…binding his heart to hers…so he could remain a human. But his heart…it was scattered across the realms…moving around…trying to find Sora…instead, it found you."

"Sora's heart found me?" Link asked.

"More than that." Namine said. "Sora's heart manifested inside of yours. When you drew the Keyblade from the stone in your dream, you let Sora's heart inside of yours. Because of that, you could wield the Keyblade. Because Sora's Heart enables you to use it…and what enabled me to draw you into Castle Oblivion."

"So you're the one who opened the door!" Link shouted. "You're the one who brought me here…so I could find Saria!"

"Yes." Namine said. "But the Organization wanted yours and Sora's heart to fuse. If they did, I would be then able to alter your memories. So…I forced Sora's heart to fuse with yours…but…I delayed the process with my power…so you couldn't have your memories controlled. This symbiotic relationship you had with Sora…it only granted my power to minimal things."

"But what about those visions that knocked me out for hours!" Link asked, now curious.

"Those…we're the result of Sora's heart taking the brunt of my power." Namine said. "Since Sora's heart is with yours right now, whenever I did drastic things to Sora's heart, you would feel the brunt end of it, causing those painful visions…I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Link said. "In fact, I'm grateful you did. It kept me going in the Castle. And Saria's visions?"

Namine stayed quietly for a second.

"Those visions…" She said. "Are leaked fragments of Ariasx's power."

Link was hoping not to hear that name. The gloom he was in earlier quickly returned.

"Ariasx…" Link said.

"Your still unsure of what you want to do?" Namine asked.

"I don't know." Link said. "Ariasx…she is made of Saria's power…but she's not like Saria at all…she's herself. But…as long as she lives, Saria will remain asleep. But…I mean…I can't kill her."

"What…do you really want?" Namine asked. "Do you want that which is real, or that which is fake?"

"I don't know." Link said. "I wish I never met her. I don't want to be the one to make this decision. The feelings I have for Saria…they're almost…if not exactly the same for Ary. But I know those are fake…I mean…I just met her…and now she's on my mind…"

"She is made of Saria's essence." DiZ said. "The feelings you have are real…because the feelings you have for Saria are real…now you have to choose what you really want. A fantasy…or reality?"

Link stood quiet. No matter how much he tried to run, it was up to him to choose. The idea dreaded on him. He knew what he wanted, but the costs would weigh heavily on him. Could he really do it?

Whether he could do it or not, he had his answer.

"I choose…Saria." Link said.

Namine looked at him with sadness. Even she knew what Link felt. In order to have Saria, he needed to have Ariasx vanish. She only hoped that the Goddess's, which watched carefully over Link, would play with events so the burden was not on his shoulder.

"What am I supposed to do though!" Link shouted with anger. "Am I supposed to go up to her and say, "I don't want you because you're not real. I want Saria…not you." How am I supposed to…"

The Castle began to shake. Pieces of the white marble began falling from the ceiling. Link redrew his weapons, and looked around.

"Namine!" DiZ shouted.

"Right." She said.

Namine put her hands together, appearing to pray. A white glow appeared from her heart. She stretched out her hands as the glowing aura appeared above her. The sphere expanded, consuming the whole castle…until everything returned to normal. Nothing going on. Nothing.

"What did you do?" Link asked.

"I used the last bit of my power to stop Ganondorf from escaping." Namine said. "I've bound him to the last floor…using this."

Namine pulled her hand up and revealed to Link a card. This card was entirely different than the ones before. It had a red background…and the picture of Ganondorf's tower on it.

"This card currently binds Ganondorf to the 13th floor." Namine said. "As long as it exists, he can't escape. I still have minor control over him since his body is not real…but…"

"Sora still sleeps on the Thirteenth floor." DiZ finished for her. "We can't leave without him…and so does your Saria…"

"In order for us to rescue them…someone has to go inside the Thirteenth floor and destroy Ganondorf." Namine finished.

"Then I think I know what must be done." Link said, as he took the card from Namine.

"One more thing." She said. "Since the time you drew the Keyblade, you have been borrowing Sora's power. When you return from the final battle, you'll have to give his power back."

Link sighed. He knew for some reason that he would not have to keep the Keyblade.

"Don't worry." She said. "Your heart is strong. And besides…your true strength comes from the sword that choose you…not something you borrowed."

Namine went up to Link. With her soft hand, she touched Link in the heart. When she did, Link watched as he suddenly began to glow with a soft white light all around him. The Master Sword itself began to glow with a bright, blue light.

"What did you do?" He asked.

"I temped your heart to unlock its true power." Namine said.

"My true…power?" Link asked.

"You'll understand in time." Namine said.

"Make haste…" DiZ said. "There is no telling how long it will take before the King of Evil breaks out of the seal we have placed on him. You must destroy him here. If he escapes, there will be no telling what havoc he will unleash on us. And…now that he knows of the other worlds…just think of what destruction he can unleash…can you truly protect not one, but many worlds Link?"

"I see your point." Link said.

Link took the card from Namine. He walked towards the stairs. With this, he held the card high in the air. The door opened as the card vanished. Link walked towards the light. Before he did, he turned around.

"Thank you Namine." Link said. "I'll return…I promise."

Then Link walked into the light.

To plunge into the shadow.

It didn't take long till the glittering light began to turn into sickly darkness. Clouds of the endless pathways covered Link's vision, preventing him from seeing anything. He drew the Master Sword. The light of the blade erupted, preventing the darkness from reaching him.

"This scent…" He said to himself. "Its…familiar…"

Eventually, the clouds dispersed away. When Link could see…he saw the same thing he did three years ago.

He was in the middle of Hyrule Castle grounds after Ganondorf took over the Kingdom. He recognized the ruined bridge, the floating landmass, the magma from below. Skulls of many brave warriors from before laid there. Though this place was a vision and an illusion created by the card, Ganondorf's power had made the place appear so real. More real than before.

Link gulped, walking forward to the same glowing bridge as before. As he did, the child Link faded out.

And replacing him was the Link that explored this dreaded tower.

Link grew up.

He wasn't surprised. Somewhere in his mind, he knew this would happen. It happened when he entered Alantica with the Zora Tunic. HE figured it would happen here…as an adult. The new grown up Link grabbed the Master Sword.

And then after walking through the bridge…walked back into the Ganondorf's Tower.

There was no longer any turning back.

* * *

"NNOOO!" Ariasx screamed and cried as she stood in Ganondorf's throne room. "WHY? THIS ISN'T FAIR FOR HIM! ITS NOT RIGHT!"

"Whether or not you accept the truth, that is reality." Ganondorf said. "You and Saria…cannot exist in the same world."

"He can't make that decision!" She shouted in despair. "I don't want him to choose this! I WANT TO BE THERE WITH HIM! I WANT TO BE WITH HIM!"

She moaned and cried as Ganondorf's reality sunk in.

"But…" She said. "I want him to be happy…I want Saria there with him…"

"Certainly…" Ganondorf said. "I'm sure he wants that too…"

Ganondorf walked in front of the crying girl.

"There…is another way." Ganondorf said.

Ariasx looked up.

"You and Saria are made of the same essence." HE said. "The only thing that you lack is a heart. If you we're to…kill Saria…her heart would have to go to you."

"NO!" She shouted. "I won't do it…I WON'T LISTEN!"

"Very well…" Ganondorf said. "I guess you'll never be with him."

Ariasx couldn't bear that thought. She wanted to be with him. She didn't want Saria to die. But she wanted to be with him.

"…You…you do it…" She said.

"The boy has already denied you." Ganondorf said.

"Denied me?" She shouted. "He may be confused, but he WOULD NEVER DENY MY EXISTENCE!"

"Are you sure?" Ganondorf asked.

Ganondorf used his power to display a vision.

The vision of Link choosing Saria over Ariasx.


	36. Memories of Ganondorf's Tower Part 1

The same familiar feelings as before.

The nostalgia that Link felt as he walked in the tower was incredible. He remembered what happened when he walked into the accursed tower before. He couldn't believe he was doing it again. Everything seemed to be the same. The same carpets, the same eerie torches, the same stone color.

It was like a trip into the past.

Only, he did not want it.

He walked down the carpet towards the first door. A single Stalfo stood there and looked at him. Link took no notice of the beast, or any sign of caring. He walked in front of it as it guarded the door.

"I come here seeking an audience with your master." Link said.

"No one sees Ganondorf!" It shouted.

"Listen; I am no mood to piss off, and I have no time to deal with this nonsense. Get your master down here or die." Link shouted.

"You'll regret that, Hero!" It shouted back.

The Stalfo reached for its sword, but it was too late. Link was already behind it, Keyblade drawn in hand. The Stalfo fell apart and burned away in unholy fire. It didn't even have a chance. Link moved faster than its dark eyes could even see.

"Idiot." Link said as the Keyblade vanished in his hand.

Link walked close to the massive stone door it was guarding. The door opened up on its own, prior as usual Hyrulian doors did. Link walked through it.

He was back where he was years ago. The massive stone tower in the center of the room. The energy pillars emitted the shield in the same manner as before. The six rooms that held the power to the barrier encased the entire place. Link remembered this. He swore under his breath as he did not want to do this, but wanted to rescue Ariasx as quickly as possible.

The only shield that wasn't active was the forest barrier.

Link walked towards the entrance of the Tower itself.

"Come on out Ganon!" Link shouted, drawing the Master Sword. "Show yourself! Face me here!"

Silence shrouded everything for a few seconds. Ganondorf's dark laughter then echoed throughout all the area.

"Not yet…" He said. "We are having so much fun now…why don't you entertain yourself with some past memories?…I'll be waiting at the top…just like before."

The voice died as quickly as it had begun. Link grunted in anger. He knew Ariasx was there with him. But with the barrier in front of him, there was no way to progress.

Link decided to deal with the hardest of the rooms first: The Shadow room.

He remembered this room as the door opened up and he saw the endless chasm before him. The Beamos and the Bubbles floating all around the area. And the place where Impa would reside.

Only…he didn't remember all the Heartless flying around.

Many Heartless we're flying about in the Shadow Room. Most of them we're the flying breeds Link had encountered while walking throughout the memories of Sora. There was little to none of the ground breeds, though that was sure to change as Link moved to the stone platforms.

With nothing more to lose than his life, Link activated the Keyblade and began to summon the power of fire from it. A bellowing fireball came forth from the keyblade's tip and covered the same torch as before. The same clicking sound as Link heard when he did this in the past was heard.

But with Link's new power, moving against time was…irrelevant now.

Link made a powerful leap from where was. The leap was so big, Link leapt over two of the platforms in a single bound. Instead of moving from platform to platform, he soon found it easier to jump multiple platforms at one time. The Heartless…and creatures of Ganondorf of course attempted to attack him, but his swift battle movements and new found skills proved too much for the dark creatures. In fact, he was now strong enough to the point where bombs where no longer necessary to slay Beamos. The Master sword sliced through the stone of the Beamos on one of the stone platform as if it was butter.

Several Shadows and NeoShadows formed on the ground when Link landed on the first stone platform. Link stretched out both weapons and held them together. The NeoShadows surrounded him and then charged. Link charged forward for the first few attackers, destroying them as they approached. The platforms around Link soon vanished after he had.

"I don't have time for this!" Link shouted.

Link slayed another NeoShadow as it came nearby him. He then activated the Fire raid ability and threw the Keyblade at the torch again. As he came down, he swung to the left and right, destroying two more Neoshadows. The Keyblade came into contact with the torch, igniting it again. Link then wasted no time. He leapt from where he was onto the next platforms.

A couple Pirate soldiers tried to smack at Link. Instead of destroying them, Link used them as stepping stones to continue his advance. By the time the Heartless got near him, Link had already made it to the other side, sealing the door behind him.

The energy room that held the Shadow barrier was the same as what it was in the past. Link remembered it well. Actually, it felt as if he had done this yesterday.

Not like he really wanted to.

Link withdrew the Keyblade and Master Sword and pulled out his bow. Focusing powerful light energy into his hand, the arrow became a Light Arrow. Link fired into the barrier. The first sphere began to expand for a bit, glowing bright red. Then the sphere exploded into shards. Link covered his eyes as the spheres flew everywhere.

Impa appeared in front of Link.

"The Shadow barrier has been destroyed. Hurry." She whispered.

Link nodded. Though he had full knowledge that Impa did not exist here, he couldn't help but do this anyway. Impa raised her hands and encased herself in a sphere. Link was then suddenly forced out of this room at speeds he could not understand. When Link was able to see again, he was returned to the front entrance. The purple beam from the side of the tower deactivated.

"1 down." Link said. "Four to go."

As Link walked towards the Fire room, he heard Ganondorf's dark laughter. He drew his blade and looked around.

"Where are you Ganondorf!" He shouted. "Don't mock me!"

"Yes…" Ganondorf's voice echoed from all over. "I remember…the nostalgia, the combat, and the memories. I remember it all! Continue Link. Continue your fight!"

Link grunted in anger.

"Have your laugh!" He shouted. "It will make it all the more better when I rip your throat out!"

Link ran into the Fire room next. As soon as Link touched the platform it began to sink.

"Shit…I forgot!" Link shouted.

Link jumped into the air. But as he did, he began to fall toward the magma that was below. Link swore as he tried to veer his course away from the bubbling magma.

As he did, he suddenly stopped in midair. Link looked surprised as he watched himself levitating in the air. In truth, he had wielded the Keyblade now long enough to gain the ability of Gliding in the air.

"Whoa…" Link said. "This…is new."

Link was falling, but he was falling so slowly, it was very minimal to his predicament. Now he had to try and get himself to move. He started by slowly inching himself to the left. His whole body began to move forward a bit. It didn't Link long from there to know how to move in the air.

"Well…" He said. "This makes things a little easier."

With that being said, Link began to float around the area, collecting each of the silver rupees that we're scattered around the area. The fact he could glide, in par with his new jumping talents made it so easy to gather all the rupees that floated around the area. The door to the room opened up.

"Hmph." Link muttered. "This is easy."

_Actually…this is too easy…its almost if Ganondorf wants me to relive this…this…part of my past which I detest..._

_But…can there be more than just this…_

Once again, Link entered the Sealed room that carried the core to the fire barrier. Link withdrew his weapons and armed another Light arrow again. The arrow was launched into the core, causing it to be destroyed. Damuria reappeared in the core a second later.

"The Fire barrier has been destroyed. Hurry brother."

_Damuria…I wish you we're back in this world…_

The Large Goron raised his hands and warped Link out of that section of the Castle. Link reappeared, watching the red laser disappear. As soon as it did, Ganondorf's dark laughter reemerged around Link.

"Hehehehe…." He said. "Very good. All the traps I have placed here again are irrelevant compared to you now."

"Why are you doing this!" Link shouted. "Do you want me to walk up to your doorstep!"

"Tell me; do you miss them?" Ganondorf asked.

Link stopped. He wondered what Ganondorf meant by that.

"The Sages that are sealed in the Chamber. Do miss them? Do you long to see them again? The Goron, The Sheikah, Zora, and the Gerudo? Do you long for their embrace; to converse, interact, meet your friends as if they we're right there? As you watch the memories of your friends pass you by, you become agaitated, angry, and full of sorrow. The truth of never seeing them again will always haunt you…Only Saria left…so she could see you again. Because she longed for what you longed for enough to sacrifice immortality for it…and that's why…that's why I will ensure her life ends."

Link's eye widened with rage. The look within his face would have brought terror into the eyes of any monster. But Ganondorf remained composed.

"I warned you I would get revenge on you for what you did to me!" Ganondorf shouted cruelly. "I will torment you with sorrow; till you are exactly like the Nobodies themselves!"

"GANONDORF!" Link shouted.

Link sprinted into the next barrier room. He ran straight into the Ice room, not even taking a bothering to look.

The cool air brushed up against him, but Link didn't notice. He grabbed both swords and ignited their fire power. He then brought the flames to max level and pointed the Keyblade forward.

"I have no time to deal with these infernal traps; MEGA FLARE!" Link shouted.

Fire energy slowly began to build into the Keyblade's tip. It continued to build up energy, until it reached a critical state. A massive explosion of fire encased the entire room, reducing the ice to mere water. The water came bellowing towards him. Link though levitated in the air, avoiding the water pressure.

"No one will keep me from her!" Link shouted. "I don't care what happens to me; I don't care what happens to this Castle or the World! I'm bringing Saria back! No matter what!"

With the water lowered, Link ran into the next room. Normally he would have had to solve a trap to get a platform up against a certain wall and then get up from there. Now that he had the Keyblade's power within him, he wasted no time with such dilemmas. He leapt towards the wall. Of course the door was locked.

"Damn…a locked door." Link said.

Link stopped for a second. Suddenly it hit him. He looked at the Keyblade with interest.

"Keyblade…" he said.

Link looked back up at the door. He whirled the blade in his hand for a few seconds and then pointed it at the door. A beam of light came from the Keyblade, unlocking the door. Link ran into the barrier room.

The blue barrier was there. Link withdrew his weapons and then fired a light arrow. The barrier broke and Ruto reappeared.

"The Water Seal has been broken. Hurry up!"

Link didn't care about this hallucination. Other matters we're more important. Ruto raised her arms like before and warped Link out.

Link though this time was surprised.

Instead of seeing the barrier room when his vision returned, Link was warped somewhere else. He was warped in the middle of a dark city. Or at least it looked like one. Rain pelted down on his skull cap as he walked throughout it. A giant glowing heart was floating in the sky, among the city. Link looked around. He never saw this before. Where was he? Where did he go? Was this place in his memories? Or Soras?

No. Sora had no memory of this place either. He didn't know that off hand; but his heart told him so. Sora was never here.

As he walked onward, he came to a spot where it seemed to be a city clearing.

In the middle of it was a capsule. The glass was stained green, the machinery seemed to be made of some form of stone. Like a relic.

And in that capsule…was Saria.

Link gasped. Saria. Right in front of him.

"Saria…" Link said.

Link's feet ran faster than they ever took him in his life before. Even faster when he went to build the Biggoron's sword. As he did though, a dark portal appeared on the ground.

Ariasx appeared there.

Link stopped in his tracks. Araisx was standing there, her bow drawn, looking at Saria.

"Ary." Link said.

She didn't answer.

"Ary…are you…alright?" Link asked. "You escaped from Ganondorf."

She still remained silent.

"Well…" he said as he approached her. "Either way, I'm glad your okay."

"Link…" She said.

Link stopped in his tracks. The tone of voice Ariasx used was different. Normally she was cheerful and happy; just like Saria. Now she sounded dark…and evil too. She stood there, never turning around. What was wrong?

"Tell me." She asked. "What draws you to me? Is it me? Or this girl?"

"I…" Link said.

Link stopped talking. He couldn't answer. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't answer that. He didn't know the answer. Something held him back.

"Your feelings for me." She said. "…They're not real…are they?...I'm a part of Saria…and from that…I carry her feelings over to me. I know that somewhere in your heart…there's a part of you that loves me…but its not me you love…but the feelings that I have. Her feelings…those are what you love. It's not actually me."

"No Ary…you don't understand." Link said.

"No; I do." She said. "I understand perfectly. I know how your feeling…it's alright."

Link looked up.

"I know you want to feel something for me." She said. "But…no matter what…your feelings will only lead you back to Saria. It's…impossible for you to love me. That's why our relationship moved so quickly. We knew each other for mere hours. We hugged, comforted, kissed, and fucked. Because Saria let you move that quickly…There is a problem though."

Ariasx stopped for a second. She then slowly turned around.

"I…I love you." She said.

Link heard her voice. It was soft, beautiful. The passion she had as she spoke those words struck his heart harder than steel.

But unfortunately…there was malice in too.

"And that's why…" She said.

Ariasx held out her hand and formed an arrow. She strung the arrow on the bow and pointed it at the capsule. As Link realized what she was planning, he screamed in terror. He ran passed Ariasx as she fired the arrow at Saria.

Link was merely inches away from losing Saria's life as he knocked the arrow away. He landed by the tank where Saria was.

"ARY!" He shouted. "What the hell are you doing!"

"Doing what I should have done a long time ago!" She shouted.

"This is insane!" Link shouted. "You said you would save Saria; not kill her!"

"That is before I found out who I was!" She shouted.

Link stopped. He then remembered Ariasx was nothing more than leaked energy from Saria…nothing more.

"Don't you see." She explained, desperation all over her voice. "My feelings…my thoughts…all they are computer code and Saria. I…I have nothing to call my own…even my weapon is something borrowed from Saria's temple. Everything changed when I saw you. Even if it is Saria's memories, the fact remains still that I love you! But I don't have a heart of my own!...This…this is the only way for me get my heart!'

"Araisx!" Link shouted.

She didn't respond. She fired another arrow at Link. Link deflected the arrow as her hand formed another arrow.

"All I want is to get a heart." She said. "So…so I can live with you."

"Dammit Ariasx!" Link shouted. "I don't want to choose between you two!"

"…I…I know." She said, her voice cracking, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm…sorry…I'm…I'm so sorry."

**Imagine the music Face It playing here**

Link kept his swords drawn in front of Saria.

"But…I love you too much." She shouted. "So much; that I will do whatever it takes to exist! As long as that girl is alive, I'll never be anything more than living in her shadow!"

Link prepared himself to fight.

And as he did, he couldn't help but hear Ganondorf's dark laughter behind him.


	37. Link Vs Ariasx FINAL

Link and Ariasx stood at a standstill. Both of them knew what this was going to lead to. Link refused to let Saria die. Ariasx refused to let Saria live. There was no middle ground.

Link's arm that held his sword was shaking in fear. He had no desire to slay Ariasx. Ariasx had no desire to slay Link.

But her arm was not shaking. She also had too much on the line. Even if Link refused her love after this, she could in theory find another. She wouldn't rely on Saria then to make her choices.

She could make her own choices.

After all, the only reason she fell in love was because she is Saria…in essence.

Ariasx kept her eye on Link and pulled the arrow string back.

"Don't…" Link said.

She ignored his plea. She pulled the arrow as far back as she could.

Then she released.

**Imagine The 13****th**** Struggle theme here**

Link deflected the arrow, and (without thinking) charged directly at Ariasx. He screamed louder than he ever had before as he held out the two weapons in his hand. Ariasx though, did not cease her attack. She formed three arrows and fired them at Link, aiming at his feet and arms. She released three golden bolts from her hand. Link saw the blasts and rolled directly under them. Luckily, they never hit Saria. She charged again and summoned more arrows to fire.

Link swung the Master sword and destroyed the bursts. Now he was in striking distance from Ariasx. He swung the Keyblade at her. She moved her head off to the side to dodge the attack. He then swung the Keyblade to strike her before she recovered.

He missed.

Ariasx, sensing opportunity, rolled under Link and got behind him. She then began to angle an arrow at Saria. She almost managed to fire.

Link however recovered from his miss quickly and dove at her.

Her arrow barely passed Saria's head.

Ariasx dropped the bow and was pinned down by Link. But she threw him off as they rolled back up. Link got to his feet the moment he landed. Ariasx looked at him anger as she her bow was far away from her. Link however had his swords in his hand.

Ariasx smiled slyly and resummoned her bow into her hand. Link looked in horror and ran at her again. She again tried to shoot Saria, but Link managed to destroy the arrow. He then swung at her again, this time hitting her in the face. Ariasx flew back and landed on nearby.

She wiped her mouth from the blood, and then used her power. She slammed her hand into the ground and sent a trail of Icy spikes towards Link. Link was too close from her, so he managed to jump away, but not without a massive spike slicing his leg. He gritted to avoid the pain as blood leaked out from it.

"Cure!" He shouted, firing a green burst of energy, healing the leg. As he landed, he threw Kingdom Key at Ariasx. Araisx rolled out of the way and fired two arrows at Link. Link deflected one, but got hit by another. He pulled the arrow out, it disintegrating as fell down to the ground. Link swung the Master Sword at Ariasx. She moved to the side to avoid the slash. Link then jumped and tried to slash at her, but she ducked under the Master Sword. Link then resummoned the Keyblade to his hand to hit her on the back swing. She anticipated this and jumped after she ducked. She then back flipped away from Link. She was breathing heavily, and so was Link (as he took the most punishment so far).

"Dammit Link!" She said. "Don't I matter to you? Don't you like me?"

Link looked at her. He couldn't answer that to her.

"So is that it." She said. "Fine! Have it your way!"

Ariasx swung her bow, spawning two deadly blades on it. She fired on arrow, which Link deflected. Then she charged at full speed at Link. Link grunted in shock as her speed was incredible. He managed to save himself from being cut in two by moved backwards.

HE then counter attacked by swinging his Keyblade into her face. She flew into the wall off to the side. The mark on the wall that she made was shaped to her exact figure. She slowly tried to get up.

"Ary!" Link shouted.

Link ran to her to ensure her safety. But why? She was an enemy now. She was trying to kill Saria.

Link didn't know that the part of Saria that existed in her called out to him. No matter what did, he wanted to protect and stop Ariasx.

Which would not be possible.

He walked to hold Ariasx and coax her back to life. As he tried, Ariasx woke up and slammed her foot into his face. Link fell to the ground. Ariasx then swung and got up to her feet. She resummoned her bow and fired an arrow at Link.

Link got hit in his shoulder, but he retaliated. He pointed his Keyblade at her.

"FIAGRA!" He shouted.

A massive burst of flame came from his Keyblade towards Ariasx. Ariasx stood still as the flame surrounded her. She felt the burning sensation, but did not get burnt. For she did not exist.

She fell to her knees as the fire surrounded her.

"Not bad…" She said. "But this is how fire is properly used."

She summoned several burst of flame around her and sent them at Link. Link was surprised at the amount of fire power that came at him. He managed to slice three of the blasts, but the other three smashed into him. It felt like the force of a bullet and fire had hit him. He grunted in pain as he tried to get back up to his feet. Ariasx looked at him and made a grunt in disrespect. She then turned to fire at Saria. Link watched as she summoned an arrow.

Link then pulled out one of his many artifacts from his past. The Boomerang. He threw it at the bow, throwing off Ariasx's aim. Link then raised the Keyblade above him.

"Cure." He said.

Green petal energy surrounded Link, healing his wounds. He then got up and threw the Keyblade…using Sora's Strike Raid. Ariasx got knocked into the air and flew several feet away from Saria. Link then ran towards her, catching the Keyblade.

"Arms Acannon!" He shouted.

Link then unleashed a series of attacks against Ariasx; a series he didn't think he could actually pull off. Ariasx was with a powerful seven strike combo. Ariasx was knocked onto the floor. Link then back flipped away from her, and stayed nearby Saria, trying to protect her under any cost. Ariasx got back on her feet and looked at Link.

"You really did choose her over me." Ariasx said.

"I didn't choose anyone." Link said. "I don't know what to think right now. All I think about is you and Saria."

"You're a liar!" She shouted. "You're not thinking about me at all! All your thinking about is that whore behind you!"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER THAT!" Link shouted.

"You never thought about me once!" She shouted. "The only reason we had anything was because I was made of her energy. There was no emotion in you towards me…it was only towards Saria…am I right!"

Link stayed silent.

"I knew it!" She shouted. "We had nothing between each other!...at least now…I won't feel anything by doing this!"

Ariasx put the bow in front of her. The bow levitated on its own as a greenish wind began to surrounded Ariasx. Her hair rose above her head as the gusts slowly began to get stronger. Soon…she herself began to levitate in the air. Link…realizing she was going to throw a powerful attack at him, prepared a defense of his own.

"Aero!" He shouted.

The Keyblade glowed white, surrounded Link with a shield…made entirely of the winds. Ariasx had finished her channeling by the time his spell was complete. Several portals opened up where she was, throwing several spheres of powerful greenish energy at Link. Link held his Keyblades in front of him, hoping to resist the attacks. However, the blasts passed straight through Link's wind shield. The first blast sent him up into the air, then the other attacks followed. Link was hit several times, propelling him into the air each time, till he was more than five hundred feet in the air.

Then he fell.

He fell to the ground hard, landing right on his back. And he had thrown away his shield long ago because of using two weapons now. The earth itself broke when he landed.

But that was it. Before he could get up, Ariasx fired an arrow into him.

The same arrow that held the venom from the sixth floor.

Link managed to pull it out, but was unable to before his muscles stopped responding. He was able to cast cure, reducing the effects of it…but his recovery was too slow. Ariasx walked over to him…looking him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said. "Don't worry…me and her are the same. No matter who takes who's place…it will be as if nothing happened…I'll have Namine rearrange your memories so that it will be that I was always there…and Saria was me."

Link looked at her in anger and sorrow as he struggled to fight off the venom. Though the pain was making it difficult to get back on his feet. Ariasx walked away from him. She went in front of Saria and prepared an arrow, pointing right at her.

"Please…d..on't." Link said.

"I'm sorry." She said to Saria as she pulled back on the arrow.

Ariasx pulled the string back as far as she could. She then aimed the arrow right at Saria…to make sure she died instantly…so she would not be in pain. Link shut his eyes…not wanting to look.

"Blizzaga!" A voice shouted.

Ariasx broke her gaze and aim, to see several bolts of freezing energy fly at her. She got hit by those bolts, sending her backwards.

Link looked to his side, to see the new Mido walking by him.

"Mido." Link said.

Mido ignored him, casting a powerful Thundaga spell on Ariasx. Ariasx jumped out of the way and fired an arrow at him. Mido casted reflect, forcing the arrow away from him.

"Sorry man." He said. "I couldn't just leave you behind!"

Mido turned to Link. A green energy surrounded his hand.

"Curaga!" He shouted.

Mido then projected the magic energy Vexen had given him into Link. Link felt the poison burn away inside of him. Angry, Ariasx charged directly at Mido. Mido was unable to defend himself, and was pinned down to the ground.

"You little!" She shouted. "Saria may care about you…"

Ariasx summoned her bow and pointed at Mido. Mido was in fear from her evil look at him.

"But I don't care you at all!" She shouted.

She pointed the arrow directly at Mido's head. Mido closed his eyes as he braced for death.

"Ary!" Link shouted angrily.

Link got up in a split second and ran towards her Ariasx. Ariasx was so concentrated on Mido that she did not see Link even run. By the time she turned around, Link then did one fell swoop on her.

He was several feet away when he stopped running.

**Music stops here**

Ariasx stood still for a few seconds. She could not believe it…she was defeated. She looked to see that the energy that made up her existence was now broken. Gone. Unable to maintain herself now, she looked at her hand. Several sparkles we're around it.

She was fading. For good.

Ariasx suddenly became faint. She was unable to stand upright and fell over to the ground.

Link could not believe what he had done. He killed her. Ariasx. A friend. Someone who even though his feelings we're projecting off of Saria, he knew he appreciated her being around him. Tears welled up in his eyes as realization passed through him. As he heard the sound of Ariasx thud, he dropped all of his weapons and ran towards her.

"ARY!" He shouted, sliding over to where she was.

**Imagine Xion's theme here**

Link grabbed Ariasx and let her rest his head on his arm. She looked at him.

And smiled.

"I guess…it wasn't meant to be." She said.

"Ary…" he said, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry…why…why did you have to do this?"

"I…was desperate." She said. "I was jealous of her."

Link and Ariasx looked up towards Saria, still incased in glass.

"I might have greater powers than her…but she's the one who wins in the end." Ariasx said, slowing fading as the energy began to leave her body. "She is able to have friends…live a life…even have a family if she had chosen to. When you let me live…all of her feelings passed into me…I was able to know what I meant to be…well human."

Link's tears rolled down his cheeks rampantly. Her words we're stinging at him like a ton of bricks. Even Mido was slowly being effected.

"Why are you crying?" She asked.

Link looked at her.

"This had to happen." She said. "This was the only way to free her from her torment. She needs me Link. She needs me to return to her…and now…I can return to her."

"I thought…" Link said as bits of bluish energy left Ariasx's body. "You wanted to live among us…among people."

"Of course silly." She said. "But…I guess that isn't my choice…I mean…even if I killed Saria…I might not even get a heart…and then what would have happened…maybe…its for the best this happens."

"I don't want to lose you!" Link shouted.

Ariasx put her hand on Link's cheek.

Her hand was warm. He placed his hand on the top of her's…embracing it…like he didn't want to let it go.

"You have to let me go." She said.

Link could now see through Ariasx. Her being was nearly gone. She knew this. Her vision itself was already now fading. It was time to say goodbye.

"Goodbye Link…" She said.

Ariasx then closed her eyes and slumped backwards. Link knew she was gone now. He sobbed loudly as the last of her being faded in his hands. Slowly, Ariasx faded away…disappearing in his hand without a trace. The blue sparkles of energy slowly lifted into the air.

"Ariasx." He said.


	38. Saria's Tale

Link stood there for minutes on end. Mido didn't know what to do or say…Ariasx was gone…completely. Nothing about her remained in existence. He wasn't sure if he should say something to him, or if he should do anything.

He didn't want it to have come to this. He never wanted it to be like this. But it didn't matter now…Ariasx was dead…there was nothing more to be said.

As Link stood there, trying to give remorse for the girl, there was a something glittering above him. He looked up to see the energy that fell out of Ariasx as she faded had been collecting above him…and only now did he actually look to see it. Mido even noticed it too. A blue ball of energy had been forming above them, shimmering energy from it as they stared. It stood there, hovering above for a few minutes.

And then it began to move. It was moving towards Saria. Link stood there dumbfounded as the sphere of energy floated away from him, through the glass, and then into Saria.

The capsule which contained the girl let out a burst of steam, which caused Link and Mido to jump away. Mido fell flat on his rear, but Link rolled back and got on his knees. As the steam poured out, the glass of the capsule pulled back, releasing the clear liquid of which Saria was floating in. The young Kokiri girl fell out of the capsule, onto the floor.

Link gasped and ran towards where Saria was, sliding on the ground and picking her up in his arms.

"Saria!" He shouted. "Saria…Open your eyes!"

Mido didn't hesitate himself. He burst over there and picked her up.

"C'mon Saria…" He shouted. "Get up…it's me…the Great Mido…well…I should say the Greater Mido now; but still!"

Saria didn't even respond. In fact, for the first few seconds, she wasn't even breathing.

But then she coughed several times, fluid ejecting from her mouth. Then she began to breathe. Link stared at her, hoping that she would open her eyes.

And she did. They opened slowly, but they we're moving around. She grunted as she tried to pull herself to her feet. Of course, she hadn't stood in a while so fell right back into Link's arms. Then she turned to her side and looked directly into Link's eyes.

At first, she started at him…like she was dumbfounded. As if she couldn't believe who she was looking at. But after a few seconds later, when she realized this was no illusion, she moved her arms and grabbed Link's face, squeezing hard.

"Ow!" Link grunted. "What did you do that for!"

Saria's confused stare slowly developed into a large smile. Her eyes almost began tearing up as she looked into Link's eyes.

**Imagine the song "Meet again Zelda" here**

"It's you." She said. "It's really you! LINK!"

Saria managed to conjure enough strength to leap where she was in Link's arms and gave him the biggest hug she could give. Link, stood there flabbergasted for a few seconds, but then he realized he had accomplished what the goal of his quest was, he then embraced her, twice as hard as she did him. Mido himself even shed tears of joy when this victory had finally been achieved. They stood there for minutes on end…not wanting to let go. After however what seemed like an hour…he let her down, the Kokiri girl tearing up as he did.

"You really came for me…" Saria said. "I…I…I thought when you had vanished…you we're gone for good…and still you came back!...I'm…"

She stopped for a minute to catch her breath.

"I'm so happy." She said.

"You lead me here." Link said. "You may not have known it…but you brought me here."

"Oh Link…" She said.

She jumped into him again and they stood there for a while. Mido turned around, not wanting to ruin the moment. But then Saria turned and saw him…however, because of his new body…she did not recognize him.

"Well…are you going to introduce me?" She asked.

"You know him." Link said.

Link turned to Mido and shouted: "Right, Mido?"

Saria was shocked to hear that. She turned to Link to confirmation. Link nodded. She jumped out of his arms and walked over. Mido turned to her as she went to get a good look at his face. After a few seconds, and when her memories of Mido reappeared, she became ecstatic.

"Mido!" She shouted, throwing her arms over him. "You came too!"

Mido was stunned. Never once in his life had ever been hugged by her. He didn't know what to do…so he just put his arms around her. After a few seconds, she turned around.

"This is great!" She said. "I can't believe you both came here to rescue me."

"It was a long and stressful journey." Link said. "And…"

He stopped for a second.

"There…were some losses too." Link said.

"What happened?" She asked.

"…I lost a friend trying to find you." Link said.

Saria gasped. Link sure had troubles when Ganondorf was alive…but…he never went through stuff like that before. She walked over to him and hugged.

"I'm so sorry." She said. "I wish I could understand how you feel."

"It's alright." Link said. "But…there's one thing I don't understand."

She let go as he stood up.

"How did this all happen?" Link asked. "How…how did you come back? What happened to you…why are you older…what's going on?"

Saria stopped moving for a second. She then nodded.

"All right." She said. "It's a long tale though…sure you want to hear it?"

"What are you kidding!" Mido said. "We went through the deepest darkness to try and find you…we want to know everything!"

Saria giggled and then nodded.

"All right!" She said. "I'll tell you everything."

Link and Mido sat down on the ground. Saria sat Indianan style. After twiddling her hair for a few seconds, she began to explain what had happened to her…that went over the course of a few months:

* * *

**Imagine Chamber of the Sages music here:**

"_It all began two months ago…well…at least that's how I can remember it…my memory seemed to have a huge lapse in it since Ganondorf was defeated…I guess after you played the Song of Time…well...I must have fallen asleep for a period. Though ,I remember the day I we all left the Sage order…our jobs fulfilled._

Saria opened her eyes within the green light. She could hear them. Din. Fayore. Nayru. They we're calling the Sages. At once answering to the summons, she flew up from where she was towards the light. The blue glow surrounded her medallion and she flew to the surface.

It was the same place and same location. Same water. Same glass. Nothing different.

All of the Sages soon appeared too…the glowing light surrounded all of them…returning them to the surface of the world. As soon as all of the Sages had made it to the surface…a light seemed to appear from the sky, shining down on all of them.

_I wasn't sure what was going on at the time…but today was a different day than usual. I never saw that light before while I was there._

"Ancient Sages of Hyrule!" Rauru said, as all of them gave him attention. "Our time in this world as Guardians…is now complete. The time has come for us to remove our titles…and return to our former lives."

"What?" Darunia said. "I thought you said that our positions here we're permanent!"

"Our positions as Sages we're meant only, until the evil of this time has been destroyed." Rauru said. "Now that Ganondorf is destroyed, and his ambition sealed within the Realm of Darkness…we are no longer needed. It is time for us…to return to our…former lives."

"Is that so?" Ruto said. "What a surprising coincidence…and here I thought I would be stuck in this life forever…but what about our Sagehood?"

"There will be a time…long from now…where evil will reappear on this world." Impa said. "Seven new Sages have already been chosen for when that time comes. There's no reason for us to stick around here anymore."

"Well…fine by me." Nabooru said. "It's been such an honor working with all of you. Really…I'm glad I got to meet each and every one of you."

"Oh you're too kind." Ruto said. "You're the leader of the Gerudo, correct?"

"Not sure anymore…" Nabooru said. "But I most definitely will be returning there. You should come visit when you have the chance."

"I'll make that a promise." Ruto said.

Nabooru nodded. Then her body faded. Disappeared completely. An orange ball replaced where her body was and it flew towards the light. As it did…so did where the Spirit Medallion lay. Ruto followed shortly after. Impa looked at Darunia.

"What about you…" She asked. "Are you planning to return to your kind?"

"Ha ha ha ha!" He laughed. "Not right away…I think I will watch them from afar for now…see how my son does…or maybe I'll just explore the Realm of Light altogether. All my brothers believe me to have passed on…perhaps I will let them continue to think that. My heart will show me what to do…but what about you and Zelda?"

"She's a big girl." Impa said. "She'll do fine."

Saria stood there silent. Although she was happy. She had longed to be able to return willingly to the world she loved.

"What about you Saria?" Impa asked.

"I…I don't know." She said. "I'm not sure…I want to go back to the Forest…but…I don't want to stay there."

"Hmm?" Impa asked.

"I don't want to stay in a Kokiri body." She said. "I want to live…like him…I mean…many years from now…I'd be the same…but he'll be gone."

She went down on the floor, crouching.

"He'd leave me behind…" She said.

"Link huh?" Darunia said. "Yes…you talk my brother a lot Saria…perhaps you harbor feelings for him?"

Saria looked up for a second. She just nodded.

"No wonder you have been so blue for so long now." Impa said. "I think I understand…"

While she said that…Rauru scratched at his beard for a second.

"Well…" He said. "It is possible that when she returns to Hyrule…I could reincarnate her into a Hyrulian body."

Saria leapt almost out of her shorts when she heard that.

"You could!" She shouted.

"Yes…with a bit of magic…you could become a Hyrulian." Rauru said. "But…I must ask you then…are you truly willing to give up immortality…just to be with a man?"

Saria stood there.

"The time you would have with each other would be short…temporary even. And he might still go on ahead before you…can you deal with that?"

"I'd rather have that…then to lose him entirely." Saria responded.

Rauru nodded. He then floated over to here. He then raised his hands, forming a powerful sphere in his hand. It stood there, floating, forming over him for a full minute before he gently laid it on Saria. The sphere entered into her heart.

"It is done." He said. "When you return to Hyrule…you will be the exact age of the Hero of Time."

…_I haven't been so happy in my whole life. I can't believe he would let me do that…they would let me reincarnate myself as a Hyrulian. _

Saria looked at Rauru and nodded. She then looked to the sky; and what happened to Nabooru and Ruto happened to her. Rauru looked up and watched as Saria and her spot faded. Impa then went over to Rauru.

"What about you?" She asked.

"Me?" He said. "I was a bookkeeper at a library long ago. I think I will return there and write some memoirs about my life and experiences. Then…I guess wait for my time. It won't be too long I give you that…I am old and brittle…but you are young and youthfull…you will both outlive me when we leave."

Rauru then gave them a small bow.

"Farewell." He said.

And then Rauru vanished and then disappeared. Darunia and Impa then did the same, vanishing from the Chamber. Then the lights disappeared within the Chamber…and the Realm slowly vanished into the darkness.

**Music ends…insert Bridge to Ganondorf's Tower theme**

_I didn't lose all my power when I left…but I did lose a majority of it…I guess the Goddesses did not want their servants to betray them in some way…I carried some nature magic's with me…and the ability to teleport through song…but not all of it…not what I was able to use when we defeated Ganondorf. I reappeared first in the Kokiri forest. _

As Saria flew through the stars and the light…she watched herself age. Her body transformed and began to get taller…her hair…which never really grew at all…began to grow down to her back…her chest began to swell up to the size of a mature woman. Saria had grown up. And she knew it too.

But that's okay.

She was waiting.

_I knew if I remained a child…a relationship would never work. There would be no way for me to be attractive to you. I had to do this…_

**Insert Kokiri Forest theme here**

The green sphere that was Saria landed in the Kokiri forest, behind the tree that Link lived in. Then sphere disappeared and was replaced by Saria. She then looked up and began to study the trees again. She looked around and saw the bushes and fairies flutter about. She then took a deep breath and began to breathe in the air.

And then she held a funny feeling in her chest.

"Oh my." She said.

Saria had forgotten for a second that she was no longer a child, but an adult. She did not realize how sensitive the female chest actually was. It felt really…good for them to rub up against her shirt…but It also felt uncomfortable…she couldn't go around and feel like this…how would she function. And her shorts…they we're so tight…her body could barely fit in it.

"I guess this a new body isn't all that needs to change." She said.

_I didn't want to let anyone know I was back…well…yet at least. Besides…they wouldn't recognize me even if I did…so I snuck to my house…I head to deal with my clothes situation…_

She managed to find some brush and sneak back into her house. Though there was hardly any Kokiri out…there we're fairies. Right now…she needed personal space. And…she needed to get decent.

She went back to her house and opened her wardrobe. To her dismay…her clothing was only made for her small body. She sighed in disappointment and looked at her stuff.

"Great…" She said. "This will be perfect…I guess I have other things to take care of…"

_At the time…I had nothing to wear that could fit me…everything was too small…I had to find something…and I knew the Kokiri forest wouldn't be there…_

Saria closed her wardrobe. She went over to her desk and then opened up. She found a small bag and then emptied the contents of it on the desk. Several green and blue rupees fell out…even a red one too. She counted up her money and had about 56. Knowing how much clothes would cost at Hyrule (from being a Sage and knowing…everything about Hyrule to begin with), she became satisfied. She then pulled out the Fairy Ocarina and played the Prelude of Light…warping herself out of the area.

She began to head to clothes shop that she was aware of from stories from Zelda. She looked very awkward as she walked…many people (mostly men) giving her stares. She was so ashamed of herself…although she had no idea why. Most men thought she was a prostitute as she walked through the streets. She managed to get to the store.

She looked through the fabrics carefully…selecting something that would actually fit her style.

_I browsed for a little bit when I found an outfit that I'm wearing right now. It may not be the most suiting, but it would have to do with the money I had on me. _

She then walked out of the place. Now she felt like a regular Hyrulian girl. Because that is what she was now.

"All right…time to look for Link." Saria said.

She played the Minuet of Forest behind a wall and then disappeared back to the forest.

She ran from where was, returning back to the Kokiri forest. Since she did want to alert the Kokiri…and the Skull kids that we're all about the forest, she moved under the cover of darkness…making her way towards Link's house.

_I was so euthanized with seeing you again. My heart was racing…every second of it was like years passing._

She leapt through the door, towards the bed where Link was.

Only to find no one.

Saria was puzzled. She was almost certain Link would be here of all places. She called out around the area. But no response came.

_I was really hurt to find you not there…and you never played my melody anymore. I had no idea how I was going to contact you…or find where you we're. I played my own melody…but it was mere girl's emotions running wild…it didn't work like that._

_I searched all over the Hyrule…visiting many places…and many people at that. Your friends we're all so nice...The Lon Lon Ranch…The Zoras…the Gorons…but…I never got a straight answer from any of them. No one knew where you we're._

It was hours…even days after Saria decided to return to the village. She had gone through so much over the last few days trying to even find Link. Not to mention her new bodily issues we're also becoming a problem. Frustrated with everything…she returned to the Kokiri forest.

As she did however, a voice appeared behind her.

"Hello." She said.

Saria turned around. It was Fado. The Blonde Kokiri girl.

_Fado…she was the reason actually why I stopped trying…she saw you disappear into the Lost Woods…and you never came out since._

"Saria?" She asked.

Saria stood there. She then nodded to Fado.

"Saria…" She said. "You…you look different…but not by too much."

"How are you doing Fado?" She asked.

"Where have you been!" She shouted. "Everyone was so worried when you up and vanished.

Saria was stuck. She didn't want to tell Fado about the whole Sage ordeal. So she made up a lie…not a very good one…but a lie none the less.

"Don't worry about me." She said. "I went into the Lost Woods…guess I got a little carried away."

"You got lost?" Fado said. "Good heavens…I thought you we're gone! Thank the Gods you have returned."

"Yeah…I'm glad to be back…" She said. "Hey Fado…where's Link? I want to talk to him."

Fado was going to say something…but she stopped. Her head sunk low into her body.

"Him huh?" She asked.

"Where is he?" Saria asked.

Fado stopped talking and then walked back from Saria. She stood there for a little bit. Saria became confused as Fado walked by.

"Fado…where is he?" She asked again. "I want to see him."

"I guess you didn't know then." She said.

Saria became increasingly worried. Fado had always been a strange girl…but she was very caring. She was hiding something on purpose. Saria went over to her and went to her face.

"Where is he?" She asked.

Fade looked up at her.

"Do you really want to know?" She asked.

Saria nodded. Fado nodded herself then.

"He's gone." She said.

Saria gasped when she heard that. Fado then nodded and pointed in the direction of the Lost Woods.

"He went in there sometime ago." She said. "He never came out."

Saria gasped. Link was gone…he was never here.

**Imagine the song Missing you playing here**

_When she uttered those words…I felt as if a knife struck my heart. I wanted this moment to end…like waking from a nightmare…only…a nightmare that would find me deep in another._

"I'm sorry." She said.

Saria felt terrible on the inside. She wanted to see him again. She wanted to be with him.

And now…he was gone. Anyone who was in the Lost Woods that long would have become a skull kid by now…and a Stalfo. She couldn't imagine Link a monster What was she to do? Tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"No…" She said. "Not now…why…"

Saria ran into the forest and began to head where the bridge was.

"Saria!" Fado shouted. "Saria; come back!"

Saria ignored her. She wanted to be alone…she had been waiting for a moment like this for such a long time…and now it would never take place. She found the log where Link had performed her song for the Skull kid. She sat down on there and stayed miserable there for a few minutes.

"Why…" she said. "It's bad enough I was separated."

_I stayed in the forest…crying for hours…I didn't know what to do…no one ever went that deep into Lost Woods before…and came out human…I couldn't imagine you a monster…but then…I felt calm…like…I was accepting it…and then I decided to make a decision…I decided to go into the forest to look for you…and I wouldn't come out until I did…however…_

"Missing a friend now…are you?" A voice said from behind.

Saria turned around. Behind her…a man…dressed in black appeared. He held long blonde hair…and sinister blue eyes.

**Imagine the song Disquieting playing here**

Saria was shocked to see that man here. She had the power to sense foreign powers lurking around…this one…sort of appeared…it was…frightening actually. She looked at him.

"Please accept my most humble apologies my dear madam." He said. "I did not know if I was disturbing you."

Saria looked at him suspiciously. This man…there…was no energy around him…yet…there still was. She couldn't see any form of power around him…but there was energy around him.

"Oh ho ho ho." He muttered. "I have gotten ahead of myself. Allow me to introduce myself; I am Vexen."

Saria stood there…still cautious…but a bit calmer. She still didn't trust him…something was definitely off.

"Saria." She said. "Look…I don't know why you're here…but can you please leave…I'm having an off day."

_But he didn't leave. He needed me. This was my first encounter with Organization XIII…and unfortunately not my last._

"Oh but my dear…" He said. "It is actually very good that I have found you. You see…I am a scientist of many sorts…I have come across a massive condom drum with my research."

"And?" She asked.

"You see…" he said. "I am studying and learning about the…legendary Triforce. My master is very much interested with the artifact…and has commissioned me to locate information about it."

_At first, when he said Master…I thought he meant Ganondorf. But I knew that couldn't be true. We just sealed him. Well, either way…I was able to sense his intentions we're not pure. I mean…he did not look like an honest man…that's for sure._

"You see…I have learned from recent events that the Triforce…has been split into three pieces. And within these pieces…are placed onto those who have been foretold from legend…you have a connection to one of the individuals."

Saria began to take a few steps back.

"I need to talk to this bearer…but I cannot seem to find him. You and I have common goals in that case. I heard you talking to your friend about missing this…Link. I would very much appreciate speaking to him."

"Yeah well;" Saria said. "He's not here…I don't know where he is."

"Is that so?" Vexen said. "Well then…what say we look for him…together?"

Saria backed up. This man couldn't be trusted. As she tried to back away, several dusks appeared around her. The white beings stared at her, their emotionless eyes gazing right here. Saria knew right here this man could not be trusted…no matter how much his hand beckoned her. Instinctively, she grabbed her instrument and performed a melody.

"Fools!" Vexen shouted. "Get that girl! We need her to obtain the Triforce!"

Saria kept playing, but the Dusks launched their attacks. She tried moving in and out of their attacks, but they we're too fast for her. She was hit in the stomach, but still she played.

_I must have played something correctly, but I knew the song I was going for was not it. Some of the notes we're off key…but…luck came through._

Before the next Dusk struck, several white spheres surrounded Saria, causing her to disappear. The spheres carried her off, high into the sky. Soon she disappeared from the world of Hyrule entirely.

When she woke up, she saw she was in an entirely new place. She first groaned as she got up from her headache. Opening her eyes slowly, she saw where she had appeared. The teleport worked…but not in the manner she desired. She was in a massive green field of grass in the wilderness. There was no sign of civilization for miles. Only a small dirt road seemed to lead on over the field.

_By the time I awoke, I must have been passed out for hours. My body felt sore, I was hungry, thirsty, and lost. The ocarina that I held was broken from the Dusks…making a return trip impossible. I was stranded here._

_And alone._

She had been wandering for hours now on the path. Not like it helped. The green fields she traversed all seemed to look the same. She was tired, hungry, thirsty. And to make matters worse, she hadn't gone to the bathroom in hours; and only now did it finally catch up on her. She was holding herself, moving very few feet every minute.

"I'm…gonna bust…" She said, the aches in her thighs getting worse and worse.

Finally, she knew she could not take it anymore. She ended up relieving herself on the side of the road before continuing, something that she was not used. Beforehand, she would use the outhouses of the Kokiri village. This world offered nothing of that.

_It was so scary being on a real adventure...at least that's what I called it. It was really me being lost in a world I had never seen before…nor did I want to. Nothing was here…nothing to talk to…and nothing to do but wander endlessly._

As she walked, she had failed to notice that the hill dropped sharply. She slipped and fell, rolling down the hill as she did. She scratched her leg, ripped her dress and shirt, and got several bruises as she kept slipping down.

"Gotcha!" A boy's voice said.

Saria stopped. She was suddenly being held back by a pair of six hands. One of them white with feathers, another black like skin. And a pair that was the same as her own. She pulled her head up to see who they we're. A boy…no older than her, large brown spikey hair, red jeans, white jacket, and bluish shirt. His shoes we're large and yellow. The other was a large dog like creature, and a duck. As she did, she was able to pull herself back up to her feet, but she still fault cautious…after what had happened no more than a few hours ago…that she could remember.

"Who…who are you?" Sora asked.

**Insert Traverse town theme here**

_Then I met him._

_Who?_

_Sora._

_You met Sora? _

_You know him!_

…_Not exactly…_

…_Yeah…yeah we met…we met in the world of between. It was only for a few days…_

Saria looked at him confused, but even she knew he was friendly. She smiled a bit and looked at him.

"Hello there." She said. "My name is Saria."

Sora crossed his hands and looked right at her.

"Nice to meet you Saria!" Sora said. "I'm Sora."

"I'm Donald." Donald said.

"Name's Goofy!" Goofy said.

Saria giggled at the sight of Donald and Goofy introducing themselves. There was just something funny about these two…seeing as they we're mundane creatures back at her home.

"Nice to meet you." She said.

_He was the first person I had met since I got there….He was the only person…but it was okay. We became friends real quickly…as he spoke…he reminded me of you…every moment I spent I felt like I missing you more and more. But he helped me through it._

They stepped off to the side of the grassland to enjoy a small lunch which Donald had in his backpack. Saria ate it quickly…she had not eaten in hours. The three we're actually surprised at the girl's appetite. When she had finished, she wiped her mouth off and looked at the confused looks. She then laughed.

"Sorry…" She said. "I haven't eaten in hours."

"Oh." Sora said, putting his hands behind his head. "It's okay."

"Yeah." Goofy said. "Sora eats like that all the time."

"I do not!" Sora shouted.

Saria laughed, along with Donald and Goofy.

"So…where do you come from?" He asked.

"I come from Hyrule." She said.

"Hai…rule?" Goofy asked. "Never heard of that place before."

Saria shook her head.

"I'm from another world." She said.

"Really!" Sora said, shooting up. "That's awesome. I come from another world too."

"You too!" She said.

"Yep." Sora said.

Sora walked off to the side for a few seconds and turned around.

"See...this is what happened." He bragged. "Me and my pals over here fought a bunch of Heartless; they're like these black things that go around and steal people's hearts…and then we fought this really big powerful guy named Ansem. He was tough."

"Oh." She said.

"Huh?" Sora said. "Do you believe me?"

Saria stopped because she had seen an exact resemblance to Link in Sora just now. She then shook her head and then regained her composure.

"Hehe…" She giggled. "Even if it was false…I have no way of proving it to you right? Don't worry; I've seen people before do the same."

"Really?" He said. "So your like…like..a warrior, right?"

Saria shrugged. She was never a warrior.

"More like a damsel in distress." She said.

"Oh." Sora said. "Well I guess that's okay…I mean…you probably seen all sorts of awesome things."

"Mmhmm." She muttered." But…but Sora…how did you fight this…Ansem…?"

"Huh?" Sora asked.

"I mean…where's your weapon?" She asked.

Sora stood still for a second. Then his eyes perked up for a second.

"Oh!" He said. "I forgot…I put it away."

Sora reached out his hand. In a flash of a second, a bright light appeared…summoning the Keyblade to his hand. He then held it below his belt. Saria was amazed…she never saw a sword like that before…one so oddly shaped.

"Like it?" He said. "This is the legendary Keybalde. It appeared to me when my island got attacked a long time ago. Since then, it's been my weapon."

"Umm hmm!" Donald grunted.

"Oh." Sora said. "And these guys too!"

Sora rubbed his head as Donald and Goofy began to laugh. Saria did too. It's the most fun she had in awhile…to be able to laugh again.

_I traveled with Sora for a few days…but then I knew it was my time to leave. Sora's path was not my own…my path to you was my own…and I had to follow my heart…Sora always talked about what it meant to find your path and place…and that your heart should be followed. So…I did…_

_But maybe I shouldn't have…the leader of the Castle Marluxia caught me days later…_

_The rest…is history…._

* * *

Link looked at Saria. Her tale was long and harsh…but he knew why she left. But he could not believe the amount of work she had done to do so.

"You did all this…took all those risks…to see me?" Link said.

Saria stood there.

"It was long and harsh!" She shouted. "But the worse of it was the thoughts of never seeing you again! Every day! Every day was a nightmare when those thoughts! I couldn't stand being away from you anymore!"

Saria stood there…tears rolling down her cheeks. But then she smiled.

"But it's over." She said. "Everything I worked for…everything I did to try and find you…it's over now..."

"It is." Link said.

Link wrapped his hands around her and embraced her, clasping her as tight as he could. It was weird since he was currently taller than her from the card's magic. But the meaning was there. Link held her tightly as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I missed you." She whispered.

"I missed you too." He said.

They stood there…still holding each other…and as they did…Saria's memories of a night she and Sora talked came to her.

"_Do you miss him?" Sora asked._

"_Of course." Saria said. "That's why I made this journey. To find him…sometimes…I wonder if I ever will?"_

_Sora stood there as the two lie in the grass…watching the full moon over them._

"_You'll find him!" Sora said._

"_You think so?" She asked._

"_That's what I hope." Sora said. "I'm missing a friend too; so I know how it feels. But don't worry…your heart will find him."_

"_Really?" She asked._

"_If it's something really important, then you got to find it." He said. "And I think he feels the same…even if you said he doesn't know you're here, I bet his heart does. I'm sure you'll find him."_

_Saria laid in the grass…and smiled. Then she giggled softly._

"_What's so funny?" Sora asked._

"_Nothing." Saria said._

"_C'mon; tell me." Sora said._

"_Alright." Saria said. "It's just…to me…this friend is a lot more than just a friend."_

The moment between them was interrupted by an earthquake. Link caught Saria before she fell. Mido of course fell on his back. Link held Saria as the two stood there. When it had passed, Link had remembered what they we're up against.

"Oh crap." Link said. "I forgot about him."

"Him?" Saria asked.

"Ganondorf." Link said.

"Ganondorf!" She shouted; for she had no idea he had been resurrected. "No…no that can't be! We sealed him the Realm of Darkness…I was there!"

"The Organization brought him back to get his Triforce of Power." Link said. "Sora must have destroyed them before they went through with the plan. I can't let him escape with that new body; I need to go after him."

"No." She said. "But I just found you; and you have leave!"

"I have to." Link said. "I can't let him gain all this power and escape…he'll destroy Hyrule."

"But you could die!" Saria said. "Even after you stuck the sword in his mouth…you needed us to seal him away for good. Well the Sages are gone now…they're cycle is complete; and new sages need to be selected! You don't have the power to face him!"

A wave of darkness flew among the fake sky.

"We have no time." Link said. "I have no choice."

Link picked up the Master Sword and began to walk away from the place.

"Mido; take Saria back to the Thirteenth floor and wait for me." Link said. "I'll be back when Ganondorf is gone."

Mido nodded. But before he could grab Saria, she ran towards Link and embraced him.

"Link…" She shouted. "I don't want you to die…your…your too precious to me…so…please…"

Link didn't want to leave. He really didn't. But…he didn't have a choice. If he let Ganondorf escape, everything he fought for would be gone forever. He turned to Saria…face to face…

And kissed her.

She stood there…dumbfounded at what he had just did…but soon she let ecstasy take her over and shut her eyes. The two's lips stayed locked for a solid minute before he broke apart. She looked at him…staring…

"I've…" he began. "Been wanting to do that for a while. After doing that, there's no way I can lose…I'll come back; I promise!"

And then he sprinted away from the group, leaving a dumb founded Saria, and a dumb founded Mido in the world.


	39. Memories of Ganondorf's Tower Part 2

Saria was back. She was there.

But this battle was far from over. Ganondorf still breathed.

As he walked outside and watched the beam that came from the Water Temple dungeon disappear, he counted only two more to go. He smiled. It would soon be over.

The next destination that he took was the Spirit room. Instantly, memories of the Spirit temple came flooding back to him. No time to reminisce about the past though. He had a battle to win.

As he entered, he saw the same axe spikes moving around the area, caught in between the movable Armos statues. Beforehand, he remembered that he had to move the statues, making the gap between getting silver rupees that lay there possible. But then he remembered the Keyblade's power gave him the ability to float. He smiled at how easy the challenge was, and then began to think. Soon, his legs lifted off the ground. He found it so simple, collecting all the silver rupees, without even touching the floor. The door from earlier opened, revealing the next puzzle.

And then as he opened the door and thought about it, he swore because he realized he could have unlocked the door with the Keyblade's power.

"I forgot." He said. "They don't call it a Keyblade because it looks like a key."

This information though proved to be much more useful when he came to the next puzzle, where the crystal on the other side, and the door on the other. He then smiled and pointed the Keyblade at the door. A shimmer of energy and sparkles appeared all around the Keyblade, creating a beam of light at the door. The door was hit by the light, creating a keyhole effect before opening. Link looked at the Keyblade amazingly.

"Really could have used you in the Water Temple back in the day." Link muttered, before moving forward.

Link moved forward, to where the light, and sun switches were. Normally, there was supposed to be a door, where Link could easily cast his Keyblade's power on.

But it changed. There was a barrier instead. Link attempted to use the Keyblade on it, but it had no effect.

"I see." Link said. "It has no effect on things that do not have an apparent keyhole."

But Link paid no heed to it. He could still get around this. Link reached into his bag and pulled out the Mirror shield.

"Well…at least I haven't become powerful enough to the point where everything I have is redundant." Link muttered to himself.

Then Link thought about how little he began to use his equipment after he had got the Keyblade.

"Getting there, though." Link said.

As what he did before, Link began to look for the correct switch. He shined it on the one behind him.

That was incorrect. It burned away, leaving not a trace of it behind.

"Dammit." Link said.

As Link prepared to move into position to burn away the next, he heard a strange sound. It sounded very much like an object passing through wind, at a very fast pace too. Link looked around. Where was it coming from. Now that he thought about it, it did seem quite fam…

WALLMASTER!

Link rolled out of the way, just barely in enough time to avoid the Hand's grab. It notched into the ground, but all it got was dirt. Link then used his unnaturally strong legs to ricochet back towards it. Link smote the WallMaster into two pieces as he passed by, making it burn up in blue flame.

"Woo…" Link muttered. "That was close."

Link got back up and then began to look around again. He tried a second mirror, only to get the same result as he did before. Look up…move away…hack and slash. Repeat. Eventually after four tries…and even one situation where he forgot about the WallMaster and had to restart (much to his dismay), he found the right switch.

"I need a vacation." He said, as he moved towards the barrier core.

Again, Link walked up to the core. He pulled out his arrow, and then fired a Light Arrow into the core. As it did in the past, the core swelled up, and then exploded all around Link. Nabooru's image appeared right in front of Link.

"The Spirit Barrier has been destroyed." She said. "Hurry up kid."

Link nodded to the phantom, and then watched as he was warped back to the entrance of the tower. The barrier fell, leaving Link with one more barrier left (since Saria's door was non-existing). Link walked up towards the Light barrier. Surprised, the large block that was in the way was not present in this memory world. This surprised Link, but he ignored it. Whatever made his job easier.

Link walked into the first door. As before, Link could hear the invisible Skulltulla hiding in front of the chest. When he had came here before, he fell for the trap so easily.

Not this time though.

Link pointed his Keyblade forward.

"Fire!" He shouted.

A few sparks, and then a large fireball appeared out of the Keyblade, hitting the Skulltulla in the face. The creature writhed in pain (though it could not be seen), and then collapsed in blue fire. Link then began to search for the key that resided in the chests, only to remember after opening the ice trap boxes several times that the key was invisible. Link walked over to the invisible box. Using the Lens of Truth, he found the key.

Only to curse later on the fact he held a Keyblade in his hand.

As Link moved in, he came to the door where he needed to use the Zelda's Lullaby to move on. Link grabbed the Ocarina (A Keyblade would not help him pass through a barrier) and performed the soft melody.

As he did, memories of him and Zelda came flooding back.

Zelda…since he had begun this journey, he had almost forgotten about her. Memories of him and her came back. When he had finished, he looked at the Ocarina.

**Imagine Zelda's Lullaby here (Skyward Sword version…sounds better)**

And let the memories come back.

When they first met, Link was just a boy of ten. Charged by the Deku Tree to find the princess and talk to her about the future. Link remembered…seeing as the guards would not let him in, having to sneak in.

He was scared when he first went there. He had never seen armed guards before with military grade weapons. Yet, all his time as a fairy boy had helped him hone his stealth. He wondered how easy it would be now with the Keyblade in his hand.

He met her.

She was cute…he couldn't deny that. He was young so his mind was not focused on that stuff yet.

But he knew she was.

And then she ran off…giving him the Ocarina of Time…when he gathered all three stones at her request.

And they met again…seven years later.

**Melody ends**

He shook his head. There was no time to dwell on the memories. He had to finish the job.

The next trial was the boulders. Normally…these scared him. Again the Keyblade's strength made them mere pebbles to him. He sliced the boulders as they came, gathering the rupees all around the area. He barrier fell and he headed towards the core.

Link knew the first room was a trap; the WallMaster from the Spirit room had reminded him. He ran straight forward, and then used the Light Arrow on the next core. The core swelled and exploded, releasing magic everywhere.

Rauru appeared then.

"The Light barrier has been deactivated. Hurry Hero of Time."

Rauru raised his hands, and Link was warped back to the entrance. The Light beam fell.

Instantly…the room became chaotic. The barrier guarding Ganondorf's tower began to become unstable. A massive explosion of white energy enshrouded the area, revealing the tower in its whole. Link simply stared into the blackness that was there…

He took a few steps.

And then he ran in.

The tower was…different however. Instead of it being the massive tower and staircase that he had known from so many years ago…it was a single platform. Link looked around. Nothing but black stone and a single platform in the center. As Link stepped into the room by itself, the door behind him sealed.

"Damn!" Link said.

The platform shook. Link held his ground, ready to leap off at a moment's notice. However, it ended up being that the Platform went up. Towards the sky. Link watched as he passed floor after floor. It did this for a few minutes, leaving Link confused.

Then the music started. The same song Ganondorf had played when he entered the tower the first time. His theme. Ganondorf composed this a long time ago for his own enjoyment. To Torment his victims of his coming.

But it did not scare Link.

As the Tower ascended, the room began to change. Soon the black stone became the smooth white marble that the Castle was made of. When Link passed that threshold, his adult form faded, leaving behind his child form. Link looked down as this happened.

And the music continued.

"Ahh man." Link said.

The platform stopped after five minutes of rising. It went to a single door in front of Link.

It was time. Link could feel it.

Link walked into the door. In a similar set up from the Tower, Ganondorf resided in a room that looked exactly like his battle room. Only…it was made of marble…and had a green carpet instead of red. And dim light showed through. There was a large organ like before, where Ganondorf played his evil tune. Link looked.

He felt a singe in his arm. Link looked to see the Triforce reappear on his arm. Instantly…he felt all of his wounds that he took disappear.

Just like before.

Ganondorf played a few seconds more…before he stopped.

He stood there for a few minutes. Doing nothing. Not even moving.

Then he spoke.

"How long has it been?" He muttered.

He turned to face Link. Link drew the Master Sword and the Keyblade.

"How long has it been since we fought like this?" He asked. "Was it…three years ago…or four years from now? When you had messed with time, everything around me is confusing and overwhelming. I can't tell what period of time we are in anymore."

"For me…it feels like three years ago." Link said. "I think we can leave it at that."

Ganondorf grunted.

"I suppose so." He said. "Hmph. You haven't changed at all. Still wielding that precious light of yours? Don't you see that it's because of the Light why Ariasx died?"

"Don't say her name!" Link shouted. "She was too pure for what happened to her!"

"Pure?" Ganondorf barked.

The man cackled into laughter.

"She was a wench!" Ganondorf said. "A slut. A Nobody."

"Shut up!" Link shouted. "Just shut up!"

Ganondorf looked right at Link. He then glared and began to laugh evilly.

"You feel pain…don't you?" He began. "Yes…you do. I can feel the darkness burning up in your heart. The desire to destroy me…yes…it is burning within you. Then my plan is complete."

"Huh?" Link said.

"The matter of this plan was to torture you." Ganondorf said. "I wanted to get revenge for everything you had did to me when we last fought at Hyrule. The truth is I told Ariasx that she was a Nobody…and that she had no chance to be with you. This…of course…being Saria in a way…drove her mad. I continued to spoon feed her those truth, till she became convinced that the only way to be with you was to kill Saria…"

Link's anger began to burn against Ganondorf. His hatred rose higher than he ever had against him. Link envisioned himself ripping the man apart…making him suffer.

"It's even more poetic the fact you killed her!" Ganondord said. "Oh the irony!...after long last…I have broken and torn you down piece by piece."

"That's it!" Link shouted. "You're dead! I'll kill you!"

Ganondorf grunted. He spread his arms apart, and his cape…rising into the air as he did. The organ vanished…darkness gathered around him.

"Then let us settle this…Link." Ganondorf barked.


	40. Link vs Ganondorf PART 1

**Imagine Ganondorf's battle theme here.**

Ganondorf rose into the air, laughing evily as he did. The room around him became dimmer…filled with less light. Link knew it was time to fight. Ganondorf held out his hand and summoned his large demonic sword (His sword in Melee) and held it in his hands. He laughed as he looked at Link from the air. Link smirked though.

"HA!" He shouted. "Like staying in the air is going to stop me!"

Link lowered himself to the ground and leaped towards Ganondorf. He then swung his Keyblade into him with all his might.

Only to have it reflected it off his body.

Link didn't get hurt and flipped back down. Without waiting for a speech, Link leaped again towards Ganondorf and used the Master Sword.

To his surprise, the same result.

Ganondorf laughed and summoned a ball of burning dark flame and threw it at Link. Link simply moved out of the way, letting the ball explode behind him. To Link's surprise, it left a burning black fire there…eating away the marble below it.

"That's new." Link said.

Link looked to his side, seeing a fireball of energy thrown at him. Unable to stop it, Link backflipped away and let the ball explode behind him. This ball seemed to be regular magic, as nothing happened after it hit the ground.

"We'll just do this the old fashioned way." Link said.

Link withdrew the Keyblade as Ganondorf prepared another fireball. He threw it at Link. Link swung his Master Sword, causing the fireball to be redirected back at Ganondorf. Ganondorf simply floated away from it and then began to fly towards Link, his arms stretched, and his sword ready to strike.

Link rolled out of the way, barely ducking under the sword swing Ganondorf used. As Ganondorf realized he missed, he brought his sword up to crush Link. Link back-flipped away from the attack. As he did, he realized that he was being caroled towards the dark fire burning behind him. Link kept his hand on his blade, ready to strike.

Ganondorf threw three more spheres of dark fire on the ground nearby the original spell target. He was trying to herd Link into a coop of flame. But Link had grown strong from the Keyblade. Ganondorf rushed towards him to move him into the fire.

Link simply ran towards Ganondorf and leapt. He used the King's shoulder as a way to roll over him and behind him. As Ganondorf turned to strike, Link used his foot to kick him into the flame. Ganondorf disappeared in the fire from sight. Link rubbed his mouth and smirked.

But of course, the flame did nothing to Ganondorf. Instead, he threw a sphere of dark magic, hitting Link, sending him flying away. Link though managed to use his hands and get back on his feet; and with not a moment to lose. Ganondorf speeded towards him for an attack. Link managed to block the first strike by re-summoning the Keyblade. He then pivoted to avoid the next attack, and countered the third and made a strike against Ganondorf. It did nothing but disorientate the Evil King. Then Link used the Keyblade to send Ganondorf away from.

With the King of Evil at a decent distance away, Link pulled out his Bow and lobbed a Light arrow into Ganondorf. The arrow hit on contact. Spheres of light came out and went inside the Evil King.

"DAMMIT!" He shouted.

"Sorry Ganondorf; you're mine!" Link shouted.

With his dark powers no longer protecting him, Ganondorf made a feeble attempt to block Link's attack. He swung to the left, but Link easily rolled under his sword. With the Master Sword, Link made several deep cuts into the King. Ganondorf screamed in pain, but it was not over yet. He stretched his arms out, creating a magical wind that pushed Link back towards the wall. Link used his feet to land on the wall…as if he was crouching on it. This surprised Ganondorf, and only succeeded to make him angrier.

_Impossible. I cannot believe how powerful this boy has grown. He's only had the Keyblade for a mere two days…and it's as if his power has increased eight-fold. No…It does not appear to be…his strength, speed, agility, and magic power has all increased. I'll have to use deadlier magic to destroy him. Let's try a new trick._

Ganondorf rose back up into the air, as Link flew towards him, swinging the Keyblade for a hit. He missed though, and Link then began to lob fireballs at him from the Keyblade. While they would do no damage, they would definitely distract Ganondorf from his real plans.

Ganondorf though took the fireballs as they hit him…doing little to no damage to his nearly impenetrable skin. However…what he didn't see was Link charging through the smoke and fire. Link then made a swing at Ganondorf. Ganondorf flew behind him…but not fast enough to avoid Link's attack completely. Part of his divine barrier broke on his left arm, cutting him again. Ganondorf grunted, but he hid his pain from the boy. Ganondorf then stretched his hand forward and launched a fireball of blue fire at Link.

This time Link got hit by it. Link flew from where he was and landed on the ground. His skin and insides felt as if they we're on fire, but Link did what he could to fight through the pain. He held his Keyblade to cure himself…

"Cu…" he began.

Ganondorf now was on the offense. His whirling blade made it impossible for Link to cast the spell right away. He had to back-flip over it, and then began to move in between Ganondorf's strikes. There were periods of tine where Link and Ganondorf exchanged different attacks, caught in between their sword styles. Link went on offense…then defense. Ganondorf was on offense…then defense. The cycle continued for some time.

Though it was apparent that Ganondorf had the upper hand.

In the middle of the fight, Ganondorf crouched on the ground, and then leapt into the air. Link tried to strike him, but he missed.

"Damn…how does he move so fast in all that armor!" Link shouted.

"It's called exercise!" Ganondorf shouted.

Ganondorf then pulled his hand back. And then he pushed forward towards Link. Link watched as six spheres of darkness came at him. Of course…this was his charge up attack…only…without the charge up…truly…the King of Evil had been getting more powerful just as Link was.

Link back-flipped away from the spheres…but the other two hit him. Link flew into a wall…the blades landing all around him. Link fell directly to the floor, lightning coursing through all his muscles. Ganondorf floated in the air still, and then pointed his sword directly at Link.

"I'll impale you from the sky!" Ganondorf barked.

With a mighty swing, Ganondorf hurled his axe sword at Link. Link sensed the danger and then got up, and moved to the side in a fraction of a second.

_Impossible! Where did that speed come from!_

Link reacted quickly enough to pull out his bow again. He charged another Light Arrow. Ganondorf though wasted no time to stop the impeding attack. He charged some dark magic spheres and hurled them at Link. Link saw the attack…but his brain calculated a new plan of attack.

Link leapt towards the white wall behind him and got his feet secured on the wall…time slowing down because of his speed. He then pushed off directly towards Ganondorf. The King of Evil threw more spheres of dark magic at him, but Link was over each one of them. As he flew towards Ganondorf, he fired the arrow into him when he was directly over his head.

The arrow flew through Ganondorf's skull. Link then with his new quickly reflexes grabbed Ganondorf's shoulder, and then swung around behind him on the ground. Ganondorf screamed bloody murder as the spheres of light again broke his defenses. As he flew down, Link summoned the Keyblade into his hand. He swung around with it, knocking Ganondorf towards the Master sword. Link then used his quick legs to run over to where the Master Sword was at.

Link ducked and grabbed the blade with his hand. As Ganondorf landed on the ground, Link then grabbed the sword. Link hacked and slashed at Ganondorf, wounding him greatly.

Ganondorf though broke out of the light, and then swung his sword into Link suddenly. Link was unprepared for this attack, and then he flew into a wall. Link grunted…and some blood came out of his mouth.

But strangely enough…he was fine.

Ganondorf swung at him a second time…but Link moved through the slash and hit Ganondorf in the face. Ganondorf startled backwards…but did not stop. As he turned around from the attack, Link kicked him back…away from him. Link then pulled his bow and fired another Light arrow. His quick hands managed to let him move fast enough to do so.

The arrow hit Ganondorf…as his defenses broke yet again. Ganondorf limped on the ground…trying to re-gather his strength. But it was too late.

Link used the Master sword and flipped into the air, slashing Ganondorf away from him. The King of Evil landed on the ground, stunned by the attacks the boy had just conjured up. Link then held the Master sword in the air. A glowing blue light appeared in on the blade. Ganondorf pulled his head up to see what Link had planned.

Link…with the fire burning in his eyes…ran towards Ganondorf, flipped into the air…and implaed the King of Evil on his stomach.

**Music stops**

There was no noise…at first…Link couldn't hear anything under the adrenaline that he had rushing through him…then the scream. The awful scream came.

"aaaaaaaaa.a….RRRRRRRRAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ganondorf screamed.

Link stood there for a minute before flipping away. Link stood there…waiting for Ganondorf to do something. But Ganondorf laid there…not moving…could he have won the fight?

No…it was no so…Ganondorf then proceeded to get up. It took a minute or two…but eventually Ganondorf stood back on his feet. His eyes we're closed…and he did not move. Link was curious. Link walked towards him…wondering if he had won the fight.

He did not.

The answer came as soon he got right next to Ganondorf. Ganondorf opened his eyes…which we're no longer orange…but blue. Glowing blue eyes. Ganondorf kicked Link away. Link flew from where he was…into the same wall; only this time…he was hit hard enough to where a silhouette matching his body was left in the place of the wall. Where did this strength come from?

Ganondorf stood there…and then he began to laugh. Laugh…he laughed so hard, he looked mad. Ganondorf continued to go on for several minutes before he stopped. Then he grunted.

**Imagine Ganondorf's tower theme now**

"I'm a fool." Ganondorf said. "I looked into the Keyblade so much when I had been freed from Organization XIII's control, that I again underestimated its full abilities. I should have known you would have grown significantly more powerful than me within this short span of time. Yet I choose not to use my full strength again."

Link looked at him…confused. How much did he know about the Keyblade. Ganondorf grunted in laughter.

"Well…" He said. "It seems I now have no choice but to unleash my real potential."

"Your joking!" Link shouted. "What you have right now is your full strength. You're Ganon form is no longer any threat to me. If I can dodge you in this form…I can sure dodge you in that form with your speed."

Ganondorf smirked and giggled.

"I've long lost the ability to use that form." Ganondorf said.

"Then how do you expect to win!" Link shouted.

"Easy." He said. "This body that I possess currently is made of data. With it…I can actually freely upload another person's data from their heart into mine. That's why you saw this…Riku when we fought at Traverse town. While I awaited your coming after you wasted Ariasx, I returned to the lab and began to upload data from this…Ansem and Riku that I found on the computer into my heart…and what I found even as I uploaded that into me…was extraordinary."

"Huh?" Link said.

**I'm going to start using some Skyward Sword spoilers that I got from my asshole friend Alex (THANKS A LOT ASSHOLE…I WANTED TO FIND THIS SHIT OUT ON MY OWN!)...if you don't want spoilers…finish SS first and then continue.**

"I am not born like other beings." Ganondorf said. "My heart was created from a demon who has existed a long time ago. My heart…is connected to you…and the princess…if I die…I will simply become reborn again over time."

Link stopped moving. This was terrible news! Ganondorf…reborn eternally! Was his efforts in fighting this mad men worth nothing.

"Even more so…I unlocked a large storage of magical power that I had never obtained in my lifetime. My power grew…immensely! I became more unstoppable as his searched through the valves of my heart…I think now is the perfect time to use both powers together…wouldn't you say?"

Link said nothing. His mind was too wrapped over what Ganondorf had stated. Ganondorf laughed a bit more. Then he reached for the Master Sword. He grabbed and pulled it out. Link screamed in fear. He could never even touch that blade earlier…let alone wield it. Ganondorf then threw the blade off to the side.

Clouds of darkness began to gather around Ganondorf. Dark lightning built up all around him. The marble walls of the Castle vanished from the surrounding darkness. And Link knew this. He quickly ran for the Master sword…hoping to slay him before he could full transform into whatever awful form was about to proceed from this. Link then ran at him.

The sword simply bounced off. Ganondorf laughed at the mere sight of this. Link tried a Light arrow, but a dark arm from the cloud grabbed the bow and knocked it away. Then the last glimpse of Ganondorf vanished.

**Music stops**

Darkness surrounded everything. There was nothing Link could see…or hear. He grabbed the Master Sword and summoned the Keyblade into his hand. Link watched as the cloud became thicker. What was he to expect.

His answer came when an explosion happened. Dark flames and sparks flew everywhere…disappearing quickly. The area became clear white. And then nothing. Back to darkness. The room changed. The walls became shadow… and the floor became a glowing purple.

**Imagine the song "Disappeared" from Kingdom hearts 2…it fits this scene nicely. What with the doom scenario and all.**

There he was…in the center of where the explosion. Ganondorf though had changed. Ganondorf had become different. His hair became like fire. His armor changed to be more elegant (he basically looks his Twilight Princess form), and he had grown a beard. Around him was blue fire and electricity…seemly surrounding him. His sword had changed to look like Riku's soul eater that Link had seen before in a vision. But it was long like the man Cloud's blade. The blade had a glowing blue fire on it. Ganondorf stood there…his new power making him a frightening foe.

Ganondorf stretched out his hand…Link watched as his shadow rose from the ground and flew towards Ganondorf. The shadow fell over Ganondorf and floated directly above him, a wicked looking sword in its hand.

Link gulped…realizing that the fight was not even close to finished.


	41. Link vs Dark Ganondorf PART 2

**Imagine the song Disappeared playing here**

Link was utterly dumb struck as the demonic figure began to slowly walk towards him. Ganondorf's blade was melting the ground away as he grinded it on the ground. Sparks flew from the blade, and Link; even though the boy had grown in power remarkably, he now felt a wave of fear over him.

And then the battle started. Ganondorf blinked towards Link, blue fire igniting a trail as he teleported. He then appeared in front of Link, scaring him. Ganondorf wasted no time and swung his sword at Link. Link blocked the slash, but he could feel the strength coming from Ganondorf as he slid five feet from the attack. Ganondorf swung to the left and right, up and down, and even throwing his sword in the air, blinking in the air, catching it, and then bringing it down on Link. Link felt like his arm was being crushed each time Ganondorf swung at him.

Eventually Link tried to attack the King. He rolled over one of attacks from the King, and then jumped, spinning around at Ganondorf's head. The Master Sword hit Ganondorf in the face, but the blade stopped right as it hit the skin. It went no further than that. Ganondorf looked at Link and laughed.

He then swung his hand and swatted Link in the face. Link felt as if a bungee cord was pulling him back towards wherever it was originally attached as he flew from where he was, crashing several times on the ground. Ganondorf laughed demonically as he stabbed his blade in the ground, creating a pool of darkness where it was.

And then the darkness trailed over to where Link was. Link watched as a trail of dark fire ignited where the pool began to where he was. Link managed to roll out of the way before the fire erupted where he was.

Link reached for his bow, praying a Light arrow would still weaken him enough for some damage. As he focused light from his heart to the arrow, he swore on the fact he should have slain Ganondorf without giving him a chance to talk back. The light ignited onto the arrow.

Ganondorf blinked towards Link, closing in a large amount of distance before Link could get a proper shot. Ganondorf swung to the left first, knocking the boy out of Link's hands. He then leaped in the air, turned upside down, and swung at Link's head (which Link ducked from) and landed back on his feet again. He then while turned trusted his sword backwards, slashing Link in the chest, knocking him further back.

Ganondorf prepared then to finish Link, by preparing to stab in his stomach. He leaped into the air, but Link saw it. He rolled backwards, just barely being cut in half by the sword. He then leapt on the sword, grabbed the hilt, and used his legs to swiftly kick the King of Evil in his head. Ganondorf flew back, but then his body melted into a black cloud, and appeared behind him. Ganondorf put darkness into his fist, and punched Link into the ground.

Link wiped his mouth. This fight was getting nowhere. Ganondorf was shrugging off every attack he threw, and the attacks he threw we're already tiring him out. Ganondorf raised his sword, forming his usual dark magic sphere from the tip of the sword. However…a ring appeared from the sword top to the sword hilt…and around it we're more spheres (ten in total).

"You see how weak you really are." Ganondorf shouted. "I've grown past the limits I have been given. Now you are no more than a mere insect to me!"

Ganondorf swung his sword forward, throwing all ten spheres. Link tried to deflect one, but ended up being hit by the other nine. Link watched as the electricity around him, sapped his strength at an alarming rate. The other sphere that was deflected Ganondorf slapped away, it exploding on a wall some distance away. Link fell to his knees as he watched Ganondorf charge at him.

Link managed to pull enough strength to leap into the air. He watched as Ganondorf's sword crashed into the ground, creating an eruption of darkness, marble, and dust. Link casted cure on himself, revitalizing most of his strength.

_What do I do? _He thought as he landed further away. _He's too fast, and his too powerful. I can't stand him with his own magic, there are too many attacks now to knock back. Plus the speed of his spells and power is way too high to stop normally. Unless I get in a Light arrow in him, or slam the Master Sword on him enough, I'm not weakening him anytime soon._

Ganondorf charged yet again at him, dark magic in his fist. Link quickly pivoted away, dodging the attack completely. Link rolled to the side, and whirled the Keyblade at Ganondorf. Ganondorf easily knocked it away. Link landed nearby.

And then an epiphany hit him.

_That's it! If I switch to a single weapon, and rely on some defensive magic, I might be able to switch to the bow and lodge an arrow in him before he has time to react._

Link swung the Master Sword in his hand and sheathed it. And then he drew the Keyblade. And just in time; Ganondorf blinked towards him and crashed his sword into the Keyblade. Link held the Keyblade as sparks shot from it while Ganondorf held his sword there. But Ganondorf was no fool. He instead ignited his foot with black fire on it and trusted his foot into Link with a hard kick. Link flew back, emptying the contents of his stomach as he did. He skidded on the ground into the wall. Ganondorf licked his lips as he saw a trail of rock, vomit, and blood towards the wall.

Link wiped his mouth and tried to pull himself up, but Ganondorf was headed right towards him. Link grabbed his head. It was wet. Blood. He was losing this fight. He watched Ganondorf run at him, blinking in random areas as he ran towards him.

Before Ganondorf hit him, Link activated reflect. The shield took the hit, and then exploded knocking him farther away. Link used the reprieve to cast cure on himself. As Ganondorf charged again, Link grabbed his bow quickly, and then charged another Light arrow. Ganondorf saw it, and blinked again towards Link.

This time though Link learned from his mistake. Link jumped towards the wall and kicked off. Ganondorf hit the ground and got nothing. Link then fired the Light arrow into the King's back. Ganondorf shouted in anger as the Light spheres went on his body, breaking his defenses.

Link slid on the ground, withdrew the Keyblade, and drew the Master Sword. He sprinted towards Ganondorf.

"Now I have you!" He shouted. "This time I won't give you a chance to talk!"

He saw this though and gazed up at the shadow of Link that hovered behind his back.

"What are you waiting for!" He shouted. "Eliminate him!"

The shadow perked its head up, and the creature leapt off its master's back. Link was about to strike Ganondorf when the Dark Link blocked the attack. Link watched in surprise as he saw this.

"Oh no; you can't be serious!" Link barked. "How could I have forgotten!"

The being did not respond, but instead swung again at Link. Link swung his sword to the left; the creature ducked and tried to kick Link. Link back flipped away, summoned the Keyblade, and used Strike raid on his dark twin. The twin used the shield it had blocked the attack, causing the Keyblade to be whirled back. Link took one step back and caught the blade. The Dark Link charged and swung at him three times. Not one hit connected, but Link noticed that Ganondorf was beginning to pull the Light arrow out of him.

Link then allowed the Dark Link to get a hit while using Reflect. He knocked back the Dark Link away, and then swung at Ganondorf when he got close.

He only got one hit on Ganondorf before the King of Evil regained his defenses and removed the arrow. Ganondorf, it a mere second grabbed Link in midair with his dark magic. Ganondorf glared at him as Link tried to use the Master sword to shake him off. Ganondorf grunted in pleasure and then threw Link into the air. Ganondorf then summoned one of Riku's attacks: Dark Firagra. He threw the dark fireball at Link. Link tried to block it, and reflect it, but the fireball exploded on Link when it came into contact with him. Link then flew down towards the ground, crashing his head on the ground. The Dark Link withdrew its weapons, and then jumped back to his Master's back, floating there as it waited.

Ganondorf stretched out his blade, and then charged forward. Link saw this and then activated Nayru's love. Ganondorf's blade stopped as a blue barrier stopped his blade in its tracks. Ganondorf saw this and then began to continue to smash his sword on the shield.

**This is meant to be a reference to Skyward Sword cutscene (Ghirahim attacks).**

Ganondorf swung his sword on the shield, creating cracks on the barrier. No matter how much Link tried to counter or heal, he couldn't do it without lowering the barrier. In addition, Ganondorf was actually succeeding in damaging the barrier, causing Link to put more power into the shield to keep it up. But sadly it wasn't working, Ganondorf was doing too much damage, and too fast.\

Eventually, Ganondorf pulled back his sword and then moved his fist back. Darkness built up within his fist, and then he surged it forward, creating an eruption of black magic within his hand. The barrier broke, creating blue shards of energy everywhere. Link flew back, but in slow motion, he saw an opportunity for an attack. Link ducked under the fist, and then grabbed Ganondorf's hand. He used his strength and adrenaline and swung on top of Ganondorf's hand. He quickly grabbed an arrow, surged power within it to make a Light arrow, and then stabbed it into his head. Ganondorf backed off in pain as the energy broke his defenses. Link landed, casted cure, and then grabbed the Master sword.

The Dark Link then leapt off again and then charged at Link. Link, sick of the sight of the creature, swung his sword to the right. The slash hit the head of the creature, severing it off the creature's body. The Dark Link dispersed into a cloud of black energy, and then vanished. Link then turned around and swung at Ganondorf. Ganondorf was hit three times, before he got back his defenses. Link though continued his attack on the King of Evil, hacking at slashing at him.

Ganondorf blinked behind Link. Link saw this and placed the Keyblade behind him, blocking the attack. He then turned around, ducking under Ganondorf's second strike. Link then leapt into Ganondorf, using his feet to kick Ganondorf in the face, and then leaping off of him. He then swung the Keyblade at Ganondorf, hoping for a hit.

Ganondorf instead teleported behind Link, and then swung his fist into Link's head, knocking him away. Link flew away from where he was into the wall. Link made a "Link" shaped hole in the wall. He fell off of it, and then collapsed onto the ground.

"This is remarkably easier than I thought." Ganondorf said. "Even with your hits, I still feel like a younger man…and you…you're muscles have been pushed to the breaking point…well…time to end this."

Ganondorf rose into the air, and then began to build up energy. Darkness and blue electricity began to build up energy within him. He then drew his sword and then flew towards Link. Link moved out of the way, but watched how Ganondorf disappeared in a hole of blue darkness. Link turned around, only to be hit by Ganondorf who charged from the front. Ganondorf then teleported and attacked him from a different angle. He continued to do this with each time doing more damage, until Link finally had fallen onto the ground. Ganondorf teleported in front of Link. He then laughed as he saw Link's broken body. Link could do nothing. He stood there, blood pouring from his head, mouth, and his back.

"Well…" Ganondorf said. "It seems I have won. Fool…you stood no chance against me with my new power. You fought well…now it's time for you to sleep."

**Music stops**

Yo..u…basta…rd.." Link grumbled. "Thi…s….this won't be the end…someday…someday…som…e…one will take the Master sword…and strike you down!"

"Heh." Ganondorf said. "We'll see…farewell…my long hated enemy."

Ganondorf was about to trust his sword into Link's stomach. But before he did, a Light arrow flew into him. Ganondorf turned around in pain as he felt the Light arrow go into him.

It was Saria! She was carrying Ariasx's bow too. But how! And she even had a Light arrow, strung on it. But where could she have learned all this? Where did this power come from! She held it there, looking right at Ganondorf.

"Let him go Ganondorf!" She shouted. "Or I'll put another in you!"

_SARIA!_ Link thought, unable to speak. _NO! RUN AWAY! DON'T DO THIS!_

Ganondorf grunted in anger as he saw Saria. He then put his hand and pointed it directly at Saria.

"You think I can't fully defend myself!" He shouted. "Take this!"

Ganondorf unleashed a dark fireball at Saria. Saria fired the Light arrow to disperse the dark fireball…which worked easily. She then quickly tried to reach for another arrow.

Sadly, she was not Araisx, and the arrow slipped. She turned to grab it, giving Ganondorf enough time to recover. Ganondorf blinked directly towards her and punched her onto the floor. Saria could obviously not take much as she struggled to get up. Ganondorf looked at her and then pulled the Light arrow out of him. Then, he grabbed the arrow and threw it into her leg. The arrowhead went straight through, causing her to scream in pain. Ganondorf looked at her with cruelty as he raised his sword.

"You pathetic bitch." He said. "I'll make this kid watch as I make you perish!"

_NO! Oh god no! Why! Saria…you should have stayed there…oh god…what do I do! What the fuck do I do!...Goddess of the Sacred Realm…hear my cry…if you can hear me…please…give me the strength to fight…give me something…ANYTHING!_

**Put Skyward Sword Zelda's Lullaby here **

Link stood there…floating in darkness…unable to do anything…only able to watch Saria about to die. As he did…he felt something...and peaceful. He wondered what the feeling was. Did he just die?...No. He was still there…he just didn't know from what. Or what was happening. Time seemed to have stopped. He then heard something. Like footsteps walking towards him. He couldn't turn to look up, but then he saw boots of someone go into his eye sight. The figure grabbed his hand. Link looked at the arm...and then almost flew into a panic.

This person had the same Triforce mark as Zelda did. He tried to look up, but he couldn't.

"I know who you are." She said. "You probably don't know who I am…that's okay. I'm not entirely speaking to you…but to who you we're once. There was a promise made a long time ago between us…and I asked you to be there when I woke up. You really came through for me…you we're there when I was there. And you still came through to me…thank you sleepyhead. I suppose I should reward you…but…a memory really can't interact with someone who's long disappeared ."

For some odd reason, Link began to cry. He didn't know why. Who was this girl…and why was he crying?

"So…" she said. "I'll give you a gift…something that I think you can use. Something from your Keyblade…and…from him…well…we've spoken long enough…farewell…

The figure let go of his hand and then walked away. The footsteps from her faded into the wall. As she vanished, Link felt a power rise within him. He felt his wounds and searing pain fade completely. And the power…he never felt this before. He was feeling…unstoppable. Powerful! More power than the Keyblade could have ever given to him overtime. His body erupted in a beam of light. The light was so bright that Ganondorf was even distracted and stopped his coup de grace on Saria. He watched the beam of light, stupefied at what he saw.

Link then sprung up within the light and then moved faster than the King could have ever reacted. Link planted his foot firmly in the face of the King of Evil. Ganondorf flew…completely in shock as he watched his defenses break from Link's mere power. He used his arm and got back to his feet.

**Imagine the music "Song of the Hero" here**

"Impossible!" Ganondorf shouted. "How are you still alive! Where did you get that power!"

Link didn't respond. He just looked at Ganondorf.

"Link!" Saria shouted, her face beaming with joy. "You're alive!"

Link turned to her.

"You shouldn't have come here." Link said.

Saria looked disappointed when he said that, but then Link continued.

"But you gave me the strength to fight." He said. "Thanks."

Saria smiled and she nodded.

"Now go!" Link said. "I'll finish the fight here."

Saria nodded and then sprinted towards the back. Link then looked at Ganondorf, who was trying to recover from the hit.

"Looks like both of us had hidden talents within us." Link said. "I know why Namine did what she did. Now…let's see what my ancestor…and the Keyblade have imprinted on my heart."

Link threw his swords on the ground. He then spread his arms out. A beam of light appeared on his heart and encased him completely. Ganondorf tried to strike at him, but his sword never went through. No matter how much he struck, his sword never went through the light.

Link watched his body transfigurate. The belt he had grew a brown loincloth in the front; brown slacks appeared on his feet. A headband, made of purple and gold appeared on his head. The symbol on the headband was that of the Triforce…only the Triforce itself did not appear. Just the other symbols below it. Shoulder pads of green metal materialized on them. A dark green cape appeared on his back, and blue earrings attached to his ears. Link had transformed into a new being.

When the light cleared, he landed on the ground and got up. He then stretched out his hand, summoning the Master Sword to his hand. This shocked Ganondorf it appeared. The Master Sword itself even looked different as well. The blade and hilt had increased in width and height…and in the middle of the blade, it was as if someone cut it down the middle until near the hilt. The rest was empty space. Link then grabbed the sword with both hands.

To Ganondorf's shock, Link pulled the sword apart. Link separate the Master sword into not one, but two blades. He then put the swords in a fighting pose, and pointed his sword at Ganondorf.

**Imagine the song "Face it" here.**

"Alright Ganondorf." Link shouted. "Let's end this!'

"This cannot be!" Ganondorf shouted. "Fine…so you got new power! So what!"

Ganondorf put his sword back in a fighting pose, with both hands on it.

"I'll crush you into oblivion!" He screamed. "You and everyone else you care for!"


	42. Knight Link vs Dark Ganondorf PART 3

**Imagine Twilight Princess "Dark Lord Ganondorf" here**

Ganondorf was stumped. He could not believe Link could have grown so powerful, and so quickly too. Link looked at him; his stunning knew outfit, and the Duel Master Sword in his hands. Ganondorf held his Soul Eater in his hand.

And then swung at Link. Link simply pivoted, dodging the attack in a fraction of a second. Ganondorf in anger, swung again. Link dodged at the same rate again. Ganondorf then continued to swing at him, missing each attack. No matter how much he swung, Link dodged each attack, right the very moment the blade was about to hit him.

Ganondorf then swung at him to the left. Link leapt over the slash and then swung at Ganondorf. Ganondorf got hit, but it didn't work; as Link expected. He kicked off the Evil King, surprisingly pushing him and Link away from each other. Link looked at Ganondorf as he tried to regain his footing. Link then raised his swords into the air. As he did, he watched as the blades began to glow blue. A white spark of energy came from the top, and traveled its way down to the hilt. The sword then flashed and began to glow blue completely.

Ganondorf charged at Link, trying to score a direct hit. Link used his foot, and planted it firmly on Ganondorf's chin. Link watched as some of Ganondorf's teeth cracked and broke off, and he raised slightly into the air. Then…with his left sword, he swung at him. A blue disk of energy came out from the sword, smashing into Ganondorf's body.

"Skyward!" He shouted.

The blue disk broke Ganondorf's defenses instantly. Ganondorf was shocked completely on the damage that was done to him, his defenses gone. As he flew down to the ground, Link swung with his right sword.

"STRIKE!" He shouted.

Ganondorf was hit again. His defenses again shattered even further. Link decided to move on the attack. Link swung his right sword into Ganondorf's hand, causing a large cut on his hand, forcing him to drop his sword. Then, with both swords, Link began to massacre Ganondorf, swinging his sword mercilessly into Ganondorf's body. Multiple gashes and cuts appeared on his body.

Ganondorf cletched a fist, and in between one of Link's attacks, he slammed his fist into Link's head. Link screamed and flew into a wall. Ganondorf began to limp from the attacks.

"How!" he shouted. "How can you have grown this powerful!"

Link was in a hole in the wall. In a few seconds, he wiped his mouth and leapt to his feet again. Link then from the hole and landed on the ground. He then leapt back into the air, almost a hundred feet even, he whirled his right sword into Ganondorf. Ganondorf summoned his sword back to his hand, and deflected the first sword from him. Link stretched out his right hand and the blade recalled into his hand. He raised the right sword into the air, trying to gather another burst.

"No you don't!" Ganondorf shouted.

Link saw this and gasped. He then gathered some of his magic and casted reflect. Ganondorf's sword crashed into the barrier, only for it to explode and push him away back. Link then charged at him and then used his feet to kick Ganondorf in the face. Ganondorf staggered off his feet. Ganondorf then reached back with his sword, attempting to crush Link. Link used both his swords to block the slash. He then pushed Ganondorf's blade off of him, and then trusted his foot into the King of Evil. Ganondorf fell to the ground.

Link then grabbed his sword, and then attempted to finish the King of Evil. Ganondorf saw this though, and then blinked behind Link.

Ganondorf swung his mighty blade at Link. Link did not move fast enough to dodge the attack, and was hit, a bloody slash appearing on his back. Ganondorf though tried to strike again. This time, Link was ready. He rolled to the side, to the very behind of Ganondorf's back. Then, before the King of Evil could turn around, Link slashed at him in the back. Obviously, Ganondorf had yet to establish his barrier, as another blood mark appeared on his back.

Ganondorf blinked back away from Link. He was red hot with rage, foam coming from his mouth. Even Link was somewhat scared from this, but he held his ground. He needed to stop this King of Evil now.

"Alright!" Ganondorf shouted. "To hell with this! I'll destroy you from the air!"

Ganondorf sprinted upwards towards the air, flying as he did. Link looked at Ganondorf as he saw Ganondorf float there. Ganondorf raised his hand, grinning as he did, laughing evily.

"You won't escape me this time brat!" He shouted. "Now die!"

Ganondorf swung his hand forward, and then shot several dark firagras towards Link. Link sprinted to the side and then began to run up a nearby by wall. Ganondorf's mind was blown when he watched Link slowly run on the wall. When Link got on the same height to where Ganondorf was, he kicked off the wall, and flew towards Ganondorf. He raised his sword in the air, and prepared a Skyward Strike.

When he got close, he swung his first sword and disabled Ganondorf yet again. Then he spun in the air and then used the left blade, hitting Ganondorf from the air back onto the ground.

"AAAAARRGRGRGGHHHHHH!" He shouted.

Ganondorf was smashed onto the ground, his blue eyes igniting on fire with height. Ganondorf looked up as he saw Link floating there…his arms crossed.

"What's wrong Ganondorf?" Link shouted. "Having trouble throwing magic correctly?"

"How dare you!" The King of Evil barked.

Link grunted. He put the swords back together, the swords fusing as soon as they and then placed it in an sheathe behind him. He then pulled his arm back. Ganondorf watched as light gathered into his hand, and then he pushed his hand forward (essentially he's firing a Dragon Ball Z Ki beam) and unleashed a beam of light at Ganondorf. Ganondorf could only look as the beam smashed into him, creating a mighty explosion.

Link then receded back onto the ground. Link stood there…watching through the cloud and smoke. Waiting for the King of Evil to strike.

He emerged, but not from the smoke. He blinked in, anger and hatred in his eyes. Link gasped and quickly activated Nayru's love, blocking the stroke from hitting him. He stood there…holding his ground, keeping the King of Evil's strike at bay. Then, with a surge of strength, he deactivated the barrier, moved to the side really quick, and then flipped where he was, kicking the King of Evil into the air.

As Ganondorf flew, Link jumped from he was over the head of the Evil King. He used both swords and smashed them onto Ganondorf's stomach. Ganondorf flew from the air back onto the ground. Link then used Sora's power of glide and remained in the air. He held his swords high into the air and charged the Skyward Strike. Before Ganondorf could get back on his feet, Link swung both blades and threw the magic disk. Ganondorf again watched his magic shield break as the disks hit him.

Link flew down towards Ganondorf and then tried to kick him. Ganondorf ducked under the attack and used a back swing to try and hit Link. Link simply leapt over the slash and then slashed Ganondorf in the mouth. Enraged, Ganondorf used his sword and slashed at Link. Link felt the King of Evil's sword go into his back. He spat out blood as flew from where he was and skidded on the ground.

Link though had a surprisingly bigger pain tolerance than he did earlier. He got back up and charged right back. Ganondorf tried to swing at him another time, but Link leapt over the slash. He twirled his blades in the air and then smashed them on Ganondorf's shoulder.

Link then moved in to finish the fight. He slashed at Ganondorf's hand to knock his sword out.

"This is for Ary!" Link shouted. "And everyone else you killed on Hyrule!"

Link began a huge series of slashes on Ganondorf, never giving him any form of ground, or to defend himself. His assault was so brutal that even Ganondorf began to show fear. Blood from the King of Evil continued to pour on the floor as the sword slashes on him continued to damage him further and further.

Eventually, Link spun into the air with his swords spinning. Ganondorf was again knocked several feet away from Link as he landed on the ground. Ganondorf though did not stay down. He instead blinked away from the area and appeared a meter away from Link, though he could no longer stand his ground. Link casted cure on himself though, and brought himself back to full strength.

Ganondorf looked at his opponent, hating building his mind. He decided it was time to end this. He built every bit of power he could conjure from within the Triforce of Power. Sparks and darkness gathered to his hand, forming a terrifying dark sphere.

"Insolent brat!" He shouted.

He hurled the sphere at Link, flying towards the boy at a frightening speed.

Link instead of staying there to block it, leapt over the sphere. He then activated Farore's wind and then himself blinked away from the explosion of darkness that occurred. Link then landed back on the ground, unharmed.

Ganondorf stood there…stupefied.

"GANONDORF!" Link shouted.

Link grabbed the left side of the Master sword and then hurled it at the King of Evil. The blade went through the King's stomach, just as it did before. Ganondorf stood there…unable to comprehend what had just happened. Without waiting, Link ran towards him, used the left side of the sword as a way to jump into the air, flipped, and then brought the other side into Ganondorf's skull.

"This is…the end!" Link said.

**Music stops**

Ganondorf didn't even know what had happened, until a few seconds after the blade went into his skull. He began to scream…scream brutally into the air. Link was sure the whole Castle heard it. The darkness that Ganondorf around his body faded and disappeared.

And then an explosion of darkness shrouded the entire room.

By the time Link could see again, everything had reverted back to its earlier state. Ganondorf was on the floor, burning away in dark flames. Link could see his body fading.

The King of Evil's body of data was no more.

Link walked over to him. He looked at him with pity. Pity that the King would never know love like he did, have friends like he did, or even know what the light was. But he didn't feel sorry for him. Ganondorf brought his destruction upon himself.

"Fall into the Realm of Darkness." Link said. "Leave the Realm of Light in peace."

Ganondorf coughed up blood, and spat some out. He then looked at Link…laughing pathetically.

"You…think this…is…the end of me?" Ganondorf said. "Do…do you not remember…what…I..to..ld…you? This body…is a construct of data…My real…my real body is still being rebuilt in the Realm of Darkness…I…I only used this body…to attempt to…retu…rn before it did…You have only…delayed the inevitable."

"Come back if you want." Link said. "I'll simply destroy you again."

Ganondorf laughed even more…his mouth leaking blood.

"Fool." He said. "By…by…by the time my body is restored…you will have passed from this realm by time…you cannot…cann…ot win. What I cannot…kill…ti…me…will do…for me."

Link stood there. That was true. Ganondorf's body was made of very powerful dark magic. If his body was to be restored, it would take considerable time. But even though this might be true, something in Link's heart told him otherwise. He looked down at Ganondorf as the mad man continued to fade even further. Link could now see through him. The flames continued to eat away at Ganondorf's body.

"Ganondorf…" Link said, unsure if this was his own words. "As long as you exist, someone will appear to oppose you."

Link then turned, saying his peace.

"I'm done fighting you." Link said. "Go back to the Evil Realm and rot; I don't really care."

Link resummoned both pieces of the Master sword to his hand. He brought the swords together, the blade reforming as if it was not split apart. He then sheathed it on the sheathe on his belt and began to walk away. Ganondorf's body then disappeared completely, the flames dying as the body faded completely.

The King of Evil had been slain once again.


	43. Epilogue

**Image Skyward Sword Zelda's lullaby here**

Link found Saria somewhere in the back of the room. She was crumbled up into a ball in the far most corner from the fight. He smiled as he looked at her and reached out his hand to grab hers. She smiled back.

As soon as Ganondorf had been defeated, the Thirteenth floor had returned to normal. Ganondorf's Tower seemed to vanish from existence, making it quite for the two to walk back downstairs to where Namine and DiZ was waiting.

"So what happened?" Link asked, as the two walked down the steps.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Why did you come after me?" Link asked. "I thought I said to stay back down here."

"Are you really bringing that up now?" Saria asked.

"Well; I'm glad in the end you did not listen, but what made you come up after me?" Link asked.

Saria continued to walk down the steps. She turned from Link, and placed her hand on her chest.

"When you left me and Mido downstairs, I began to think of all the times I was with you." She said. "When I entered the Chamber of the Sages, I began to think how lonely I was without you. Sure I made great friends, but I didn't have what I wanted. When our cycle as the Sages ended, I couldn't have thought a more perfect opportunity. I was even graced by the Gods to have a new body; one that could allow me to live alongside you. But then, right as we came together again, you had to leave to fight Ganondorf."

Link turned away from her as he continued to watch the steps. The marble white interior of the castle made it hard to tell the difference between steps and no steps.

"I couldn't take the idea of you vanishing, right as we got back together again." She said. "Something inside of me was beckoning me to come after you. After awhile, I just couldn't take it. I ended up taking a spare bow that I found on the ground. No matter how much Mido begged me not to go, I just ended up going. And well…you know the rest of the story."

Link nodded.

"Thank you." Link said. "But please; don't do that again Saria. I lost you once; I don't ever want to lose you again."

Saria giggled.

"You say that as if you like me more than just a friend." She said.

Link blushed. Of course that was the very reasoning. Why else would he have risked his neck in a battle that he more than likely should not have been involved with? He turned to Saria, took a deep breath, and mustered enough mental bravery to say his next sentence.

"Saria; that was the exact reason why I choose to go on this adventure." He said.

It was obvious that Saria was attracted to Link; but even then she still blushed and looked somewhat shocked about what he had said. After a few minutes of regaining her composure, she went over to Link and kissed him on the cheek. Link could feel his hormones sky rocket, but he kept his cool. This was no place to start anything. After she withdrew, she looked at Link.

"So…" She began. "What happens now?"

"Simple." Link said. "We go home. And then we start life together."

Saria nodded and the two continued to walk down the steps. Saria grabbed Link's hand and clenched it tightly as the two walked back downstairs.

* * *

They came down to the beginning of the Thirteenth floor, where Namine, DiZ, and Mido we're waiting. When Mido saw Link, he looked at first as if he was about to break down, but he regained his composure and walked over to Link. He looked furious.

"You guys left me there!" Mido shouted. "I can't believe you would so such a thing! Because of you two, I was stuck wondering in that creepy guy's tower for hours! You Link, are the most irresponsible individual I have ever seen!"

He then turned to Saria.

"And you…you are the dumbest Kokiri I have ever met! Link told you to stay there; and what did you do! You ran off to fight a being you couldn't take on! You…you…"

At first Mido wanted to continue the argument, but then he was so overwhelmed by emotions, he broke down and began to cry, giving Link and Saria a group hug. And the other two couldn't help in the circle to shed a tear themselves. For the first time since they had journeyed, they we're all back together again.

When they had finished, Namine walked over to Link.

"I felt the King of Evil's heart disappear a few minutes ago." She said. "I'm guessing you succeeded?"

"Yeah." Link said. "He's gone; well for now at least."

"Perfect." DiZ Said. "Namine; we must begin to pack up. We may not have time before the Nobodies arrive."

DiZ beamed straight into Link's eyes.

"It is time Link." He said. "You must go to Sora and return to him what is his."

Link looked at DiZ and nodded. Mido though looked at Link confused.

"What did he mean by that?" he asked.

Link looked at him. He spread out his hand, materializing the Keyblade. He then showed it to Mido.

"This Keyblade is not mine." He said. "It's owned by Sora. It's time for me to return it to him."

"You have to give it away!" Mido shouted. "But that's seriously the best thing you have ever found in your entire journey! And you're giving the blade away?"

"Yep." Link said.

He then turned to DiZ and Namine.

"Besides," he said. "No matter how powerful it is, it doesn't really suit me anyway."

* * *

**Image Namine's theme here**

They took Link to one of the highest levels in the castle. In there, they came to a clear open room, made of a purple marble. From there, they saw three capsules containing Donald, Goofy, and Sora. This was the first time Link had ever laid eyes on the real Sora, putting him in awe.

"So this is Sora huh?" Link asked.

"Yes." Namine said. "The Keyblade Master."

"Sora…" Link said. "Why…he doesn't look any older than me."

"He's your age." Namine said. "And a Hero…just like yourself. You have a lot of common ground. It's no wonder his heart choose you to lead it back here."

"Alright then." Link said. "So…how do I…you know…return his heart?"

Namine walked over to Link and took his hand. She began to lead him towards the capsule, where she had him lay his hand upon the glass case.

"Close your eyes." She said. "And speak to him; he'll listen."

Link nodded at Namine. He closed his eyes. As they we're closed, he could not help but feel he still Sora, sleeping in the tank. Still though, that was not important. He then spoke to the sleeping boy.

"Sora…" Link said. "You may not know me; and you might not even remember the words I am speaking. My name is Link. I have known you since I arrived here at this castle, through your memories. Thanks to you and your Keyblade, I was able to be reunited with one of my friends. And throughout the time I was here, I have seen and met many good people from your heart. I thank you for all the power you have given me. Now that I have finished with what I am doing, I return to you your strength. And thank you. Goodbye and farewell."

And with that, with his eyes closed, Link saw a glowing object appear in his mind. The object flew from him and entered through Sora's chest. It was his heart. And as it did, Link heard a message back.

_Link huh? That's a nice name. Well, I'm glad that my heart was able to help you in your time here. I really would like to meet you one of these days, but…I don't think you'll be sticking around for me to wake up. So…I guess a farewell seems appropriate. Oh…and you can keep any strength and power the Keyblade gave you…just…think of it as a gift for protecting my heart. See ya._

Link opened his eyes and walked back a few feet. He was not expecting a reply. And yet…Sora replied back to him. How strange…and…kind of cool.

Link then made sure he could not summon the Keyblade. He stretched out his hand and beckoned it to come.

And it didn't. No matter how much he called to it, the Keyblade never came. Namine and he breathed a sigh of relief. They then looked at Sora one more time, before heading back downstairs.

**Music stops**

* * *

Namine lead the three back down to the first floor. She opened the door and let the three outside. Epona was waiting for them, though was she was a bit hungry seeing as they had been locked in the castle for two days at least. Link fed and gave her water and then had Saria leap up directly behind him. Mid was forced to stay on the back. Link then looked at Namine who still stared at him.

"I want to thank you for helping me." Link said.

"You're welcome." She said, smiling.

Link nodded at her.

"You're a good friend." He said. "I'm glad we managed to meet each other…will we ever meet again?"

"Maybe not." She said. "We are worlds apart from each other, disconnected. No way for you leave it and for you to come back to me."

Link looked a bit sad. Namine was a good person to him, and he would have liked to see her again.

"But I'll always remember you." She said. "That has to count for something right?"

Link smiled and nodded.

"I guess it does." He said.

All three of them waved and said they're farewells. Link then turned Epona around and then hit the reigns. Epona galloped on the icy road, disappearing into the darkness from the castle.

Never to see it again.

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

_You're giving me too many things_  
_Lately you're all I need_  
_You smiled at me and said,_

_Don't get me wrong I love you_  
_But does that mean I have to meet your father?_  
_When we are older you'll understand_  
_What I meant when I said "No,_  
_I don't think life is quite that simple"_

_When you walk away_  
_You don't hear me say please_  
_Oh baby, don't go_  
_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_  
_It's hard to let it go_

_The daily things_  
_that keep us all busy_  
_all confusing me thats when u came to me and said,_

_Wish i could prove i love you_  
_but does that mean i have to walk on water?_  
_When we are older you'll understand_  
_It's enough when i say so,_  
_And maybe somethings are that simple_

_When you walk away_  
_You don't hear me say please_  
_Oh baby, don't go_  
_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_  
_It's hard to let it go_

_Hold me_  
_Whatever lies beyond this morning_  
_Is a little later on_  
_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_  
_Nothing's like before_

_When you walk away_  
_You don't hear me say please_  
_Oh baby, don't go_  
_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_  
_It's hard to let it go_

_Hold me_  
_Whatever lies beyond this morning_  
_Is a little later on_  
_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_  
_Nothing's like before_

_Hold me_  
_Whatever lies beyond this morning_  
_Is a little later on_  
_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_  
_Nothing's like before_

"Are you sure you remember the right pathway?" Mido asked.

Link did not answer his friend. For the last seven days, the three had been wandering on the green dirt pathway in the green field, stopping only to sleep, eat, go to the bathroom, and maybe stretch their legs. Link was heading on the same road side of the path he took when they first arrived at the oasis that started the whole journey.

But something was wrong. For the last three days, they had been in perpetual nightfall that seemed to last an eternity. The Master Sword was now able to create light up to sixty feet while they journeyed, but night seemed to be all around them. Saria was still asleep from earlier, resting on Link's back, relaxing to avoid any bloody confrontation. She knew already they we're lost, but Link didn't want to say it, and Mido wouldn't shut up about it.

"I'm sure!" Link said. "This is the same path as before. At least…I think so."

"You think!" Mido barked. "Oh come on! Yeah we save Saria; so what! Now we can't even go back to Hyrule! What a joke! This is wonderful…this is…"

"Mido shut up before I make you shut up." Link said. "This isn't helping."

Link held the sword out a bit, trying to find any signs of similarity. Nothing. Not a blooming clue or landmark for miles. So much for any ranger skills to come in handy. Searching for a path was good; of there was something to go off of.

They galloped for a few more miles before they came to a stop. That stop woke up Saria, who rested her head then on Link's shoulder.

"Are we home yet?" She asked.

"No!" Mido shouted. "Mister fancy pants here just got us lost."

Mido continued to berate Link in front of Saria. Link however was distracted by a faint glimmer of light over the hill. It was very small at first, but then it grew.

It was the sun. It was rising in the west. But that was weird. The sun always rose east. Instead of morning, the sky was beginning to look like Twilight.

"Hey guys…" Link said.

Mido stopped talking and Saria looked forward.

"I think I see a town up ahead." Link said.


	44. Twilight Town

Throughout the sunset dimmed town, a girl with green hair skipped along the tile path. She had just been released from Twilight Town High for summer. As she skipped through the Sandlot, and the shops of the backstreet, she began to head for home. Children we're playing in the streets, business was booming all among the streets. The teens began to meet up at their usual hangouts, looking for something to do, or to meet up with their peers. Yes…this was her home.

At least it is now.

This girl was named Saria. She wore a white button up blouse, a red tie, and a blue plaid skirt. She had socks up to her ankles, and wore nice brown shoes. But she had a deep secret: For regardless of how she looked, she did not come from Twilight Town. Yes…in truth…she had only been here nine months. An alien among people, but with no one able to see it. And she had a story that most did not believe.

One year ago, she had been a Sage for a land called Hyrule. The Forest Sage for that matter. The Sages we're guardians of the Sacred Realm, doing all things necessary to protect the Land of Light, Hyrule. When her time as a Sage was up, she searched the countryside for a boy named Link. An old friend from four years ago.

But when she did, she was captured by the Head of Castle Oblivion, known as Marluxia. Sent into a deep sleep, they sought to use her as a way to lure this Link to their castle, and obtain the Triforce of Courage. Combined with the fact they searched her memories and obtained information on a Ganondorf, they sought to obtain the Triforce, along with the Keyblade Master.

But it failed.

For Sora, the Keyblade Master, destroyed each Nobody that came his way. The Organization was long destroyed before their plan had come to full scale. And the boy known as Link, terminated the resurrected King of Evil, forever sealing the Triforce of Power from evil's beings hands. From this, Saria and Link we're reunited as friends.

At least they we're friends for a while.

They we're now a couple.

As she moved into the Sandlot, she wondered how it all came to this, being trapped on a foreign world. When they left the Castle to go home, they took a wrong road, and ended up here in Twilight Town. They we're found asleep on the ground outside the city. A group of youths, known as Hayner, Pence, and Olette woke them up and introduced themselves to the group. Of course the three could not relate. Oh yes…there was a third among her too. Mido. An old friend she knew on Hyrule where she had come from. He was here too. Link and him actually traveled together in order to find Saria, since they had common grounds.

But going back to the present, she always continued to wonder how it came to this. For when link tried to find the path to the green fields again, it was not there. Vanished completely. Thus the three we're trapped in the world of Twilight town. Unable to leave. Separated by space from their home.

It sucked…for a while at least.

Link knew they could not live out on the street, so he worked to find a way to get them a place to sleep. He first went to cash exchange and exchanged all the rupees he had for the currency of this world. The man was confused at the precious stones, but after seeing their value, he bought them all. Link was sure that was being ripped off with the prices, but he had no choice.

With this, Link found a house that a man was renting out. This man was the tournament host of the Struggle game, and he was glad to have Link rent out the place. He was even nice enough to get him a job at the local accessory shop to help pay. From that point forward, Link worked in the shop, and doing whatever odd jobs he could to get spare cash.

For their horse Epona, they had to keep her in a nearby stable, which Link had to pay monthly for. It usually meant Link had no cash with two payments already, but as long as he could keep Epona, he didn't care.

As the months went by, Mido and Link's lack of modern intelligence shined as he moved around town. Because of this, the man placed Link into the High school in Twilight town. It took a long time for the man to prove that they we're foreign exchange students, but he did. Link and Mido lacked sufficiently in mathematics, reading, and writing (well…technically he could read and write very well; but not in the English language). Saria however, was a genius. Her time as a Sage enabled gave her the time she needed to learn about things that we're optional, which she now appreciated. Thus, she helped Link as much as she could. While he was still behind the class, he was already catching up really fast. Whatever power he had unlocked at Castle Oblivion from his heart, also increased his brain's ability to think. Same with Mido; whatever Vexen had did to him while he was in the tank had increased his brain's capacity to learn.

Today was another day she and her new friends we're going to meet up at the usual spot. The sandlot was the meeting up point. She wondered where Link was, for he was late in arriving. As she waited, she saw Seifer and his gang on the other side. He was the neighborhood bully, despite the fact he and his gang we're the self-proclaimed Disciplinary Committee. Behind him were his three followers: Fuu, Raa, and Vivi. Seifer was a tall young man with orange hair, a beanie hat, purple pants, a long silver coat, and a blue tank top. Fuu had a blue shirt on with carpi pants, silver hair, and red gleaming eyes. Raa had on a red shirt, and black pants. His skin had been slightly tanned from being out in the sun too long. And finally…Vivi…well…Saria really couldn't describe him. He wore a pointy wizards hat, and a blue coat with green and white striped pants. The rest of him was a mystery.

"Well, well, well." He said. "If it isn't the neighborhood genius?"

She sighed. Seifer had taken a liking to hitting on her…especially at school. He always began to hit on her whenever Link was not around; and right now was the worst time for him not to be around.

"So…" He said. "We're you waiting for me? You don't have to wait at my meeting point to find me honey."

"Knock it off." Saria said. "I'm waiting for my boyfriend, and Hayner's gang."

"You don't have to wait; he's right here." Seifer said, pointing at himself.

Saria was becoming increasingly annoyed at Seifer. She thought about using some magic to trip him, and then head to the usual place. Lately, Saria was developing quite keen magic. She was starting to be able to conjure powers of nature and use them for fun, or as weapons. Link was not sure how she was getting the power, but it was there.

"Join us." Fuu said.

"Seifer is way better looking than your lame-o friend Link, ya' know!" Raa said. "Your better suited with hanging with us than the rest of your posse."

Vivi said nothing other than adjusting his hat for a few seconds. Saria then breathed in heavily, already been quite annoyed with this.

"Not interested." She said, getting up to walk away.

Seifer however moved in front of her, blocking the way. Saria tried to move to the side, but he moved in the same way as her. She tried again, yet the same result incurred.

"C'mon Seifer; I have other things to take care of than be hit on by you." She barked.

"Don't worry baby; I'll let you go." He said. "But first, plant a nice red one right here."

Saria gagged when she heard that.

"No way!" She shouted. "Like I would ever do that."

"It's just a kiss." He said. "It won't…"

Seifer felt a sharp thud in his side. He turned around to see a rock had been thrown at him. As he turned towards one of the exits to the Sandlot (that led to the Back alley), he saw a teenager there, about a couple years younger than him. It was Link, who was currently fifteen at the time. Link himself was wearing similar attire as Saria; button up shirt with tie, but he wore blue pants for obvious reasons. He had on black sneakers as well. His hair had grown out over the years, forcing him to tie in up in a ponytail. He stood there, quite mad at Seifer.

"You know Seifer," he began. "I can tolerate this dictator like personality on and off school grounds. Just not when you hit on my girlfriend."

"And here's the school dunce right here." Seifer said, walking away from Saria. "You know, I help the principal at school; so I get to see all the report cards. Cs and Ds dude. C'mon…even at reading your terrible."

Fuu and Raa laughed as Link stood there; but Link didn't feel ashamed. He knew he was behind; that's why Saria and Olette tutored him and Mido. Link then walked into the Sandlot.

"This girl spends too much of her spare time on you." Seifer said. "You don't deserve a girl that beautiful."

"Why don't we debate about it then?" Link said, moving towards a Struggle bat that was left lying on the ground. "In a language you can speak."

Link moved his shoe under the bat, and then forced it up. He caught the bat as it flew from where it was into the air. Seifer looked at Link and then smiled.

"Vivi; my bat." He said.

Vivi nodded and ran over to some bags that Seifer and his gang had left behind without Saria noticing (she was too busy being hit on to care). Vivi brought out a blue bat with a yellow handle, similar to a sword hilt, and handed it to Seifer. Seifer pointed his bat forward, while Link kept his in his hand, without making any stance.

"Kneel loser." Seifer said.

Seifer walked towards Link. Then without giving him a warning, he swung it forward.

Link saw the swing in slow motion, and simply used his left hand to block the attack. Seifer was shocked when he saw how quickly he blocked it.

"Wha…what!" He barked.

"Is this it?" Link asked.

Seifer became mad and then brought his bat forward for a down swing. Link simply moved to the side, Seifer only hitting an afterimage of Link. He turned to see Link a few inches away. He did another horizontal swing, only to have Link back-flip away from it.

"C'mon." Seifer said, slightly enraged. "Quit playing around and fight."

"Do you really want me to?" Link asked calmly.

Seifer charged at him with the bat in his hand. He swung down to hit Link on the head. Link moved slightly back. When the bat hit the floor, Link ran towards Seifer, walked on the bat, and then used Seifer's shoulder as a way to jump off towards Seifer's back. He did nothing after this. Seifer turned around angrily.

"C'mon runt!" Seifer shouted. "Quit this cowardly crap and fight."

"If you insist." Link said.

Link deflected Seifer's next swing, and then decided to give the guy what he asked for. He pushed off Seifer's bat, and then turned around, smashing Seifer's face with it. Seifer flew several feet from where he was back towards his posse. Saria took this time to run to Link's side, who stood there. Seifer got up, wiped his mouth, and he his gang took off.

"This isn't over!" he shouted.

Link stood there, swinging the bat around as if it was a sword. He laughed as he watched Seifer run. Before he could continue though, Saria pushed his arms away from each other and moved towards his face.

"My hero." She said.

Saria began to make out with Link for a few seconds, but before they could get into it, they heard a voice.

"Get a room you two." Hayner said.

Saria pulled away from Link when she heard that. That was Hayner's usual line whenever he saw them in a sexual moment. It was no secret among the group that Link and Saria we're having sex at least once a week ever since Mido spilled the beans one day. The story was that Link had walked into the bathroom one day, but had not realized that Saria was in there naked. At first Saria and Link we're embarssed, but soon hormones surged through Link, and he began to make out with her. One thing led to another and the two we're in the shower in minutes. Mido found out about it when he went in to take a shower and saw the two in there…which…had been the most embarrassing day of their lives.

The rest of the gang, including Mido showed a second later behind Hayner.

"Way to go Link." Pence said. "Somebody had to do something to Seifer eventually."

"I was actually hoping for someone else to do that." Link said. "But he pushed me to be the one I guess."

"More like egg you on." Olette said. "Way to stick up for your girlfriend."

"Hey Link; next time Seifer gets you mad, call me." Mido said. "I'll be glad to give one for."

"C'mon." Hayner said. "Salty sweet ice cream is one me."

The group left and went to the ice cream shop, purchasing six of the famous ice cream bars and then returning to the usual place. The usual place was an area in the back ally with a curtain over it. Behind it though was a shack that the group had made into their own little hangout. It had everything to keep them entertained: couches, dartboard, and a calendar. Everything they could want for entertainment. Mostly though, it was a place that they used to talk and plan meetings. Today's important item was the Struggle tournament, which was coming up over summer.

"I'll tell you one thing." Hayner said, while he spoke with Pence. "Seeing Seifer get beat up by Link today was by far the best thing I have seen all week. I feel so good right now I might actually do my summer report."

Pence looked at Hayner shocked.

"Nah!" Hayner said, looking at Link. "He still has yet to impress me."

"Oh thanks!" Link said, taking a bite of the ice cream.

"So Link," Olette said. "How's your grades been?"

"Terrible." Link said. "Great that I join the school only after I start catching up. I'm probably going to take Summer school so I'm ready next year."

"So…pretty much Hayner's and Mido's grades." Pence said.

"Shut up man." They both shouted at the same time.

Olette got up and looked at the two.

"Well; he cares about his future, unlike you two deadbeats." She said.

The two gulped as they looked at Olette. If there was one thing they knew about her, it was arguing was futile. She, Saria, and Pence we're the most intelligent of the group, and Link was honestly starting to catch up to their levels near the end of the semester.

"Hey; now just cause I had a D in English doesn't mean I don't care about my future." Hayner said.

"Link had a C." Pence said.

Hayner's jaw dropped when he heard that. Link only stood there with a slightly confused face.

"How did you know that?" Link asked.

"Because you left your report card on the desk yesterday." Saria said as Olette pulled it out of her book bag. "Me and Olette found it the other day."

"So you peek at it!" Mido shouted. "You two are snitches I swear."

Link however smiled when he heard that. He went over to Olette and took the piece of parchment.

"Thanks Olette." He said. "I thought I lost it."

Pence came over and began to peer over his shoulder. Link noticed this and gazed at him.

"Do…you mind?" he asked.

"Hey; you didn't do too badly at all." He said. "Compared to your Ds and Fs last year…you only have one D…and you even have a B in literature."

"Huh." Link said. "Guess Seifer doesn't know everything after all."

"There is a girl named Lina at the school." Pence said. "She went to hospital for a couple months. She was saying yesterday she didn't do too hot because of the hospital stay and she missed so much. Maybe he mistook you for her."

"Seifer is a jerk; but he's not one to lie about someone." Hayner said. "He does get straight As every semester."

"Huh." Link said, taking another bite of his sea salt ice cream. "Learn something new about somebody every day huh."

The group continued to discuss for a little while longer. Soon the day became later and later, and they had to head home to rest. Tomorrow would begin summer vacation, and the entire group wanted to go to the beach to welcome it. Link, Saria, and Mido however, before heading back home, decided to scale the Clock tower. This was their secret spot, where they discussed ways to get back home. As the three stood there and watched the sunset, they wondered about their future.

"Did you ever find the way back?" Saria asked.

"Nope." Link said. "The path is gone. Disappeared entirely more or less. I can't think of any way to get there."

"I miss the Kokiri forest." Saria said.

"Me too." Mido said. "I bet Fado and everyone else back home are worried sick. Do you think we'll ever go back home?"

"I don't know." Link said.

The other two sighed, wondering if their future in this foreign world would ever pay off.

"But you know…" Link began. "This world isn't too bad. I guess if…in the end…we ended up becoming stuck here our entire lives, it would be okay. We have great friends, and even have a place here. Twilight Town…the town of eternal sunset. I kind of like this place. I love Hyrule more…but if we ended up becoming stuck here our whole lives, I don't think it would be too bad."

The two looked at Link. He was right. It was not like the town was awful; in fact it was great. The only reason that they wanted to go home was specifically because they felt home sick. Link wanted to go home also to return the Master Sword, and the Ocarina of Time (which had lost its power when they arrived here. No melody he played to warp carried its effect). Twilight Town was a great town. If they we're truly stuck here forever, this would not be a bad place to be stuck at.

As Link looked out over the tower, he thought he saw someone familiar. He looked down to see a blonde girl with a white dress walk away from the market. She stopped in the middle of the street, and looked up.

Namine?

He shook his head, but as he did, the girl was no longer there. Gone completely. He stood out over the tower for minutes, before Saria broke him from his trance.

"Link…honey…" She began. "You alright?"

**Image the song Hand in Hand from Kingdom Hearts 2 here**

Link shook his head and looked at Saria. He smiled and kissed her on the lips.

"But why should we stop looking?" He asked. "Our hearts belong to Hyrule. Let's look over the summer to find the path."

Link grabbed Saria by the waist and leapt out over the tower. She screamed, but Link simply laughed. Link then activated Sora's power of Glide and the two began to fly. When Saria realized she and Link was levitating in the air, stopped screaming. She then clasped Link and looked into his eyes.

"Let's find the way back home." Link said. "Together."

Saria looked at him with fury for a few moments, about to slap him for scaring her like that. Then she brought her arms around Link and kissed him in the sunset.

Smiling.

**THE END**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	45. Preview to Fall of the Hero

The darkness swirled around the area. A beach rasped in shadow and moonlight encased the area. Glowing blue pulsating orbs appeared in the dark orifices that surrounded the whole beach. The spikey structures that hung above hung over the beach, as if it was a dark cove. No one seemed there…well at first to be honest.

A burst of dark energy came out of one of the rocks and consumed it. A figure in a very familiar Black cloak walked out. It then walked over to one of the rocks, where another identical figure was sitting at.

"You have arrived." It said in a deep emotionless voice. "I've been to see him."

The figures stopped in front of each other.

"He looks a lot like you." He said.

_Who are you?_

What a strange sensation. Though he could hear no voices, he understood the words perfectly. How strange? It was now where the boy realized he was dreaming…the same dream as before.

"I'm what's left." It responded. "Or…maybe I'm all that there ever was…"

_I meant your name._

"My name is of no importance." It said. "What about you? Do you remember your true name?"

There was a long silence. Then what appeared to be static covered the area. Darkness enshrouded the area for a few moments, and then the view was clear. Now instead of the two black figures, there was a single one, with its hood down. It revealed a large white male, one who towered over most people. This being wore a white skull cap, looking over the ocean.

"Things never change." It said. "Though the boy tried to ration out the reasons for people, and believed in their hearts, people never do change."

The figure stood over the waters, placing his hand down in it. He dipped his finger in only once, and then the ripples started to form.

"Once the darkness settles into a person's heart…it's like a ripple." He said. "Small at first, but then grows wider. Such is the nature of the darkness. It builds within the human heart until it dies, corroding it, corrupting them. There is no way around it. Darkness will always defeat the human heart in the end."

It turned around, though the figure's head was obscured by the shadows.

"There is no sense…to letting creatures such as these, to continue to cause destruction." It sneered. "But…I am not complete to rule. Cast out of my kingdom, my birthright. Demise…you have wounded me in more than one level. Yet you have also enlightened me. Now I understand the truth about these mortals of which Hylia cared so much for. And now just mortals of our world, but all."

The figure held out its hands. Appearing behind him were four masks, one that the dreamer recognized, but could not understood why. Though a white energy began to illuminate from the figure, its head still was blocked by shadow.

"We tested our powers centuries ago against the Demon Majora, and were turned into masks as a result." It said. "Thanks to the foolish boy, we have released ourselves from this prison. Now…we are free to wreck the havoc of which we desire. In order to take our place among the heavens of the world, we must claim that of which was stolen farther back than most can remember."

_How can we do this, Oh great one?_

"The boy will lead us to the chalice of which we desire." It roared. "He may not know it yet, but his heart has this knowledge armed with it."

_His light protects his heart from such knowledge. It would be better for him destroyed, than for him to use his power against us._

"Our goal is not to destroy the child. I wish to show his heart the truth…and to have him plunge into the darkness with us. With that, the path to the Evil King's heart will be revealed. And from there…the power of which was stolen from us. We will become powerful again!"

_But how will we reclaim that of which was stolen from us? Without the proper procedure, Demise's power will forever be out of reach._

"That…has already been taken care of." It snarled.

The being held out its hand. In it was a fragment of a purple sword…one that was striking similar to the weapon the dreamer had.

"Gaze at this sword…" He said. "Broken and shattered, it lies inert. Much like our path. But…" Dark clouds began to swirl around the blade. The dreamer watched as the blade seemed to reform. "Once we temper and repair it, our path will do much of the same…ancient being of this blade…come to us. I am your new master! Set us on the path to demon's darkness!"

A burst of yellow and black energy, with many strange diamond patterns appeared in front of the entity that the dreamer was looking at. The sword (or at least it's black shadow receded into the ground directly in front of the being who held it. Out of the ground slowly came a creature, adorned in what looked like a white suit with white hair. However nothing more could be seen after that, as the creature's body was in the shadow of the larger entity. The pillar vanished as well as the sword that contained it.

"I've searched for months to find you…and here you are…floating within the Realm of Darkness. You know what I want…and in a way you desire it at as well. Fight for me…and we will take revenge on the worlds which have rejected us. The Realm of Light will be immersed by darkness…and we shall rule high in the heavens above both."

A sadistic laugh came from the white creature.

"Fight for me." The White skull caped entity said. "And…you will extract the reprisal that you want so bad. He's still alive…in a sense. Don't you wish to end that line for good…or belittle the integrity that it holds. We will consume the heart with darkness…and we shall make him ours. And when his purpose is fulfilled, you can end him there."

"Don't worry…" The white entity said as a cape came over him. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Then everything suddenly turned black.

_After all…_

_He is…_

_A dear old friend of mine…_

* * *

The eyes of the blond haired child opened as the twilight sky hit his eyes. Then again…in this town…it's always Twilight. Probably why the town is named Twilight Town. As the rays of what people considered the morning sky hit his face, he was aware that his dream had ended. He had learned in one of his classes that it is very hard to remember dreams after they pass…yet this one was clear as day. Probably because he had this dream several times over the course of two months. It played out the exact same way in the exact same fashion.

He rolled in his covers to make sure his partner wasn't disturbed by his arousal. Sure enough, she was sleeping peacefully next to him. He rolled out of bed and turned to window as he walked in his sweats and T shirt. He opened the window and let the morning rays hit him, contemplating what he saw.

"Another dream." Link said. "The same one as before."

* * *

**KINGDOM HEARTS II**

**Fall of the Hero**

**COMING SOON TO FANFICTION,NET**


End file.
